Eros & Thanatos
by Arielmine
Summary: Après une chasse avec les frères Winchester, Castiel n'est plus tout à fait lui même. Dean et Sam feront tout pour trouver une solution, mais y arriveront-ils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la situation ne les détruise ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui passeraient par là ! Voilà, je vous présente ma première fanfiction ! J'écris depuis assez longtemps pour mon plaisir perso mais j'avoue qu'avoir des avis extérieurs me feraient le plus grand bien ! J'ai hésité pas mal de temps mais voilà, je franchis le cap ! Donc critiques CONSTRUCTIVES bienvenues ! (Mais j'avoue qu'un peu de compréhension serait aussi appréciée ! ;) )**

 **Je saurais pas bien décrire ce qui vous attend dans cette histoire. Sachez quand même que j'ai la trame en tête et deux chapitres d'ores et déjà écrits et le troisième en développement, donc je sais quand même où je vais ! Voilà, donc si vous voulez m'accompagner dans cette aventure, continuez donc votre lecture que, j'espère, vous apprécierez !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, vous vous en doutez :)**

 **Rating: Je m'y connais pas vraiment, mais je pense que T est un bon début :P**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _ **Prologue**_

« SAAAAAAAAAAM ! »

L'appelé leva les yeux de son écran, retenant un soupir de désespoir. Comment avait-il pu penser que la journée aurait pu se dérouler sans entendre la colère dans la voix de son frère bien aimé ? Le frère en question venait de le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque du bunker, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et… torse nu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dean ? » lança Sam, haussant un sourcil face à la tenue de son frère

« Mes affaires ! C'est toi qui y as touché ? » tempêta-t-il

Son cadet se rassit au fond de sa chaise.

« Non, je n'y ai pas touché et je vois pas pourquoi tu…

\- Mes chemises ! » coupa rageusement son frère, en montrant le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main

Sam observa le vêtement.

« Oui, et bien quoi tes chemises ? » demanda-t-il, toujours sceptique

Dean passa sa main libre sur son visage rougi par la colère, essayant de se calmer.

« Elles ont rétréci… » lâcha-t-il plus doucement, mais la voix tremblant encore

Son frère haussa son deuxième sourcil. Décidemment, le sens de la conversation lui échappait.

« Oui et ? Tu as dû te planter en faisant la lessive ! Ça arrive tu sais ! Et puis c'est qu'une chemise et…

\- Non Sam, ce n'est pas qu'UNE chemise. TOUTES mes chemises ont rétréci ! Et comme je n'ai pas approché la machine à laver depuis une paye, peut être que TOI tu saurais ! Après tout, qui d'autre que toi voudrait lancer une… »

Sam avait écouté son aîné monologuer et avait l'étrange impression que la suite n'allait pas être réjouissante. Il savait son frère prompt à s'enflammer pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient, débusquer les monstres et combattre ces « foutus fils de putes à plumes », jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre autant ses moyens pour des chemises !

« CASTIEL ! »

Sam sursauta.

« Ramène ton cul d'emplumé illico ! » hurla presque Dean, de nouveau en pétard

Son frère eut l'irrésistible envie de se taper la tête contre la table quand un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre.

« Bonjour Dean. Sam. »

L'ange, vêtu de son éternel trench-coat observait les frères avec attention. Son regard curieux s'arrêta sur un Dean passablement énervé.

« Dean ? Tu ne risques pas d'attraper froid ? »

L'aîné explosa.

« OUI Cass ! Je risque d'attraper froid ! Parce que, mystérieusement, toutes mes chemises ont rétréci au lavage ! J'espère, sincèrement, que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, avec son habituelle expression perdue. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne comprends pas Dean, tu avais dit que ta chambre était un bordel monstrueux et qu'il fallait nettoyer ce foutoir. »

Dean sembla atteindre un nouveau stade dans la colère.

« Donc tu es entré dans ma chambre et tu as fait du MENAGE ?! »

Perplexe, Castiel chercha du soutien chez Sam qui semblait, quant à lui, atterré.

« Oui » répondit-il simplement

Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort sans le savoir.

« Merde Cass ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de respecter mon espace personnel ! Il n'est pas que physique, il inclue aussi ma chambre et les affaires qui m'appartiennent ! Quand est-ce que tu vas faire entrer ça dans ta putain de tête ! J'en ai marre de devoir te traiter comme un gosse ! »

Castiel recula, visiblement surpris par la dureté du ton de son protégé.

« Je… je pensais bien faire Dean. »

Le visage de l'aîné des Winchester se durcit.

« Exactement Cass. Tu pensais encore bien faire. Et comme d'habitude, tu as foiré !

\- Dean calme toi ! »

Sam s'était décidé à intervenir. Il savait que son frère était à prendre avec des pincettes, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser déverser sa frustration sur Castiel juste pour son plaisir personnel.

« T'as quelque chose à dire Sam ? » demanda son frère, acide

Sam lâcha enfin le fameux soupir qu'il retenait depuis le début du coup de gueule de son aîné.

« Oui. Tu agis comme un con là !

\- Merde Sammy ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en fous ! Cet abruti a…

\- Il a voulu te RENDRE SERVICE ! répliqua son frère sur le même ton, pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement le remercier pour le geste au lieu de le descendre gratuitement ? »

Castiel restait figé comme un piquet, encore indécis sur le comportement à adopter, observant prudemment les deux Winchester.

« Parce qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et qu'il est incapable de réussir les choses qu'il entreprend ! »

Sam eut envie de choper une poêle et de frapper allégrement le visage d'ange de Dean-je-vous-prend-la-tête-parce-que-je-suis-pas-d-humeur Winchester. C'était tellement bas de sa part de remettre les erreurs de leur ami sur le tapis quand celui-ci les avait déjà suffisamment payées. Sa souffrance, sa folie, le purgatoire, la perte de sa grâce… Il en avait sérieusement bavé et avait tout fait pour se racheter. Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire abstraction de ses tentatives de rédemption quand il était en colère après l'ange. Et dernièrement, il l'était souvent. A des degrés différents, certes, mais chaque jour Dean trouvait à faire un reproche à son ange gardien. Sans réaliser que ces reproches affectaient Castiel, bien plus que celui-ci ne voulait l'admettre.

Mais Sam n'était pas dupe. Il avait saisi dans les prunelles bleues de son ami un éclat de tristesse indicible, qui augmentait à chaque coup de poignard que portait Dean contre lui. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il n'en laissait rien paraître, encaissant sans réagir. Et c'est cette absence de réaction qui inquiétait encore plus Sam.

« J'en reviens pas que tu sois si mesquin ! Et toutes ces fois où Castiel nous a sauvés ? Des démons, des anges ? Ça ne compte pas ? » demanda-t-il, la colère sous-jacente dans sa voix

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation.

« Il a quand même fait plus de mal que de bien ! » lâcha-t-il, sans réaliser que l'ange derrière lui s'était raidi

Sam lui jeta un regard torve.

« Ah oui ? Et toi ? Et moi ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, on a fait plus de bien que de mal peut-être ? »

Son frère grogna.

« C'est différent Sam. Tu…

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? le coupa l'interpellé, on n'est pas plus innocent que lui ! Mais lui tu n'arrives pas à…

\- Je suis désolé. »

Les deux frères tournèrent leurs regards de concert vers Castiel qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure.

« Non Castiel, commença Sam, tu n'as pas à…

\- Non Sam. Dean a raison. J'ai eu tort. Je suis désolé. »

Il jeta un regard vers l'aîné des Winchester qui le fusillait des yeux.

« Castiel… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que Dean t'incendie sans raison tu…

\- Je suis désolé. » le coupa à nouveau Castiel

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Castiel pouvait espérer que Dean arrête de le traiter comme un moins que rien s'il s'excusait quand il n'y avait pas de raison de le faire ?

« La dernière fois Cass. »

Sur ce, Dean remonta dans sa chambre, abandonnant son frère et l'ange au milieu de la bibliothèque, leurs regards posés sur son dos.

« Castiel, soupira Sam quand son frère eut disparu, pourquoi tu…

\- Sam. N'en parlons plus. » répondit Castiel en s'asseyant en face de lui, les mains jointes, une sorte de lassitude marquée sur ses traits

Le cadet Winchester lui jeta un dernier regard attristé. Castiel était aussi borné que son frère. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre d'arrêter de laisser Dean lui marcher sur les pieds. Ils ne les comprenaient vraiment pas. Il savait que son frère adorait l'ange, et que c'était réciproque. Mais, dernièrement, ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance de souvent se disputer. Enfin, Dean l'engueulait pour quelque raison et Castiel encaissait. Et cela lui faisait de la peine de les voir comme ça.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'avoue que ce petit prologue ne dévoile pas grand chose. Mais gâcher tout le suspens n'est pas forcément une bonne idée !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos premières réactions, ça fait toujours plaisir (si si je vous jure!).**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Permettez moi de vous présenter le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Le prologue n'étant pas spécialement long, je me suis dis que j'allais vous en donner un peu plus cette semaine :) D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je pense poster tous les dimanches. Ca me permettra d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour écrire quand j'aurai repris le chemin de mon école. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je pense que je pourrai dévoiler deux chapitres la même semaine si le besoin s'en fait sentir ! ;)**

 **Sinon, quelques petites précisions. Pour moi, cette histoire se déroule courant de la saison 9 (parce que c'est à ce niveau que j'en suis :P) mais un peu arrangée à ma sauce avec, vous le verrez, un Paradis réouvert, un Castiel en pleine possession de sa grâce, un Sam qui a bien été possédé par Gadreel pendant un temps mais libéré désormais, un Metatron vaincu, sans que je donne de détails sur comment ça a pu arriver. J'en ai juste besoin comme décor pour que la fic se tienne :) Fic qui aura une _HAPPY END_ , je vous le promets ! Ah et, sans trop vous spoilé, certains morts de la série ne le seront pas ici ! Toujours pour les besoins narratifs ;)**

 **Enfin bref, avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais remercier encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review/ont décidé de me suivre/ont mit ma fic en favori. Franchement, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Et _MYSTY_ , si tu passes par là... Du génie pur et simple ? Faut pas me dire ça, mes chevilles vont gonfler ! :) Et je suis heureuse que tu te sois arrêtée sur ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos **

_Chapitre 1_

Quand le soir arriva, et que Dean, habillé d'une chemise qu'il avait piquée à son frère, se fut calmé, il descendit dans la cuisine où Sam préparait le dîner, secondé d'un Castiel motivé mais maladroit. L'aîné des Winchester ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage quand Sam, ulcéré par le troisième œuf que leur cher ange venait de laisser tomber par terre, obligea ce dernier à se charger de la table.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embêtes à faire tout ça Sam ? Je pourrais vous préparer le repas d'un claquement de doigt ! »

Sam se tourna vers leur ami qui tenait en équilibre assiettes, verres et couverts.

« Castiel, Dean et moi on n'a, pour ainsi dire, jamais eu de véritable cuisine ! Tu ne réalises pas le plaisir que c'est de pouvoir se préparer un vrai repas ! »

L'ange hocha la tête doucement, mais Dean était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas saisi l'intérêt. Adossé au montant de la porte, il suivait du regard son ami qui démontrait une précision quasi religieuse dans le dressage de la table. Quand Castiel releva les yeux vers lui, il lui sourit. En retour, il eut droit à son fameux regard d'incompréhension, avant que l'ange ne lui sourisse à son tour.

Dean savait qu'il avait été odieux et injuste avec lui ce matin. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à comprendre pourquoi l'ange l'exaspérait tant en ce moment. Il avait toujours été impulsif, il le savait, mais pas au point de blesser les gens volontairement. Encore moins son meilleur ami. Car oui, Dean Winchester avait réussi à accepter cette idée. Que quelqu'un autre que son frère puisse compter assez pour qu'il lui fasse confiance au point de lui confier sa vie sans hésiter. Cela lui avait fait peur au début. Il savait déjà que les démons et monstres en tout genre pouvaient se servir de son petit frère comme moyen de pression, et cela ne l'avait que moyennement enchanté de réaliser qu'ils pourraient désormais s'en prendre aussi à Castiel.

Mais sa raison avait tôt fait de lui rappeler que Cass était un ange, bon dieu. Un soldat du seigneur, qui se battait comme personne, qui n'obéissait plus qu'à lui-même et qui pouvait vous détruire ou vous soigner d'un simple toucher. Enfin, il ne l'était à nouveau que depuis peu de temps. Et Dean regrettait chaque jour de ne pas avoir été là pour lui quand il était humain, perdu et vulnérable. Le nombre de reproches qu'il se faisait chaque jour n'avait d'égal que celui qu'il faisait à Castiel.

Il se redressa et s'installa à table tandis que Sam y déposait l'omelette au fromage et bacon et la salade. Castiel, quant à lui, s'assit simplement en face des deux frères.

« Pas de hamburger Sammy ? » fit Dean, une moue déçue sur ses lèvres quand son petit frère lui servit sa part

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non Dean, manger plus léger ne te fera pas de mal !

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'en mangeant ça, on arrivera à affronter toutes ces saloperies qui n'attendent que le bon moment pour….

\- MAIS, il y a de la tarte pour le dessert ! » le coupa Sam, un sourire aux lèvres

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire l'aîné des Winchester, alors qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

« Sammy, t'es le meilleur ! répondit-il, en prenant une bouchée de son omelette

\- Remercie Castiel, c'est lui qui m'a proposé d'en acheter ! »

Dean leva les yeux de son assiette, surpris, pour les poser sur son ami qui le regardait fixement. Par la force de l'habitude, Dean soutint son regard pendant un long, très long moment. C'était sa façon de le remercier. Silencieusement. Il savait que Castiel le comprenait ainsi. Il espérait aussi que son ami pourrait saisir ses excuses pour son emportement du matin même. La lueur dans les prunelles bleues le réconforta. Elles étaient comme un roc, un point d'ancrage qui lui rappelait que son ange gardien serait toujours là pour lui, quelques soient les horreurs qu'il pourrait encore faire.

« Les gars… Je suis toujours là vous savez ? » lâcha Sam, amusé

Dean se redressa par reflexe.

« Oh désolé Sammy. Et merci Cass. »

L'ange sourit doucement, inclinant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Je t'en prie Dean. Il me semblait que tu n'avais pas eu de tarte depuis longtemps. »

Dean haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait que Castiel pour remarquer ce genre de détails et s'attarder sur une tarte ! Ceci dit, cela lui fit chaud au cœur que son ami ait eu cette attention à son égard, avant de se rembrunir quand il réalisa qu'il était loin de lui porter autant d'attention.

« Merci. » répéta-t-il

Sam sourit. Il préférait largement les voir comme ça. Même s'il savait que l'accalmie, comme à chaque fois, ne serait pas éternelle.

« Au fait Dean, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler mais je nous ai trouvé une affaire. »

Son frère lui jeta un regard curieux, tandis que Castiel s'avançait, attentif.

« Ah oui ? Quel genre ? » interrogea l'aîné

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée sincèrement. 12 décès. Les morts vont par paire, toujours espacées de deux semaines et les victimes ont eu le cœur arraché. »

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel qui le lui rendit.

« Un loup garou ? » lança l'ange prudemment, et au vu de l'expression de Dean, celui-ci avait eu la même idée

Sam secoua la tête.

« Non, on n'est pas à la pleine lune, et les cœurs n'ont pas été simplement arrachés. Ils ont été retirés avec une précision chirurgicale, et les poitrines ont été recousues.

\- Des trafiquants d'organes ? » lança Dean, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

Castiel lui jeta un regard perplexe et son frère soupira.

« Je suis sérieux Dean. Ça pourrait ressembler à de simples meurtres en série, mais toute cette précision, et la régularité des morts me dit qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

L'aîné des Winchester repoussa son assiette vide et fixa son frère.

« Ça marche pour moi. Où ont eu lieu les meurtres ? »

Sam se leva et alla dans la bibliothèque récupérer son ordinateur portable qu'il posa ensuite sur la table de la cuisine. Il ouvrit internet et les pages qu'il avait consultées apparurent brièvement avant qu'il n'affiche une carte du pays marqué de points rouges. Son frère et Castiel se rapprochèrent de lui.

« C'est ce qui m'a aussi intrigué, reprit Sam, le premier meurtre a eu lieu à Philadelphie il y a plus de deux mois » dit-il en pointant le premier point rouge à l'est de la Pennsylvanie

« Le deuxième à Pittsburgh, continua-t-il en suivant les repères, après ça a été Columbus, puis Indianapolis, Saint Louis et enfin Kansas City, avant-hier. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui s'était rassis au fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

« Il suit la route 70 ? demanda-t-il perplexe

\- On dirait bien. »

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Quel genre de monstre suivait un itinéraire ? Soit il était complètement con, soit suffisamment malin pour savoir qu'on ne remonterait pas jusqu'à lui, même en jouant au petit poucet en semant des cadavres. Il devait avouer que, tout comme son frère, cela l'intriguait. Beaucoup.

« Alors ? On va y faire un tour demain ? »

Sam acquiesça et Dean observa Castiel. Celui-ci finit par relever les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il Dean ?

\- Cass… Tu viens avec nous ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je vous accompagne… Chasser ? »

Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non Cass, je veux que tu nous accompagne tricoter ! »

L'ange ouvrit la bouche et son ami le devança.

« Ironie, Castiel. Ironie. »

Castiel pencha à nouveau la tête, perdu. L'aîné des Winchester soupira. Malgré les années, certains concepts échappaient encore à cet ange du seigneur.

« Oui, finit-il par dire, avant de devoir se lancer dans une longue, très longue explication, j'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes chasser. »

L'ange échangea un regard avec Sam qui suivait la discussion avec intérêt.

« Mais Dean, je croyais que j'étais pitoyable comme chasseur et… »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était pitoyable, certes. Quand il s'agissait de rester sous couverture. Mais protéger les gens, se battre et s'assurer de la survie des frères Winchester, personne ne faisait ça mieux que lui.

« Cass. Tu es un bon chasseur. Quand tu la boucles ! »

Castiel l'observa avec curiosité.

« Quand je boucle quoi Dean ? »

Sam eut un petit rire qu'il essaya d'étouffer, sans succès.

« Expression Cass ! Quand tu te tais, si tu préfères ! expliqua Dean

\- Oh… » lâcha simplement l'ange avant de refermer la bouche, l'air concentré

Son protégé se retint de le secouer avec sa cravate.

« Pas maintenant Cass ! s'exclama-t-il, quand on devra enquêter auprès des gens ! »

Castiel lui lança un regard plus que perplexe qui, bizarrement, serra le cœur de Dean autant qu'il lui donna envie d'hurler de frustration. Quand est-ce que cet emplumé allait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il le regarde comme ça ? Comme un enfant perdu ? Il savait que l'ange pouvait se défendre tout seul, mais quand il se comportait comme un foutu bébé en trench-coat, la colère montait inexplicablement et Dean n'avait qu'une envie, le laisser en plan. Il inspira profondément.

« Tu nous accompagneras, mais il ne faudra pas que tu poses de questions. Et que tu agisses comme un humain, si t'y arrives. »

Castiel le regarda, les sourcils froncés et Dean réalisa sa bourde quand son frère le fusilla du regard.

« Enfin, je suis sûr que t'y arriveras sans problème ! » se reprit-il rapidement

Cela sembla suffire à désamorcer la bombe angélique, mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de se fustiger mentalement. Quel con ! Il savait que la période humaine de Castiel n'avait pas été simple, et qu'il avait réussi à survivre et s'y habituer, sans l'aide de personne. L'ange savait désormais ce que c'était d'être un humain, et les comportements plus prudents et compatissants qu'il adoptait le prouvaient. Cependant, l'aîné des Winchester avait tendance à faire abstraction de cette période trouble pour son ami, la culpabilité lui rappelant constamment qu'il aurait dû être là pour lui. Mais si Dean voulait arranger les tensions qui régnaient entre lui et son ami, il devait faire attention à ne pas balancer de conneries sans réfléchir, même s'il avait l'habitude de faire ça très bien.

« C'est d'accord Dean. Je t'accompagnerai. »

Sam sourit intérieurement. La facilité avec laquelle l'ange acceptait tout pour Dean en était presque adorable. Exceptés les moments où il le faisait pour calmer un Dean qui avait pris Castiel comme punching-ball sans raison valable. Il se leva pour aller chercher la tarte et de nouvelles assiettes. Dean lui jeta un regard d'adoration tandis que son frère déposait une belle part devant lui. Religieusement, l'aîné des Winchester approcha sa cuillère des pommes dorées par le sucre avant d'en couper délicatement un morceau qu'il mangea avec une déférence presque terrifiante. Un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres. Son frère eut beaucoup moins de scrupules, et mangea sa propre part sans autant de cérémonie.

Castiel, quant à lui, jetait un regard doux sur ces deux humains qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Il n'avait aucun regret. Son existence n'avait pas été des plus simples depuis qu'il s'était manifesté pour la première fois à Dean Winchester. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, malgré les souffrances, lui avait apporté tellement de choses, et surtout le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas au Paradis qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être considéré pour ce qu'il était. Là, sur Terre, assis à la même table que ces humains, il n'avait plus à se cacher. Il n'était plus un soldat, plus l'ange rebelle avec une foi inébranlable en un père absent, il n'était que Castiel. L'ami et le protecteur des deux plus grandes têtes de mules qu'il n'ait jamais vu depuis ses milliers d'années d'existence.

Il se reconcentra sur la scène quand il perçut le mouvement de Dean vers lui.

« Tu veux goûter ? » fit son protégé en lui désignant sa tarte de sa cuillère, les joues gonflées par les morceaux qu'il engloutissaient désormais

Castiel eut un regard surpris.

« Dean… Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir ?

\- Je le sais, mais il faut que tu prennes un morceau de cette tarte, c'est une tuerie ! »

L'ange se redressa, méfiant.

« Ca veut dire que c'est très bon Castiel ! » l'informa Sam

Castiel se détendit alors et regarda à nouveau Dean qui attendait sa réponse. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas apprécier la tarte à sa juste valeur. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa grâce, la nourriture avait un fort goût de molécules. Mais Dean Winchester qui proposait un morceau de sa propre part de tarte, c'était la plus belle marque d'affection qu'il pouvait démontrer.

« Oui. Je veux bien goûter. »

Dean coupa un morceau et tendit sa cuillère à son ami pour qu'il la prenne à son tour et goûte cette tarte qui semblait la meilleure qu'il ait jamais mangée. Peut-être que cette tarte soit du fait de Castiel la lui faisait apprécier encore plus, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à ce genre de détails.

La cuillère toujours tendue devant lui, il attendait que l'ange se décide à la prendre mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il se pencha simplement en avant et prit le morceau directement à même la cuillère. Dean écarquilla les yeux et Sam interrompit le mouvement de sa propre cuillère vers sa bouche. Un moment de flottement prit place autour de la table.

Dean ignorait comment réagir. Castiel agissant comme un enfant que l'on devait nourrir ravivait ses griefs qu'il voulait à tout prix apaiser, mais le naturel avec lequel l'ange s'était penché vers lui était trop déroutant pour que l'énervement ne le gagne. Certes, cela n'avait pas été intentionnel de faire goûter la tarte comme ça à l'ange, mais cela rappela à Dean l'époque où il donnait à manger à son petit frère, quand son père était absent. Même s'il détestait quand son ange gardien se comportait, sans le vouloir, comme un enfant, qu'il ait mangé le morceau de cette manière raviva soudainement son instinct hyper-protecteur. Castiel était de la famille. Et Dean protégeait sa famille, quels que soient les enjeux.

Il se racla la gorge tandis que Castiel avalait son bout de tarte, un air concentré sur le visage. Dean remarqua bien vite que sa cuillère était toujours en l'air. Il baissa rapidement le bras et échangea un regard avec Sam qui haussait un sourcil vers lui. N'importe quelle autre personne qui aurait mangé ainsi aurait eu droit à une remarque bien sentie de son frère. Mais pas Castiel. Alors que Dean se plaignait toujours de ses manières de bébé. Sam soupira intérieurement. Décidément, le côté lunatique de son frère vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Castiel finirait par le faire exploser un jour.

« C'est bon. »

Les deux frères regardèrent à nouveau Castiel qui n'avait pas quitté son air concentré.

« Tu as pu… apprécier ? » interrogea Sam, visiblement curieux

L'ange hocha la tête.

« J'ai pu déplacer ma grâce de mes papilles un bref instant afin de savourer le goût de cette tarte. Je reconnais qu'elle est bonne. »

Dean sourit. Il espérait bien. Au fond de lui, il aurait été un peu déçu que l'ange n'aime pas cette tarte que lui appréciait particulièrement. Il savait qu'il aimait partager des choses aussi simples que de la nourriture avec son meilleur ami. Et que celui-ci ait fait l'effort de vraiment pouvoir apprécier ce qu'il mangeait le rendait heureux, inexplicablement.

« Bon, les gars, dodo ! Départ à 4 heures demain matin ! informa Dean, Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fais cette nuit ? »

Dean s'interrogeait car il savait que la situation au Paradis n'était pas au beau fixe et que, même si Castiel avait décidé, depuis la récupération de sa grâce, de ne pas envenimer les choses, il se sentait toujours concerné. Il arrivait qu'il disparaisse pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre et raisonner les factions qui s'entre-déchiraient, même si les anges étaient remontés avec la réouverture des portes du Paradis.

« Je vais rester ici et veiller sur vous. »

Sam se retint de faire une remarque. Pas veiller sur eux, non, plutôt sur lui. Il savait pertinemment que c'était dans la chambre de son frère que l'ange passait le plus clair de sa nuit. Et il ne s'arrêta pas au double sens de cette pensée.

« Ok mec. » répondit simplement Dean avant de se lever, de débarrasser la table et mettre le tout dans le lave-vaisselle

Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine et en passant, tapota affectueusement l'épaule de l'ange, échangeant un long regard avec lui. Il perçut le soupir de son frère derrière lui et fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Son cadet haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, pensa Dean, mais la communication silencieuse marchait beaucoup mieux avec Cass.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la suite ! On amorce très, très, trèèèèèès doucement la chasse ;) J'espère continuer à vous intriguer !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité des derniers jours d'août et que l'idée de la rentrée ne vous file pas trop le cafard ! (Et non je ne parle pas pour moi :))**

 **Comme promis, le chapitre 2 ! Et** ** _MYSTY_ , merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, profites-en ! ;)**

 **Et avant de vous abandonner à la lecture, je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews si adorables ! (Je vous préviens que vous risquez de vous prendre des remerciements dans la tête chaque semaine !) :D Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui passent par là !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 2_

Le lendemain, Dean et Sam retrouvèrent Castiel qui les attendait à côté de l'Impala, le regard rivé vers le ciel. Ils portaient chacun un sac de voyage qu'ils rangèrent dans le coffre avant de revenir auprès de l'ange. Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le ramener parmi eux.

« T'es là depuis longtemps Cass ? »

L'aîné des Winchester savait que l'ange n'avait pas passé toute la nuit au bunker. Vers deux heures du matin, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, son sommeil s'étant considérablement agité alors que les premières heures de sommeil avaient été apaisantes. Il savait que l'absence de l'ange lui faisait cet effet, elle ramenait ses cauchemars. Sans le voir, il pouvait donc savoir si son ami était présent ou non. Et les deux dernières heures avaient été plus éprouvantes.

« Depuis deux heures je crois, je voulais les regarder. »

Dean leva les yeux et observa aussi les étoiles. Pour lui, ce n'était que de simples points brillants, mais pour Cass, il savait que cela lui faisait penser à ses frères et sœurs. Et au mal qu'il leur avait fait.

« Castiel… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable tu sais ? »

L'ange tourna la tête vers Sam qui regardait le ciel aussi. Il semblait avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensées que son frère.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux. »

Castiel sourit doucement à Sam qui lui rendit son sourire, tandis que Dean se renfrognait, se rappelant des horreurs qu'il avait balancées sans scrupule la veille, et se sentant encore plus minable. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était Sam qui arrivait à dire ce qu'il fallait à leur ange gardien ? Pourquoi Dean n'arrivait-il pas à le rassurer lui aussi ? Pourquoi semblait-il plus à l'aise en lui crachant au visage ?! Un abruti, voilà ce qu'il était !

« Ouais, Sam a raison. »

Dean savait que s'il essayait de dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui viendrait du cœur, il s'embrouillerait, cela l'énerverait au plus haut point et il finirait par s'en prendre encore à Cass, pour se protéger. Approuver son frère semblait la meilleure option. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sembla du même avis puisqu'il lui lança un regard de soutien et un sourire made in Sammy.

Le cadet des Winchester était parfaitement conscient que son frère voulait arranger les choses avec son ange gardien. Dean ne lui en parlerait jamais bien sûr, il était bien trop fier pour cela, mais Sam savait déchiffrer le tumulte d'émotions dissimulé dans ces yeux verts. Et comme d'habitude, il lui faudrait un coup de main. Et éventuellement un sérieux coup de pied au derrière.

Tous trois regardèrent encore quelques instants le ciel dans un silence tranquille qui devenait trop rare. Dean se décida à remettre en mouvement les troupes, ils en avaient, après tout, pour quatre bonnes heures de route avant Kansas City.

« Bon les gars, tout le monde à bord de Bébé ! On a du chemin à faire ! »

Sam s'approcha donc de la portière arrière sous le regard étonné de son frère et celui perplexe de l'ange.

« Sammy ? demanda Dean, pourquoi tu vas à l'arrière ? »

Le concerné s'accouda sur le toit de la voiture et les regarda, comme pris sur le fait.

« Oh euh… Je voulais essayer de me reposer pendant le voyage… commença-t-il, incertain, la nuit n'a pas été géniale et j'ai des courbatures infernales dans les jambes. J'aimerais pouvoir les étendre les prochaines heures… »

Son frère l'observait, soupçonneux, tandis que Castiel ne quittait pas son habituel air perdu. Sam continua de sourire innocemment. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout, il avait vraiment envie de se détendre les jambes. Et il espérait que faire croire qu'il voulait dormir encore un peu faciliterait la conversation entre son frère et son meilleur ami.

« Très bien, si tu le dis, balança Dean en haussant les épaules, Cass, à l'avant ! »

L'ange, confus, regarda Dean s'installer côté conducteur tandis que son frère s'étalait de tout son long sur la banquette. L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la portière passager depuis sa place tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Cass ? Tu grimpes ? Ou tu attends une nouvelle apocalypse ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et voulut ouvrir la bouche.

« Pose pas de question et installe toi ! » le devança son ami

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté mais s'assit malgré tout aux côtés du chasseur. Celui-ci démarra le moteur et abreuva de mots doux son cher bébé.

« Dean ! Je croyais qu'il fallait partir ! lança Sam, irrité

\- Sammy, un peu de respect ! lui répondit son frère sur le même ton, sans Bébé, on ne ferait rien ! »

Le cadet des Winchester grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Si seulement son frère pouvait être aussi prévenant envers ses amis qu'il l'était avec sa voiture, il ne se choperait pas des migraines à cause des disputes régulières entre Dean et Castiel.

Finalement, ils réussirent enfin à partir. Sam, confortablement installé à l'arrière, observa son frère, concentré sur sa conduite, et Castiel, qui regardait le paysage défiler. Il sentait une certaine gêne entre ces deux là, et il eut envie de prendre leurs têtes et les frapper l'une contre l'autre quand il réalisa le nombre de coups d'œil à la dérobée qu'ils se jetaient mutuellement lorsqu'ils savaient que l'autre ne regardait pas. Dean était indécis, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et Castiel semblait plutôt mélancolique, sûrement en pensant à la façon dont leur relation était chaotique en ce moment.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il voulait les aider. Il ne supportait pas de les voir s'éloigner comme ça. Surtout que le point de rupture semblait proche, il pouvait le lire dans chacune des expressions résignées de l'ange quand Dean lui hurlait dessus. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère ne les voyait pas ? Ces yeux bleus qui portaient toute la peine du monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sam avait l'impression que les deux devenaient aveugles quand il s'agissait de leur relation ? Oh bien sûr, Dean se sentait coupable, mais il n'avait absolument pas conscience de la véritable souffrance qu'il infligeait à son ami. Quant à Castiel, il savait qu'il devrait remettre Dean à sa place comme il lui été arrivé de le faire dans le passé, quand son protégé voulait dire oui à Michel. Mais dernièrement, il semblait avoir plus de scrupules à dire ses quatre vérités à l'aîné des Winchester. Sam avait conscience de la proximité du point de rupture de leur relation, mais est-ce que les deux concernés, eux, s'en rendaient compte ? Tous deux prenaient leur relation pour acquise, sans savoir qu'il la détruisait mutuellement.

Il réalisa qu'il avait dû fermer les yeux depuis assez longtemps puisque son frère prit la parole, le pensant très certainement endormi.

« Cass ? »

L'ange tourna son regard azur vers le chasseur qui semblait crispé sur le volant. Celui-ci ne regardait pas son ami, concentré sur la route, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter les prunelles bleues.

« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier je… Je voulais m'excuser. »

Dean sentit le regard sur lui se faire plus intense. Il se crispa d'autant plus, un long frisson parcourant ses bras.

« J'ai été injuste avec toi. Je sais que tu essayais de m'aider, comme d'habitude…

\- Et je t'aiderai toujours Dean, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Castiel

Le chasseur inspira profondément et risqua un coup d'œil rapide sur son ami. La lueur fugace de souffrance qu'il perçut dans les yeux de l'ange fit rater un battement à son cœur. Il avait l'habitude d'y lire de l'incompréhension, de la tendresse, de la détermination… Mais jamais de la souffrance ! En tous cas, jamais de la souffrance quand l'ange semblait en forme, physiquement…

Cela lui noua l'estomac, inexplicablement et il redirigea son regard vers la route.

« Je sais… Et, au cas où ça n'aurait pas été clair, je suis content que t'aies accepté de nous accompagner. »

L'ange sourit tendrement et regarda lui aussi droit devant lui tandis qu'une douce chaleur semblait se répandre dans tout son corps. Depuis qu'il était redevenu un ange, il avait de nouveau perdu la faculté de ressentir pleinement les choses. Mais il lui semblait que son expérience en tant qu'humain avait laissé des traces. En effet, les sentiments qu'il avait pu côtoyer pendant cette période lui étaient connus désormais, et même si sa grâce les atténuait, ils existaient toujours. Il était plus sensible à la détresse d'autrui, plus prompt à sourire, plus réfléchi dans ses actes. Il n'était plus tout à fait l'ange qu'il était avant la perte de sa grâce, mais il préférait la situation ainsi.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de partager ça avec toi. » répondit-il tranquillement

Dean eut un petit sourire tandis que Sam faisait de même dans son pseudo sommeil. La situation n'était peut-être pas si désespérée en fin de compte.

« D'ailleurs Cass, tu n'as vraiment aucune hypothèse, même farfelue, sur ce qui a pu commettre ces meurtres ? » demanda l'aîné des Winchester

L'ange secoua la tête.

« Pas la moindre Dean. Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de crimes pareils. Et pourtant j'observe l'humanité depuis…

\- Des milliers d'années, je le sais » le coupa son protégé, un franc sourire aux lèvres

Cette fois, ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Bon et bien, ce sera l'occasion pour toi d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ! » plaisanta le chasseur

L'ange ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pas un fou rire, mais un simple et léger éclat de rire qui étonna son protégé. Non pas qu'il pensait que Castiel ne pouvait pas rire, mais plutôt qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Excepté lors de ce voyage dans le futur que lui avait fait vivre Zacharie et dans lequel son ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup être témoin de la joie de Cass.

« Et tu as un plan pour en apprendre plus ? » s'enquit alors l'ange

Dean haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment, on se fera passer pour des agents du FBI, comme d'habitude. Le seul risque que je peux voir, c'est de croiser d'autres agents. Si on a pu voir que le meurtrier sévissait dans différents états, les fédéraux aussi et ils auront envoyé de vrais agents sur le terrain. On devra juste être plus prudents qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Castiel rit à nouveau et son protégé l'interrogea du regard.

« Ca se saurait si les Winchester étaient prudents en règle générale ! » expliqua l'ange

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, mais une lueur amusée dans ses yeux verts.

« Tu sauras, monsieur l'ange millénaire, que Sammy et moi faisons toujours attention ! » rétorqua-t-il

Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, aux autres ! Quand il ne s'agit que de vous, vous foncez toujours tête baissée ! »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se stoppa bien vite. Son ange gardien avait raison. Dès que quelqu'un d'autre que son frère et lui était impliqué, leur attention était exacerbée, sinon ils avaient tendance à foncer dans le tas.

« Heureusement que tu es là alors, tu nous surveilleras ! » répondit-il joyeusement

L'ange posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé. Il sentit ce dernier se tendre au toucher.

« Comme toujours Dean. »

Le silence suivit, confortable, même si l'aîné des Winchester semblait un peu crispé, la main de son ami s'éternisant sur son épaule. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire de s'éloigner car ce contact, malgré la tension de ses muscles, l'apaisait aussi. Quant à Castiel, l'idée de retirer sa main ne sembla même pas l'effleurer, même quand ses yeux se détournèrent de son protégé pour se poser à nouveau sur le paysage qui défilait.

Sam, quant à lui, décida que le moment était venu d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Et tandis qu'il s'étirait, il remarqua le regard narquois de son frère dans le rétroviseur.

« Bien dormi la Belle au Bois Dormant ? » demanda Dean

Le cadet des Winchester lui sourit.

« Assez oui ! J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

Autant jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout.

« Presque deux heures. Je ne te savais pas si fragile ! » plaisanta son frère

Sam haussa les épaules. Même sans avoir réellement dormi, le temps avait filé rapidement. Ils en étaient déjà à la moitié du chemin. Et, fait notable, il n'y avait pas encore eu d'explosion entre Dean et Castiel. Souvent, quand ils se retrouvaient si proches pendant autant de temps, ils finissaient par se chercher. Mais là, tout semblait aller bien, même que Castiel avait sa main sur…

Sam se redressa rapidement et fronça les sourcils, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la main de l'ange, toujours nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule de son frère. Celui-ci suivit le regard de son cadet, jusqu'à la main incriminée qu'il n'avait pas repoussée. Que son frère voie ça sembla le convaincre.

« Cass… Ta main. » lâcha-t-il, sur un ton plus blessant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

L'ange lui jeta un regard perplexe. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son protégé l'étonna : un mélange de malaise, de remords et de froideur. Une lueur d'incompréhension et de tristesse envahit ses pupilles et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal quand son ami retira sa main, une détresse notable sur son visage. Et il eut envie de hurler quand Castiel reporta à nouveau son attention vers le paysage qui défilait. La bulle apaisante qui s'était créée venait de brutalement éclater. Et Sam pouvait presque voir la déchirure que cela engendrait chez les deux abrutis à l'avant.

Dean et son éternelle peur de montrer ses sentiments… Quand il comprendrait que son petit frère ne le jugerait jamais et serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne, peut être accepterait-il enfin de s'ouvrir. La mort de leur père, le sacrifice de leur demi-frère, la perte d'Helen, Jo, Bobby, la déception quand il avait découvert le partenariat de Castiel avec Crowley, et la disparition de son meilleur ami… Dean refoulait tout. Il ne voulait pas avoir besoin d'aide. Pour son petit frère, il se devait d'être fort. Constamment. Et garder la main rassurante de Cass sur son épaule le faisait se sentir faible. Et il ne voulait pas que Sammy voie ça.

Alors que Sam savait pertinemment que son cher grand frère avait besoin de Castiel. Leur lien était profond, n'en déplaise à l'aîné des Winchester qui voulait toujours se prouver que Cass ne lui était pas indispensable. Mais le jeune chasseur savait ce qu'il en était, et un jour, il tomberait de haut quand il réaliserait qu'il avait besoin de l'ange dans sa vie.

Il retint un soupir en remarquant que la température de l'habitacle semblait avoir chuté de quelques degrés. Il croisa les bras et regarda lui aussi le paysage défiler. Inconsciemment, il pria pour un miracle. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour ouvrir les yeux des deux hommes devant lui.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un calme pesant. Dean s'était fermé comme une huître, pestant intérieurement contre lui-même, Sam essayait d'échafauder dans sa tête des plans tous plus fous les uns que les autres pour rabibocher son frère et son ange et Castiel semblait aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ses introspections plutôt. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi toute cette histoire avec Dean l'affectait autant. Il savait que sa période humaine l'avait rendu plus sensible, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette sensation d'avoir sa grâce mise à vif quand Dean lui lançait ses regards froids, ses remarques acerbes ou quand il rejetait son contact. Il connaissait la souffrance physique, mais cette souffrance là le tuait à petit feu. Elle semblait anesthésier sa volonté. Il n'arrivait plus à se défendre quand Dean s'attaquait verbalement à lui, il n'arrivait plus à le remettre à sa place…

Il en avait assez des conflits, il voulait retrouver ces moments où son protégé et lui étaient réellement heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre, ces moments où le chasseur ne se sentait pas l'envie viscérale de faire des reproches sur tous les sujets à l'ange. Castiel savait qu'il avait les moyens de faire peur à Dean pour que le chasseur arrête de s'en prendre à lui… Il était un ange du seigneur après tout, capable de tuer l'aîné des Winchester d'un simple contact. Mais il ne voulait pas être un ange pour Dean. Il voulait être son protecteur certes, mais surtout, son ami, son égal. Et dernièrement, il savait que son protégé était loin de le considérer ainsi. Il en avait eu la confirmation grâce à Sam, qui semblait toujours prêt à prendre son parti, comme s'il savait que son frère était profondément injuste dans ces cas-là. Il appréciait le geste, mais il aimerait vraiment avoir la force d'affronter Dean à nouveau lui-même. Son protégé le rendait faible. Et il se détestait pour cela.

Il osa un regard vers l'aîné des Winchester qui était concentré sur sa conduite. Mais les veines apparentes sur ses avant-bras et son cou démontrait qu'il était particulièrement crispé en ce moment. Castiel pensa, à tort, que la frustration du chasseur était dirigée vers lui alors que Dean était en train de s'insulter lui-même de tous les noms, conscient qu'il avait encore une fois tout gâché entre eux.

L'ange regarda ensuite Sam assis à l'arrière qui le regarda en retour, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres. En ce moment, le cadet des Winchester savait qu'il était le roc de Castiel. Cela lui fit peur d'une certaine manière. Qui aurait cru que les anges avaient besoin de soutien ? Mais au vu de la condition de Castiel et sa façon de n'être absolument pas un ange comme les autres, il devait avouer que cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Mais il aurait aimé qu'un des frères de l'ange puisse lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Avant de réaliser qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait à même de comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Un ange touché par sa relation avec un humain ? Bonjour la situation inhabituelle ! Enfin… Il prit la résolution de protéger l'ange d'un Dean Winchester particulièrement belliqueux et donc assez dangereux.

Dean intercepta le regard empli de tendresse entre son frère et son ange gardien. Il ne put empêcher un pincement au cœur et une énorme boule au ventre d'apparaître, tandis qu'une voix pernicieuse dans sa tête le pressait d'hurler que Cass était SON ange, pas celui de Sam ! Merde, ce n'était pas son frère qui était supposé avoir un lien particulier avec lui ! Dean posa sa tête en arrière et respira à fond. Il n'était quand même pas en train de faire une crise de jalousie à cause de son frère, si ?

Il soupira quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que Cass regarde Sammy ainsi quand on savait que c'était lui qui prenait sa défense régulièrement ces derniers temps…

Il reporta son attention sur la route, lisant le panneau indicateur qui apparaissait sur le bord de la chaussée. Il fallait qu'il arrête de trop penser à cette histoire, ça lui filait des migraines.

« Les gars, on arrive bientôt. Encore quelques kilomètres. Le premier qui voit un motel potable lève la main. » lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait enjouée

Les chasseurs et l'ange observèrent les environs avec attention. En continuant sur la route 70, et en entrant dans la ville, ils virent bientôt apparaître l'American Motel. Il ne payait pas de mine mais cela conviendrait bien pour les quelques jours où ils resteraient là-bas. Dean y gara l'Impala et, prenant les sacs dans le coffre, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'accueil.

Le réceptionniste, un petit homme au crâne dégarni mais au grand sourire jovial, les vit arriver et les salua joyeusement.

« Bonjour messieurs ! Combien de chambres ?

\- Une seule, s'il vous plaît, répondit Sam

\- Pour trois personnes ? »

Les frères Winchester se regardèrent. Ils auraient eu tendance à dire deux sachant que l'ange qui les accompagnait n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Mais ils eurent peur que cela fasse suspect sachant qu'ils étaient présents à trois ici.

« Oui. » finit par dire Dean

Le réceptionniste pianota sur son ordinateur avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers eux.

« Pour trois personnes, je n'ai que des chambres avec un lit double et un lit simple, ça ira ? »

Ils s'en foutaient. Après tout, ils ne seraient que deux à dormir.

« Oui, très bien ! » répondit Sammy

Le petit homme saisit une clé qu'il leur tendit, son grand sourire barrant toujours son visage.

« Voilà, chambre 25 ! Vous verrez les lits sont très confortables ! » dit-il en jetant un regard appuyé vers Dean et Castiel, celui-ci s'étant inconsciemment approché de son protégé

L'aîné des Winchester fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de Cass qui n'avait pas quitté son habituel air sérieux au réceptionniste qui lui fit un sourire encore plus éblouissant. Il n'était quand même pas en train de sous-entendre que… ? Au vu de l'éclat dans les yeux du petit bonhomme, il semblait bien que si.

Il soupira et suivit Sam qui était déjà parti devant, Castiel sur ses talons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs sous-entendus ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette partie ! On s'intéresse doucement aux ressentis de chacun de nos trois petits chéris :) Et il faut dire qu'ils ont tous leurs raisons de se triturer les méninges !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**

 **PS: Les reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée (enfin pour ceux qui en ont une) et pour les autres, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **J'ai eu mon emploi du temps, il a l'air bien plus sympa que celle de ma première année donc je devrais pas avoir trop de mal à écrire ! (Mais si jamais il y a un souci, je vous préviendrai !)**

 **Sinon, _MYSTY_ , encore merci pour ta review ! Et oui, la chasse s'approche ! ;)**

 **Et puis bien sûr, encore merci merci merci [...] merci merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, suivent, laissent une review ou mettent cette histoire en favori ! Plein de bisous sur vous !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 3_

La chambre n'était pas extraordinaire, mais propre, et quand Sam se jeta sur un des lits, il confirma.

« Les lits sont super ! Il a raison ! »

Dean haussa les épaules et rangea rapidement leurs affaires dans l'armoire qui était là.

« Sammy ? Tu prends quel lit ? » interrogea-t-il

Son petit frère se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Je m'en fous. Tu peux prendre le lit double, je sens que ça te fait plaisir ! » lâcha-t-il

Dean sourit et s'affala sans aucune douceur sur son propre matelas, lui aussi agréablement surpris par le confort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de l'allusion du réceptionniste qui le fit se redresser immédiatement, avant de se demander pourquoi cette pensée le gênait tant. Castiel était son ami après tout ! Et aucune ambiguïté là-dedans.

D'ailleurs, l'ange en question était toujours planté comme un piquet au milieu de la chambre. Décidément, le retour au statut angélique avait fait réapparaître la statue humaine. Il jetait un regard sur la chambre comme s'il voulait la passer aux rayons X, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Dean, assis sur son lit. L'intensité du regard qu'il lui lança mit mal à l'aise le chasseur qui sentit, comme d'habitude, son cou s'échauffer.

Pour se donner contenance, il se releva et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais me décrasser. Quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé avant qu'on parte au Police Department ? »

Sam secoua la tête et Castiel continuait de l'observer avec minutie. Dean se retint de lâcher une remarque et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Là, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas quand Castiel le regardait avec un air d'enfant perdu, mais il appréciait encore moins quand il le regardait comme… Comme ça ! La boule au ventre qu'il ressentait dans ces cas-là n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Il se déshabilla et entreprit d'allumer la douche avant de se jeter sous le jet brûlant. Là, tout en se lavant, il prit la résolution de tenir la journée entière sans faire une remarque désagréable à son ami. Il pouvait le faire. Il voulait le faire. Il ne s'éternisa pas sous l'eau, n'ayant pas forcément envie de se faire une séance réflexion car il savait qu'il finirait encore par se flageller mentalement, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il devait être concentré sur la chasse.

Il sortit de la douche et poussa un juron. Merde ! Dans sa précipitation à vouloir éviter le regard azur de son ange gardien, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre son costume de pingouin spécial agent du FBI. Grognant contre sa bêtise, il prit une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches et sortit dans la chambre.

Sam discutait avec Castiel mais il s'interrompit en voyant son frère, ruisselant et torse nu.

« Dean, t'as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il

L'aîné des Winchester hocha la tête.

« Ouais, mon costume. J'ai pas pensé à le… »

Il se coupa quand il remarqua le regard de l'ange posé sur lui. Enfin posé… Il semblait plutôt parcourir avec une attention démesurée chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la marque rouge qui ornait son épaule gauche. Quand le regard de l'ange s'arrêta sur la brûlure due à sa main quand il était venu sauver Dean de l'Enfer, le chasseur ressentit un intense frisson parcourir son corps tandis qu'une douce chaleur naissait dans son ventre. Encore ce foutu lien qui se manifestait. Il aurait aimé réagir, mais il semblait tétanisé. Les prunelles bleues accrochaient son épaule avec une telle force que les deux hommes semblaient collés l'un à l'autre, malgré la distance physique qui les séparait.

Sam avait déjà bien souvent expérimenté les échanges de regards entre son frère et l'ange, mais il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu avec une telle intensité, et la proximité entre eux était presque palpable. Il voyait son frère figé, incapable de réagir et de détacher ses yeux de Castiel. Quant à l'ange, il ne devait même pas avoir conscience qu'il n'avait pas simplement regardé le torse de son protégé, mais qu'il l'avait carrément maté, et que la façon dont il s'attardait sur l'épaule marquée donnait l'impression qu'il observait la huitième merveille du monde !

Le cadet des Winchester se dit qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne quand, au bout de dix minutes d'échanges silencieux, aucun n'avait l'air de bouger.

« Euh… Dean… Ton costume non ? »

Cela sembla réveiller Castiel qui, délaissant l'épaule du chasseur, permit à Dean de reprendre ses esprits. Cela engendra chez lui une réaction inhabituelle puisqu'il rougit, légèrement, mais rougit tout de même.

« Euh… Ouais Sammy, ouais… Mon costume… bafouilla-t-il, il est où ? »

Sam lui lança un regard étonné.

« Dans l'armoire, où tu l'as rangé toi-même. »

Son frère hocha la tête et parcourut la chambre du regard.

« Et l'armoire ? Elle est où ? » demanda-t-il bêtement

Là, le cadet des Winchester eut un regard franchement inquiet.

« Juste là Dean, répondit-il en désignant le côté du lit double, tu vas bien ? »

Le chasseur se précipita vers l'armoire et en sortit son costume.

« Ouais ouais Sammy. Pas de problème ! »

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte de la salle de bain et, ce faisant, il cogna son pied sur le coin de l'armoire et étouffa un juron.

« Dean ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda cette fois Castiel, inquiet lui aussi devant la fébrilité de son protégé

\- Mais oui Sammy ! Je te l'ai dit ! » répondit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui

L'ange ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés tandis que Sam lui jetait un regard torve.

« Castiel… C'était quoi ça ? »

L'interpellé tourna ses prunelles vers le jeune chasseur qui attendait une réponse.

« De quoi parles tu Sam ? »

Le cadet des Winchester leva ses deux bras sur le côté.

« CA ! Ce truc avec Dean ! »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, perdu.

« Ce n'était rien d'inhabituel. Notre lien…

\- Non Cass. Je t'ai déjà entendu parlé des heures sur votre lien si profond, que mon frère était ton protégé et tout le bordel, mais merde Cass, ce TRUC, ça n'était jamais arrivé ! »

Castiel plissa les yeux, comme s'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où était le problème. Il essayait de se repasser la scène pour tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Dean était sorti de la salle de bain, avait commencé à parler de ses affaires qu'il avait oubliées et l'ange s'était arrêté sur le torse de son protégé. Il avait observé avec une fascination quasi mystique les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à son ventre, se frayant un chemin sur les pectoraux avant de jouer entre les abdominaux et de continuer leur voyage sous la serviette. Il avait alors senti le besoin d'observer à nouveau la marque qu'il avait laissée sur ce corps. Et quand ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur la brûlure imprimée sur l'épaule il s'était senti… Etrangement bien. Voir sa signature sur le corps du chasseur lui avait rappelé que c'était cet humain qu'il avait choisi envers et contre tout, et plus fort encore, le sentiment que Dean lui appartenait, d'une certaine manière.

Il regarda à nouveau Sam. Il n'y avait vraiment pas matière à s'offusquer, ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas différent de ce qu'ils partageaient d'habitude.

« Sam. Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Tu n'as pas de raison de t'énerver. »

Le cadet des Winchester eut un hoquet de surprise. Il se foutait de lui n'est-ce pas ? L'ange était-il vraiment si aveugle ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas réaliser que ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout sauf habituel ! Il eut envie d'essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais il savait pertinemment que ce serait mission impossible avec un type comme Castiel. Il se contenta de soupirer et d'aller chercher son propre costume qu'il revêtit rapidement une fois débarrassé des vêtements qu'il portait.

Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir les fausses plaques du FBI avant que son frère ne ressorte de la salle de bain, habillé cette fois. Celui-ci n'osa pas croiser le regard de l'ange tandis que celui-ci avait beaucoup moins de scrupules, nota Sam. Mais sinon, oui, tout était normal.

Il balança sa carte à son frère qui l'attrapa au vol, rangea la sienne dans la poche de sa veste et tendit la dernière à l'ange. Il fallait qu'ils pensent tous à autre chose et qu'ils se concentrent sur leur affaire.

« Allez ! Tout le monde repart ! On se boit un café sur le chemin et on va au Police Department ensuite ! On a un monstre tueur en série à attraper ! » lança Sam, sentant bien que c'était à son tour de motiver les deux autres

Dean acquiesça tandis que Castiel approuvait silencieusement, son regard rivé cette fois sur le cadet des Winchester. Celui-ci crut y lire encore une interrogation muette sur la situation qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre, mais il l'ignora. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Les trois chasseurs sortirent alors de la chambre et allèrent sur le parking. Ils remontèrent à nouveau dans l'Impala, Sam retrouvant son habituelle place de copilote tandis que l'ange s'installait tranquillement à l'arrière. Et alors que Dean démarrait la voiture, un étrange silence envahit l'habitacle. Un silence à couper au couteau. Si ça continuait comme ça, cette chasse allait être une vraie partie de plaisir !

Sur la route, ils repérèrent un café et décidèrent de s'y arrêter. Ils garèrent l'Impala, sortirent et, repérant une table de libre, s'assirent : Sam face à Dean et Castiel à ses côtés sur la banquette, la configuration la moins dangereuse à l'heure actuelle. Dean gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le menu pendant que Castiel balayait la salle du regard et que Sam semblait au bord du désespoir. Il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge à cause de ces idiots ! Déjà que son frère lui faisait de nombreuses remarques sur sa coiffure, si on rajoutait les mèches blanches, il n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Cette constatation le fit sourire malgré lui et il pouffa, ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » interrogea l'aîné des Winchester

Sam sentit une ouverture pour briser la glace.

« Pas grand-chose, mais je me disais combien tu n'arriverais pas à t'empêcher de te foutre de ma gueule si j'avais des cheveux blancs ! »

Dean sembla se dérider un instant, et quand un sourire orna son visage, son frère sut qu'il imaginait la scène, et que la tension venait de descendre un peu.

« T'aurais l'air d'un lapin décoloré ! »

Sammy sourit en se rasseyant au fond de sa chaise.

« Connard ! lui lança-t-il avec tendresse

\- Salope ! » répondit Dean sur le même ton

Les deux frères se regardèrent tandis que Castiel les dévisageait, perplexe. Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre pourquoi cela les rapprochait tant que ça de s'envoyer ces insultes au visage. Mais bon, malgré sa période humaine, il sentait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et surtout, à comprendre. Comme cette réaction de Sam qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce sujet car la serveuse, une jolie brune élancée aux yeux bleus et un doux sourire aux lèvres, venait d'arriver à leur table.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda-t-elle poliment

En la voyant, Dean fit apparaître son plus beau sourire de séducteur et, s'accoudant sur la table, il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez ? » dit-il, sur son fameux ton de Dean-Winchester-je-séduis-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-personne-ne-me-résiste

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la serveuse tombe sous le charme et se mette à rougir.

« Les pancakes chocolat noisettes ont beaucoup de succès en ce moment, et la salade de fruits également… Le café crème est aussi très apprécié pour le petit déjeuner. » les informa-t-elle, mais son regard toujours scotché à Dean

Dean observa son cadet, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Une salade de fruits pour moi et un café crème. » commanda Sam

La serveuse eut du mal à s'arracher à la contemplation du jeune homme pour noter la demande.

« Les pancakes et un expresso pour moi, compléta Dean, et toi Cass ? »

L'ange se redressa et fixa la jeune fille.

« Un jus d'orange pressées, si vous avez s'il vous plaît. »

Elle hocha la tête tout en finissant de prendre la commande.

« Très bien, je vous apporte ça ! » dit-elle en récupérant les cartes, frôlant le bras de Dean au passage

Et alors qu'elle repartait vers la cuisine, elle lança encore un long regard appuyé au chasseur, avant de disparaître.

« Et bah Dean ! T'as une touche on dirait ! » fit remarquer Sam

Son frère haussa un sourcil.

« Que veux-tu Sam, elles sont toutes dingues de moi ! Pas ma faute si elles me tombent dans les bras ! »

Il se rassit confortablement au fond de la banquette, un sourire en coin que le cadet connaissait trop bien.

« Même si, en ce moment, je préférerais qu'elles tombent dans mon pieu ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement Dean ? demanda-t-il, à moitié exaspéré

\- Je t'en prie Sammy ! Avec les merdes qui nous sont arrivées dernièrement, quand est-ce qu'on a pu prendre du bon temps ? Perso, je préfèrerais que les filles me tombent dessus plutôt que ces emplumés de mes deux ! »

Sam ne put qu'être d'accord avec son grand frère, même s'il ne le dit pas à voix haute : toutes leurs dernières épreuves les avaient globalement détournés de cette activité typiquement humaine plus qu'agréable qu'était le sexe.

« T'as l'air de bien vivre l'abstinence pourtant. » reprit-il, narquois

Dean haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que ça ne me manque pas ! Franchement, même Cass a eu une vie sexuelle plus remplie que moi ces derniers mois ! »

Sam ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de regarder l'ange qui les observait avec curiosité. Il sembla alors pleinement prendre conscience de la situation avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

« Putain c'est vrai en plus ! »

L'ange pencha la tête, ses prunelles rivées sur le cadet des Winchester qui se tourna vers son ami.

« T'as couché avec April ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec elle mais…

\- Donc tu as vraiment eu une vie sexuelle plus remplie que mon frère, le tombeur de ces dames ! J'en reviens pas ! »

L'ange gardien s'interrogea sur l'intérêt de la remarque et voulut demander des précisions aux deux frères avant d'être interrompu par la serveuse qui rapportait leur petit déjeuner. Elle déposa la salade et le café crème devant Sam, les pancakes et l'expresso devant Dean et le jus d'orange devant lui.

« Merci ma jolie ! » lança Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil

La jeune fille s'empourpra en repartant, tandis qu'elle échangeait un long regard de connivence avec le chasseur. Castiel observa l'échange avec une certaine… Frustration. Oui c'était cela. Ca ressemblait fortement à de la frustration. Quant à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait frustré, c'était une autre histoire. Il continua de suivre la jeune fille des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Mais même à ce moment-là, il fixa toujours avec attention le pan de mur derrière lequel elle avait disparu. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam.

« Tiens, on dirait bien que la serveuse a aussi tapé dans l'œil de Castiel ! » lança-t-il, gaiement

L'ange jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune chasseur.

« Bien sûr que non Sam ! Elle ne m'a pas tapé dans l'œil, elle ne m'a pas frappé ! »

Le cadet Winchester étouffa un rire dans son café.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle a attiré ton attention ! l'informa-t-il gentiment, tout en essuyant la crème dont il s'était barbouillé les lèvres

\- Alors comme ça, notre cher ange est encore attiré par la gente féminine ! demanda Dean, mangeant ses pancakes, moi qui pensais que la récupération de ta grâce t'y aurait rendu insensible ! »

Castiel regarda son protégé, qui semblait ne plus l'éviter pour l'instant.

« Non je ne suis pas…

\- Oh je t'en prie Cass ! A nous tu peux le dire ! le coupa le chasseur, je suis sûr que le besoin de contact physique que t'as ressenti en tant qu'humain est toujours présent ! Toi-même, tu as reconnu que c'était super bon ! Ta grâce n'a pas pu effacer combien tu avais apprécié ! »

L'ange ferma la bouche, confus. C'était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup aimé… Coucher avec April comme disaient ses amis. Mais il n'y avait plus cette tension qu'il avait ressentie les premiers jours en tant que véritable humain, il ne ressentait plus le besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles. En revanche, la volonté de protéger les Winchester était, quant à elle, bien plus importante. Surtout Dean. Mais c'était déjà le cas avant de perdre sa grâce. Sa période humaine avait seulement exacerbé ce sentiment.

« C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a pas effacé mais…

\- Alors ? Tu n'as pas eu envie de renouveler l'expérience ces derniers temps ? » renchérit le chasseur

L'ange, pour toute réponse, planta ses prunelles bleues dans les yeux émeraude.

« Non Dean, répondit-il en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, je n'ai pas eu envie de retenter l'expérience. Je ne ressens pas l'envie de coucher avec une femme. »

Le chasseur déglutit discrètement, son regard toujours accroché à celui de Cass, tandis qu'il sentait, encore, son cou s'échauffer. Ca n'allait quand même pas recommencer ! Il avait déjà donné dans les réactions étranges après sa douche, il le savait. Loin de lui l'idée de s'y confronter encore ! La douleur dans son petit doigt de pied lui rappelait qu'être perturbé ne lui réussissait vraiment pas ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ses foutus yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ceux de son meilleur ami ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant ! Franchement, en ce moment, il avait l'impression que leur relation partait vraiment en sucette, et pas seulement à cause de sa tendance à la critique !

Castiel arrêta de le regarder pour boire à longues gorgées son jus d'orange qu'il n'apprécia qu'à moitié à cause de sa grâce. Dean en profita pour dévorer les dernières noisettes présentes dans son assiette et pour se noyer dans son propre café. Sam, lui, finissait de piquer ses derniers fruits quand il fit un signe à leur serveuse pour obtenir l'addition. Quand la jeune fille revint à leur table, Dean lui lança un dernier sourire renversant, tout en lui tendant un billet de 20 dollars. Elle le remercia en lui rendant un sourire éblouissant, le dévorant des yeux une dernière fois et leur souhaitant à tous trois une bonne journée.

« 20 dollars ? Tu as été généreux en pourboire Dean ! lança Sam alors qu'ils sortaient pour retourner près du cher bébé de son frère

\- On peut, elle était franchement mignonne ! »

Dean se retint d'ajouter qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques, trop cliché. Mais c'était vrai qu'ils étaient d'un très beau bleu ! Un bleu soutenu qui lui plaisait bien. Un bleu qui pouvait donner l'impression de transpercer votre âme quand il vous fixait. Un bleu qui pouvait presque rivaliser avec l'intensité des yeux de…

« Castiel ! Arrête de regarder l'intérieur du restaurant comme ça, tu ne reverras pas cette serveuse ! Si elle te plaisait tant, tu aurais dû lui demander son numéro ! » s'exclama Sam

L'ange haussa les épaules, délaissant de son attention la vitrine du café pour s'assoir à l'arrière de l'Impala. Il n'était pas intéressé, mais curieux de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que Dean, lui, semblait l'être. Les deux frères s'assirent à leur tour. Il était presque 9h30, et ils étaient enfin prêts à aller au Police Department.

* * *

 **Un Dean un peu perturbé, un Castiel un peu frustré, et la chasse qui va commencer ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! :)**

 **Rendez-vous dimanche prochain !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que cette semaine a été douce et que tout va pour le mieux !**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres il y aura dans cette histoire, mais pour vous donner une idée, je vais bientôt commencer le 13e chapitre ! Youhou ! :)**

 **Sinon, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, encore merci à tous ceux qui passent par là, mettent cette fic en favori, suivent ou laissent une review !**

 **D'ailleurs _MYSTY_ , j'en profite pour te remercier pour la tienne, et te confirmer que nos deux aveugles des sentiments vont avoir beaucoup de surprises :) Des bonnes comme des mauvaises ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS: Je n'ai pas eu la chance de visiter le Kansas City Police Department, donc pardonnez-moi si celui que je décris ici ne ressemble en rien au vrai ;)**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 4_

Le Kansas City Police Department était en effervescence quand ils entrèrent dans le hall : des officiers couraient dans tous les sens, des dossiers sous le bras, s'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment. Les Winchester s'approchèrent de l'accueil, préparant leurs cartes alors que Castiel observait de son habituel air curieux le fourmillement des agents.

La femme de l'accueil, une grande maigre entre deux âges aux yeux perçants, leur jeta un regard suspicieux quand elle les vit s'approcher de son bureau.

« Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix guindée

\- Des renseignements, répondit Sam en montrant son badge, Agents fédéraux. Je suis l'agent Padalecki, et voici mes partenaires, les agents Ackles et Collins. »

Dean montra sa carte et les deux frères regardèrent avec attention Castiel quand ils s'aperçurent que la femme de l'accueil l'observait sans rien dire. L'ange se sentit fixé et en voyant le sourcil haussé de Sam, il comprit.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il simplement en sortant son propre badge et le soumettant au regard inquisiteur de la femme

Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif que Dean intercepta. Il regarda le badge de son ami et réalisa qu'il était ENCORE à l'envers. Il lui prit des mains et le remit dans le bon sens… On ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se remémorait avec tendresse cette première enquête sous couverture qu'ils avaient faite ensemble.

« Nous venons pour le double meurtre des victimes au cœur arraché. » compléta Sam

La femme passa son regard sur les trois chasseurs.

« Je ne savais pas que le FBI déléguait plusieurs équipes sur une même affaire ! Deux de vos collègues étaient déjà là il y a deux jours.

\- Nos supérieurs aiment s'assurer qu'aucun détail n'a pu être oublié ! Deux points de vue différents permettent une meilleure vue d'ensemble ! » l'informa le cadet des Winchester, un sourire poli aux lèvres

Elle haussa un sourcil et se détourna d'eux pour se saisir du téléphone. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement du bureau pour se rassembler.

« J'aime pas les gens suspicieux ! grogna Dean, tout en rangeant son badge, J'avais l'impression qu'elle nous passait au détecteur de mensonges !

\- T'avais qu'à lui faire ton numéro de charme ! le railla son frère

\- Sérieux Sammy ! Je fais pas dans le troisième âge ! » grimaça l'aîné

Sam retint un éclat de rire et en attendant d'autres indications, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le hall. Il était plutôt agréable, haut de plafond et lumineux, et une espèce de salle d'attente avait été aménagée avec des fauteuils, une table basse et un aquarium. Aquarium qu'un certain ange de sa connaissance semblait trouver particulièrement intéressant. En effet, Castiel s'était éloigné discrètement, comme à son habitude, et observait avec une attention scientifique les poissons qui nageaient.

Sam désigna l'ange à son frère qui soupira. Emmener Castiel avec eux revenait parfois à emmener un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. L'émerveillement qu'il pouvait démontrer était touchant, en règle générale, mais pouvait être aussi bizarrement perçu, comme le prouvaient les regards intrigués que lançaient les rares personnes assises dans les fauteuils.

« Cass… Arrête de fixer les poissons comme ça ! le rappela à l'ordre Dean en s'approchant de lui

\- Je ne peux pas, lui répondit son ami, pourquoi sont-ils enfermés là-dedans ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont là pour la décoration

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ces poissons ne devraient même pas vivre enfermés ! On devrait les libérer !

\- Cass, s'il te plaît, je…

\- Messieurs ? »

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers l'hôtesse d'accueil tandis que Castiel murmurait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un _pardon_ aux poissons. Il se redressa quand Dean lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Le capitaine va vous recevoir, les informa-t-elle, deuxième étage, dernière porte du couloir à droite. »

Les trois chasseurs la remercièrent et montèrent l'escalier, Castiel lançant un dernier regard à l'aquarium. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse porte, celle-ci était ouverte et ils purent voir le capitaine à l'air passablement occupé derrière son bureau. C'était un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'années, encore dynamique, les cheveux poivre et sel et plutôt bien conservé. Quand il leva ses yeux gris de ses dossiers, ils purent y lire une détermination sans faille et il leur offrit un sourire jovial et sincère.

« Bonjour messieurs ! » leur dit-il joyeusement en se levant pour leur serrer la main avec une énergie qui les surprit tous

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! » continua-t-il en désignant les deux fauteuils devant son bureau, tandis que lui-même retrouvait le confort du sien

Sans se concerter, Sam et Dean s'assirent chacun sur un fauteuil tandis que Castiel restait debout, derrière son protégé.

« Bien, reprit le capitaine en croisant ses mains, que puis-je encore faire pour le FBI ?

\- Les doubles meurtres, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ? »

Son sourire sembla faner légèrement.

« Rien de très joyeux. Je l'ai déjà dit à vos collègues mais le meurtrier ne laisse aucune trace ! Pas d'empreinte ! Jamais une seule erreur ! Et les victimes ne portent pas de blessures, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas défendues !

\- Pas de blessures du tout ? A part les cœurs ? » interrogea Dean

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

« Les seules blessures dont on m'a fait part étaient présentes sur l'une des victimes de Saint Louis, mais, fait étrange, ces blessures étaient dues à l'autre victime. »

Les chasseurs froncèrent les sourcils.

« L'un avait essayé de blesser l'autre ? interrogea Sam, et ce n'est pas lui qui l'aurait tué ?

\- Non, les blessures qui avaient été infligées n'étaient pas mortelles. La cause de la mort reste la même pour ces deux victimes que pour les dix autres.

\- Et toutes ces personnes ? Vous saviez ce qu'elles avaient en commun ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient des ennemis ? »

Le capitaine s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Entre chaque paire de victimes, non, je n'ai connaissance d'aucun lien. En revanche, on m'a fait savoir que chaque victime d'une ville connaissait l'autre. Ici, en menant l'enquête auprès des familles, on a découvert que l'homme et la femme qui avait été assassinés travaillaient dans la même boite. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier particulièrement d'après ce qu'on nous a dit. Mais bon, vous conviendrez que dénicher un tueur qui s'en prend à des personnes qui se connaissent de près ou de loin n'est pas chose facile. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Tout cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup, il devait l'avouer.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourrait voir les corps ? demanda Dean, peut-être qu'un détail vous aura échapper ! »

L'officier hocha la tête.

« Aucun souci ! Je vais vous conduire à la morgue, vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions au légiste ! »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, invitant les chasseurs à le suivre.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à la morgue au sous-sol. La pièce était aseptisée, le mur du fond accueillait les tiroirs où les cadavres étaient rangés, les instruments étaient d'une netteté effrayante et l'éclairage artificielle agressait les yeux. Bref, une morgue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

« Lana ? »

Une femme d'environ trente ans, les cheveux blonds attachés en une haute queue de cheval, habillée d'une blouse blanche et un lourd dossier à la main se releva soudainement, faisant sursauter les nouveaux arrivants, à l'exception du capitaine.

« Oui capitaine ? demanda-t-elle en posant le dossier qu'elle avait sur une table métallique, pour mieux saisir un classeur d'une étagère qu'elle ouvrit et feuilleta rapidement

\- Des agents du FBI, ils viennent pour les corps de Kate et Richard.

\- Très bien, un instant s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle reposa le classeur pour, cette fois, sortir de sa poche intérieure un papier plié qu'elle tendit à son supérieur.

« Tenez, c'est ce que vous m'aviez demandé ! »

L'officier lui fit un grand sourire.

« Merci Lana, vous êtes géniale ! Je vous les laisse ! »

Elle lui fit un petit signe tandis qu'elle prenait un stylo accroché à sa poche extérieure pour noter quelque chose sur un post-il qu'elle colla sur la porte de la morgue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les chasseurs qui n'avaient pas bougé.

« Bien, je suis toute à vous ! Donc nous venez pour…

\- Eh bien… commença Dean

\- Kate et Richard, j'ai entendu ! » continua-t-elle, comme si l'aîné des Winchester ne venait pas d'essayer de parler

Elle s'approcha des tiroirs et en ouvrit deux l'un à côté de l'autre sous l'œil surpris des chasseurs avant de se saisir de deux feuilles rangées sur une autre table à côté.

« Alors Kate, femme blanche de 35 ans, aucune lésion apparente, cœur disparu et poitrine recousue. Richard, homme blanc de 40 ans, aucune lésion apparente, cœur disparu et poitrine recousue. Des questions ? »

Les trois hommes la regardèrent, bouche bée.

« Euh… oui, osa Sam après quelques minutes, ce que vous venez de nous apprendre ce sont les informations officielles. Vous n'avez rien repéré de réellement bizarres lors des autopsies ? »

La légiste croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Hormis un cœur absent et des points de suture nickel ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle

Sam lança un appel à l'aide silencieux à son frère et à l'ange, mais Dean semblait perturbé par la jeune femme. Quant à Castiel, il observait d'un air particulièrement perplexe les deux corps dans leurs tiroirs.

« Oui. » répondit simplement le cadet des Winchester

Le médecin soupira, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir.

« Comme on n'avait réellement aucun indice sur ce qui avait pu leur arriver, j'ai fait des examens complets. Le cerveau y est passé aussi.

\- Et ? interrogea Sam, curieux

\- Le système limbique des deux victimes a disparu. »

Dean sembla enfin réagir mais lança un regard d'incompréhension à la jeune femme.

« Le système quoi ? lâcha-t-il

\- Le système limbique, répéta-t-elle, c'est un ensemble de structure corticales et subcorticales jouant un rôle très important dans le comportement et dans diverses émotions. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, regardèrent la légiste et se regardèrent à nouveau. Elle leur parlait chinois là. Ils étaient chasseurs, pas neurochirurgiens !

« La zone du cerveau qui gère les sentiments, si vous préférez ! se crut-elle obligée de préciser face à leur regard digne d'un poisson mort

\- Ahhhhhhhh ! » répondirent-ils en cœur

C'était bien plus clair tout de suite. Mais il s'avérait que cette information les laissait perplexes. Quelle chose vous arrachait le cœur et une partie de votre cerveau, sans laisser la moindre trace de blessures ?

« Et quand je dis disparu, reprit-elle, je veux vraiment dire disparu. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, il n'y a aucune lésion sur les parties restantes ! »

Elle semblait attendre leur réaction, mais rien ne vint. Après tout, ils avaient déjà vu bien pire, comme des cerveaux et des organes liquéfiés.

« Autre chose d'étrange ? continua Sam

\- Non, je… »

Une sonnerie retentit dans la salle et Lana sortit son portable avant de décrocher. Elle s'éloigna deux minutes des Winchester qui continuaient de la fixer, avant de revenir vers eux, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« On a besoin de moi. Vous m'avez l'air réglo donc je vous laisse la maison ! Pas de bêtises dans ma morgue ! »

Sur ce, elle ressortit, empoignant trois classeurs qui traînaient là. Quand ils virent sa silhouette disparaître du couloir, les deux frères prirent une profonde respiration.

« Eh ben… Elle a l'air d'être un sacré numéro elle ! » lâcha Sam

Dean acquiesça et ils rejoignirent Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'à côté des cadavres. Ils voulaient les observer aussi, car la présence de Lana les en avait, comment dire, légèrement dissuadés. Sam se plaça aux côtés de Castiel, près du corps de Kate, alors que son frère s'attardait sur celui de Richard. C'est vrai que les corps étaient intacts, mis à part les points de suture qui barraient la poitrine gauche des deux victimes, et les incisions dues à l'autopsie. Cependant, en y regardant très attentivement, les deux frères repérèrent un détail curieux, une espèce de petite tâche étrange présente au début des points de suture des deux victimes.

« T'as vu ça Sammy ? » demanda Dean

Son cadet hocha la tête et ils se mirent d'accord pour chercher une loupe, alors que Castiel, lui, restait figé au-dessus des corps. Quand ils revinrent avec l'outil, ils demandèrent gentiment à leur ami de se décaler pour qu'ils puissent observer minutieusement les poitrines des victimes. L'ange, qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs et les sourcils froncés, se déplaça sans un mot.

Sam approcha la loupe de la tâche sur le cadavre de Kate et observa. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite cicatrice, mais d'une forme particulière. De ce que le chasseur pouvait en voir, c'était une sorte d'ovale vertical, barré en son milieu par un trait horizontal. Et dans la moitié basse, il lui semblait qu'était inscrit un genre de huit. Enfin, un huit qu'on aurait coupé en deux dans le sens de la hauteur. C'était un symbole qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui ne lui disait absolument rien. Il s'intéressa ensuite à la tâche du corps de Richard, il s'avéra que c'était exactement la même cicatrice.

« Castiel ? finit-il par demander, Est-ce que cette marque te dit quelque chose ? »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sembla revenir parmi eux. Il s'approcha de la cicatrice que lui désignait Sam et l'observa à son tour.

« Absolument rien Sam. Je suis désolé. »

Le cadet des Winchester sortit alors le carnet qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche intérieure et, piquant un stylo qui traînait sur une des tables, il entreprit de recopier rapidement le symbole.

« Je ferai des recherches là-dessus en rentrant au motel. Il veut forcément dire quelque chose !

\- J'espère, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le seul indice que l'on a ! lui répondit Dean

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais. » le contredit Castiel

Les deux frères le fixèrent avec curiosité.

« T'as repéré quelque chose Cass ? » interrogea Dean

L'ange hocha la tête.

« Bah vas-y ! On t'écoute ! le pressa son protégé

\- Le capitaine a dit que le meurtrier ne laissait pas d'empreinte, mais je ressens parfaitement sa présence. »

Sam haussa un sourcil.

« La présence de cette chose ? Sérieusement ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Castiel, mais de la même façon qu'il a, je pense, laissé ces cicatrices, une part de son aura a l'air de s'être accrochée aux corps. Mais… »

Les deux frères se raidirent instinctivement. Quand Castiel employait ce ton, c'était rarement bon signe.

« Mais… l'encouragea Dean, même s'il se doutait que la suite n'allait pas leur plaire

\- Eh bien, cette aura, elle ressemble énormément à… »

L'ange chercha ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une aura familière, parce qu'il ne savait pas qui avait laissé une empreinte pareille, mais la fréquence des vibrations qu'il ressentait lui semblait connue. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de choses : sa naissance au Paradis, sa vie là-haut et surtout… La présence de son Père.

« Elle ressemble énormément à quoi Castiel ? » demanda Sam à son tour

Le regard de l'ange passa de l'un à l'autre des frères Winchester.

« A une aura divine. » lâcha-t-il finalement

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sam fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et regarda Dean qui ne quittait pas Castiel des yeux. Une aura divine ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient déjà suffisamment souffert avec les emplumés que Castiel nommait ses frères. S'ils devaient affronter le patron, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

« Attends deux secondes… commença l'aîné des Winchester, une main sur son front, T'es en train de nous dire que DIEU ? aurait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?! »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne sais pas Dean, répondit-il

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! s'échauffa le chasseur, Tu nous balances que le monstre qu'on poursuit sème une aura divine mais t'es pas foutu d'en savoir plus !

\- Dean ! s'exclama son frère, Ne t'en prends pas à Castiel ! Il vient quand même de nous filer un renseignement précieux ! »

L'aîné des Winchester ferma les yeux, respira et tenta de se calmer. Sam avait raison. Même s'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils poursuivaient exactement, ils avaient désormais conscience de la puissance potentielle de l'adversaire, grâce à Castiel. Que la situation ne l'enchante pas n'était clairement pas une raison suffisante pour s'en prendre, encore une fois, à son ami. Fichue impulsivité !

« Est-ce que vous pensez que les cicatrices et l'aura sont présentes sur les autres macchabés ? demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit son frère, mais il faudrait aller vérifier, et en profiter pour obtenir des informations sur les autres victimes. Cette chose doit bien avoir une façon de les choisir ! »

Dean acquiesça en évitant le regard de l'ange qu'il sentait sur lui. Il venait d'envoyer valser la résolution qu'il avait prise à peine deux heures auparavant. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il lui faire perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Surtout quand, concrètement, ce quelqu'un n'avait absolument rien fait pour. Le problème venait uniquement de lui, il le savait, mais merde, pourquoi au départ y avait-il un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

« Vous avez terminé ? Vous n'avez pas maltraité mes patients j'espère ? »

Les trois chasseurs se retournèrent en même temps vers Lana qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, sans ses classeurs, mais avec un tas de feuilles volantes dans une main, un café dans l'autre.

« Non, répondit Dean rapidement, et oui, on a fini !

\- Bien, dans ce cas, refermez les tiroirs s'il vous plaît ! »

Le chasseur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rangea les corps. Les trois amis restèrent plantés là pendant que la légiste s'installait à une table et rangeait ses dossiers, tout en buvant une gorgée de son café. Quand le silence s'éternisa, elle releva les yeux et les posa vers les faux agents qui n'avaient pas bougé. Elle haussa les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit et sembla se raviser.

« Vous… Pouvez y aller ? » finit-elle par leur dire, incertaine

Cela sembla le feu vert pour les chasseurs qui se remirent en mouvement.

« Merci encore pour votre aide ! lança Sam en sortant

\- Oui, merci beaucoup ! compléta son frère, à sa suite

\- Merci, et bonne journée, conclut Castiel, et profitez bien de votre café ! » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter en fermant la porte derrière eux

Lana les regarda disparaître dans le couloir avec curiosité puis haussa les épaules. Les fédéraux… Elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus centré sur leur chasse ! Alors ? Des idées sur ce qu'ils vont devoir affronter ? Hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses ! :D**

 **See you on Sunday !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Alors au programme aujourd'hui...**

 **...**

 **En fait non, je dis rien, vous découvrirez à la lecture ! :D**

 **Encore une pluie de remerciements à tous ceux qui laissent une review ou lisent simplement cette histoire ! Je vous embrasse tous très très fort ! (Love Power! :))**

 **Et _MYSTY_ , contente que tu aies adoré Lana ! Je me suis aussi dit qu'une présence féminine perturbante serait idéale pour nos chasseurs ! Et pour notre petit ange... Je ne dévoile rien :) Pas tout de suite en tous cas ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 5_

Une fois dehors, Dean, Sam et Castiel se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'Impala garée sur le parking. Dean s'assit sur le capot de son bébé, Castiel à sa droite et Sam en face d'eux.

« Alors, si on récapitule, lâcha Dean, on a affaire à quelque chose qui laisse une empreinte divine et une cicatrice étrange sur les corps, et qui s'attaque à des personnes qui se connaissent. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- Hum… Je ne crois pas. » lui répondit Sam, un peu dépité

L'aîné des Winchester soupira. Cela restait, malgré tout, faibles comme indices. Débusquer cette chose allait se révéler aussi ardu que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on… Cass ? Tu es avec nous ? » reprit-t-il

L'ange avait un air concentré sur son visage tourné vers le ciel. Une espèce de fébrilité semblait émaner de son corps alors que ses yeux regardaient de tous les côtés, indifférents à ses deux amis.

« Cass ? Castiel ?! » le rappela son protégé, sa voix prenant une intonation inquiète

Cela sembla ramener l'ange parmi eux puisqu'il posa son regard sur Dean qui l'observait toujours, une agitation palpable derrière ses prunelles vertes.

« Je la sens encore… répondit-il, en regardant alternativement les deux frères

\- Tu la sens encore ? De quoi ? L'empreinte ? interrogea Sam, en s'approchant de lui

\- Oui, pas aussi forte qu'auprès des corps, mais je la ressens distinctement. »

Le cadet des Winchester jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère qui le lui rendit avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à l'ange entre eux.

« On dirait que cette chose a suffisamment de puissance pour que sa présence ait marqué la ville entière. Je dirais quand même que cette marque doit être plus ou moins forte selon les endroits où elle a été. »

Dean digéra l'information et, en voyant un éclair lumineux traverser les yeux de son frère, il sut qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose.

« Cass, demanda Dean, Si tu sens sa présence, même aux endroits où cette saloperie n'est pas allée, tu penses pouvoir suivre sa trace ? »

Castiel hocha la tête alors que les Winchester s'autorisèrent un sourire. Certes, ils traquaient quelque chose d'excessivement puissant, mais avoir à leurs côtés un ange capable de le tracer les rassurait. Ils avanceraient beaucoup moins à l'aveuglette.

« Mais Castiel ? Si cette empreinte semble si forte, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas décelée avant ? interrogea Sam, intrigué

\- Je pense que c'est parce que je ne savais pas ce que l'on cherchait. L'environnement est saturé de différents types de vibrations difficiles à démêler. Mais j'ai pu clairement saisir l'aura accrochée aux victimes, elle m'est connue maintenant et je peux désormais la repérer parmi toutes les autres !

\- Cass… Je sens que tu vas vraiment nous sauver la mise pour cette chasse ! » lança Dean, joyeux, en entourant les épaules de l'ange de son bras droit

Castiel le regarda, surpris. Le nombre de fois où Dean avait refusé son contact lui revenait en mémoire, surtout ce moment dans la voiture où son protégé l'avait repoussé pour une simple main sur son épaule. Il allait finir par ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Quand lui s'approchait du chasseur, celui-ci se dérobait, mais quand Dean venait de lui-même, l'ange ne voyait aucune hésitation dans son regard. Qu'est-ce qui posait le plus de problème à son protégé en fin de compte ? Le contact ? Ou que ce soit Castiel qui l'initiât ? A l'idée que le souci puisse venir de lui, il se renfrogna. Mais qu'est-ce que Dean avait contre lui ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses attaques incessantes qu'il ne se tournait pas la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver une explication. La souffrance qui s'insinuait perversement dans tout son être était une motivation suffisante pour chercher une solution à leur relation tumultueuse.

L'aîné des Winchester repéra l'ombre qui passa dans les yeux bleus et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'aimait pas voir l'ange si fermé. Cela lui rappelait le Castiel du début, quand il voyait en lui une créature surnaturelle, et non pas l'ami et l'allié indéfectible qu'il était à présent.

« Castiel ? »

L'ange tourna son regard vers Sam, tandis que Dean faisait de même, tout en relâchant sa prise sur les épaules de son ami.

« Je pense que Dean sera d'accord avec moi, mais, étant donné que tu es capable de repérer l'aura de ce qu'on recherche, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un tour dans toutes les villes concernées par les attaques récupérer des informations ? Sur les victimes et sur la chose ? »

Son frère haussa un sourcil, tandis que l'interpellé acquiesçait.

« Sammy, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser y aller seul ? Parce que…

\- Dean. Fais lui confiance ! Il s'en sortira très bien ! »

L'aîné des Winchester ferma la bouche. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était même plutôt le contraire à vrai dire, mais il avait du mal à envisager l'idée de laisser l'ange se débrouiller seul, à nouveau. Cela sembla raviver douloureusement le souvenir du jour où il l'avait viré sans explication du bunker. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son ami qui le regardait attentivement, comme s'il attendait son autorisation. Dean soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement, mais Cass ? »

L'ange qui semblait prêt à s'envoler s'interrompit pour le fixer intensément.

« Ne fais pas de conneries et reviens entier ! » conclut son protégé

Une franche lueur d'étonnement envahit ses yeux avant qu'un doux sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, sourire qui fit chaud au cœur du chasseur.

« Je te le promets Dean ! » répondit-il, tandis qu'il disparaissait en un bruissement d'ailes devenu familier

Le chasseur observa avec un air indéchiffrable la place que venait de quitter l'ange. Son frère s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Dean. Arrête de t'inquiéter ! »

L'interpellé se redressa et fusilla son cadet du regard.

« Mais de quoi tu me parles Sammy ? Je ne m'inqui…

\- A d'autres ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me convaincre ? »

L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Sam le coupa.

« Je t'en prie Dean ! Tu le regardais comme tu me regardais moi quand il m'arrivait d'opérer seul de mon côté ! »

Il soupira un instant avant de reprendre.

« Tu te fais du souci pour lui, je le sais. Je le VOIS ! Presque autant qu'il s'en fait pour toi. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de le couver !

\- Je… Je ne peux pas, Sammy, avoua finalement son frère, Cass il est… Il est de la famille. Je protège toujours la famille ! »

Le cadet des Winchester secoua la tête avant de planter ses yeux verts dans ceux de son frère.

« Eh bien, si Castiel est de la famille, comme tu dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme un connard avec lui en ce moment ? »

Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Bien sûr, son frère lui avait déjà fait remarqué à quel point il se comportait mal avec leur ami, mais c'était toujours au beau milieu de ses coups d'éclats. Jamais à tête reposée comme il le faisait à présent. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ces montées de colère à l'encontre de l'ange ?

« Sammy, je ne…

\- Parce qu'au cas où ça n'aurait pas été assez clair, tu as été encore plus salaud à son égard que tu n'as pu l'être avec moi ! Et encore, dans mon cas, c'était presque toujours justifié !

\- Sam…

\- Non Dean ! Pour une fois, tu vas arrêter de t'esquiver, et tu vas m'écouter ! Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de la véritable souffrance que tu infliges à Castiel ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu agis comme un putain d'égoïste ?

\- Sam.

\- Je me demande sincèrement comment il fait pour te supporter encore après toutes ces fois où tu l'as descendu sans raison ! Moi, à sa place, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais laissé en plan !

\- MERDE SAM ! »

Le cadet des Winchester se tut, défiant son frère des yeux. Il avait été dur, il le savait, mais c'était la seule chose qui marchait.

Dean fulminait, son visage rougi par la rage. Il détestait quand on lui balançait ses erreurs à la figure, même quand il les avait lui-même reconnues. Mais le pire n'était pas de s'entendre reprocher son comportement, c'était d'avoir, pendant un bref instant, imaginer que l'ange puisse les quitter définitivement. A cause de lui. A cette simple pensée, son estomac s'était douloureusement tordu, envoyant des décharges de malaise dans tout son corps. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ça arrive !

Cependant, il se demanda si l'hypothèse de son frère était si absurde. Est-ce que Sam avait raison ? Est-ce que, habitué à la patience millénaire de l'ange, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il blessait son ami ? Il revit alors la lueur de souffrance qu'il avait perçue dans les prunelles bleues, une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, une souffrance qui l'avait touché au plus haut point… Une souffrance qui n'était due qu'à lui, réalisa-t-il, horrifié. Toute la culpabilité qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir à l'égard de Castiel explosa et il eut envie de crier à s'en casser la voix ! Mais la présence de son frère à ses côtés l'obligea à garder le contrôle. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Il se redressa.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Sam le regarda, bouche bée.

« Mais Dean, il faut que…

\- Sam, lança-t-il en contrôlant le tremblement de sa voix, J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Lâche-moi avec ça ! »

Sur ces paroles, il alla s'assoir dans l'Impala, laissant son frère dehors. Celui-ci sentit alors sa frustration atteindre un nouveau stade. Merde ! Il y était presque ! Il avait vu dans les yeux de son frère toute la tempête d'émotions qui le dévorait ! Il avait vu sa colère. Il avait vu sa culpabilité. Il avait même vu qu'il était à deux doigts d'extérioriser. Mais, en fin de compte, il avait surtout vu le masque d'indifférence reprendre ses droits. De rage, il se retint de donner un coup de pied dans les jantes de la voiture.

Il se reprit rapidement et, finalement, vint s'assoir aux côtés de son frères qui en profita pour démarrer la voiture et partir. Le silence qui les entoura alors était pesant mais les deux semblaient bien trop pris dans leurs propres pensées pour y faire attention. Ce fut Dean qui reprit la parole après un long moment.

« Je vais te laisser au motel faire des recherches. Moi, je vais faire un tour en ville pour me racheter des chemises. »

Sam acquiesça, toujours taciturne, la tête posée sur la vitre. Et quand son frère le déposa, il alla directement dans leur chambre, sans un regard en arrière.

L'aîné des Winchester le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide. Et vite. Il repartit presque immédiatement, direction le centre-ville, à la recherche d'un centre commercial. En continuant de rouler sur la route 70, le Crown Center Shop fut indiqué et il suivit la direction, sans tergiverser. Il accéda au parking, se gara, retira sa veste de costume qui gênait particulièrement ses mouvements et s'engagea dans les étages du complexe.

Il était presque 11h30 et une certaine agitation régnait dans les étages. Dean se laissa emporter par le mouvement de foule, jetant des regards presque absents aux devantures des boutiques qu'il croisait. Quand une vitrine sembla attirer son attention, il y entra sans conviction, attrapa quatre ou cinq chemises et alla les essayer. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux regards gourmands qui s'étaient posés sur lui lors de sa traversée du magasin et qui ne le lâchèrent que lorsqu'il eut fermé le rideau de la cabine.

Quand il en ressortit, quelques dix minutes plus tard, ses chemises sous le bras, il se dirigea vers la caisse, toujours dans sa bulle. Il n'entendit qu'à moitié la vendeuse qui lui annonçait le total et il ne sut même pas vraiment quel billet il avait jeté sur le comptoir avant de ressortir de la boutique, puis du centre commercial. Il avait besoin de respirer.

Il avait repéré un parc pas loin du complexe, il s'y dirigea naturellement. Quand il arriva dans le Penn Valley Park, il chercha un banc libre et quand il en eut trouvé un, posa le sac contenant ses chemises et il s'assit. A ce moment-là seulement, il s'autorisa un long soupir tandis qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains.

Rien n'allait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bunker. Il avait à nouveau repoussé Castiel, il avait manqué s'en prendre encore à lui parce qu'il ne savait pas à qui appartenait l'empreinte laissée sur les corps, il s'était fait incendié, à juste titre, par son petit frère. Si on rajoutait sa prise de conscience sur la souffrance de son ami et la situation d'après douche du matin même sur laquelle il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'arrêter, cela créait un sacré bordel dans sa tête. Bordel auquel il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à faire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il s'attaquait à Castiel trop souvent à son goût, culpabilisait l'instant d'après, se jurait de ne jamais blesser son ami à nouveau, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de recommencer. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi toute cette tension à l'égard de l'ange ? Cela le perturba d'autant plus quand il réalisa que cette tension pouvait se manifester sans aucune raison. Comme en sortant de sa douche ce matin et que les yeux de son meilleur ami s'était posé sur la brûlure sur son épaule.

Il en avait assez entendu sur le fameux lien entre eux, mais il ne s'était jamais manifesté comme ça. Cette connexion ne l'avait jamais empêché de réagir, au contraire, elle avait plutôt l'habitude de le faire fuir. Alors, pourquoi cette fois, s'était-il senti si vulnérable ? Pourquoi était-il resté planté là, comme si plus aucune terminaison nerveuse de son corps ne lui obéissait ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été différent par rapport aux autres fois où le lien s'était fait entre eux ? Il chassa au plus loin de sa tête la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui n'avait pas été comme d'habitude.

Que Sam ait envoyé Cass en mission de reconnaissance n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte. Cela éviterait, au moins pour quelques heures, des conflits inutiles. Au terme conflit, il fronça les sourcils. Pour qu'il y ait conflit, il faudrait que les deux partis soient engagés. Mais il lui apparut soudainement que l'ange n'avait JAMAIS réagi à ses attaques. Même quand il avait été réellement horrible avec lui. Cela ajouta un nouveau problème au foutoir présent dans son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que l'ange ne répondait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le remettait pas à sa place comme il le faisait auparavant ? Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si aveugle, trop rongé par sa culpabilité pour réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts.

Un gargouillis venant de son ventre le tira de ses pensées et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 14 heures ? Il venait vraiment de passer deux heures sur ce banc à se triturer les méninges ?

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et sans, nouvelle de Sam, lui envoya un texto.

 _Je m'occupe de la bouffe_

La réponse ne se fit pas trop attendre, et tandis qu'il récupérait son sac et retournait vers le complexe pour acheter de la nourriture, il lut le message.

 _Ok. Prends-moi une salade si tu peux_

Dean sourit. Son cher petit frère ne changerait donc jamais. Et tout en s'approchant d'un stand qui offrait des sandwiches et des salades qui n'avaient pas l'air mal, il prit la résolution de s'excuser auprès de son cadet. Il savait que Sam ne s'en était pris à lui que pour le faire réagir, et il n'avait pas mérité de se faire remballer comme ça. Lorsqu'il eut acheté une salade Caesar, un hot-dog et une barquette de frites qu'il ferait réchauffer dans la chambre du motel grâce au micro-onde qui s'y trouvait, et que, pour faire bonne figure, il eut pris deux bières en plus, il retourna retrouver son bébé qui l'attendait patiemment.

Le retour ne fut pas long, et en arrivant dans la chambre du motel, il trouva son frère assis à la table de la chambre, son portable sous les yeux et une mine soucieuse sur le visage. Il déposa les bières et la salade sur la table avant de réchauffer son propre repas. Il remarqua bien vite que Sam n'avait pas daigné levé une fois les yeux sur lui et il soupira.

« Sammy… Je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

L'interpellé détacha son regard de son écran pour observer son frère.

« Je sais que tu voulais… Enfin… Bref. Excuse-moi. »

Le cadet des Winchester s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« C'est pas grave, répondit-il, Et merci pour la salade. »

Dean hocha la tête tandis que le _Ding_ du micro-onde se faisait entendre. Il récupéra son hot-dog et ses frites et une fois assis en face de Sam, il ouvrit la première bière qu'il lui donna avant d'ouvrir la sienne et d'en prendre une longue gorgée. Un fois désaltéré, il jeta un œil curieux à son cadet qui, même s'il mangeait sa salade, ne lâchait toujours pas son écran.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Sammy ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué, tout en mordant dans son hot-dog

Sam hocha la tête.

« Je crois oui, mais ça ne risque pas de te plaire !

\- Dis toujours, je jugerai ensuite ! »

Le jeune chasseur tourna l'écran vers son frère et en profita pour lui piquer une frite.

« Le symbole qu'on a relevé sur les corps. Après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures, je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvait le voir comme deux lettres grecques assemblées. »

Dean haussa un sourcil. Lui et le grec…

« En fait, continua Sam en récupérant le carnet sur lequel il avait croqué la cicatrice, Cet ovale traversé d'une barre, c'est un thêta minuscule, et l'espèce de demi huit, c'est un êta. »

L'aîné hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait que faire confiance à son frère sur ce sujet, c'est lui qui était allé à Stanford après tout et qui avait une plus grande culture que lui.

« Quand je me suis mis à chercher l'association êta-thêta sur internet, je suis tombé là-dessus. »

Sam désigna une page web à son frère qui ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Sur l'écran s'affichait la photo d'un manuscrit datant de 1929 et, ornant la première page, ce fameux symbole qu'ils avaient vu sur les corps. Dean voulut lire le titre du manuscrit mais s'arrêta bien vite et lança un regard torve à son frère.

« Sam ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? C'est…

\- De l'allemand. « Das Unbehagen in der Kultur » soit littéralement « Le Malaise dans la Culture ». C'est un livre de Freud. »

Il sembla à Sam que les yeux de son frère allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Freud ? T'es sérieux ? Le psychanalyste avec ses théories sur l'inconscient, les lapsus et tout le bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? »

Le cadet prit une gorgée de bière.

« Lui, rien à proprement parler. Mais dans ce bouquin, il développe le lien entre Eros, pulsion de vie, et Thanatos, pulsion de mort. D'après lui, les deux sont intimement connectés et participe au développement humain. Je suis sûr que le symbole a à voir avec ça, l'êta d'Eros et le thêta de Thanatos réunis dans un même ensemble. »

Dean soupira en prenant une poignée de frites.

« Mais à quoi ça nous avance ?

\- Eh bien, tu te souviens que Castiel nous a dit que cette chose laissait une aura divine ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Dean en fronçant les sourcils

\- Et tu sais aussi qu'Eros et Thanatos étaient deux dieux chez les Grecs ?

\- Euh… Non, je savais pas, mais maintenant oui !

\- Si Freud était si convaincu que les deux étaient liés, c'est peut-être parce que… »

L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la bouche et observa son frère qui semblait attendre qu'il fasse le rapprochement tout seul.

« Attends Sammy, t'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer que ces deux-là étaient…

\- Liés intimement ? J'en suis convaincu. Et je pense que ce que l'on poursuit, c'est ce que leur lien a engendré. »

Dean se passa la main sur le visage.

« Donc on recherche un fils de dieux ?

\- Ou une fille de dieux, oui. C'est l'idée.

\- Et t'as pu trouver des infos sur lui… Elle ?

\- Non, j'étais encore en train de digérer l'idée qu'on allait affronter une divinité grecque. Et ces divinités-là sont loin d'être les plus agréables. »

Ils attiraient vraiment les catastrophes, il n'y avait pas à dire. Affronter une divinité ? Ils avaient déjà eu affaire à Zeus et Artémis, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient eu besoin de l'aide d'un titan pour en venir à bout. Comment allaient-ils gérer un descendant de dieux seuls ?

« Sam, question bête sûrement, mais Eros et Thanatos sont pas supposés être des mecs ? Comment ils auraient pu avoir une descendance ensemble ? »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, Zeus a bien réussi à avoir une fille née toute armée de son crâne fendue, que deux dieux hommes aient un fils ou une fille ne m'étonne pas.

\- Sérieusement ? Une fille sortie de sa tête ? s'exclama Dean, stupéfait

\- Oui. Il s'agissait d'Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Mais Dean… T'as jamais étudié ne serait-ce qu'un peu la mythologie grecque ?!

\- Non. Aucun intérêt pour la chasse. Jusqu'à maintenant ! » lâcha l'aîné en souriant

Son frère lui sourit en retour.

« Culture générale Dean, culture générale.

\- C'est bon pour toi ça ! Je suis plus à l'aise avec une machette à découper des têtes, qu'est-ce que tu veux !

\- J'oubliais… Je suis la tête, et toi les muscles ! railla Sam

\- Salope !

\- Connard ! »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant pendant que Sam finissait sa salade et que Dean faisait disparaître ses dernières frites.

« Bon, c'est bien beau de savoir qu'on a certainement affaire à un dieu ou une déesse, mais faudrait en apprendre plus ! » reprit l'aîné des Winchester

Son frère acquiesça.

« Le souci, c'est que cette descendance n'a pas l'air d'être très connue. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur elle !

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien ! On va chercher et je te jure qu'on va trouver ! »

Les deux frères s'assirent côté à côte et entamèrent un long, très long processus de recherche. Et Sam n'avait pas tort. Pendant une heure, ils s'esquintèrent les yeux sur l'écran à chercher des sites, des photos de manuscrits, de livres qui traiteraient de la relation entre Eros et Thanatos. Et alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de perdre espoir, à force d'essayer des liens par hasard, ils tombèrent sur un exemplaire en ligne d'un très vieux livre traitant de mythologie grecque et de ses légendes inconnues. Il semblait se consacrer aux divinités et figures moins célèbres, et cela sembla bon signe aux frères. Ils firent apparaître le sommaire et manquèrent presque de sauter de joie quand ils virent la section consacrée à Eros et Thanatos, ensemble. Ils firent défiler les pages jusqu'à cette section et lurent.

D'après l'auteur, Eros et Thanatos étaient deux jeunes gens, amis de très longue date et des guerriers hors pair quand ils s'associaient. Ils s'étaient fixé un but commun, aider les Hommes à gérer leurs pulsions, quelles qu'elles soient. Leur association avait si bien fonctionné qu'elle avait conduit à l'union de ces deux dieux. Et cette union avait engendré la naissance d'une déesse, Algedone. D'après des écrits très peu connus, Algedone aurait été la création divine la plus parfaite. Plus sage qu'Athéna, plus belle qu'Aphrodite, plus concernée par le sort de l'humanité que le titan Prométhée lui-même. Une divinité avec une maîtrise d'elle-même sans équivalent. Cependant, elle n'était pas invulnérable, et quand elle s'affaiblissait, elle avait besoin de se régénérer. Et sa vigueur, elle la tirait des passions amoureuses. Pas d'amours fous, non. D'amours violents, destructeurs. Ceux qui vous consumaient de l'intérieur. Ceux qui parfois ne s'exprimaient que dans la haine. La représentation parfaite de la connexion de ses pères : l'amour et la mort.

Toujours d'après cet auteur, une fois par an, les citoyens acceptaient de s'offrir au jugement de la déesse pour qu'elle désigne le couple qui lui permettrait de recouvrer ses forces. Car oui, la passion se devait d'aller dans les deux sens. Une fois son choix fait, la déesse se nourrissait du cœur et des sentiments des sacrifiés avant de marquer leur chair. Cela la ressourçait pour l'année entière. Cependant, au cours des millénaires, il était arrivé que son état de faiblesse soit tel qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même et qu'elle s'attaquait à plusieurs couples à la suite, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Face au danger qu'elle pouvait représenter dans ces moments là, et à sa demande, ses pères vinrent demander conseil à Hadès, dieu des Enfers, qui leur créa le moyen de l'arrêter.

Les deux frères continuèrent avec encore plus d'attention leur lecture à partir de ce point. Pour la stopper, il suffisait de la blesser avec un os de mort taillé en pointe, trempé dans du sang de nouveau-né. Et pour la tuer, il fallait l'atteindre au cœur.

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent alors, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

« Bon, je crois que ça se confirme non ? » souffla Dean

Son frère hocha la tête, tout semblait s'expliquer désormais.

« Oui, mais il faudrait vérifier que tous les couples de victimes étaient…

\- Passionnément amoureux ? »

Les deux Winchester sursautèrent : Castiel venait d'apparaître, son regard fixé sur eux.

« Pardon Cass ? demanda Dean

\- Passionnément amoureux » reprit patiemment l'ange

Le chasseur ne comprit pas pourquoi les battements de son cœur semblèrent s'accélérer en entendant ces mots dans la bouche de son ami. Il s'intima au calme.

« Oui, reprit-il, mais pourquoi tu…

\- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver des informations sur les victimes et sur la chose, le coupa Castiel, Je n'ai rien trouvé sur la chose, si ce n'est qu'elle semblait s'abriter pendant deux semaines dans des endroits désaffectés. Mais concernant les victimes, je suis formel, elles étaient toutes passionnément amoureuses les unes des autres. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche, étonné.

« Mais comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te marquer près des corps de Kate et Richard ! »

L'ange eut un sourire.

« Les sentiments ont aussi une forme d'aura. Quand ils se développent, leur marque devient ineffaçable. Ces auras sont particulièrement bien cachées quand les personnes sont vivantes mais elles s'échappent lors de la mort. Pour Kate et Richard, leur mort était trop récente pour que ces sentiments ne commencent à fuir leur corps. Mais le capitaine nous a bien dit qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement. Ce conflit devait dissimuler leurs sentiments réels. Mais sur les autres cadavres, j'ai très clairement pu saisir l'aura d'amour mêlé de violence, caractéristique de la passion amoureuse.

\- Mais elles n'ont pas tendance à s'estomper avec le temps ? interrogea encore le jeune chasseur

\- Si, mais quand tu sais ce que tu cherches, tu peux toujours en trouver même une infime trace. L'intensité de l'aura était très forte pour le couple de Saint Louis, et j'ai ensuite retrouvé cette aura sur tous les autres corps. »

Sam échangea un regard avec son frère qui reprit la parole.

« Mais, sur ses cadavres, Lana nous a dit que le système lum… lem…

\- Limbique, lui répéta Sam

\- Ouais, que le système limbique avait disparu. C'était pareil sur les autres ? »

L'ange acquiesça.

« C'était le siège des sentiments, d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit. Comme tu peux sentir ces auras si la source est absente ?

\- C'est comme une tarte qui sort du four Dean. »

L'interpellé pencha la tête en un geste tellement… Castiel.

« Une tarte qui sort du four va embaumer l'air de la pièce où elle se trouve. Déplace-la, mais tu sentiras toujours son odeur à l'endroit où elle était. »

L'aîné des Winchester hocha la tête. La comparaison culinaire lui parlait bien plus.

« Et sinon, la marque était présente aussi ?

\- Oui aussi. Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent à nouveau et Sam tourna son ordinateur vers l'ange.

« Oui, répondit-il, On a affaire à Algedone. Une déesse grecque. Tout concorde. Les couples passionnément amoureux aux cœurs arrachés, le système limbique, siège des sentiments, qui disparaît, la marque et l'aura divine…

\- Une déesse grecque ? s'exclama l'ange, une lueur soucieuse dans ses yeux bleus en regardant l'écran, Et vous avez une idée de comment la tuer ?

\- D'après ce qu'ils disent, il nous faut un os de mort et du sang de nouveau-né…

\- Ouais, mais moi je trouve ça plutôt glauque à vrai dire ! » intervint Dean

Son frère acquiesça. Rien que l'idée d'utiliser du sang de bébé lui fila des frissons.

« Au moins, on sait désormais ce qu'on affronte ! » constata l'ange

Et les deux frères ne purent qu'être d'accord. Ca n'allait pas être simple. Voire carrément compliqué. Mais ils connaissaient leur ennemi désormais.

* * *

 **Ca y est ! L'ennemi est découvert ! Prochaine étape, s'en débarrasser ! Est-ce qu'ils y arriveront ? That is the question ! :)**

 **Rendez vous dimanche pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end et que la semaine s'est bien passée :)**

 **Alors, blabla inutile sûrement, mais je suis en plein dans la saison 11 de Supernatural et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer POURQUOI il arrive toujours une merde à notre cher Castiel ?**

 **[Attention Spoiler !]**

 **Accepter Lucifer ?! Sérieusement ? *cri intérieur de désespoir* Mais comme pour la période "Deanmon", je trouve qu'être possédé le rend étrangement sexy, allez savoir pourquoi !**

 **[Fin Spoiler]**

 **Enfin bref, revenons en aux choses réellement importantes, à savoir vous remercier encore pour vos reviews ou vos simples lectures de cette histoire :) Ca fait toujours super plaisir, ne l'oubliez pas !**

 **Et _MYSTY_ , les Winchester attirent toujours les ennuis, c'est bien connu ! Merci encore pour ta review ! :)**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter de parler, et vous laisser à la découverte de ce chapitre 6 ! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 6_

La nouvelle d'une chasse à la déesse ne les enchantait vraiment pas, mais désormais, ils devaient se préparer. Castiel s'assit à son tour près de la table, prêt à élaborer un plan de bataille avec ses amis.

« Première chose, où est-ce qu'elle peut être cette saloperie ? » demanda Dean

Son frère ouvrit à nouveau sur son ordinateur la carte du pays qu'il avait élaborée pour exposer l'affaire.

« Si on suit sa logique, elle devrait sévir à Denver dans moins de deux semaines !

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne faudra pas trop tarder à y aller si on veut la débusquer ! Si on pouvait éviter d'ajouter deux morts de plus à la liste, ce serait pas mal ! remarqua Dean

\- C'est vrai. Et là-bas, il faudra qu'on fasse une liste des endroits potentiels où elle pourrait se planquer et y jeter un coup d'œil. »

L'aîné des Winchester haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? On a encore mieux ! On a un ange pisteur de déesse ! plaisanta-t-il en décochant un grand sourire à Castiel

\- Certes… reconnut Sam, Mais si on pouvait éviter de le lâcher dans la ville sans aucune indication, je pense qu'il apprécierait aussi ! »

L'ange eut un petit sourire que son protégé intercepta. Son frère avait raison. Orienter leur ange gardien était quand même bien plus sympa que de se reposer complètement sur lui.

« Quand est-ce que vous voulez partir ? s'informa Castiel, interrogeant plus particulièrement Dean du regard

\- Franchement Cass… lui répondit son protégé, D'ici à Denver, on en a pour huit heures et demi de route. Il est presque 17h donc on va raisonnablement attendre demain matin pour repartir, c'est certain. Mais l'heure, pour le moment, j'en sais rien. »

L'ange hocha la tête tout en continuant de regarder Dean. Celui-ci se tut pendant de longues minutes, uniquement concentré sur son meilleur ami.

« Hum… Sinon, continua Sam, interrompant leur contemplation mutuelle, Comment on se démerde pour l'arme ? Parce que, perso, je ne me vois pas débarquer dans une maternité et faire une prise de sang à un gosse ! »

Le chasseur et l'ange froncèrent les sourcils vers Sam en un même mouvement qui le surprit, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à leur problème actuel. Que l'idée d'obtenir du sang de nouveau-né les révulse, c'était normal, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils en avaient besoin. Et qu'ils devaient à tout prix trouver un moyen d'en obtenir s'ils voulaient stopper Algedone.

« Je pourrai m'en occuper, lâcha finalement Castiel tandis que les deux frères lui jetaient un regard curieux

\- Serieux Cass ? Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? l'interrogea son protégé

\- Les nouveaux nés font partie des créatures les plus pures créées par mon Père et je suis un ange. Je ne pourrais jamais les blesser, même si je le voulais. Si je prélève du sang à l'un d'entre eux, cela sera sans dommage. »

Sam regarda son frère qui regardait Castiel, tous deux à moitié convaincus.

« Sans dommage ? Tu vas pas lui pincer la joue Cass, tu vas lui prendre du sang ! Au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est légèrement vital pour nous ! s'exclama Dean

\- Un nouveau-né est pur, mais son cœur est aussi extrêmement vigoureux à cause de la naissance. Prendre un peu de son sang ne lui fera rien, je te le promets ! Le sang que je prélèverai sera quasi directement remplacé ! Et si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose, ce qui est impossible puisqu'un ange est incapable de faire du mal à un enfant, je le guérirai directement ! »

Durant son explication, son protégé ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il le croyait, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une sourde angoisse de se répandre dans son corps quand il imaginait qu'il leur fallait mettre à profit un enfant pour cette arme ! Saloperie de déesse !

« Bon, ok, admit-il finalement, Et pour l'os de mort ?

\- On peut demander à Lana ! Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait nous filer un coup de main ! » plaisanta Sam

Son frère se tendit en lui jetant un regard torve.

« T'as raison Sammy, on va revenir la voir et on va lui dire « Salut Lana ! On peut revoir tes deux patients ? Rien de grave ! C'est juste pour leur piquer un os ! » »

Castiel rit franchement, attirant sur lui l'attention des Winchester. Sam sourit tandis qu'une lueur de tendresse envahissait les yeux verts de Dean et qu'un frisson courait le long de ses bras. Il allait vraiment finir par adorer le rire de l'ange.

« Dean, reprit Sam, Est-ce qu'elle te ferait peur par hasard ?

\- Peur ? Moi ? Peur d'une légiste alors que j'ai affronté bien pire que ça ? Non mais franchement Sammy pour qui tu me… »

Dean s'interrompit quand il remarqua le regard entendu que lui lançaient son frère et son ange gardien.

« Bon ok ! admit-il, J'avoue qu'elle m'a un peu perturbé ! Mais toi aussi ! J'ai bien vu ton regard désespéré ! »

Son frère hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre.

« On peut lui envoyer Castiel si tu préfères ! Avec son air innocent, je suis sûr qu'il la charmerait ! » continua-t-il

L'ange ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils tandis que Dean se redressait.

« T'es malade ! Tu veux le jeter dans la fosse aux lions ? En plus il serait bien capable d'arracher l'os d'un des cadavres sans explication ! Bonjour la discrétion ! T'imagines la réaction de Lana ? Je suis sûre qu'elle lui arracherait les yeux, tout ange que Cass puisse être ! Et…

\- Wow Dean ! Calme-toi ! Je plaisantais ! » se sentit obligé de préciser Sam

L'aîné des Winchester respira profondément. Rien que l'idée de laisser Cass entre les mains de cette légiste lui filait des sueurs froides.

« Dean, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. » lança la voix de l'ange

L'interpellé posa son regard sur son ami.

« Mais Cass, je ne m'inq… »

Il se tut en sentant très distinctement les yeux de son frère sur lui. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il le fixait, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue après le départ de Castiel lui revint rapidement en mémoire et il soupira.

« Je sais, se reprit-il, Mais c'est un réflexe Cass. Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Autant que je m'inquiète pour Sammy. »

L'ange lui fit un doux sourire tandis que ses yeux bleus semblèrent s'illuminer, et Dean sentit que son cœur manqua un battement. Ses prunelles accrochèrent celles de Castiel, mais malgré son attention focalisée sur son ami, il jura avoir vu son frère effectuer ce qu'il semblait être une danse de la joie derrière eux.

Et il ne se trompait pas. Sam était vraiment heureux de cette déclaration. Surtout de la part de son frère. Encore plus de la part de son frère à l'égard de Castiel. S'il ne se retenait pas, il aurait pris les deux amis dans ses bras en remerciant il ne savait quelle puissance d'avoir entendu ses prières. Un pas en avant. Ils venaient de faire un pas avant. Il espérait juste désormais qu'ils continueraient dans cette voie. C'est pour ça qu'il eut quelques scrupules à les faire redescendre sur terre.

« Bon les gars, tout ça c'est bien gentil, mais notre os de mort ? »

Dean et Castiel clignèrent des yeux et reportèrent leur attention sur le cadet des Winchester.

« Eh bien, vous avez l'habitude de profaner des tombes pour faire brûler des restes. Vous pourrez bien le faire pour récupérer un os non ? proposa l'ange, Pendant la nuit, quand je m'occuperai de prendre le sang ! »

Il fallait reconnaître que c'était certainement la solution la plus simple. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à trouver un cimetière et une maternité. Une formalité.

« Bonne idée, répondit Dean, Et une fois qu'on aura cet os, tu seras capable de le tailler ?

\- Sans problème. » répondit Castiel

Eh bien voilà qui réglait la question de l'arme, pensa l'aîné des Winchester. Quant à trouver Algedone, il ne s'en faisait plus. La seule question à laquelle ils devaient répondre désormais, c'était comment réussir à approcher une déesse pour lui transpercer le cœur. Mais ça, ils y penseraient le moment venu.

« Donc on devra récupérer tout ça demain soir j'imagine, compléta Sam

\- Oui, confirma Dean, Donc je pense qu'on pourrait partir vers 9 heures demain matin. Sam ? Tu seras prêt à me relayer sur le trajet ?

\- Bien sûr, sans problème, si tu n'as pas peur que j'érafle la voiture ! »

Son frère le fusilla du regard.

« Si jamais tu fais du mal à Bébé, je te jure que je te rase la tête ! »

Par réflexe, Sam porta sa main à ses cheveux, une lueur suspicieuse dans ses yeux.

« Je pourrai conduire aussi si vous voulez, proposa Castiel

\- Même pas en rêve ! »

C'était sorti tout seul. Sans réfléchir. Et Dean ouvrit de grands yeux quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Par pitié, il ne venait quand même pas d'envoyer bouler son ami une nouvelle fois ? Sans aucune douceur ? Ni sans aucune raison ? En croisant le regard dur de son frère, il sut que oui. Et quand il osa poser ses yeux sur le visage de l'ange, la déception qu'il vit dans les prunelles bleues le fit se sentir encore plus mal. Merde à la fin !

Sam, quant à lui, se retint de se frapper la tête contre la table. Il rectifia sa pensée. Un pas en avant certes, mais pour trois pas en arrière. Génial. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère parlait toujours avant de réfléchir ? Parce que la culpabilité qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts ne pouvait pas le tromper ! Dean regrettait. Encore. Merde à la fin !

Castiel, lui, se débattait avec cette peine qui dévorait son cœur et sa grâce. Passer de la joie incommensurable à l'amertume la plus douloureuse en moins de dix minutes, il supportait de moins en moins. Il avait beau lire les remords dans les yeux de son protégé, cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de souffrir, ni n'atténuait la désagréable impression de sentir son âme se briser en milliers d'éclats. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais d'être vulgaire, mais merde à la fin !

Dean s'était renfrogné au fond de sa chaise, le visage fermé, Castiel avait croisé ses bras et baissé les yeux, et Sam était en train de faire appel à toutes les techniques de relaxation qu'il connaissait pour s'empêcher d'étrangler son cher grand frère. Et il fallait avouer que la tentation était immense.

« Pardon Cass je… Je… »

Le chasseur savait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais la boule dans sa gorge ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Bien sûr que tu pourras prendre l'Impala si tu veux… Je… J'ai parlé trop vite et…

\- C'est bon Dean, oublie. »

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche.

« Non Cass je… Je suis sérieux et…

\- Je sais que tu es sérieux. Et je le suis moi aussi quand je te dis d'oublier.

\- Mais Cass…

\- Dean... Oublie… »

Et avant que son protégé n'ait pu répliquer, il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes, laissant derrière lui un Dean bouche bée et un Sam passablement irrité.

« Bien joué ! » lâcha simplement le cadet des Winchester

Son frère lui décocha un regard qu'il voulut froid, mais seule sa peine transparut.

« Sammy, ne commence pas… Je lui ai demandé pardon non ? »

Sam soupira pour toute réponse et fixa intensément son frère.

« Parce que tu penses honnêtement que t'excuser pourra marcher à chaque fois ? Castiel est ton ami, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il te pardonne toujours directement ! Franchement, je suis même surpris qu'il n'ait pas réagi comme il vient de le faire plus tôt ! »

Dean détourna la tête pour poser ses yeux sur la chaise qu'occupait l'ange quelques instants auparavant. Cass qui part. A cause de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Il tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose, mais l'absence de son ami ravivait ses angoisses. Il sentait que ses traumatismes ré-infiltraient tout son être et que ses cauchemars envahissaient à nouveau sa tête. Il se prit le visage entre ses mains en étouffant un grognement d'insatisfaction. Il savait que la douleur reviendrait, pernicieuse. Si Cass l'abandonnait il…

« Il va revenir. »

Sa souffrance sembla se résorber presque immédiatement tandis qu'il fixait son petit frère. Il voulait y croire, mais quand il voyait tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'ange, il en doutait.

« Sam… Je ne pense pas que…

\- Dean, on parle de Castiel là ! Bien sûr qu'il reviendra ! Il le fait toujours ! Mais laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre, d'accord ? »

L'aîné des Winchester hocha simplement la tête. Son frère. La voix de la raison. Son autre point d'ancrage. Il voulait être fort pour son lui, mais la vérité, c'était que c'était Sam qui l'était pour lui. Cette situation le fatiguait et, sans son cadet, il ne savait même pas s'il aurait pu supporter tout ça. Sa lassitude dut se lire sur son visage car Sam proposa de s'occuper du dîner.

Quand celui-ci eut l'accord de son frère, il ressortit de la chambre, y laissant un Dean particulièrement amorphe. Il lui fallait quelques temps seul, Sam le savait. Un moment comme il avait pu en avoir ce midi en allant acheter ces chemises. Le jeune chasseur se retint de soupirer, monta à bord de l'Impala et démarra. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter son frère, mais il sentait pertinemment que la réaction que l'ange venait d'avoir était loin d'être rassurante. Depuis le début de leurs disputes, Castiel avait toujours fait preuve d'une patience légendaire, ne se dérobant jamais aux reproches. Qu'il ait choisi de partir cette fois le confortait dans l'idée de l'imminence du point du rupture. Et, il le cachait, mais cela commençait réellement à l'effrayer.

Il s'arrêta à une pizzeria sur la route et en commanda deux. Quand elles furent prêtes et qu'il les eut payées, il repartit rapidement au motel. Même s'il savait que Dean en avait besoin, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il appréciait le laisser seul dans cet état. Quand il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, son frère n'avait pas bougé. Toujours assis à la table, les mains jointes et le regard dans le vague, il donnait réellement l'impression d'être absent.

Le cœur de Sam se serra à cette vision et il déposa les cartons de pizzas qui embaumaient sur la table. Quand Dean l'interrogea du regard, son frère lui désigna la pizza choisie pour lui. L'aîné des Winchester récupéra sa boîte, l'ouvrit et se saisit de la première part qu'il mangea sans cérémonie.

« Dean, il n'est que 18h30 tu le sais ? » interrogea son frère

L'interpellé acquiesça.

« Je sais Sammy. Mais j'ai faim. Et j'ai envie d'aller dormir. »

Sam haussa les sourcils, inquiets.

« Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on partait vers 9h seulement ? » demanda-t-il

Son frère secoua la tête.

« Non j'ai pas oublié. Mais j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Sam se tut et décida d'accompagner son frère. Ils mangèrent leurs pizzas dans un silence troublant. Pas vraiment pesant. Mais un silence las et vidé. Quand Dean eut fini son repas, il se leva sans un mot et partit investir la salle de bain sous le regard peiné de son cadet. Quand celui-ci entendit l'eau couler et que son carton fut vide de nourriture à son tour, il nettoya rapidement la table des déchets qui y traînaient encore avant de récupérer un livre dans son sac.

Il se posa sur son lit et se mit à lire. Quand Dean revint dans la chambre, propre et vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un boxer, il s'affala sans aucune douceur sur son propre matelas avant de se dissimuler sous les couvertures. Il était à peine 19h30. Sam soupira mais il continua sa lecture, uniquement dérangé par les mouvements de son frère qui se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Conciliant, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et éteignit toutes les autres lumières. Il savait qu'ainsi, il ne dérangerait pas Dean.

Quand vers 22h il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère qui s'était finalement endormi, les draps dans tous les sens et un pli soucieux barrant son front. Sam, un pincement au ventre malgré tout, entra dans la salle de bain, se lava rapidement, ressortit et s'installa lui aussi sous ses couvertures. Avec son esprit encombré de multiples pensées sur cette journée, il pensait mettre un temps fou à s'endormir mais le sommeil le gagna très rapidement.

Les heures s'égrenèrent alors tranquillement, uniquement troublées par le mouvement de l'un ou l'autre des Winchester. Mais vers 4 heures du matin, un bruissement se fit entendre dans la chambre et Castiel reparut. Il observa rapidement ses deux amis qui dormaient avant de se poster devant la fenêtre de la chambre, le regard perdu dans le ciel.

Il avait eu besoin de s'isoler cette fois. La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie l'avait poussé à partir et même les remords dans les yeux de son protégé n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire faire abstraction. Cependant, malgré sa grâce qui brûlait et son âme qui hurlait, il n'arrivait pas réellement à en vouloir à Dean. Ce qui apparaissait, c'était sa peine, pas un quelconque ressentiment envers le chasseur. Et il savait que c'était ce que Sam ne comprenait pas. N'importe quel humain aurait fini par haïr quelqu'un qui le torturerait de la sorte. Mais pas lui. Pas Castiel. Il n'arrivait pas à détester Dean. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Castiel le protègerait. Il le choisirait toujours, envers et contre tout.

Un gémissement de douleur attira son attention et le fit frissonner. Il se retourna et vit son protégé s'agiter dans son lit. En s'approchant doucement de lui, il vit de la sueur perler sur son visage tandis qu'il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Un pli de souffrance barrait son front tandis qu'il agrippait convulsivement ses draps. Castiel avança encore jusqu'à être à côté du lit, au niveau de la tête de son ami. Il pouvait distinctement entendre le cœur de Dean battre à tout rompre et le sang pulser dans ses veines.

« Dean ? » murmura-t-il, une inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils mais ne s'agita pas moins pour autant. L'ange, une lueur anxieuse dans ses prunelles bleues, s'assit sur le bord du matelas, ne lâchant pas Dean des yeux.

« Dean ? » appela-t-il à nouveau

Le chasseur lâcha un gémissement étranglé qui alarma encore plus Castiel. Celui-ci, incertain, tandis sa main vers le visage de son protégé qu'il effleura délicatement. Dean sembla sentir sa présence puisqu'il tenta inconsciemment de maintenir le contact. L'ange continua son geste et, descendant vers l'épaule gauche, il posa sa main au niveau de la cicatrice du chasseur et…

« CASTIEL ! cria Dean en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court et tremblant de tous ses membres, CASS ! »

L'ange sursauta mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de son protégé qui regardait partout autour de lui sans vraiment voir, effrayé.

« Dean, chuchota-t-il, Dean, je suis là ! »

L'interpellé se détendit un peu en entendant cette voix rassurante, cherchant instinctivement sa source. Castiel posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du chasseur.

« Tout va bien Dean, continua-t-il, Je suis là. »

Le chasseur dirigea son regard perdu vers l'ange.

« Castiel ? Je… »

Dean s'interrompit et se blottit dans les bras de l'ange qui les referma naturellement sur le corps tremblant de son protégé. Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement conscient, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

« Je suis désolé Castiel. Je ne voulais pas. Pardonne-moi Cass. Pardonne-moi. »

Il répétait ça comme une litanie. L'ange raffermit sa prise.

« Je sais Dean. Je te pardonne. » murmura-t-il

A ces mots, le corps du chasseur se détendit. Castiel passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de son protégé, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Quand il sentit la respiration de Dean se faire régulière et que son corps sembla lâcher prise, il le rallongea délicatement, repositionnant correctement les couvertures. Il se leva à côté du lit et observa son protégé, un air attentif sur son visage. Le chasseur dormait paisiblement désormais, la souffrance avait fait place à la sérénité, et l'ange s'autorisa un sourire rassuré.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qui a envie d'en mettre une à Dean ? Hésitez pas, j'ai une caisse de battes de baseball prêtes à l'emploi ! :)**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous fais plein de bisous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, quoi que vous fassiez, où que vous soyez :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire de près ou de loin et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! N'oubliez pas que ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître vos avis !**

 **Et _MYSTY_ , j'ai quelques informations pour toi :D**

 **Dean est parti bouder parce que tu lui as dit de la fermer, Castiel est allé lui faire un câlin pour le consoler, Sam est ravi de savoir qu'il t'empêche de tuer son imbécile de frère et Lana te fait de groooos bisous, parce qu'elle sait que tu ne risques pas de la revoir ! :(**

 **Sinon, dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'on fait un petit, touuuuut petit minuscule pas en avant :P Vous découvrirez en lisant !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 7_

Castiel resta à côté du lit double jusqu'au réveil des deux frères, son attention s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Dean. La crise de cette nuit n'avait pas été pour le rassurer, et il avait voulu éviter que son protégé ne souffre à nouveau dans son sommeil. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, heureusement.

Quand il sentit la respiration de Dean s'accélérer et que ses mouvements semblèrent plus alertes, il sut que le chasseur se réveillait. Il fixa ce visage de ses prunelles bleues jusqu'à ce que les yeux émeraude s'ouvrent. Ceux-ci se posèrent alors presque instinctivement sur l'ange qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Une lueur de surprise alluma son regard avant qu'un sourire soulagé n'orne ses lèvres.

« Cass… T'es revenu. »

Cette simple constatation l'envahit d'une joie sans pareille et il se redressa sur ses oreillers, invitant tacitement l'ange à s'assoir sur le matelas. Castiel sembla hésiter, mais au vu du regard encourageant que lui lançait son protégé, il s'installa sur le lit.

« Tu as bien dormi Dean ? » interrogea-t-il

Le chasseur se passa une main dans ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

« Je crois oui. Les premières heures ont été très dures…

\- Cauchemars ? » s'informa l'ange

Dean acquiesça.

« Mais, continua-t-il, La deuxième partie de la nuit, tout allait bien. »

Il s'était senti protégé, se dit-il pour lui-même, et au vu de la présence de Cass ce matin, il se doutait que l'ange avait dû apparaître au milieu de la nuit, ce qui avait entraîné la disparition de ses mauvais rêves. Il jeta un regard de remerciement muet à son ami qui, surpris au début, lui sourit malgré tout.

« Et Cass… tenta le chasseur, Pour hier, vraiment, je…

\- Je sais » le coupa l'ange, doucement

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, calmes, créant autour d'eux une bulle confortable. Castiel osa un regard vers l'épaule gauche du chasseur qui, lorsqu'il l'avait touchée quelques heures auparavant, avait permis à Dean de s'extirper de ses cauchemars. Leur lien s'était à nouveau manifesté à ce moment, il en était sûr, sauvant son protégé de ses démons.

Dean avait suivi des yeux le regard de l'ange. Et quand celui-ci s'interrompit sur son épaule, il sentit son cœur accélérer. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène d'hier matin après sa douche, mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il pouvait réagir, interrompre la connexion. Le fait que son épaule ne soit pas dénudée devait atténuer le lien, pensa-t-il. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de s'y soustraire. Il continua d'observer l'ange, son cœur battant toujours la chamade et sentant une agréable chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

Castiel avait perçu l'accélération des battements cardiaques de son protégé et, inquiet, il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Quand le bleu croisa l'émeraude, ils jurèrent tous deux avoir eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Castiel ? Dean ? »

Leurs regards se lâchèrent, interrompant la connexion, et se fixèrent sur Sam qui les regardait, les yeux encore ensommeillés et les cheveux en bataille. L'image était si… Touchante, que Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Sammy… T'es vraiment pas du matin ! » plaisanta-t-il

Son frère grogna pour toute réponse, s'extirpa de son lit, attrapa des vêtements dans l'armoire et, jetant un coup d'œil absent à son frère et à l'ange assis sur le lit tous les deux, il entra dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller.

Quand il ressortit, dix minutes plus tard, son attention se porta sur le lit double, vide, alors que Dean fouillait l'armoire et que Castiel était à nouveau posté devant la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu son frère et l'ange assis côte à côte sur le lit ? Il cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours.

Une fois que son frère fut à son tour allé se laver, ils remballèrent leurs affaires sous le regard attentif de l'ange et, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux, ils se dirigèrent vers la réception. Le petit bonhomme qui les avait accueillis la veille leur fit un grand sourire en les voyant arriver.

« Vous partez déjà ? s'informa-t-il

\- Oui, répondit Sam

\- Bien, la nuit a été agréable j'espère ! »

En disant cela, il posa, encore, un regard entendu sur Dean et Castiel. Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel tandis que l'ange semblait, comme d'habitude, en dehors de la conversation.

« Très, merci beaucoup ! continua Sam en réglant la chambre

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Bonne route ! »

Le cadet des Winchester lui fit un petit sourire tandis que son frère, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, l'ange sur ses talons, fixait toujours le réceptionniste d'un air légèrement outré. Une fois les sacs rangés dans le coffre et que tous trois furent installés dans l'Impala, Dean se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Petit dej' ?

\- Ca marche, répondit Sam tandis que l'ange acquiesçait distraitement, Tu veux aller où ?

\- Pourquoi pas au même endroit qu'hier ? Les pancakes étaient à tomber !

\- Mais oui Dean… railla son frère, Tu veux nous faire croire que c'est pour les pancakes ? C'est pas plutôt pour revoir la serveuse ?

\- Me connais tu si mal que ça ? continua Dean, un sourire en coin

\- Malheureusement non, j'aimerais que tu sois moins prévisible quelques fois ! »

L'aîné des Winchester lâcha un éclat de rire avant de démarrer la voiture et de reprendre le chemin de leur café. Quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, la jolie brune qui les avait servis était derrière le bar, affairée. Quand elle vit les trois arrivants, elle eut l'air agréablement surprise et les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent.

Quand ce fut fait, elle retourna près d'eux, prête à prendre leur commande. Les deux frères demandèrent tous deux des pancakes tandis que Sam reprenait le café crème qu'il avait adoré et que Dean se contentait de son expresso. Castiel, quant à lui, resta étrangement muet, ce qui étonna ses amis.

« Cass ? Ca va ? » interrogea Sam quand la serveuse partit après avoir pris la commande

L'ange leur jeta un regard curieux.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure, enchaîna Dean

\- Oh, désolé… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Dean jeta un regard de connivence avec son frère.

« Tu pensais à la serveuse toi aussi ? » plaisanta-t-il

Castiel ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec. Son protégé n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il pensait en effet à la serveuse. Mais pas comme les Winchester le sous-entendait. Il avait toujours à l'esprit la remarque de Sam dans la voiture : Dean qui voulait revenir ici pour cette fille aux yeux bleus. Et il en avait ressenti un pincement au cœur qui s'était accentué quand il avait repensé aux regards que les deux s'étaient échangés la veille. La frustration d'hier et ce malaise aujourd'hui… Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces sensations, il ne les avait jamais expérimentées quand il était humain. Et pourquoi cette étincelle de douleur ?

« Non, finit-il par répondre en voyant ces deux regards qui ne le lâchaient pas, Ce n'est rien. Je…

\- Et voilà pour vous ! le coupa la serveuse qui était revenue

\- Merci ma belle ! » lui répondit Dean, de son plus beau sourire, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle repartait

Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers son ami.

« Pardon Cass, tu disais ? » reprit-il

L'ange avait passé son regard du sourire de Dean à la serveuse qui partait. L'étincelle de douleur sembla gagner en ardeur dans sa poitrine.

« Non rien Dean. » réussit-il à dire malgré tout, détachant ses yeux des deux frères

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard surpris. Dean haussa les épaules et entama ses pancakes tandis que Sam fronçait les sourcils. Il posa ses yeux sur Castiel qui regardait l'extérieur, sur Dean occupé à massacrer sa nourriture et sur la serveuse qui venait de regagner sa place derrière le bar, avant de les reposer sur l'ange. Il porta son café à ses lèvres et ce qu'il vit dans les prunelles bleues l'inquiéta. C'était bien de la souffrance qu'il lisait ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Il savait que l'ange n'était clairement pas au top en ce moment, mais il n'y avait rien eu pendant cette dernière heure qui aurait pu faire apparaître cette lueur torturée. A moins qu'il n'ait manqué quelque chose ? Il décida de faire attention à l'ange tandis qu'il commençait lui aussi ses pancakes.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ce fut Dean qui appela la serveuse pour l'addition.

« Merci beaucoup ! lui dit-il en tendant la monnaie

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! répondit la jeune fille, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux bleus

\- Oh non, tout le plaisir était pour nous j'en suis sûr ! » lança-t-il, charmeur

La jeune fille rougit doucement et Sam vit clairement l'ange se tendre alors qu'il lançait un regard peu amical à la brune. C'était quoi ça ? Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et Dean, en regardant l'addition, eut un sourire satisfait qu'intercepta son cadet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda ce dernier

Son frère lui montra le papier pour toute réponse.

« Elle m'a donné son numéro ! » précisa-t-il

Castiel posa un regard surpris sur son protégé tandis que les trois amis sortaient du restaurant et s'approchaient de la voiture.

« Et tu vas l'appeler ? s'informa Sam, un œil toujours fixé sur l'ange

\- Tu plaisantes ? Moi, Dean Winchester, j'appellerais une fille rencontrée au détour d'un bar ? »

Sam vit nettement leur ami se décrisper légèrement à ces mots.

« Mais si on avait eu le temps, je te jure que j'aurais pas hésité à la foutre dans mon plumard ! » continua le chasseur

Son cadet s'autorisa un sourire complice en l'entendant. Mais en voyant la tempête envahir à nouveau les yeux bleus de Castiel, il s'étrangla. Mais c'était quoi ça bordel ? Depuis quand l'ange souffrait quand son frère parlait de ses potentielles conquêtes ? Souffrir parce qu'il l'insultait, le rejetait, le descendait, très bien. Il comprenait parfaitement. Mais là, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de… Deux secondes. La douleur dans les yeux de Castiel parce que Dean parlait de l'éventualité de coucher avec cette fille ? Le regard dur quand il avait dragué la serveuse ? La façon dont il s'était fermé quand elle était là au début ? C'était quand même pas… Non. Castiel ne pouvait pas être JALOUX ? Jaloux de la serveuse en plus ? Mais c'était quoi cette connerie ?!

« Sammy ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un esprit vengeur ! » l'interpella son frère

Sam fit passer son regard de Castiel à Dean, puis de Dean à Castiel. Putain de merde !

« Oui, je crois… finit-il par dire, On devrait pas y aller ?

\- Si, confirma l'aîné, Tous à bord ! »

Castiel prit place à l'arrière tandis que Dean redémarrait le moteur et que Sam s'installait à l'avant, songeur. Il devait être huit heures et demi passé quand ils partirent réellement.

Le cadet des Winchester posa son regard sur le paysage. Il venait de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Il avait seulement imaginé la jalousie dans les yeux de l'ange ? Parce que dans le cas contraire, ce serait une situation excessivement compliquée, une problématique encore plus vicieuse et… Et… Et certainement l'explication à toute cette tension. Parce qu'un Castiel jaloux impliquerait un Castiel avec… Des sentiments ? Des sentiments à l'égard de son frère ?!

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi ça le déroutait autant. Bien sûr qu'il savait depuis longtemps que l'ange avait de forts sentiments pour son protégé, mais des sentiments amicaux, fraternels et protecteurs. Il n'avait pas imaginé sérieusement qu'il puisse y avoir… Plus. Mais en y réfléchissant, cela expliquait tout : la surprotection de l'ange à l'égard de Dean, sa manie de le choisir quels que soient les enjeux, de lui pardonner si facilement, sa façon de le chercher du regard ou pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait observé avec tant d'intérêt le torse nu de son frère… Mais, plus grave, il réalisa que la souffrance de l'ange devait être encore plus grande que ce qu'il ne s'imaginait ! Les rejets et les reproches de Dean devaient être encore plus compliqués à vivre ! Avoir le cœur brisé, il connaissait. Il savait combien cette brûlure dans votre être pouvait vous détruire, vous rendre faible et… Et incapable de réagir… Et dans la tête de Sam, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent les unes dans les autres. Castiel aimait Dean… Castiel AIMAIT Dean ! Même s'il était certain que l'ange n'en avait évidemment pas conscience.

Sam soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours témoin de situations pourries ? L'amour d'un ange ? Comment il était supposé gérer ça ?! Parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que son frère ou l'ange ne lui file un coup de main. Entre le premier, champion toute catégorie de la dissimulation des sentiments, et le deuxième, toujours relativement novice au sujet des émotions humaines, il était servi. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait la migraine arriver. Il devait vraiment y avoir une puissance supérieure qui leur en voulait personnellement. Autre que ces foutus emplumés bien sûr.

Il posa un regard étrange sur Castiel, perdu dans ses pensées. En sentant le regard de Sam sur lui, il l'observa à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils quand une lueur peinée envahit les yeux du chasseur. Est-ce que l'ange arriverait à réaliser la situation ? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait pourquoi il souffrait autant de ces disputes avec Dean ? Est-ce que, dans ces conditions, il pourrait y avoir une issue favorable ?

Il se reconcentra sur la route. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête maintenant.

« Dean ? demanda-t-il pour détourner ses pensées, On pourrait écouter quelque chose ?

\- Sans problème ! T'as qu'à choisir ! »

Sam prit au hasard une cassette, de toute façon son frère n'avait que du bon vieux « classick rock » comme il le disait lui-même. Il se foutait royalement de savoir quel groupe ou chanteur ce serait, il voulait juste penser à autre chose que cette situation qui lui retournait encore plus cerveau que quand il devait simplement trouver un moyen d'apaiser les tensions.

« Sam ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Dean en voyant une ombre passer sur le visage de son frère

\- Oui j'étais juste… Perdu dans mes pensées… Je pensais à la situation que j'allais devoir gérer… avoua à demi l'interpellé

\- Qu'ON va gérer ! Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas être le seul à affronter cette déesse de mes deux ? »

Le jeune chasseur eut un petit sourire. Il savait que son frère repérait ses mensonges, et sa réponse à double sens venait de lui sauver la mise.

« Pourquoi pas ? enchaîna-t-il, Peut-être qu'elle aura trop d'emprise sur toi pour que tu puisses lui résister ? Tu te souviens pas de ce qu'on a lu ? Algedone est supposée être plus belle qu'Aphrodite.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, mais comme je sais pas qui est Aphrodite je…

\- Sérieux Dean ? Aphrodite ? Ou Vénus ? La déesse de la beauté et…

\- De l'amour. » compléta Castiel

Etrangement, Sam se tendit à ces mots. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ange qui s'était accoudé à la banquette avant et qui regardait attentivement Dean. Le cadet des Winchester savait que leur ami ne s'était approché que pour participer à la conversation, mais sa récente découverte lui fit presque sur-interpréter la situation. Castiel parlant d'amour en s'approchant de son frère ? Non. Cela ne voulait rien dire pour l'ange. Aucun sous-entendu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réagisse. Il devait se comporter normalement.

« Exact, confirma-t-il, Alors si Algedone est encore plus belle que la déesse de la beauté elle-même, tu devrais t'inquiéter ! »

Dean haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Ce sont les femmes qui ne me résistent pas, n'oublie pas ! Moi je peux gérer sans problème !

\- Mais oui Dean… le nargua son frère, Si tu arrives à résister à une déesse, je paie ma tournée !

\- Prépare la monnaie alors ! »

Ils échangèrent tous trois un regard amusé, et cette petite discussion eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de Sam. L'ambiance était à nouveau au beau fixe, et ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et rien jusque vers les environs de 13h, moment où Dean ressentit le besoin de se remplir l'estomac. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant sur la route pour pouvoir se reposer quelques temps.

Une fois attablés, Dean commanda, une fois n'est pas coutume, un cheeseburger alors que son frère prenait des lasagnes végétariennes. Et le regard qu'il lança à son aîné le dissuada de faire la moindre remarque. Castiel, lui, se contenta de piquer un morceau du cheeseburger que lui proposait son protégé. Sam soupira intérieurement. La tarte avant-hier et le cheeseburger aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que Dean réalisait qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais partagé ses plats préférés avec personne ? Décidément, l'ange avait vraiment une influence particulière sur son frère.

Ils restèrent là-bas une petite heure et quand ils ressortirent pour reprendre l'Impala, Castiel grimpa à nouveau à l'arrière et Sam attrapa au vol les clés que lui lançait son frère.

« Et j'ai ta parole, pas une éraflure ! lança Dean

\- Tu peux t'en aller tranquille vieux pirate ! » répondit son frère, un sourire en coin, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire tous deux

Leur ami leur jeta un regard perdu. Il devait encore avoir loupé quelque chose. Son protégé vit la lueur désemparée dans les prunelles bleues.

« Star Wars, Cass ! Faudra vraiment qu'on refasse ta culture un jour ! » répondit-il à la question implicite de l'ange, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière

Sam le regarda faire, bouche bée.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- Je suis ton exemple Sammy. Cette nuit va être longue donc je vais faire une sieste, répondit l'interpellé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en fermant la portière

\- Et la banquette arrière c'est parce que…

\- Parce qu'elle est plus confortable ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'étala de tout son long sur la banquette, autant qu'il le pouvait en sachant que Castiel était de l'autre côté. Celui-ci laissa un air surpris envahir son visage et jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam.

« Donc tu m'abandonnes tout seul devant ? demanda le cadet des Winchester, l'observant avec attention, penché vers lui et la main posée sur la carrosserie

\- Pas forcément. Cass ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'ange, Tu veux tenir compagnie à Sam ou tu préfères rester à l'arrière ? »

Sans même regarder le visage de leur ami, Sam savait pertinemment quelle serait sa réponse. Entre lui et son frère ? Le choix était évident, surtout si on ajoutait les sentiments de l'ange dans la balance…

Castiel, lui, semblait incertain, passant alternativement son regard sur les deux frères. Il savait ce qu'il préférait, mais l'idée de laisser Sam seul devant durant les quatre prochaines heures ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié à vrai dire. Il laissa ses yeux croiser ceux de son ami. Celui-ci lui fit alors un doux sourire et leva discrètement un pouce vers lui. Il lui donnait son accord.

« Je préfère rester à l'arrière, finit par dire l'ange

\- Bon bah, en fait si Sammy, tu vas être seul ! » conclut Dean, amusé

Son frère haussa les épaules avant de s'assoir à l'avant à son tour et faire repartir la voiture. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Son frère avait pris ses aises, comme d'habitude, tandis que Castiel semblait essayer de se fondre avec la portière. Sam se doutait que l'ange essayait de respecter le sacro-saint espace personnel de Dean, ce qui ne semblait pas être facile au vu de la place que ce dernier prenait. Ceci dit, la situation le fit sourire. La banquette arrière plus confortable ? Est-ce que son frère avait vraiment sorti cette excuse pour pouvoir aller à l'arrière sans éveiller les soupçons ? Durant les quatre prochaines heures, avec Sam à la conduite, il avait encore la possibilité de discuter tranquillement avec l'ange, comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient…

Il se reprit subitement à cette pensée. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était un peu différente en fait… Un Castiel amoureux ? Même sans s'en rendre compte ? Ca bousillait leur équilibre déjà bien fragile ! Parce que les réactions de son frère ne prouvaient pas que lui ressentait quelque chose de plus qu'une très forte amitié !

Ceci dit, Dean était quand même excessivement doué pour se dissimuler. Et puis sans cette scène de jalousie, Sam n'aurait sûrement jamais soupçonné non plus que l'ange puisse éprouver des sentiments amoureux… Est-ce que ça pourrait être pareil pour son frère ? Que sa façon si spéciale de traiter l'ange cachait quelque chose ? Il repensa à la nourriture qu'il lui offrait sans sourciller, ses regards, sa façon d'avoir besoin de l'ange même s'il le niait, ses inquiétudes à son égard, ses remords quand il le blessait… Il avait toujours vu ça comme une démonstration de la profonde affection que son frère portait à Castiel. Et si cette affection était plus forte encore qu'il ne se l'imaginait ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que Dean passait son temps à s'en prendre à l'ange ?

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était simplement un moyen de défense inconscient ? Un rejet de sentiments sans même s'en rendre compte ? Parce que Sam savait que depuis Lisa, son frère considérait l'amour comme une faiblesse, un moyen de vous atteindre, vous faire souffrir. Dean fuyait l'amour comme la peste… Et si c'était ce qu'il se passait avec Castiel ?!

« Putain ! lâcha-t-il à voix haute

\- Tout va bien Sam ? » s'exclama l'ange, inquiet, alors que Dean s'était redressé vers son frère

L'interpellé hocha la tête pour les rassurer.

« Oui Cass, t'inquiète pas ! Une douleur dans la jambe, mais c'est passé !

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? continua son ami, en tendant une main vers lui

\- Non, je t'assure, ça va ! »

Sam lui fit un petit sourire que l'ange lui rendit dans le rétroviseur avant de regarder à nouveau à travers la vitre pendant que Dean se ré-étalait correctement. Le jeune chasseur se retint de soupirer. Deux abrutis inconscients de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre… Rien que l'idée d'en gérer un lui avait filé des sueurs froides, mais DEUX ? Est-ce qu'il avait un si mauvais karma ?

Il s'obligea à se reconcentrer sur sa route, et les heures suivantes se passèrent silencieusement. Sam continuait de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour observer les deux imbéciles à l'arrière. Vers 16h, alors qu'ils les regardaient à nouveau, il eut un coup au cœur. Castiel avait sa tête posée sur la vitre, les yeux fermés. Le cadet des Winchester savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais cette image le troubla légèrement. Mais ce qui l'estomaqua particulièrement, ce fut la position de son frère qui lui, dormait réellement, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de l'ange, leurs mains entre eux se frôlant. Une fois brisées les barrières de la raison, ces deux-là se trouvaient naturellement…

Il se retint de jurer encore une fois et il dévisagea une dernière fois les traits apaisés de Dean avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres malgré tout. Une sieste ? Son frère faisait vraiment une sieste ? Et après c'est lui qui le traitait de fragile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

Il ne dérangea pas Dean et Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Denver vers 18h. Etant donné que les deux ne semblaient pas disposés à se manifester, il choisit lui-même de se garer sur le parking du Motel 6, le premier motel qu'il croisa sur la route. Une fois à l'arrêt, il se retourna vers les deux princesses à l'arrière.

« LES MECS ! Debout ! » cria-t-il

Son frère se réveilla en sursaut tandis que Castiel ouvrait ses insondables yeux bleus.

« Sammy ! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça ! râla Dean, passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- La prochaine fois, évite de piquer du nez en plein milieu de l'après-midi ! » rétorqua son cadet

Pour la forme, l'aîné des Winchester sortit en grognant de la voiture et s'étira à l'air libre tandis que Sam faisait de même.

« Eh bien, pas fâché d'arriver ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Castiel qui, sorti lui aussi, observait avec attention les environs.

« Cass ?

\- Elle est là. » répondit l'ange simplement

Les deux frères le regardèrent.

« Algedone ? reprit Sam et leur ami hocha la tête, Mais quand tu dis là, tu veux dire…

\- Dans cette ville. Je sens parfaitement sa présence ! »

Les trois chasseurs se lancèrent un regard entendu. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'armer et à débusquer cette putain de déesse. Ils récupérèrent le sac avec leurs affaires avant de passer à la réception et de demander à nouveau une chambre pour trois. Une fois la clé en leur possession, ils allèrent à leur chambre pour s'y installer.

Sam sortit son ordinateur portable et, s'asseyant à la table, se connecta à l'internet du motel tandis que Dean s'affalait sans aucune délicatesse sur un matelas. Castiel, fidèle à lui-même, se planta devant la fenêtre. Le silence de la chambre n'était troublé que par les doigts de Sam pianotant sur son clavier.

« Tu trouves quelque chose Sammy ? s'enquit Dean au bout d'un quart d'heure, en se relevant sur ses coudes

\- Eh bien, pas loin d'ici, il y a le cimetière Riverside, 8 km max je pense. Et pour Castiel, il y a l'hôpital Saint Joseph. J'ai vérifié, il y a bien un service natalité.

\- Et pour les endroits où pourrait se trouver Algedone ? demanda l'ange à son tour

\- J'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder. »

Sur ces mots, Castiel s'assit à côté du cadet des Winchester, regardant l'écran avec lui. Dean, qui n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart, les rejoignit rapidement. Ils firent ensemble la liste de plusieurs entreprises, usines et locaux désaffectés susceptibles d'être la cache de la déesse. Quand ils eurent fini, il était 19h passés et l'heure de se préoccuper du dîner fit remarquer Dean.

« Dans ce cas, Dean, tu gères le repas pendant que Castiel va jeter un coup d'œil à tous ces endroits ?

\- Ca marche. » répondirent les deux interpellés en même temps

Sam eut un petit sourire alors que l'ange disparaissait dans un bruissement d'ailes et que son frère, récupérant les clés de l'Impala et son cuir, sortait en trombe de la chambre. On ne les tenait pas quand il s'agissait de chasser ou manger, dans le cas de son frère.

Dean revint une demie heure plus tard, divers plats italiens dans les bras qu'il posa sur la table quand Sam décala son ordinateur. A peine l'aîné des Winchester se fut-il assis que Castiel reparut, un air passablement désorienté sur son visage.

« Cass ? Ca va ? T'es tout pâle ? » lui lança Dean en ouvrant une des boîtes, rapidement imité par son frère

L'ange hocha la tête et s'assit à leurs côtés. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que son protégé s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Légèrement certes. Mais il tremblait.

« Cass ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement, posant une main sur son épaule

\- Je… Je l'ai trouvée… » répondit-il

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

« Algedone ? Et où est-elle ? continua Dean

\- Dans cette ancienne usine minière au nord…

\- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? C'est une super nouvelle Cass ! T'as trouvé cette salope !

\- Oui mais… »

Il inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

« Mais elle est excessivement puissante, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! J'ai même senti ma grâce se recroqueviller en approchant ! »

Il fallait avouer qu'un ange alarmé n'était pas pour les rassurer. Mais ils y arriveraient, ils y arrivaient toujours.

« Cass, reprit le chasseur, Ca va aller ! On fera ça ensemble, comme d'habitude, et tout ira bien ! »

Castiel hocha prudemment la tête, maintenant son regard dans celui de son protégé qui lui fit un doux sourire en retour. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Les chasseurs discutaient et plaisantaient, faisant baisser la tension qui régnait alors que la luminosité déclinait. Et, dans la nuit noire, quand minuit approcha, ils se mirent en mouvement et sortirent de la chambre.

« Castiel, rappela Sam une fois qu'ils furent à côté de l'Impala, Quand tu auras fini, tu nous retrouves au cimetière. Je pense que tu seras bien plus rapide que nous ! Et n'oublie pas d'être discret ! »

L'ange acquiesça et disparut à nouveau. Les deux frères grimpèrent alors dans la voiture et partirent vers le cimetière. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard et, se garant, ils sortirent du coffre deux pelles et…

« Une scie Dean ? Depuis quand t'as une scie ? »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules en fermant le coffre.

« Depuis que Bobby m'a dit que c'était pratique pour découper des os ! »

Sam haussa les sourcils avant de suivre son frère qui entrait dans le cimetière silencieux et désert. Chacun une torche à la main, ils finirent par choisir une tombe assez vieille et sous le couvert d'arbres, là où ils seraient le plus dissimulés. Ils commencèrent à creuser, le silence nocturne uniquement entrecoupé par leurs respirations. Quand un bruit métallique résonna, ils déblayèrent le cercueil qui apparut sous leurs yeux avant de l'ouvrir, protégeant leur nez d'avance de l'odeur qui allait en surgir.

Par chance pour eux, le niveau de décomposition du cadavre était suffisamment avancé pour qu'il ne reste réellement plus que les os. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de la scie en fin de compte. Dean sauta dans la tombe et s'y accroupissant, il arracha un des tibias du squelette avant de s'extirper rapidement. Les deux frères entreprirent alors de reboucher le trou. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils profanaient facilement des tombes que cela leur plaisait de laisser le cercueil d'un innocent à ciel ouvert. Quand tout fut remis en place, ils regardèrent leurs montres. 00h50. Mais que faisait Castiel ?

« Cass ? » appela Dean, et l'ange ne tarda pas à se montrer

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel ! reprit le chasseur, Il te faut presque une heure pour récupérer du sang de bébé ?

\- Non mais… Quand je suis arrivé dans la nursery, j'ai choisi le bébé qui me paraissait le plus résistant pour commencer à prendre de son sang. Et ça l'a, en quelque sorte, réveillé et…

\- Cass ! On t'avait dit d'être discret ! le coupa son protégé

\- J'ai été discret ! Quand je dis qu'il s'est réveillé, il a simplement ouvert les yeux et quand il les a posés sur moi, il m'a… Ouvert son esprit ! »

Les deux frères le regardèrent, perplexes.

« Il m'a dit que j'avais des ailes magnifiques ! continua l'ange, Et ensuite il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais des ailes. J'ai dû lui expliquer que j'étais un ange et quand il s'est demandé pourquoi je prenais de son sang, je lui ai répondu que j'en avais besoin pour vaincre une vilaine chose. Il a voulu en savoir plus sur la chose et, plus je racontais, plus les esprits des autres bébés s'ouvraient aussi à moi et m'écoutaient. Quand j'ai fini de leur parler d'Algedone, ils ont voulu d'autres histoires et…

\- T'as tapé la discute avec des gosses ? l'interrompit Dean, complètement abassourdi

\- Eh bien oui, confirma l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté, Je n'aurais pas dû ?

\- Si tu as bien fait, répondit Sam en souriant, Après tout, ces enfants auraient peut-être été capables de déclencher l'alerte si tu n'avais répondu ! »

L'ange sourit à son tour à Sam tandis que son protégé restait bouche bée. Des bébés ? Il avait parlé avec des bébés ? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vraiment avoir du mal à se remettre de cette révélation.

« Tu as le sang quand même ? » réussit-il à demander, malgré tout

Castiel sortit d'une des poches de son trench-coat une petite fiole en verre remplie du liquide rouge.

« Vous avez l'os ? » interrogea-t-il à son tour.

Dean lui tendit le tibia que l'ange prit entre ses mains. Une lueur bleutée se propagea dans l'os et quand cette lumière eut disparu, il fut parfaitement taillé. Si taillé que Sam jura avoir eu mal rien qu'en le regardant. Ils ouvrirent ensuite la fiole de sang qu'ils versèrent sur toute la longueur de l'os. Ils avaient leur arme.

« Bien, s'exclama Dean, Allons faire la peau à cette pétasse ! »

* * *

 **Eeeeeeeeeh oui ! Devinez qui on va rencontrer dans le prochain chapitre ? Cette chère Algedone ! :D**

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour cette confrontation ! ;) Gros bisous à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ! :D**

 **Bien sûr encore merci à vous, lecteurs, reviewers, followers, favoriteurs (?) (ça fait moche non ? :)) Et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! Ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous ! Bisous et arcs-en ciel !**

 _ **MYSTY**_ , **Castiel n'apprend peut-être pas l'amour avec le meilleur des humains, mais c'est le meilleur pour lui ;) Même si je te l'accorde, pelle et marteau ne seront pas de trop pour essayer de lui remettre les idées en place ! Vraiment contente que tu aies adoré ce chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! ^^**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 8_

Quand ils sortirent de l'Impala devant l'usine désaffectée repérée par Castiel, les Winchester eurent un étrange frisson : un mélange étonnant de peur et de satisfaction. Tout en gardant un œil sur l'usine, les trois chasseurs allèrent vers le coffre et en sortirent leur sac d'armes.

« Tu crois que ce sera utile ? » interrogea Sam quand son frère lui tendit un 45 tout en coinçant le sien à l'arrière de son jean

Dean sortit également deux couteaux et deux torches.

« Ce ne la tuera pas, c'est certain. Mais qui sait, ça pourra peut-être la ralentir ! » répondit-il

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard tandis que Sam rangeait ses propres armes. Ils savaient au moins qu'ils en avaient une efficace.

« Cass ? Tu peux me passer l'os s'il te plaît ? »

L'interpellé le donna à son protégé, un léger malaise dans ses yeux alors que ceux-ci fixaient l'usine.

« Hey ! continua Dean en voyant que l'ange n'avait pas l'air bien, Respire ! Tu vas pas nous claquer entre les bras à cause d'une foutue déesse ! »

Castiel lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Sinon, tu as bien ta lame angélique ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'ange la fit apparaître de la manche de son trench-coat.

« Parfait ! Alors on y va ! »

Les trois chasseurs se mirent en marche, mais plus ils approchaient, plus les Winchester sentaient leur ami se tendre à leurs côtés. Arrivés à la porte, il tremblait comme une feuille.

« Cass, si tu ne le sens pas, tu peux rester ici ! Et on t'appellera si jamais on a besoin d'aide !

\- Dean a raison, si la présence d'Algedone te fait du mal à ce point, reste en dehors du coup ! renchérit Sam

\- Mais, je veux vous aider ! s'exclama l'ange, la détresse perceptible dans sa voix

\- On comprend bien Cass, lui répondit doucement son protégé, Mais si on est concentré à la fois sur ton bien-être et cette déesse, on risque de ne pas s'en sortir ! »

L'ange baissa la tête, dépité de se sentir si inutile en cet instant.

« Cass, fais pas la gueule ! reprit Dean en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, Je préfère éviter que tu te mettes dans une situation trop dangereuse pour toi ! »

L'interpellé lui fit un doux sourire en le regardant intensément.

« Bon allez, faites-vous un bisou de bon courage au lieu d'épiloguer ! » lâcha Sam sans réfléchir

Son frère et l'ange l'observèrent, les sourcils froncés, tandis que le jeune chasseur se mordait la lèvre. Ses plaisanteries n'avaient clairement plus la même signification depuis qu'il soupçonnait sincèrement des sentiments entre ces deux-là.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, reprit-il, Algedone ne va pas nous attendre ! »

Dean hocha la tête et les deux frères ouvrirent la porte de service devant laquelle ils étaient avant d'entrer, laissant l'ange en arrière. Une fois dans l'usine, ils observèrent les lieux avec plus d'attention. La structure de l'endroit était faite d'acier, seul survivant visible au temps. La plupart des fenêtres étaient brisées, les éclats de verre noircis par les années gisaient sur le sol. La lumière des torches créait des ombres peu rassurantes autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans ce qu'il semblait être l'ancienne salle de travail, des vestiges de machines rouillées apparaissaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

« Dis-moi Dean, tu penses que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Castiel dehors ? Si Algedone débarque, il n'a rien pour se défendre ! » murmura Sam

L'interpellé soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé laisser Castiel seul, mais là, l'ange semblait bien trop touché pour être pleinement concentré.

« Pas vraiment, mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis c'est un ange, il peut toujours s'envoler en cas de pépin ! » répondit-il, pour se rassurer

Sam détourna son attention de son frère pour la poser sur la silhouette massive qui apparaissait à leur gauche. Un escalier. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère qui eut l'air de réfléchir un instant.

« Tu prends l'étage, je reste en bas ? » demanda Dean

Son frère acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Mais si tu vois quelque chose, tu descends immédiatement me prévenir. N'oublie pas que toi non plus tu n'as rien pour te défendre ! » l'interpella son aîné en lui montrant l'os dissimulé sous son cuir

Sam lui fit un petit sourire et commença à monter, laissant Dean au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci continua son inspection, s'attardant le plus discrètement possible derrière les diverses portes qu'il vit, sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Quand il ouvrit la porte du fond de la salle et qu'il entra dans la pièce qu'elle fermait, une drôle de sensation prit possession de son estomac.

Il s'avança un peu plus et, balayant l'espace de sa lampe, il observa les alentours. Il devait se trouver dans une ancienne zone de stockage au vu du vide présent ici. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la clarté de la lune, créant un fort jeu d'ombres et de lumière dans la salle, dissimulant à son regard nombre d'endroits. Un frisson le parcourut quand il réalisa que dans ce genre de lieu, le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où.

« Dean Winchester. »

L'interpellé se retourna en sursautant et il sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos quand il vit une silhouette se mouvoir dans le coin de la pièce à droite de la porte. Une silhouette qui sortait de l'obscurité où elle était cachée, une silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui.

En un réflexe étonnant chez lui, il recula de quelque pas en lâchant sa lampe tandis que l'ombre se précisait alors qu'elle continuait de marcher hors des ténèbres. Quand elle atteignit la lumière de la lune, il resta tétanisé, bouche bée. La femme qui était devant lui était magnifique. Non. Même pas magnifique. Parfaite. Elancée, des courbes harmonieuses, des cheveux couleur de miel qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins, des yeux vert d'eau si clairs qu'il ne pensait même pas que cela puisse être possible. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un jean délavé et d'un simple débardeur, mais Dean était persuadé que, même vêtu d'un sac poubelle, elle aurait capté son attention de la même façon. Cependant, ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut la douceur de ses traits et la lueur bienveillante qui allumait ses prunelles. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tué toutes ces personnes ? En la voyant comme ça, il était persuadé qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à une mouche !

« Ta réputation te précède. Tu es comme je me l'étais imaginé. Peut-être même mieux. » reprit la femme, un sourire tendre courbant délicatement ses lèvres rosées

Cela sembla ramener Dean sur terre.

« Ah oui ? Moi je suis déçu plutôt. Je pensais qu'une déesse serait moins… banale ! » lâcha-t-il, essayant d'être froid

Algedone pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, ne quittant pas son sourire.

« Au temps pour moi Dean. Tu aurais préféré me voir comme ça ? » lui répondit-elle gentiment

Sur ces mots, ses cheveux devinrent argentés et lumineux et ses prunelles prirent une couleur noire. Son jean et son débardeur disparurent, laissant la place à une toge blanche descendant jusqu'à ses pieds et présentant un col en V plongeant jusqu'à son nombril. Sa taille fine était cintrée par une ceinture argentée tandis que ses bras dénudés portaient quelques bijoux en argent. Le symbole que les chasseurs avaient repéré sur les cadavres ornait désormais le décolleté de la déesse, ayant l'air d'avoir été peint avec une encre argentée et brillante. L'aura qu'elle dégageait en cette instant était si puissante que Dean en eut le souffle coupé.

« Euh… En fin de compte, non, je préférais avant ! » finit-il par balbutier

Le rire d'Algedone envahit la pièce comme une harmonieuse mélodie. Elle fit un clin d'œil au chasseur avant de reprendre son apparence précédente, ce qui permit au chasseur de respirer.

« Alors Dean, tu es venu me tuer n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle naturellement, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps

L'interpellé ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, il était sûr qu'elle essayait de lui faire perdre ses moyens ! Il n'était pas là pour discuter ! Cette femme avait beau avoir l'air d'être adorable à tous points de vue, elle n'en avait pas moins 12 meurtres à son actif ! Et il était hors de question de la laisser continuer !

« C'est généralement ce que je fais quand quelqu'un tue sans scrupule des dizaines de personnes ! » répondit-il, acide

A ces mots, la déesse le saisit par le cou et le plaqua sans aucune douceur sur le mur.

« Comment oses-tu ? » lui cracha-t-elle au visage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs

Dean n'en menait pas large. Sa détermination lui avait presque fait oublier que celle qui se tenait devant lui pouvait très certainement le détruire d'un claquement de doigt.

« Parce que tu penses que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait ! Aurais tu oublié qui je suis ?!

\- Une saloperie de meurtrière ? » tenta le chasseur, même s'il sentait qu'il ne ferait qu'énerver d'avantage la déesse

Celle-ci plissa les yeux, insultée.

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Dean Winchester. Je suis la fille d'Eros et Thanatos, conçue pour continuer l'œuvre de mes pères ! J'ai été créée pour aider les humains ! Je suis bien plus proche d'eux et bien plus concernée par leur sort que ne l'était même mon grand cousin Prométhée !

\- Sûrement, mais tu m'excuseras, tes histoires de famille ne m'intéressent pas !

\- Tu connais Prométhée pourtant ! continua Algedone, Tu sais ce qu'il a fait pour l'Humanité. Il a volé le feu de Zeus et l'a donné aux Hommes, sauvant leurs existences. Moi j'ai évolué au milieu d'eux, je les connaissais, je leur apportais mon soutien inconditionnel, je les aimais !

\- Ah ouais ? T'as une bien curieuse façon de le montrer ! » la nargua le chasseur

Une nouvelle ombre passa dans les yeux de la déesse tandis qu'elle relâchait sa prise sur Dean, le laissant à nouveau maître de ses mouvements.

« C'est mon instinct de survie qui me pousse à agir et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui. J'ai besoin de me régénérer, et si j'avais eu un autre moyen que de tuer pour ça, je l'aurais choisi. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir un besoin incontrôlable de me nourrir que je le fais de manière barbare ! »

Algedone plongea ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur qui se raidit brusquement.

« Sois honnête Dean. Est-ce que j'ai malmené les corps ? Est-ce que tu as vu des blessures ? Est-ce qu'ils ont eu l'air d'avoir souffert ? »

Le chasseur voulut répliquer mais il réalisa, à contre cœur, qu'elle avait raison. Le capitaine du Police Department leur avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune marque de coups sur les corps, exceptées celles que s'étaient faites mutuellement les deux victimes de Saint Louis.

« Quand il s'agit des humains, même si je dois les tuer pour ma survie, j'essaie d'être la plus douce possible et je répare ce que je brise ! »

Dean sut qu'elle parlait de ces points de suture parfaits sur les poitrines. Si son amour pour les Hommes était aussi fort qu'elle le disait, il comprenait qu'elle ne supporte pas de voir un corps mutilé. Et encore moins par elle-même.

Mais à quoi il pensait là ? Il essayait de trouver des excuses à une meurtrière ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il jeta un regard à Algedone qui l'observait toujours, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Arrête s'il te plaît, tu vas me faire chialer ! » lui balança-t-il narquois

Et alors qu'elle allait répliquer, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

« Dean ? T'es là ? J'ai rien trouvé là-haut, alors je voulais savoir si toi tu… »

Sam s'interrompit en entrant dans la pièce, le regard posé sur la torche allumée restée au sol.

« Sammy ? »

L'interpellé regarda vers sa gauche d'où venait la voix de son frère. Il resta bouche bée en voyant les yeux d'Algedone posés sur lui. Il eut l'impression soudaine que son corps ne lui répondait plus.

« Samuel Winchester, dit la déesse, le tirant de sa torpeur, Ravie de te rencontrer ! »

Le jeune chasseur resta malgré tout immobile alors qu'Algedone s'approchait de lui, abandonnant Dean près de son mur qui regardait la scène

« Sam… murmura-t-elle en levant sa main vers lui, Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as traversé. Je suis impressionnée par le courage dont tu as fait preuve au cours de ta vie ! »

L'interpellé ne réagissait toujours pas, et la caresse de la déesse sur sa joue lui fit pousser un soupir de contentement.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir te soulager de cette souffrance, sincèrement. Mais je vois que tu as réussi l'exploit de gérer toutes ces pulsions seul… »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, une peine tangible dans ses prunelles, alors que le chasseur lui souriait en retour. Il ferma les yeux alors que la déesse prenait son visage entre ses deux mains, posant son propre front contre celui du jeune Winchester. Il se sentait apaisé. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dean, quant à lui, se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'attaquer. Fixant toujours la déesse, bien plus intéressée par l'étreinte avec son frère que par lui, il sortit l'os de sous son cuir et, inspirant un grand coup, il se précipita sur Algedone. Celle-ci soupira de dépit et, sans même le regarder, d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main, renvoya Dean sur son mur.

Il n'eut pas mal, mais cette fois, il eut l'impression d'être réellement collé. Il était incapable de se détacher, remuant comme un forcené pour s'échapper. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa que c'était inutile, il était bien prisonnier. Il pesta sur son mur et constata qu'Algedone ne le lâchait pas des yeux alors que son frère lui lançait un regard effaré.

« Attaquer par derrière Dean… lui dit-elle, Sérieusement ? Cela me déçoit venant de toi. Je pensais qu'au moins tu m'affronterais en face !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre des règles quand on s'en prend à mon frère ! Vous alliez le…

\- J'allais le quoi ? » gronda la déesse en s'approchant de lui, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un prédateur en cet instant

Sam s'éloigna d'elle pour se placer aux côtés de son frère.

« J'allais le tuer ? C'est ce que tu penses ? reprit-elle

\- Oui » lâcha Dean, les lèvres pincés

Elle secoua la tête, une ombre attristée passant sur son beau visage.

« Tu es tellement borné et aveugle Dean ! Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous seriez déjà morts avant même d'être entrés dans cette usine ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, ébahis.

« Comment ça ? » interrogèrent-ils d'une même voix

Elle soupira doucement.

« Les garçons, je suis une déesse grecque. La « création divine la plus parfaite ». Vous pensez sincèrement que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que vous me suiviez pour m'éliminer ?

\- Si tu savais qu'on était après toi, interrogea alors Sam, Pourquoi tu es restée ici ?

\- Et si tu ne comptes pas nous tuer, qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous alors ? » compléta son frère

Algedone les regarda tour à tour, une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux.

« J'attends de vous que vous fassiez exactement ce pour quoi vous êtes venus. Me tuer. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux Winchester ouvrirent la bouche, estomaqués. C'était quoi encore ce plan ?

« Tu te fous de nous c'est ça ? » lâcha l'aîné, toujours abasourdi

Algedone secoua la tête.

« Absolument pas. Je veux que vous me tuiez ! »

Dean se retint de lâcher un rire nerveux alors que son frère continuait de fixer la déesse, ses sourcils haussés à une hauteur inimaginable.

« Et ça prend souvent aux dieux de vouloir mettre fin à leurs jours ? » continua-t-il, visiblement persuadé qu'il s'agissait toujours d'une vaste blague

La déesse accrocha ses prunelles à celles du chasseur. C'est là qu'il vit pour la première fois de la souffrance dans le vert d'eau et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Algedone en profita pour désigner l'os qu'il tenait.

« C'est moi qui avais demandé à mes pères de trouver un moyen de m'arrêter. Parce que je savais pertinemment ce que je pouvais faire quand je n'arrivais pas à me contenter d'un couple. Et je détestais ce que je devenais dans ces moments là. Et c'est toujours le cas. Cette arme permettait de me ramener à la raison pour que je puisse reprendre mon œuvre mais maintenant… »

Elle s'interrompit et observa cette fois Sam qui lui lançait un regard compatissant. Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Maintenant, je n'y arrive plus. Les pulsions des Hommes deviennent incontrôlables. Et mes pères ne sont plus là pour me soutenir comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire quand aider les humains devenait trop difficile. Et plus personne ne croit en nous. Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose pour des gens qui vous ignorent. Et ça me tue. J'ai essayé jusqu'au bout, mais là, je sais que je ne peux plus rien pour eux. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être maintenant. Et je ne veux pas que plus de morts apparaissent à cause de moi. »

Sam prit la main de la déesse dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

« Je comprends… lui dit-il, Ce monde n'est plus fait pour toi comme il a pu l'être il y a des millénaires. Tu as bien travaillé, tu as mérité de partir ! »

Algedone, les yeux brillants, le remercia silencieusement alors que Dean lâcha un grognement exaspéré.

« Désolé, mais j'y crois pas à ton histoire ! Tu as tué 12 personnes et tu voudrais te donner le beau rôle ? Je marche pas ! » balança-t-il, acerbe

La déesse planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'aîné des Winchester. Elle resta silencieuse un bon moment et fronça les sourcils. Le chasseur avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle sondait son âme ainsi, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Quand elle reprit la parole, elle s'était approchée de lui, pénétrant sans aucune pudeur son si précieux espace personnel.

« Pardonne-moi Dean, tu me trouves plus convaincante comme ça ? » dit-elle, froidement

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et se tortilla, gêné de cette proximité. Algedone l'interrompit et, passant sa main sous son menton, elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux. L'air lui manqua quand il les vit changer de couleur. Ils s'assombrirent, abandonnant le vert pour tirer sur le bleu. Mais un bleu particulier. Un bleu intense. Un bleu aux multiples nuances qui vous noyait quand il se posait sur vous. Un bleu qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien. Un bleu à qui il faisait confiance aveuglément. Un bleu qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.

« Castiel ? » souffla-t-il, perdu

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais le bruissement d'ailes qui résonna dans la pièce leur prouva que l'ange l'avait entendue.

« Dean ? Tout va… »

Il se coupa en voyant la scène. Sam qui l'observait avec attention et Dean, comme entravé sur le mur, un air confus sur le visage, ses yeux toujours fixés sur…

« Algedone ? » déglutit l'ange, alors qu'un fort sentiment d'oppression envahissait son cœur et le broyait sans aucune délicatesse

La déesse, qui s'était tournée vers lui à son arrivée, se précipita vers lui quand elle le vit s'écrouler.

« CASS ? » s'écria Dean, une panique notable dans son intonation

« Castiel ? » l'appela à son tour la déesse en le prenant dans ses bras, comme un enfant

Des spasmes secouaient tout son corps, mais il était encore conscient et, voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de cette femme penchée sur lui, il réussit à dire quelques mots.

« Ton… Ton aura !

\- Mon aura… Oh oui, pardon ! » s'exclama-t-elle, semblant réaliser quelque chose

Elle ferma ses paupières un court instant avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. L'ange cessa de trembler presque immédiatement et il se redressa en même temps qu'Algedone qui posait toujours sur lui un regard concerné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'enquit Sam

\- Castiel est un ange, lui répondit-elle, Il est bien plus sensible que vous à ma puissance. J'ai juste diminué l'intensité de mon aura pour qu'il puisse la supporter !

\- Merci, répondit l'ange

\- Je t'en prie » conclut-elle dans un sourire

Dean lui, toujours fixé à son mur, fulminait. Il voulait haïr cette déesse mais ce qu'elle venait de faire pour son meilleur ami le faisait douter. Sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, elle avait fait en sorte de soulager Castiel, comme si c'était inné chez elle. Il se doutait que c'était le cas avec ce qu'il avait lu et ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais il avait du mal à dissocier sa bonté naturelle des meurtres qu'elle avait commis. Il s'obligea à être raisonnable. Elle y avait été contrainte par instinct, ce n'était pas un choix. Mais le choix qu'elle faisait en revanche, c'était de mourir pour éviter d'autres morts.

« Je n'en reviens pas de rencontrer un ange ! »

La voix sincèrement emballée de la déesse interrompit ses pensées.

« Surtout toi Castiel ! continua-t-elle, S'il y a bien un ange que j'ai toujours voulu connaître, c'est toi ! »

L'interpellé pencha la tête sur le côté et ouvrit la bouche, perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? osa-t-il, jetant un regard à Sam qui haussa les épaules

\- Parce que tu es l'ange qui a toujours été le plus proche de l'humanité ! Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour les Hommes et surtout pour… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'une ombre passait dans ses yeux. Elle posa son regard sur les trois chasseurs et s'arrêta sur Sam.

« Désolée d'avance pour ça Sam ! »

Le cadet des Winchester ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva lui aussi collé sur le mur, à côté de son frère. Impuissants tous deux, ils virent avec horreur Algedone saisir Castiel par les épaules et le plaquer sur le mur à leur droite.

L'ange prisonnier jeta un regard déconcerté à la déesse qui était si prévenante encore quelques secondes auparavant.

« Algedone ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Comment fais-tu ? »

Castiel ouvrit des yeux apeurés et chercha Dean du regard. Il vit les deux frères qui s'agitaient à quelques mètres, mais sans les entendre. Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Je nous ai isolés Castiel. Cette discussion ne doit être qu'entre nous !

\- Mais de quoi tu…

\- Comment fais-tu ? répéta-elle

\- Comment je fais quoi ? commença à s'impatienter l'ange

\- Pour la supporter ! »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, complètement largué.

« Pour supporter cette souffrance ! compléta Algedone, Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareille avant toi !

\- Ma souffrance… souffla l'ange, plantant ses yeux dans ceux… peinés ? de la déesse

\- Oui Castiel ! Ta souffrance ! J'en ai vu des passions amoureuses mais la passion d'un ange… Je ne pensais pas qu'une douleur pouvait être si intense et que quelqu'un réussisse à la supporter malgré tout ! »

L'ange avait tiqué au terme « passion amoureuse ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

« Comment ça « passion amoureuse » ? Mais de quoi tu parles, je…

\- Ta passion pour Dean ! »

L'ange ferma la bouche, la rouvrit et la referma.

« Mais je ne ressens pas de passion pour Dean je…

\- Je t'en prie Castiel ! dit-elle en fixant avec attention ses yeux bleus, Tu n'as quand même pas pu passer à côté de ça ! Je n'ai jamais vu des sentiments aussi puissants ! Sauf peut-être chez Dean quand j'ai vu que… »

Algedone s'interrompit quand elle réalisa que les yeux bleus qu'elle avait en face d'elle lui rappelaient quelque chose. Et pour cause, elle les avait vus avant dans l'esprit récalcitrant de l'aîné des Winchester quand elle avait cherché un moyen de le toucher. Ce n'était quand même pas…

Elle se détourna quelques instants de Castiel pour capter le regard émeraude de Dean. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'attarda longuement sur lui, excessivement longuement, il n'était franchement pas simple à lire. Mais quand elle sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle reporta toute son attention sur l'ange qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, Heureusement que je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir maintenant, sinon c'est vous deux qui auriez risqué d'y passer !

\- Mais je…

\- Ecoute moi bien Castiel. »

Le ton soudain très sérieux qu'elle prit encouragea l'ange à l'écouter, même si de nombreuses questions se bousculaient toujours dans sa tête.

« Cette douleur que tu ressens, elle te tue à petit feu. Et ce n'est pas une image. Ta grâce se consume ! Si votre relation continue comme ça, tu finiras par en mourir !

\- Je suis un ange, objecta-t-il, Je ne…

\- Si tu peux mourir ainsi. C'est ta grâce qui souffre ! Pas ton véhicule ! »

Il la regarda, toujours aussi perdu, et elle soupira.

« Castiel, j'ai lu l'esprit de Dean. Il est borné, il ne reconnaîtra jamais ses sentiments qu'il refoule si profondément au fond de son inconscient si vous continuez de cette façon, et tu n'y survivras pas… C'est un fait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je vais te faire un cadeau Castiel. »

L'ange avait décidé de ne plus chercher à comprendre désormais.

« Quelque chose qui, je l'espère, devrait vous aider, continua-t-elle, Ce ne sera pas simple, mais votre cas nécessite des mesures extrêmes ! Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

\- Euh… Je…

\- J'oubliais… Vous deux, il faut vous mettre devant le fait accompli… »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, songeuse et une lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux, comme si ce qu'elle allait faire ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

« Il faut que tu saches également qu'une fois que je t'aurais offert mon cadeau, tu ne te souviendras pas de cette conversation. Tout te reviendra en mémoire dans l'amour… Ou dans la mort… » souffla-t-elle finalement

L'ange fronça les sourcils et suivit des yeux Algedone qui se tournait vers Sam. Les deux frères continuaient de se démener comme de beaux diables pour échapper à l'emprise de la déesse.

« Sam… »

L'interpellé leva les yeux.

« Tu as raison à propos d'eux, enchaîna-t-elle, Je t'en prie, sois là pour les soutenir dans ce qu'ils vont devoir affronter ! »

Le jeune chasseur fronça les sourcils, déboussolé.

« Castiel, j'espère sincèrement que vous vous trouverez ! » conclut-elle dans un sourire, en se tournant vers lui

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle posa affectueusement ses lèvres sur celle de l'ange, tout en libérant d'un mouvement de main les deux frères de son emprise.

« CASTIEL ! » hurla Dean en se précipitant vers eux, l'os dans sa main, les yeux rivés sur leurs lèvres soudées

Sans réfléchir, il planta son arme dans le cœur de la déesse qui se détacha alors de l'ange, un sourire bienheureux sur son visage alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que son corps se cambrait sous l'attaque. Quand Dean retira l'os, le corps d'Algedone s'effondra sur le sol. Les Winchester observèrent le cadavre et ses traits apaisés. Elle avait l'air de dormir. Et au moment où ils firent ce constat, le corps disparut.

Dean se tourna alors vers Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours tétanisé contre son mur.

« Cass ! Cass, ça va ? Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son ami, le saisissant par les épaules

\- Ca va, je crois… Non, elle ne m'a rien fait… répondit l'ange, ancrant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son protégé

\- Alors de quoi vous avez discuté ? On a rien pu entendre ! interrogea à son tour Sam

\- Je… »

Castiel plissa les yeux, visiblement perturbé.

« Je ne me souviens pas, avoua-t-il, son regard toujours rivé sur Dean

\- Comment ça ? interrogea celui-ci, soudainement inquiet

\- Eh bien, je me rappelle qu'elle a éloigné Sam et qu'elle m'a collé au mur mais après ça… Rien… » souffla l'ange

L'aîné des Winchester échangea un regard avec son frère. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment tranquille. Sam encore moins en se rappelant des dernières paroles d'Algedone à son égard. Il avait raison pour eux… A quel sujet ? Celui de leurs sentiments ? Cela lui sembla évident quand il se rappela que la déesse était là pour déceler les passions amoureuses… Passion amoureuse ? Est-ce que ce qui liait son frère et l'ange était si fort que ça ? Il eut une énorme boule au ventre quand il réalisa qu'Algedone était, en plus, particulièrement sensible aux amours destructeurs. Mais cela ne faisait qu'aller dans le sens de ce qu'il avait déjà repéré lui-même. Dean et Castiel était après tout, d'après lui, à deux doigts de la rupture de leur relation. Et qu'avait voulu dire la déesse à propos de ce que ces deux-là allaient avoir à affronter ? Merde, la situation ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

« Bon et bien, comme la seconde concernée n'est plus de ce monde, j'imagine qu'on en saura pas plus… » conclut Dean

Castiel acquiesça, suivi de Sam et les trois chasseurs se décidèrent rapidement à quitter l'usine, remonter dans l'Impala et repartir au motel. Il était presque 2 heures et demi quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Les deux frères étaient lessivés et, se contentant de ne garder que leurs boxers, ils se mirent sans tarder sous les couvertures, sous le regard attentif de leur cher ange gardien qui s'installa lui aussi sur le dernier lit de libre, gardant toujours Dean à l'œil.

Ils se réveillèrent vers 10h, quand la luminosité envahit la chambre. Sam et Dean passèrent par la douche chacun leur tour, et une fois habillés, ils récupérèrent à nouveau leurs affaires pour débarrasser la chambre, mus par l'envie pressante de retrouver le bunker. Ils n'étaient partis que depuis deux jours, mais ce bunker, c'était chez eux désormais. Et maintenant que la chasse était terminée, ils avaient hâte de rentrer.

Ils passèrent rapidement par la réception, payèrent leur nuit et grimpèrent à bord de la voiture. Dean s'arrêta faire le plein pour pouvoir couvrir les 6 heures de trajet jusqu'à Lebanon. Vers 14h, ils s'arrêtèrent pour grignoter et ils reprirent la route ensuite. Ils arrivèrent à destination vers 17h30, le voyage s'était passé sans encombre, excepté pour l'ange qui avait senti une sorte de malaise grandir au cours des heures.

Les deux frères étaient sincèrement heureux d'être revenus tandis que Castiel fronçait les sourcils en regardant le bunker, un drôle de frisson le parcourant et son malaise s'accentuant. Ils vidèrent l'Impala et entrèrent dans le bunker. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean balança les sacs au sol sans aucune douceur. Il se précipita alors dans la cuisine et sortit une bière fraîche du réfrigérateur.

« Sammy ? T'en veux une ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête et attrapa la bouteille que son frère lui lançait.

« Cass ? » continua Dean

Mais l'ange resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés.

« Castiel ? appela Sam à son tour en s'approchant de leur ami, Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je… »

Une soudaine vague de douleur envahit sa tête et il se prit le visage entre ses mains, étouffant un gémissement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait l'esprit sans aucune douceur ! Sam et Dean se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiet pour l'un, et clairement paniqué pour l'autre.

« Cass ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama l'aîné

\- Je n'en sais rien je… »

Une nouvelle montée de souffrance l'interrompit et l'ange se retint de hurler en se mordant la lèvre. Il était en train de perdre pied ! Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front alors qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Et la migraine affreuse qui lui labourait le crâne n'arrangeait rien. Il tenta de se redresser, mais son mouvement lui arracha un cri désespéré. Cri qui alarma les deux chasseurs encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà !

Castiel tenta d'accrocher son regard aux prunelles vertes de Dean, mais sa vision était troublée, sa conscience sombrait ! Il se mit à trembler et voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé. Se tenir à quelque chose. Il devait se tenir à quelque chose ! Mais la douleur était bien trop forte pour lui.

« Dean, je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il s'effondra, inconscient.

« CASS ! hurla Dean en saisissant le corps de l'ange, lâchant sa bière qui explosa au sol, et le serrant contre lui, lui évitant une chute trop rude, Cass ! Réponds-moi mon pote ! »

Agenouillé sur le sol, le corps de l'ange allongé sur ses cuisses, il passa une main sur le visage de Castiel. Il la retira presque immédiatement.

« Sammy ! Il est brûlant ! »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et, posant sa propre bouteille sur une table, il s'assit à leurs côtés, testant lui aussi la température de leur ami.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? s'exclama encore Dean, bouleversé, Depuis quand les anges ont de la fièvre ? Sam ?!

\- Calme toi Dean, répondit Sam, Je…

\- Que je me CALME ! Castiel vient de nous lâcher sans raison et tu voudrais que je me CALME !

\- Dean ! Ta gueule ! »

Le ton glacial de son frère eut le mérite de le faire taire.

« On ne va pas paniquer ! continua plus doucement le cadet, On va gérer ça comme une fièvre normale ! Que ce soit Castiel est perturbant, je te l'accorde. Mais là, il a besoin de nous, donc REPRENDS-TOI ! »

Se relevant, il jeta toujours un œil à son frère et à l'ange, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans d'autres circonstances, il en aurait été heureux.

« Porte le dans une chambre, continua-t-il en voyant que son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, Je vais chercher de l'eau froide et une serviette ! »

Cela tira Dean de son inaction. Il se mit debout à son tour, l'ange dans ses bras, et il monta dans les étages. Il choisit la chambre à côté de la sienne et déposa presque religieusement Castiel sur le lit. Exceptée la forte chaleur qui émanait de son corps et ses joues rouges, l'ange semblait simplement dormir.

Le chasseur réalisa qu'avec une si forte température, porter toutes ses couches de vêtements ne devait pas aider son ami. Alors, attendant l'arrivée de son frère, il entreprit d'ôter le trench-coat, les chaussures, les chaussettes, la veste de costume et la cravate, en faisant bien attention de gêner Castiel le moins possible. Au moment où il posait la cravate sur le bureau de la chambre, Sam entra à son tour. Il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Avec l'ange dans cet état, il avait bien senti que son frère voudrait l'avoir tout près. Dean et son fameux instinct de surprotection.

Sam s'approcha encore de l'ange et sortit de sa poche un thermomètre qu'il plaça dans sa bouche. Il attendit quelques minutes et quand il observa la température, il manqua lâcher la cuve d'eau fraîche dans laquelle baignaient des glaçons et la serviette qu'il tenait dans son autre main. 53° ?! Ce n'était pas humainement possible ça ! Mais Castiel était un ange, il devait mieux gérer la fièvre.

« Dean, continua-t-il en posant la cuve sur la table de chevet et lui tendant le thermomètre, il a 53 de fièvre.

\- HEIN ? »

L'aîné des Winchester se saisit brutalement de l'objet pour avoir confirmation.

« Merde, reprit-il

\- Oui, je pense que sa grâce lui permet d'à peu près bien le vivre quand même, mais je pense que son corps humain aura peut-être plus de mal. T'as déjà commencé à lui enlever des vêtements, mais à mon avis faudrait carrément ne le laisser qu'en caleçon ! »

Dean lui lança un regard torve.

« Tu veux qu'on le désape ?

\- Non je veux que tu le désapes ! C'est ton meilleur pote non ? Et puis vous partagez un lien bien plus profond d'après ce que j'en sais, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sam, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment à quel point c'était vrai

\- Très drôle Sammy. »

L'aîné des Winchester soupira et commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche tandis que son frère imbibait la serviette d'eau glacée. Quand l'ange se retrouva torse nu, Dean fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. C'était à CA que Castiel ressemblait sous ses vêtements ? Il s'était toujours figuré que l'ange devait être plutôt menu, mais ce qu'il voyait lui donnait tort. Le torse de l'ange était parfaitement sculpté. On devinait facilement les courbes de ses muscles qui, sans être développés à outrance, prouvaient qu'ils étaient régulièrement travaillés. Et les lignes de ses pectoraux, ses biceps et ses bras étaient magnifiques !

« Dean ? T'es toujours là ? »

L'appel de son frère le ramena sur terre et il regarda Sam approcher une chaise du chevet de l'ange avant de s'y asseoir et de passer la serviette sur le front brûlant de leur ami. Dean hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Il déboucla la ceinture et retira le pantalon, laissant l'ange en boxer sur les couvertures. Il posa le reste des affaires sur le bureau où il s'assit, gardant un œil inquiet sur son frère qui tamponnait doucement les tempes de l'ange. Clairement, la situation n'était pas normale. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre l'ange dans cet état ?

« Tu peux me relayer ? »

Dean regarda son frère qui lui tendait la serviette humide, tout en désignant Castiel de la tête.

« Pas de problème. » répondit-il

Il prit alors place sur la chaise et imita consciencieusement les gestes de Sam, les étendant même au corps entier de l'ange. Il nota que les joues de son ami étaient moins rouges, mais la sueur était toujours présente. Le voir dans cet état lui serra le cœur. Castiel était un ange. Rien n'était supposé pouvoir l'atteindre ! Comment diable pouvait-il se laisser terrasser par une fièvre ? Bon certes, une fièvre de 53°, mais d'abord, d'où sortait-elle cette putain de fièvre ?

Il continua de s'interroger, les sourcils froncés et les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage crispé qu'il s'appliquait à rafraîchir. Le souffle de Castiel était erratique, cela lui prouvait au moins qu'il était toujours là. Régulièrement, il imbibait la serviette d'eau glacée, vérifiant aussi le pouls de l'ange qu'il sentait affolé contre ses doigts. Tout cela ne rassurait pas le chasseur.

Il sursauta quand Sam revint, une assiette de gratin de courgettes dans sa main. Il était presque 20h. Trop obnubilé par l'état de son ami, Dean n'avait même pas vu le temps filer. Et il ne fit même pas de remarque sur le plat uniquement composé de légumes que lui avait apporté son frère.

« Tu veux que je te remplace ? interrogea celui-ci

\- Non, répondit l'aîné, Je vais rester et vérifier qu'il ne nous claque pas entre les mains ! »

Sam eut un petit sourire.

« Pense à prendre sa température, quand on passera en dessous de la barre des 40, tu pourras le laisser se reposer seul ! »

Sur ces mots, il ressortit de la chambre, laissant seuls son frère et l'ange.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Dean s'affaira à vérifier la fièvre, le rythme cardiaque et la respiration de Castiel. Quand vers 1h du matin, le thermomètre afficha 39,5 et que le souffle et le pouls du malade se firent plus réguliers, plus apaisés, comme s'il dormait, le chasseur s'autorisa à laisser Castiel seul, sous les couvertures, veillant tout de même à lui appliquer sur le front la serviette nouvellement rafraîchie.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'arrive-t-il à notre cher Castiel ? :)**

 **J'avoue que j'aime pas l'idée de le faire souffrir, mais au moins, ça permet à Dean d'être aux petits soins pour lui ! ;)**

 **J'espère que cette confrontation avec Algedone vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! A dimanche pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bon dimanche tout le monde ! :) J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, prêts pour ce chapitre 9 ? J'espère dans ce cas que vous avez le coeur bien accroché ! ;)**

 **Merci encore aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, nouveaux ajouts en favori et à ceux qui décident de suivre cette histoire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on fait plait ! *coeur***

 _ **MYSTY**_ , **je crois que tu as raison de t'inquiéter ! Mais oui, Sam sera toujours là, tu peux compter sur lui ! :)**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 9_

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine du bunker le lendemain matin. Sam buvait son café, gardant à l'œil son frère qui regardait sans vraiment la voir la tasse qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait les traits tirés. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant 4 heures du matin, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'ange alité dans la chambre à côté. Il avait réussi à dormir quelques heures mais son angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait son ami l'avait rapidement tiré du sommeil.

Sam lui, s'en était tiré à meilleur compte, mais il s'interrogeait aussi bien sûr sur cette soudaine fièvre de Castiel. Cependant, il restait assez discret sur ses propres frayeurs, son frère s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment pour deux.

« Sammy, t'as une idée de quand il se réveillera ? » l'interrogea Dean

L'interrogé retint un soupir.

« Dean, tu es allé le voir il y a une heure. Sa fièvre avait disparu et il donnait l'impression de dormir sereinement. Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est attendre ! »

L'aîné des Winchester grogna et replongea son nez dans sa tasse. Il détestait être dans l'expectative. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Castiel. Rien que de l'imaginer dans ce lit suffisait à raviver ses peurs. Ce corps inconscient, affaibli par un mal inconnu… Il revoyait encore la sueur sur sa peau brûlante, cette chaleur effrayante qui émanait de son corps, de son torse nu… Ce torse qu'il avait vu pour la première fois hier. Ce torse qu'il avait trouvé magnifique…

Il manqua de s'étouffer dans son café.

« Dean ? Ca va ? s'exclama Sam, tandis que son frère toussait à s'en arracher les poumons

\- Ouais ouais Sammy. T'inquiète ! »

Dean reprit sa respiration et chassa de son esprit l'idée absurde qu'il avait trouvé Cass bien foutu ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur des choses plus raisonnables. Par exemple, quand est-ce que ce foutu emplumé allait enfin se réveiller ?

Castiel était toujours allongé sous les couvertures, l'esprit embrumé. La souffrance avait déserté sa tête et il n'avait plus mal, mais il avait l'étrange impression que la douleur en avait profité pour se dissimuler dans ses veines, parcourant son corps discrètement. Cependant, il se sentait étrangement bien. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis ces derniers mois.

Il osa bouger le bout de ses doigts qui lui répondirent presque immédiatement, comme heureux d'être à nouveau sollicités. Il continua en testant les réactions de ses bras. Ils avaient aussi l'air opérationnels et ses mouvements ne déclenchaient aucune vague de douleur comme la veille. Il soupira dans sa semi-conscience, rassuré. Il bougea ensuite le reste de son corps qui suivit ses ordres sans protester.

Son soulagement prenant de plus en plus de place, il se passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses il réussit enfin à les ouvrir. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et, tâtonnant vers l'extérieur du lit, il saisit l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et alluma la lumière. Il ne connaissait pas cette pièce. Ceci dit, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter toutes les chambres du bunker. Il était plus souvent présent dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle où ils retenaient les démons.

Son regard se posa sur la cuve vide sur la table à côté de laquelle trônait une serviette humide. Il sourit. Les deux frères avaient dû s'occuper de faire baisser sa fièvre. Il se tourna hors du lit et posa ses pieds sur le parquet avant de se redresser doucement. Il fallait qu'il leur dise que tout allait bien. Qu'il allait bien.

Il sortit alors de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'odeur de café qu'il sentait lui prouvait bien qu'il n'était que le matin et que les deux chasseurs devaient prendre ce qui ressemblait à leur petit déjeuner. Les réactions à son arrivée ne se firent pas attendre.

« Cass ! Mon vieux ! Content de te revoir sur pieds ! » s'exclama Dean en le voyant entrer

Castiel lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable tandis qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés de Sam.

« Le dernier membre de la Team Free Will en pleine forme ! renchérit Sam, Ca fait plaisir !

\- Bonjour Sam. » répondit l'ange

L'interpellé interrompit le mouvement de sa tasse vers ses lèvres et jeta un regard perplexe à Castiel. Il venait bien de ne saluer que lui ? Sur son fameux ton qu'il ne réservait d'habitude qu'à Dean ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir qu'il réalisa enfin que l'ange assis à côté de lui n'était toujours vêtu que de son boxer. Détail que son frère avait aussi remarqué puisqu'il semblait particulièrement s'appliquer à ne pas poser son regard sur le torse nu de son meilleur ami, une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes.

« Cass ? Tu réalises que t'es quasi à poil là ? » finit par lâcher Dean, posant un rapide coup d'œil sur son ami

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de la façon dont je m'habille ? »

La voix avait été froide et le regard dur. Dean ouvrit la bouche, soufflé. Il regarda son frère qui observait Castiel, au moins aussi étonné. L'aîné des Winchester allait répliquer mais Sam lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Castiel. Tu sors d'une fièvre excessive. Tu es un ange, mais il faudrait peut-être limiter les risques que ton véhicule n'attrape froid, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il pour temporiser

L'interpellé soupira doucement.

« J'irai me rhabiller après Sam, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Le jeune chasseur sourit. L'ange n'était peut-être que de mauvais poil après tout. Fait rare et à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans ce cas. Dean se dit la même chose en voyant le corps de son ami se détendre après les mots de son frère. Il jeta un œil à sa tasse, vide désormais. Mais il avait encore besoin de caféine pour combler cette nuit de quasi insomnie. Il regarda l'ange qui était le plus proche de la cuisinière.

« Cass ? Tu pourrais me passer la cafetière s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il

L'interpellé fixa ses yeux sur son protégé et le cœur de Dean rata un battement. Le bleu de ses prunelles était glacial. Une nuance qu'il n'avait jamais encore vue. Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Tu as des jambes Dean, non ? Va la chercher toi-même ! »

Sam recracha son café sous le choc tandis que son frère écarquillait les yeux. Ils avaient halluciné n'est-ce pas ? Castiel ne venait pas d'envoyer paître Dean quand même ? Pas de manière aussi brutale ?

Au vu du regard acéré et sombre de l'ange, ils surent que oui.

« Castiel ! Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le cadet

L'ange posa ses yeux sur lui et l'ombre dans ses prunelles s'éteignit aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par l'urgence dans la voix du chasseur puis une vague de compréhension traversa son visage. Compréhension vite remplacée par du désarroi quand il regarda à nouveau Dean, toujours tétanisé.

« Dean je… Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je suis désolé ! »

L'aîné des Winchester hocha la tête mais l'étrange boule au ventre qu'il ressentait persistait. Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi acerbe avec lui ! La seule fois où il avait réellement haussé le ton contre lui, c'était au moment de l'épisode Michel. Et encore, il avait parfaitement compris la rage qui avait habité l'ange à ce moment ! Il n'avait pas vraiment été à la hauteur de sa confiance et il en était conscient ! La raclée qu'il s'était prise était un souvenir suffisamment cuisant pour qu'il se soit juré que, jamais plus, il ne mettrait l'ange en colère !

Mais là… Pourquoi cette animosité gratuite ?

« Je… Je vais m'habiller. » lâcha finalement Castiel, complètement déboussolé, laissant derrière lui les deux frères qui ne le quittèrent pas du regard, abasourdis

Il remonta dans la chambre presque en courant, tellement perturbé qu'il ne pensa même pas à voler directement. Une fois dans la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il n'avait même pas salué son protégé, l'ignorant consciemment ! Et il l'avait dédaigné sans aucun tact ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour s'en prendre ainsi à Dean ?

A la simple pensée du nom du chasseur, il sentit son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines, envahissant son corps comme un torrent de lave alors qu'une vague de colère inouïe prenait possession de son être. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tâchant de refouler ce sentiment destructeur, cette explosion de violence qui semblait vouloir prendre le contrôle.

Il respira à fond mais son esprit, obnubilé par son comportement envers Dean, était toujours la proie de cette agressivité qui l'habitait. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. A autre chose bon sang ! Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sortir de cette situation ! Il se rappela alors Sam. Sam qui avait été son roc ces derniers temps. Sam toujours prêt à le soutenir. Sam qui lui gardait la tête hors de l'eau !

Il sentit la rage lentement se refroidir avant de se figer. Il s'autorisa un soupir et s'approcha de ses vêtements toujours posés sur le bureau. Il revêtit son pantalon, boutonna sa chemise, saisit sa cravate et eut un instant d'arrêt en tendant la main vers son trench-coat. Il le prit doucement et le regarda avec attention.

La couleur beige était toujours parfaite, malgré ses nombreuses mésaventures. Dans chacun de ces plis, Castiel revoyait tout : son arrivée sur Terre, sa rencontre avec les chasseurs, son sens du sacrifice qui s'était développé, son intervention pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Lucifer et Michel, son partenariat avec Crowley pour récupérer les âmes du purgatoire, sa folie des grandeurs, la libération des Léviathans qui l'avait mené dans cette réserve d'eau, ne laissant derrière lui que son trench-coat. Trench-coat que Dean avait alors gardé précieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent…

Ce souvenir raviva soudainement sa colère et dans un hurlement de rage, il déchira son manteau. Il le détestait. Parce que Dean, lui, semblait y attacher une certaine importance. Tout comme à ce costume qu'il portait d'habitude. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard soulagé du chasseur quand il avait retrouvé ses habitudes vestimentaires en revenant du purgatoire. Il ôta nerveusement sa cravate bleue et l'enflamma d'un simple regard tandis qu'il essayait d'arracher sa chemise de sa peau comme si elle le brûlait. Il fit sauter quelques boutons et les coutures commençaient à craquer quand un fracas se fit entendre.

« Cass ? Tout va bien ?! »

Les frères s'étaient précipités dans la chambre quand ils avaient entendu le cri de Castiel qui avait résonné dans le bunker. Ils se stoppèrent net quand ils réalisèrent la scène. La colère de l'ange avait mis la chambre sens dessus-dessous. Les meubles étaient renversés pour la plupart, la lampe de chevet s'était brisée au sol et les draps étaient désormais à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais ce qui les choqua le plus, ce fut le trench-coat déchiré au sol. Dean ouvrit la bouche, éberlué, jetant un regard plus qu'interrogateur à son ami qui l'ignorait purement et simplement, son attention uniquement fixée sur le cadet des Winchester.

« Sam. Il me faudrait d'autres vêtements. »

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais je… Tu… bafouilla-t-il, incohérent

\- Je ne supporte plus ceux-là ! » compléta Castiel, doucement

Sam resta figé, incapable de réagir pendant un long moment sous le regard patient de l'ange.

« Eh bien… finit-il par dire, Quand je suis prêt, je t'accompagnerai faire des courses…

\- Merci Sam » lâcha finalement l'ange

Il voulut se diriger vers la porte mais sur son chemin se tenait toujours Dean, planté dans l'embrasure, qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. Arrivé devant lui, il releva légèrement le menton pour planter ses prunelles bleues dans celles du chasseur.

« J'aimerais sortir. » lança-t-il

Son protégé secoua la tête mécaniquement.

« Non Cass, je pense que tu nous dois des…

\- J'ai dit que je voulais sortir ! »

L'ange avait élevé la voix, son regard s'était à nouveau assombri, ce qui ne rassura pas l'aîné des Winchester. La sueur froide qui était apparue dans son dos le prouvait. Mais il se dit qu'il devait tenir bon.

« Et moi je t'ai dit que non ! Il faut que…

\- Mais dégage de mon chemin ! »

Castiel le bouscula sans aucune douceur, et quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées. Dean manqua se déboîter l'épaule en se cognant contre le montant de la porte vers lequel son ami l'avait envoyé sans ménagement. Il se massa la partie endolorie et un air perdu envahit son visage. Il reporta son attention sur le manteau déchiré qui gisait lamentablement sur le parquet. Il sentit un énorme pincement au cœur alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour récupérer le vêtement que, dans un réflexe incontrôlé, il serra contre sa poitrine.

Il jeta un regard empreint de peine à son frère alors qu'il se relevait, gardant le trench-coat contre lui. Sam ne fit même pas de remarque sur la façon qu'avait son frère de câliner le vêtement comme un doudou. Il était suffisamment alarmé par la détresse dans les yeux de son aîné que celui-ci ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce que cette histoire encore ?

« Sammy, finit par dire Dean une fois qu'il eut repris contenance, Il s'est passé quoi là ?

\- Franchement Dean, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi-même ! Depuis quand Castiel pousse des coups de gueule contre toi ? »

Il se retint d'ajouter que cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus quand on savait que ces derniers mois, l'ange n'avait jamais répondu aux attaques gratuites de Dean. Alors pourquoi maintenant s'en prenait-il à lui sans aucune raison ?

« Depuis jamais ! La seule fois où il m'a réellement engueulé, je le méritais amplement ! »

Les deux frères se regardaient, échangeant à travers leur regard toutes leurs interrogations communes.

« Tu vas sérieusement l'emmener faire des courses ? » reprit Dean, cherchant à briser ce silence gênant

Sam jeta un coup d'œil au trench-coat déchiré et à l'état de la chambre. Il remarqua au sol un petit morceau de tissu bleu noirci sur le côté. Il se pencha, le ramassa et le porta devant son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit la bouche alors que Dean observait lui aussi sa trouvaille.

« Sam, lâcha-t-il incrédule, Ce serait quand même pas…

\- Sa cravate… Du moins ce qu'il en reste. » confirma le cadet

Dean secoua la tête, complètement perturbé.

« Il a fait cramer sa cravate ?! C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? »

Sam détacha ses prunelles du tissu brûlé pour les planter dans celles de son frère.

« Pour la même raison qui a fait qu'il a déchiré son trench et qu'il tentait d'arracher sa chemise quand on est entré ici. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être cette raison !

\- Tu crois que sa fièvre a pu l'atteindre plus qu'on ne se l'imaginait ? Ca lui a peut être réellement grillé la cervelle en fait ! »

Le cadet des Winchester soupira.

« Je lui ai promis de l'accompagner acheter des vêtements, j'essaierai de discuter avec lui. Voir ce qui ne va pas. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à moi. »

Dean grimaça à cette remarque. C'était vrai. L'ange s'était comporté tout à fait normalement avec son frère. C'était lui qu'il avait choisi comme punching-ball. Et cela l'effraya. Il suivit son frère qui sortait de la chambre, jetant au passage un dernier regard sur le bazar qui régnait là. C'était officiel, un ange en colère était très dangereux.

« Dean, je vais me préparer et je rejoins Castiel ensuite. Tu me passes les clés de la voiture ? » demanda Sam, se mordant discrètement les lèvres

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mettre son frère sur le banc de touche. Mais vues les dernières réactions de l'ange, il valait mieux être prudent. Et dans ce cas-là, la prudence semblait nécessiter de limiter le contact entre Dean et Castiel.

« Pas de problème. Bouge pas. » répondit l'interrogé

Il rentra dans sa propre chambre, le trench-coat toujours serré dans sa main. Il farfouilla dans son bordel sur le bureau et récupéra les clés qu'il ramena ensuite à son frère qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« Et Sammy…

\- Je sais, pas de bêtises avec Bébé ! »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, stoppé dans son élan. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

« Non, j'allais dire, fais attention à Cass ! » reprit-il

Sam acquiesça silencieusement, surpris de ne pas avoir droit à des menaces sur ce qui pourrait arriver à ses cheveux, son visage ou n'importe quelle partie de son corps s'il faisait la moindre connerie avec la voiture. En fait, pas vraiment surpris. Quand il disparut dans le couloir pour aller vers sa chambre, laissant son frère sur le seuil de la sienne, il se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas se taper la tête contre les murs. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer ! NE PAS PANIQUER ! Castiel venait d'envoyer bouler Dean. Dean était suffisamment perturbé pour lui passer la voiture sans aucune remarque. C'était simplement une mauvaise journée. Un mauvais moment à passer. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

…

Bordel ! Qui voulait-il convaincre ? Même lui n'y croyait pas ! Et pire encore, il ne comprenait plus rien.

De son côté, Dean non plus ne comprenait pas. Il était resté planté de longues minutes dans sa chambre, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du trench-coat dont les pans de tissu lacérés pendaient tristement. Cela lui rappela douloureusement la disparition de son meilleur ami, quand il avait cru que les Léviathans avait réduit son corps à néant. Les longs mois où il avait vécu avec l'idée de la mort de Castiel lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait dit à Bobby qu'il gérait cette perte, mais pour être honnête, il s'était senti sacrément démuni. Il avait pris l'habitude de leur partenariat, leurs silences éloquents et leur façon d'être quasi toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne se l'était avoué qu'à moitié conscient, au détour d'une bouteille de whisky, un soir où sa peine avait été trop grande, mais il avait réellement trouvé en l'ange quelqu'un qui l'écoutait et le comprenait. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas. Quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour lui. Castiel. Son meilleur ami. Et il l'avait perdu. La seule chose qui l'avait relié à lui durant cette période, c'était ce manteau beige. Ce manteau qui lui avait évité de sombrer dans la dépression. Ce manteau que l'ange venait de déchirer sans scrupule.

Il ne réalisa même pas que sa main tremblait, crispée sur le vêtement à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il respira profondément et décida de s'assoir sur son lit. Une fois installé, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table de chevet et regarda la photo de sa mère. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle puisse le guider, lui dicter la bonne façon d'agir. Qu'elle le rassure, en disant qu'elle comprenait ses réactions excessives envers son ami. Qu'elle efface aussi cette désagréable boule au ventre qu'il avait depuis le comportement de Castiel ce matin. Maman, pensa-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ?

Mais Mary ne répondait pas bien sûr, son doux sourire figé pour l'éternité. Dean soupira et plia du mieux qu'il put le trench-coat avant de le ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il voulait l'avoir à côté de lui, comme il y conservait le souvenir de sa mère.

Il s'affala sur son lit et sortit son ordinateur, il voulait penser à autre chose. Il se balada sur internet sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il agissait mécaniquement, il s'en rendait compte, mais il n'avait pas envie d'autre chose.

Vers 11 heures, il entendit du mouvement en bas. Il se décida à abandonner ce qu'il faisait pour s'habiller et descendre. Il avançait prudemment, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau confronté à un ange en pétard. Surtout contre lui.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, toujours dans l'escalier, il eut un moment d'arrêt. Sam et Castiel discutaient. Discutaient normalement. De son poste d'observation, il pouvait voir les traits détendus de l'ange et un petit sourire orner son visage. Il continua son observation et resta bouche bée. Quand Castiel parlait d'autres vêtements, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Il avait troqué son pantalon de costume contre un jean délavé et ajusté qui, et Dean se claqua mentalement pour y penser, lui allait à merveille. Quant à sa chemise blanche, elle avait été abandonnée au profit d'un T-Shirt bleu au dos duquel étaient imprimés deux ailes noires stylisées. Ailes qui lui rappelaient étrangement l'ombre des vraies ailes de l'ange. Il l'avait fait exprès ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question qu'il fut transpercé par le regard bleu de son ami. Celui-ci avait bien remarqué sa présence et le fixait d'un air glacial. Cependant, malgré le frisson inquiet qui le traversa, Dean ne put s'empêcher de stupidement remarquer que ce T-shirt mettait les foutus yeux de l'ange en valeur.

« Eh bien Cass, tu te fous pas de notre gueule quand tu dis vouloir d'autres fringues ! » balança-t-il en rejoignant les deux autres hommes

Il refusait de se laisser intimider par le regard de Castiel. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Pas question que ça commence aujourd'hui. L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et ses prunelles s'assombrirent tandis que Sam se tendait.

« Un problème avec ça Dean ? rétorqua l'ange

\- Aucun. C'est plutôt cool que t'aies abandonné ta panoplie de parfait comptable ! »

Il n'était qu'à moitié franc en disant ça, il le savait. Mais le pire, c'est que Castiel le savait aussi, il le sentait. Celui-ci pencha sa tête sur le côté tandis qu'un sourire narquois naissait sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Donc tu ne regrettes absolument pas que je me sois débarrassé de cette ignoble chose beige ? »

L'estomac du chasseur se contracta et il sentit son sang affluer à ses joues.

« Les mecs, s'il vous plaît, intervint Sam, C'est pas le moment de…

\- Sam s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça. »

Castiel avait recouvré sa voix tranquille, une lueur sincèrement concernée dans ses yeux qu'il posa sur le cadet des Winchester. Son changement d'humeur avait été si fulgurant qu'il en était presque effrayant. Sam avait voulu désamorcer le conflit, il avait bien compris que son frère faisait exprès de provoquer l'ange. Mais il sentait que ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

« Alors Dean, reprit Castiel de sa voix froide, Ce trench-coat ? Tu vas vraiment faire une croix dessus ou bien tu vas encore le garder, pour te rassurer ? »

Dean serra les poings, ce que remarqua l'ange immédiatement.

« Eh bien ? Aurais-je visé juste ? Tu as besoin de te rassurer ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de…

\- Oh je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi. Je te connais trop bien. »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage. Décidément, cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Castiel s'approcha de Dean, pénétrant son espace personnel sciemment au vu du regard amusé qu'il lui lança. Le chasseur voulut s'éloigner tant l'aura de froideur de l'ange le mettait mal à l'aise en cet instant, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, saisissant le bras de son protégé, il le força à l'immobilité. Il le fixa de son regard glacé, accrochant les prunelles vertes dont il lisait sans difficulté l'inquiétude. Il sourit encore plus.

« Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu… » voulut demander Sam mais il se tut bien vite en réalisant que l'ange ne l'écouterait pas

Il tenta de s'approcher des deux hommes qui s'affrontaient mais il avait l'impression d'être vissé au sol. Castiel ne l'avait quand même pas… A bien y réfléchir, si, c'était plausible en effet qu'il l'ait immobilisé. Il ne put donc qu'observer la scène, impuissant.

« Au fond de toi Dean, tu as peur ! reprit Castiel, raffermissant sa prise, Je l'ai deviné dès le début tu sais ? Tu as toujours été un lâche, et tu le seras toujours !

\- Espèce de sal…e emplumé ! Tu…

\- Bonjour les enfants ! »

* * *

 **Hum... Oui, je confirme, je coupe bien ici ! :D Je sais, je sais, c'est sadique ! Et je crois que c'est que le début ! :)**

 **J'espère, malgré ça, que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moi en tous cas, j'ai adoré écrire un Castiel un peu plus... Réactif, si je puis dire :P**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vos coeurs se sont remis du chapitre précédent ! ;) D'ailleurs, vues les réactions et quand je pense à ce qui va arriver, je me dis que je devrais peut-être changer le genre :P *intense réflexion***

 **Enfin, pour ne pas changer des bonnes habitudes, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers, anciens et nouveaux, (ça fait toujours chaud au coeur quand je vois que de nouvelles personnes suivent cette histoire !), aux reviewers... Franchement, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Sinon, je tenais à vous prévenir, je viens d'être prise dans une association de mon école qui me tient particulièrement à coeur, et je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'elle me prendra. J'espère que ça m'empêchera pas d'avancer comme je le souhaiterais :) Mais j'ai encore pas mal d'avance sur cette histoire donc normalement ça devrait aller. Mais en cas de pépin, je vous préviendrai !**

 _ **MYSTY**_ **, ne flippe pas ! N'oublie pas, happy end prévue ! Et pour le nouvel arrivant, je te laisse le découvrir maintenant ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 10_

Dean, Sam et Castiel se figèrent et tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps vers le nouvel arrivant. Cette présence eut le mérite de calmer immédiatement Castiel qui relâcha Dean et libéra Sam de son immobilité. L'ange s'éloigna le plus possible des Winchester, s'obligeant à ne fixer que l'homme qui venait d'apparaître pour contenir sa rage envers son protégé. Il avait voulu s'excuser à nouveau auprès de lui, mais rien que de l'envisager l'avait à nouveau rendu agressif. Sam, lui, rejoignit son frère et se posta de façon à le dissimuler au regard bleu.

Tous trois ne quittaient pas des yeux le petit châtain à la coiffure gominée (Etudiée merde ! Sa coiffure était _étudiée !_ ) qui se tenait là, les mains dans les poches de son treillis, ses yeux marron rieurs et son éternel sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Oh merde ! » lâcha Dean, naturellement

L'homme pencha la tête.

« Mais moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Dean-o ! »

Gabriel posa ses yeux sur Sam qui le regardait, médusé.

« Samsquatch ! Comme t'as poussé ! C'est dingue ce que les enfants grandissent vite ! »

Il finit par regarder Castiel, toujours dans son coin.

« Cassie ! Petit frère ! Ca fait un bail ! »

Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. L'ange fronça les sourcils, étonné, Gabriel était rarement aussi démonstratif. Quand celui-ci le relâcha, il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable pendant de longues minutes.

« T'as fait du shopping ? Merde, t'aurais dû m'appeler ! J'aurais adoré voir ça ! J'en aurais profité pour faire le plein de sucre !

\- Gabe, t'es un archange, lâcha Sam, Tu peux faire apparaître autant de sucrerie que tu veux !

\- Bien vu ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche une sucette qu'il s'empressa de déballer et de mettre dans sa bouche.

« C'est mieux comme ça ! Bah alors les gars ? Et la politesse ? Je débarque chez vous et vous me proposez pas à boire ? »

Les Winchester soupirèrent de concert tandis que Dean se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il boit l'archange ? De la bière ? Quelque chose de plus fort ? Un soda ? Ou bien de l'eau pour limiter ton diabète ? »

Gabriel éclata de rire en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la bibliothèque, ses jambes posées sur la table.

« En fait, j'ai pas soif ! »

Il entendit distinctement le chasseur pousser une litanie de jurons dans la cuisine avant de revenir, le fusillant des yeux.

« Oh ça va ! Fais pas cette tête Dean-o ! »

Jouant avec son bâton de sucette, il se tourna vers Castiel.

« Alors Cassie ! C'était comment le lèche-vitrine ? »

Son frère pencha la tête, stupéfait.

« Gabriel, je n'ai pas léché de vitrines ! C'est dégoûtant !»

L'archange leva les yeux au ciel et dévisagea les deux chasseurs.

« Les enfants ! Vous en êtes où de l'éducation de mon petit frère ! Parce que les expressions c'est toujours pas son fort !

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'en occuperais pas ? Après tout, comme tu le dis, c'est TON petit frère ! lâcha Dean, à moitié exaspéré

\- Pardon, mais je pensais que tu aurais voulu te charger de ce petit ange tout seul ! » fit Gabriel avec un clin d'œil

Dean jeta par reflexe un regard vers Castiel qui se forçait à s'intéresser à son propre frère. Il s'était à nouveau crispé en entendant l'aîné des Winchester et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas balancer une remarque acerbe.

« D'ailleurs, je suis heureux de constater qu'au cours de cette séance shopping tu n'as pas obligé mon frangin à suivre tes goûts vestimentaires douteux ! »

La tension qui apparut à ce moment le frappa de plein fouet. Castiel se figea. Dean se renfrogna. Sam s'assit, une main sur le visage, regardant alternativement son frère et l'ange.

« Dean ne m'a pas accompagné, lâcha froidement Castiel, J'y suis allé avec Sam. »

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Et pour surprendre un archange, embrouilleur de surcroît, il fallait y aller.

« Oh très bien, se reprit-il, Et sinon Cassie, pourquoi ce revirement vestimentaire ? Pas que ça me déplaise, tu vas faire tourner des têtes comme ça, mais c'est surprenant venant de toi ! »

Il jura que la tension atteignit un nouveau stade. Il sentit une étrange aura de colère se dégager de son frère, il vit Sam jeter un regard peiné à Dean dont il lut la souffrance dans les yeux verts. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué ? Il les observa chacun à leur tour, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Castiel.

« J'en avais assez. » répondit simplement celui-ci

L'archange fronça les sourcils, il avait un désagréable pressentiment.

« Enfin bref, s'exclama Sam, voulant détourner la conversation, Pourquoi t'es là Gabriel ?

\- Mais parce que vous me manquiez voyons ! » plaisanta l'interrogé

Pour toute réaction, il se fit fusiller par trois paires d'yeux.

« Eh bah, vous avez mangé quoi pour avoir une telle joie de vivre ? continua-t-il, incrédule

\- On s'en fout de ça ! rétorqua Dean, A chaque fois que tu apparais, une merde nous tombe dessus !

\- C'est faux ! On a bien rigolé quand je vous ai coincés dans ces chaînes de télé !

\- TU as bien rigolé ! contra Sam, Tu m'as explosé les couilles et changé en bagnole je te rappelle !

\- Aaaaaaaah que de bons souvenirs ! »

Gabriel eut un grand sourire en se remémorant cet épisode.

« Zapper ton frère à ce moment c'était un bon souvenir aussi ? interrogea encore l'aîné des Winchester

\- Il voulait gâcher la surprise ! J'aime pas quand on gâche mes surprises ! lâcha l'archange, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres

\- On s'éloigne du sujet, là ! Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » reprit Sam

L'interpellé soupira. Ces chasseurs et leur impatience… Il regarda son frère qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

« Je suis venu chercher Cassie. »

Les Winchester froncèrent les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Pourquoi Gabriel ? » demanda l'ange brun

Une ombre passa sur le visage du châtain.

« C'est la merde là-haut ! »

Dean s'assit à côté de l'archange, un sourcil haussé, alors que Sam faisait de même.

« Gabe, c'est TOUJOURS la merde là-haut d'après ce que nous en a dit Cass !

\- Oui, mais là, ça vient d'empirer ! »

Castiel s'approcha de son frère, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gabriel ?

\- On a encore droit à un ange qui veut jouer à Dieu ! »

Les chasseurs se dévisagèrent, perplexes.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il y a toujours eu un ange pour vouloir être le boss ! reprit Dean

\- Je te l'accorde, mais ces anges-là ne faisait clairement pas l'unanimité. Celui-là, il rallie de plus en plus d'anges à sa cause. Presque les trois quarts du Paradis le suivent sans poser de questions ! »

L'archange soupira en observant sa sucette.

« Les anges et leur fâcheuse tendance de toujours vouloir quelqu'un à qui obéir… Quelle bande de moutons sans cervelle !

\- Et pourquoi ils ne te suivent pas toi ? Tu es quand même le dernier archange encore en vie ! remarqua Sam

\- Merci Sam, mais tu m'as bien regardé ? J'ai vécu des siècles sur Terre, je n'ai eu aucun lien avec ma famille jusqu'au conflit Michel-Lucifer et j'ai appris à apprécier la vie humaine ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à apporter aux anges ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que je foutrais de larbins à mes ordres ?

\- Tu es aussi partisan du libre-arbitre donc ? interrogea Dean

\- Eh ouais. A 100%. Comme Cassie.

\- Mais tu n'as pas réussi à les convaincre ? » demanda Castiel à son tour

L'archange observa son petit frère.

« Ses fidèles sont très bien dressés. Naciel est vraiment très fort !

\- A ce point ? continua le brun

\- Imagine un ange avec le côté rebelle et charmeur de Lucifer, la rigueur et la facilité de manipulation de Naomi et la rancœur de Metatron, tu auras une idée du personnage ! Et évidemment, rajoute lui une haine enthousiaste à l'égards des humains !

\- Eh bah, ça promet ! commenta Sam

\- Mais putain, pourquoi les anges ont-ils toujours une dent contre nous ? s'exclama son frère

\- Peut-être que s'ils y avaient moins de personnes détestables comme toi, on n'aurait pas autant de problème ! »

Dean fusilla Castiel du regard qui ne fit que hausser un sourcil, un sourire en coin, imperturbable. Gabriel regarda étrangement son frère, bouche-bée, avant de demander silencieusement des explications à Sam qui secoua la tête, dépité. _Ca_ , c'était étrange.

« Et si ton Père avait pas foutu le camp, il aurait pu gérer tous ces emplumés et éviter pas mal de saloperies ! renchérit le chasseur

\- Un père absent et indifférent à ses enfants ? C'est étrange, mais ça me rappelle quelqu'un que tu as bien connu ! » le contra le brun, moqueur

Sam posa sa main sur le bras de son frère, lui intimant muettement de ne pas réagir. Il avait vu la fureur dans ses yeux verts et savait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi dans ces conditions.

« Eh bien l'ambiance est électrique ici. » lâcha l'archange de son flegme habituel

Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Il avait bien réalisé que quelque chose clochait ici même s'il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver quoi. Mais foi d'embrouilleur, il finirait bien par comprendre !

« Cassie ! Tu remontes avec moi alors ?

\- Désolé Gabriel, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que tu attends de moi, répondit l'interpellé, reprenant son ton habituel

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ça mais tu as pas mal d'influence là-haut ! Et contrairement à moi, tu les connais, tu n'es pas parti en courant quand la famille a commencé à partir en cacahuète ! T'as même aidé à rouvrir les portes du Paradis ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour raisonner ces abrutis ! »

Le petit brun eut l'air d'hésiter un instant mais devant l'air implorant de Gabriel (sérieusement, il avait pris des cours avec Sam pour avoir des yeux de chien battu pareils ?), il hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je t'accompagnerai. »

L'archange se redressa, tout sourire.

« Parfait ! Les deux frères contre le reste du Paradis, ça va être géant ! »

Il devait bien être le seul à le penser, mais aucun ne songea à le lui faire remarquer.

« Allez Cassie ! Dis au revoir à ces chères choses qui te servent d'amis, et on décolle ! »

Castiel se leva vers les chasseurs qui le regardaient attentivement, eux aussi avait abandonné leurs sièges.

« Bon courage ! lui lança Sam en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Ouais, et évite de te faire encore trucider ! » continua Dean, sarcastique

Sa rancœur vis-à-vis de l'agressivité de l'ange transparaissait encore, mais son inquiétude, elle, était réelle. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où l'ange avait été blessé, torturé et même tué à cause de ses enfoirés d'emplumés qui se disaient ses frères.

« Arrête, ta sollicitude va me faire pleurer ! » lui balança Castiel avec une indifférence polaire

Son protégé en eut un frisson et il le vit rejoindre l'archange qui passait son regard entre eux deux.

« Cassie ? Ta lame angélique ? » interrogea finalement Gabriel, abandonnant son observation minutieuse

Pour toute réponse, son frère releva son T-Shirt, montrant son arme qu'il avait coincée sur sa hanche à l'intérieur de son pantalon, dévoilant au passage ses abdominaux sans aucune pudeur. Abdominaux qui attirèrent immédiatement les prunelles vertes de son protégé. Ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas aux yeux de l'archange ni à ceux de Sam. Castiel, lui, était bien trop indifférent pour prêter attention au chasseur. Gabriel eut un petit sourire amusé, reflet de celui du cadet des Winchester.

« Bon les enfants, on vous laisse la maison ! Si vous avez un souci, n'appelez pas ! On aura plus urgent à gérer que vos lamentations d'écolières ! Gigantor, veille bien sur Dean-o, et s'il t'emmerde, préviens-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de le ré-enfermer dans une boucle temporelle pour le tuer sans fin !

\- Ecoute-moi bien fils de pute, je…

\- Je sais, tu m'adores ! »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de continuer que l'archange disparut, lui décochant un nouveau clin d'œil, suivi de Castiel. Le chasseur grogna en cherchant son frère des yeux.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on lui a donné l'autorisation d'apparaître dans ce bunker la première fois ? »

L'interrogé haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, répondit-il, Peut-être parce qu'il a menacé de nous noyer dans des sucreries et de repeindre l'Impala en rose bonbon dans le cas contraire ?

\- Raaaaaah, Sammy ! Epargne moi l'image mentale ! »

Rien que d'imaginer son bébé affublé d'une couleur aussi affreuse, il en avait des nausées. Fichu embrouilleur de mes deux !

« Et dire qu'à cause de cette fois où on a cédé, on pourra plus empêcher ses arrivées à l'improviste ! J'ai jamais vu un ange aussi emmerdeur ! »

Sam acquiesça silencieusement. Tout archange que Gabriel puisse être, c'était son côté embrouilleur humain qui prenait très souvent le dessus et quand les Winchester étaient dans les parages, c'est eux qui en prenaient plein la tête !

« En tous cas, on a confirmation ! finit par reprendre Dean, Dès qu'il apparaît, une merde nous tombe vraiment dessus !

\- Ouais enfin là, c'est plutôt sur les anges ! le contredit Sam

\- Tu parles ! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'on va encore subir les dommages collatéraux ! Surtout si Cass s'en mêle ! ...»

A la mention de son ami, Dean se tut soudainement. Il réalisa alors que si la présence de l'ange l'avait encouragé à lui répondre quand il s'en prenait à lui, son absence, en revanche, laissait désormais tout le loisir à la boule dans sa gorge de grossir sans scrupule. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que son ami agisse ainsi envers lui, et il devait bien avouer que ce comportement le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Dean… dit doucement Sam, voyant l'incompréhension mêlée d'inquiétude apparaître à nouveau dans les prunelles vertes, Ca va ? »

Dean se redressa, regardant son frère dans les yeux.

« Au poil. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu n'as rien dit encore sur Castiel ! »

L'ainé des Winchester soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi son frère voulait-il toujours discuter de tout ?

« Sam, ne détourne pas la conversation ! C'est à toi de me parler de lui je te rappelle ! Tu es celui qui l'as accompagné faire du shopping ! »

L'interpellé jura avoir perçu une note de jalousie dans le ton de son frère. En même temps, quoi de plus normal ? L'ange avait toujours prouvé qu'il avait une préférence pour Dean. Que la donne change ne devait pas le réjouir.

Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur. Il en lança une à Dean qui le regarda, curieux. Il s'assit à la table de la bibliothèque, invitant d'un geste son frère à faire de même.

« Quand tu fais cette tête, c'est jamais bon signe ! plaisanta Dean, frappant sa bouteille contre celle de son frère

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Castiel ! » répondit Sam

Dean le dévisagea, une certaine irritation envahissant les traits de son visage.

« Sans déconner Sam ? J'avais pas remarqué !

\- Sérieux Dean ! Qu'il se soit emporté contre toi, c'est étrange, je crois que même Gabriel l'a remarqué ! Mais quand j'ai discuté avec lui, il était comme d'habitude ! Il n'y avait rien qui puisse laisser croire que quelque chose était différent chez lui !

\- Pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose qui merde !

\- Je sais, et quand je lui ai parlé de son comportement, juste de son comportement, il m'a simplement avoué qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il est conscient que sa réaction n'était pas habituelle.

\- Comment ça ? Juste de son comportement ? »

Sam soupira un buvant une gorgée de bière.

« Oui. Quand je ne lui parlais que de son comportement, il était normal. Mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne s'en prenait qu'à _toi_ , ça n'a pas raté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Dean, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir la réponse

\- Il s'est énervé ! Enfin, c'est un grand mot bien sûr ! Il s'est figé, fusillant la route des yeux. Je te jure que dans ces moments, il est flippant ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il refusait de parler de toi. »

Dean déglutit difficilement.

« Alors… Le problème vient uniquement de moi ? »

Sam osa un regard peiné vers son frère qui serrait excessivement sa bouteille dans sa main.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. »

Cette constatation fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à l'aîné des Winchester.

« Sa fièvre ne lui a pas grillé la cervelle. C'est toujours le même Castiel ! Mais…

\- Mais il n'a plus l'air de me supporter, c'est ce que tu me dis ? »

Sam acquiesça et Dean en profita pour finir sa bière cul-sec.

« Génial… murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se levant

\- Dean, attends ! Tu veux vraiment pas en parler ? T'es sûr ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers son frère, une amertume intense coulant dans ses veines qu'il ne voulait absolument pas montrer.

« Mais parler de quoi Sammy ! C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais eu d'ange qui me supportait pas ! répondit-il, un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres

\- Oui mais pas Castiel ! » s'entêta Sam en se levant à son tour

Il appréhendait cette situation au moins autant que son frère, mais rester sur des non-dits n'allait certainement pas les aider à trouver une solution.

« Je m'en fous. » répondit Dean

Le cadet des Winchester ouvrit la bouche alors que son frère détournait le regard, tout son corps tendu à l'extrême.

« Dean, je t'en prie ! C'est pas le moment de réagir comme un abruti ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas ! Je…

\- Sam ! J'ai dit que je m'en foutais ! »

L'interpellé ferma la bouche, désemparé. Il ne tirerait rien de son frère dans ces conditions, il le savait. Il le vit sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque et monter les escaliers avant d'entendre le claquement d'une porte qu'on ferme rageusement. Il allait encore s'enfermer. Il allait encore intérioriser. Tout seul.

Sam se rassit sur une chaise, ne lâchant pas sa bouteille des yeux. Il soupira en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il déprimait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que la relation entre son frère et l'ange soit si compliquée ?

Il finit sa bouteille en silence avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour voir s'il avait de quoi faire des cheeseburgers pour son frère. Vu son état, c'était le minimum pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

Pendant ce temps, Dean fulminait dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette situation de merde ? Il voulait absolument recoller les morceaux avec son meilleur ami, mais comment pouvait-il le faire maintenant que l'ange semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le descendre dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment un si mauvais karma ?

…

Bon d'accord, il avait un mauvais karma. Mais est-ce que, pour une fois, l'univers aurait pu être un peu compréhensif et lui donner une chance de racheter sa conduite auprès de l'ange ? Bien sûr que non ! Un ange agressif c'était tellement plus sympa !

A cette pensée, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il détestait cette boule dans sa gorge qui était apparue aux premiers mots désobligeants de l'ange, ce nœud dans l'estomac qui ne voulait pas disparaître et cette étrange sensation de brûlure qui semblait vouloir envahir son corps. Et pire que tout, la peur. Cette peur qui revenait vicieusement dans son être.

Il s'allongea sur son matelas et s'obligea à respirer profondément. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il se concentre sur les choses vraiment importantes… Bordel, qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à l'ange ?

Quand la voix mélodieuse de son frère l'appela une heure plus tard, il se redressa et alla dans la cuisine. Sur la table trônaient des cheeseburgers maison et il eut un petit sourire.

« Merci Sammy. » dit-il en s'asseyant devant son assiette

Sam hocha la tête et s'installa à son tour, échangeant un long regard avec son frère. D'un commun accord, ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, relativement calmes, ils ne remirent pas non plus le sujet sur le tapis. Ils passèrent leur temps au bunker, ou se firent des virées entre frères, profitant de ces pseudos vacances. Ils se posaient toujours des questions bien sûr, mais ils les gardaient pour eux. Sam aurait évidemment bien aimé en discuter avec son frère, mais celui-ci éludait chacune de ses tentatives.

Dean était nerveux. Et son frère le voyait. L'absence de l'ange avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, mais depuis son comportement d'avant son départ pour le Paradis, le chasseur angoissait encore plus. Chaque nuit, il s'arrachait les cheveux à essayer de comprendre le comment du pourquoi, mais surtout, il devait affronter ses cauchemars qui étaient revenus en force. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit, voulant appeler l'ange au milieu du silence. Mais il se retenait de justesse, sachant pertinemment que Castiel ne viendrait pas pour lui. A chaque fois qu'il le réalisait, il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement et, avant d'essayer de se rendormir, la même question traversait son esprit : que faisait son ange en ce moment ?

* * *

 **Eeeeeh oui, le come-back de Gabriel ! J'adore bien trop ce personnage pour ne pas l'intégrer dans mes histoires ! :)** **J'espère en tous cas que vous êtes aussi heureux que moi de le retrouver !**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Encore une fois, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers, aux reviewers. Je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà dit, mais c'est le genre de choses dont on ne se lasse pas donc je le redis: vous êtes géniaux ! :D**

 ** _MYSTY_** **, je comprends ta frustration mais la déesse est morte, et je peux pas la ressusciter pour que tu puisses la tuer ;) Si Dean t'a fait de la peine, sache que ça ne risque pas d'aller mieux par la suite. Et oui, Sam va avoir besoin de courage !**

 ** _Pommeda_ , bienvenue ! (Désolée pour l'absence de points, le site avait pas l'air de vouloir me le mettre sans virer tout le nom :)) Je suis ravie d'avoir suffisamment éveillé ta curiosité pour te pousser à lire une fiction non complète ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et avant que ça ne s'arrange entre les deux, il va falloir attendre un peu ;) Merci pour ta review ! **

**Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, je voulais vous annoncer qu'un OS est prévu pour Halloween ! Il est terminé et il n'attend plus que vous ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il sera publié demain ou mardi, ça reste à voir :)**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 11_

Quand Castiel et Gabriel arrivèrent au Paradis, ils atterrirent au beau milieu du jardin d'Eden, toujours aussi luxuriant avec ses plantes, arbustes et arbres innombrables. Un vent agréable venait chatouiller leur visage et un franc soleil jouait avec la verdure tandis que l'air était envahi de gazouillis d'oiseaux, mêlés au son lointain des fontaines.

L'ange brun fut étonné par le calme qui régnait là. Au vu de la description qu'en avait fait son frère, il s'était attendu à débarquer au beau milieu d'un carnage sans nom. Mais rien. L'endroit semblait… Paisible.

« Gabriel ? Tu es sûr de ton coup ? interrogea-t-il perplexe, Parce que là, je n'ai pas l'impression de…

\- Cache-toi ! »

L'archange saisit le bras de son frère et, quittant le sentier de pierres, ils se mirent tous deux à couvert au milieu de la végétation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » souffla Castiel avant d'être interrompu par la main du châtain sur sa bouche

Deux anges venaient d'apparaître sur le sentier qu'ils venaient de quitter. De leur cachette, les deux frères n'en voyaient pas grand-chose.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont là ? demanda le premier, un doute perceptible dans sa voix

\- Je les ai sentis arriver ici en tous cas ! » répondit le second d'un ton autrement plus grave

Gabriel tira son frère vers lui, les enfonçant encore plus au milieu des plantes qui les dissimulaient parfaitement.

« Gabriel et Castiel ? C'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oui. Les arrivées des anges au Paradis ne sont jamais discrètes, encore moins celle d'un archange ! »

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Leurs grâces ! Bien sûr que les autres anges avaient dû sentir leur présence au Paradis ! S'ils pouvaient les suivre à la trace, ils étaient fichus !

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu plus l'air de pouvoir les repérer ? reprit la voix douteuse, et Castiel était presque certain de l'avoir déjà entendue

\- Gabriel est loin d'être stupide ! Il a dû dissimuler leurs auras quand il a réalisé qu'on pouvait les détecter !

\- Il peut faire ça ?! »

La voix était clairement surprise, mais une touche de respect transparaissait de manière évidente.

« Bien sûr ! C'est un archange ! »

Castiel jura avoir senti son frère s'enorgueillir à ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On les cherche ?

\- Parmi toutes ses plantes ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Naciel risque de ne pas être content si on lui dit qu'on ne les a pas retrouvés ! »

La voix grave grogna.

« Crois-moi, il est déjà furieux que Castiel soit réapparu ici !

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont chercher à rejoindre…

\- J'imagine oui. Pour quelle autre raison seraient-ils revenus ici ? »

Le silence suivit. Silence au cours duquel Castiel jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère qui lui, ne quittait pas les anges des yeux.

« Bon, reprit la voix grave, On retourne voir Naciel. Il faut qu'on accélère la recherche de leur camp, je suis sûr que ces deux-là voudront s'y rendre. Ce sera la seule façon de leur mettre la main dessus. »

Un bruissement d'ailes leur fit comprendre que les deux anges venaient de disparaître. Le brun voulut se dégager de l'emprise de son frère mais celui-ci le maintint toujours fermement. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux anges réapparurent, s'immobilisèrent quelques instants avant de repartir, définitivement cette fois.

Gabriel s'autorisa alors à retirer sa main de la bouche du brun et ils sortirent de leur cachette avec précaution.

« Gabriel, t'es sûr qu'on ne risque plus rien ? interrogea-t-il, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui

\- Certain. Nos auras sont brouillées. Ils ne pourront plus détecter notre présence, mais on restera toujours visible s'ils nous trouvent. Je savais qu'ils laisseraient passer quelques minutes avant de revenir à cet endroit, voir si on était sorti de notre cachette… Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont prévisibles… » soupira l'archange

Son frère pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qui était-ce Gabriel ?

\- Alaziel et Sachael.

\- Sachael ? L'ange des pénitents ? » s'étonna Castiel

Gabriel acquiesça.

« Et Alaziel ? continua le brun, se doutant que ce devait être celui à la voix grave

\- Pas un ange très recommandable si tu veux mon avis. Officiellement, il est chargé de répandre la « parole » de Naciel. Officieusement, il manipule et torture les anges qu'ils capturent et qui sont opposés à Naciel pour les faire changer d'avis ! »

Le plus jeune ange ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

« Mais pourquoi Sachael s'est-il associé à lui ? »

Du souvenir qu'il en avait, Sachael avait toujours été un ange doux et compréhensif, prêt à secourir quiconque souhaitait sincèrement être aidé. L'archange soupira.

« Le problème de Sachael, c'est qu'il est bien trop concerné par le bien-être de ses frères ! Il est comme nous, il ne supporte pas de voir la famille se déchirer. Et quand Naciel a montré qu'il pouvait réellement rassembler les anges… »

Il grimaça à ses mots.

« …Sachael l'a sincèrement cru. Rajoutes-y quand même un peu de manipulation pour s'assurer sa fidélité, et tu obtiens un Sachael complètement dévoué à sa cause ! »

Castiel laissa une ombre passer dans ses yeux.

« Mais à quoi lui sert-il ? continua-t-il

\- Il est là pour accompagner les anges rebelles qui, d'eux-mêmes, acceptent se rallier à Naciel. Mais pour les récalcitrants, Sachael les envoie à Alaziel. C'est pour ça qu'ils travaillent ensemble. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« De quoi parlaient-ils quand ils disaient que nous voudrions les rejoindre ? finit par dire le brun

\- Ils parlaient des rebelles. Certains anges ont décidé de se regrouper pour faire face à Naciel. Ils me voulaient à leur tête. Bonjour l'idée de merde ! J'ai accepté de les aider mais j'ai refusé de les diriger, faut pas abuser ! Grâce à moi, ils peuvent facilement échapper aux sbires de Naciel que j'embrouille à volonté, mais ils commencent à perdre espoir. J'ai donc eu l'idée géniale, comme d'habitude, de venir chercher mon adorable petit frère ! »

Appuyant ses dires, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Castiel.

« Gabriel, tu es sûr que…

\- Mais oui ! Tu n'as jamais hésité à remonter pour aider ta famille quand c'était le foutoir ! Ils ont besoin de toi ! »

Castiel acquiesça. Tout comme son frère, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être un leader. Mais il suffisait de lui dire que les anges avaient besoin de lui pour qu'il se précipite sans poser de question. Un instant, il se rappela qu'il faisait de même pour Dean Winchester. Immédiatement, tout son corps se tendit et ses yeux s'assombrirent, réaction qui n'échappa pas à l'archange.

« Cassie ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta celui-ci immédiatement

\- Oui bien sûr Gabriel ! » se reprit Castiel

L'archange n'était qu'à moitié convaincu bien sûr. Il revoyait encore la scène étrange dans le bunker, celle où son frère s'en était pris sans raison au chasseur, agissant aux antipodes de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude ! Et surtout, il n'avait pas eu les réponses à ses questions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le sujet des vêtements de Castiel avait eu l'air de susciter autant de tensions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? reprit le brun

\- On va les rejoindre pardi ! »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu sais où les trouver ?

\- Hello Cassie ! Je suis aussi un embrouilleur tu te rappelles ? C'est moi qui les aide à se cacher. Quel genre d'allié je serais si j'étais incapable de les retrouver ensuite ! Bon, si tu as fini, on y va !

\- Et on y va comment ?

\- En volant petit frère, en volant ! Suis-moi ! »

Gabriel prit son petit frère dans ses bras, se rappelant avec nostalgie des premiers jours d'existence de Castiel, quand il avait été chargé de s'occuper de lui. Il aurait toujours cet espèce d'instinct protecteur envers lui. Ils disparurent à nouveau pour réapparaitre dans un endroit que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Une clairière vide, à l'herbe sèche, entourée de souches et d'arbres brûlés. Le brun regardait le paysage, perplexe.

« Gabriel, qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Quand auras tu enfin confiance en moi Cassie ? Je sais ce que je fais malgré les apparences ! » plaisanta l'archange

Il avança au milieu de la clairière et d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître une espèce d'éclair haut de deux mètres partant du sol. Il sortit ensuite d'une des poches de son treillis une clé en bois qu'il mit en contact avec la lumière mouvante. Celle-ci s'élargit alors sur un mètre, créant une sorte de portail. Gabriel avança d'un pas, prêt à passer, mais il haussa un sourcil vers Castiel quand il vit celui-ci rester en retrait.

« Bon Cassie tu me suis ? Ou tu attends une nouvelle apocalypse ? »

L'interpellé pencha la tête. Cette situation lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait vécu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il réalisa avec horreur que c'était exactement ce que lui avait dit Dean le matin où ils étaient partis pour Kansas City. Il se souvint avec précision du petit sourire amusé qu'avait eu son protégé à ce moment et une nouvelle déferlante de rage embrasa son corps. Rage qu'il ne réussit pas à dissimuler et Gabriel fronça les sourcils en voyant le bleu des yeux de son frère tirer dangereusement vers le noir.

« Cassie ? » répéta-t-il, une inquiétude non dissimulée dans sa voix

L'interpellé eut l'air de se reprendre et posa son regard sur son frère.

« J'arrive Gabriel. »

L'archange laissa Castiel passer en premier, mais son agitation ne quittait pas ses traits. Une fois que son frère eut disparu, il marcha à sa suite, laissant le portail se refermer derrière eux.

Ils apparurent dans un large couloir blanc au bout duquel une porte ouverte laissait sortir plusieurs voix. Les deux anges s'approchèrent, nonchalamment pour Gabriel et curieusement pour Castiel. Arrivés dans la salle, ils observèrent des anges, installés autour d'une grande table, qui, de toute évidence, semblaient tenir une réunion de la plus haute importance. Mais dès l'entrée de Gabriel, tous se turent pour le fixer.

« Gabriel ! Heureuse de te voir revenir sain et sauf ! »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns mi- longs, une frange tombant sur son front et des yeux bleus pétillants s'approcha d'eux.

« Moi aussi Hannah, je te présente Castiel, répondit l'archange, désignant son frère

\- Castiel ? »

Hannah l'observa attentivement avant de lui tendre sa main qu'il serra vigoureusement.

« Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! finit-elle par dire

\- Moi également !

\- Gabriel nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies accepté de nous soutenir !

\- J'ai bien entendu, Cassie est là ? » s'exclama une voix reconnaissable entre mille

Tous les anges présents se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. En le voyant, Castiel écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que l'homme s'avançait vers lui joyeusement et le prenait dans ses bras.

« Ahhhh Cassie ! Ca fait du bien de te revoir !

\- Balthazar… »

Le brun lui rendit finalement son étreinte, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Eh ! Pourquoi moi j'ai pas droit à des câlins comme ça ? s'indigna faussement Gabriel

\- C'est pas toi Gaby ! C'est moi ! Personne ne résiste à mon charme ! » dit Balthazar en relâchant son ami

L'archange lui tira la langue pour toute réponse tandis que Balthazar s'asseyait sur une chaise vide, encourageant le brun à faire de même. Celui-ci ne se fit par prier tandis que Gabriel, fidèle à lui-même, prenait place sur la table.

« Balthazar ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas autorisé à être ici ! » lâcha Hannah, reprenant sa place en bout de table

L'interpellé haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Ca va ! Je connais la chanson ! Vous ne me faites pas confiance parce que j'ai volé pas mal de joujoux divins et bla bla bla… Mais vous savez quoi ? J'en ai rien à secouer ! Cassie est là donc je suis là ! Fin de la conversation ! »

Castiel voulut ouvrir la bouche tandis que Gabriel riait silencieusement.

« Bon très bien » abdiqua finalement Hannah, fusillant Balthazar du regard

Elle reprit alors sa présentation que l'arrivée des deux anges avaient interrompue. Naciel ralliait de plus en plus d'anges, de leur plein gré ou non, n'hésitant pas à user de moyens de plus en plus pervers. Alaziel, quant à lui, avait l'air de chaque jour améliorer ses méthodes. Il fallait le mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible, pour éviter de nombreux autres lavages de cerveaux. Gabriel fit également remarquer qu'il fallait être d'autant plus prudents maintenant que Castiel était au Paradis. Celui-ci serait la cible numéro un des attaques de Naciel, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Bien sûr que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger Castiel, reprit Hannah, Mais il ne faut pas oublier notre principal objectif, arrêter Naciel ! Je ne supporterai pas de voir le Paradis corrompu ainsi ! »

Tous les anges présents acquiescèrent, mais avant d'atteindre Naciel, il fallait s'occuper d'Alaziel, ce qui était loin d'être une mince affaire. Sur un geste de la main, Hannah suspendit la réunion et s'approcha du trio Castiel, Gabriel et Balthazar, tandis que les autres anges sortaient.

« Je voulais encore te remercier Castiel d'avoir accepté de remonter ! Je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale pour toi et que tu aurais sûrement été plus en sécurité sur Terre… J'ai encore du travail donc je te laisse aux bons soins de Gabriel et Balthazar mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit à son tour, gardant le plus longtemps possible ses yeux fixés sur le brun.

« Eh bah petit frère ! J'ai l'impression que tu lui plais ! plaisanta Gabriel

\- Non je ne crois pas, elle est juste très aimable et…

\- Cassie, Cassie… le coupa Balthazar, Tes quelques années sur Terre n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'avoir porté leurs fruits !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je…

\- Je t'en prie ! continua son ami, Tu es toujours incapable de remarquer les personnes qui te mangent des yeux ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, comment va ton humain préféré ? Ce cher Dean Winchester ? »

Castiel serra ses poings à en trembler tandis que ses yeux devenaient bleu foncé, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux anges en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas mon humain préféré ! Et pour ton propre bien Balthazar, ne parle plus jamais de lui devant moi ! »

Sa voix claqua dans le silence. Balthazar haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras tandis qu'une ombre soucieuse passait sur le visage de Gabriel. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Dean Winchester qui provoquait toute cette tension étrange chez son petit frère ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cassie ? continua Balthazar, sarcastique, Vous avez eu une scène de ménage ?

\- Balthy… osa Gabriel

\- Balthazar. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler ! »

Ses prunelles s'étaient encore assombries, ce qui eut le don, il faut bien le reconnaître, de légèrement refroidir Balthazar.

« Tout va bien Cassie ? finit-il par dire

\- Très bien. Mais ne me parle pas de Dean Winchester.

\- D'accord, entendu ! »

Le châtain jeta un regard interrogateur vers l'archange qui le lui rendit.

« Bien, et si on te faisait visiter ? » proposa Gabriel pour changer de sujet

Castiel acquiesça, suivant ses deux amis qui lui firent faire le tour de tout l'endroit, l'œuvre complète de Gabriel. C'est lui qui avait conçu cette cachette, parfaitement dissimulée aux regards fouineurs de Naciel. Ils devaient être une centaine ici, chaque ange avait son propre espace personnel, même si la plupart n'en saisissait pas l'utilité. La majeure partie du temps, les anges étaient rassemblés dans la salle d'opération où ils pouvaient tracer les mouvements de leurs frères et sœurs à l'extérieur. Un vrai QG de guerre !

Quand ils y passèrent, beaucoup levèrent les yeux vers eux et des chuchotements s'élevèrent. Chuchotements qui ne manquèrent pas d'agacer Gabriel.

« Oui, c'est Castiel ! Maintenant que j'ai mis les points sur les i, vous pouvez arrêter de nous regarder comme des poissons morts merci ! »

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'ils se remettent tous à travailler. Un archange qui s'énerve, personne ne s'y frottait ! Cependant, un ange s'approcha timidement. Plutôt petit, blond, des yeux chocolat et un visage enfantin, il vint vers Castiel. En le voyant, l'archange se tendit imperceptiblement, ce qui n'échappa pas à son petit frère.

« Castiel ? C'est vraiment toi ? » demanda le blond doucement, gardant un œil sur l'archange

L'interrogé hocha la tête.

« Oui et toi tu…

\- Oh Castiel ! » s'exclama le petit ange en le prenant dans ses bras

Le brun recula sous l'élan avant que son interlocuteur ne le relâche, lui décochant un grand sourire enthousiaste.

« Je m'appelle Sederim ! Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer ! Je t'admire tellement ! Je…

\- Oui oui, Sederim ! On a compris ! le coupa Gabriel, Tu n'as pas du travail ?

\- Si si ! J'y retourne ! Mais… Castiel ? J'y crois pas ! »

Il leur fit un signe de la main en se détournant, babillant pour lui-même. Castiel dévisagea l'archange, perplexe.

« Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Suivez-moi ! »

Gabriel sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle d'opération, les deux autres sur ses talons. Une fois dans le couloir, Castiel s'autorisa à l'interpeller.

« Mais enfin Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?

\- Laisse tomber Cassie ! Gaby n'aime pas Sed' !

\- C'est vrai ça ?

\- C'est pas ça ! répliqua l'archange, Mais j'ai jamais pu le sentir celui-là !

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu l'aimes pas ! conclut Balthazar, un sourire aux lèvres

\- Il a l'air gentil pourtant ! continua Castiel

\- Je sais ! Tout le monde l'adore ! Mais moi il me sort par les yeux !

\- Donc, Gaby, je me répète, mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

L'archange grogna quelque chose d'inaudible alors que Balthazar échangeait un sourire avec Castiel.

« Bon je vous laisse ! Je vais me noyer sous les sucreries ! J'en ai besoin ! »

Il laissa les deux autres anges tandis qu'il s'engageait dans les couloirs.

« Pourquoi il n'aime pas Sederim ? interrogea Castiel

\- Ah ça ! C'est la question à un million de dollars ! Depuis presqu'un mois que Sederim est là, Gaby n'a jamais pu le supporter ! Il dit que c'est viscéral, tout simplement.

\- Ah…

\- Bon Cassie, je vais t'emmener dans ton espace personnel ! »

Espace personnel… Dean Winchester et son sacro-saint espace personnel… Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le contrôler quand il se rappela le malaise du chasseur quand il avait pénétré son espace personnel avant que Gabriel ne débarque. Il avait adoré le mettre en rogne. Adoré le descendre. Adoré s'en prendre à son père. Et surtout, il avait adoré être si proche de lui en ayant le sentiment d'avoir l'avantage. Tellement adoré qu'il le referait sans hésiter.

« Cassie ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr Balthazar ! lui répondit-il, son habituel doux sourire aux lèvres

\- Très bien, parce que voilà ton nouveau chez-toi ! J'espère que ça t'ira !

\- Merci beaucoup ! »

Balthazar le laissa dans sa chambre, se baladant dans le QG, s'interrogeant de temps en temps sur la raison qui avait pu faire de Dean Winchester un sujet tabou pour son ami.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Castiel s'adapta facilement à la vie de ce camp. Il participait du mieux qu'il pouvait, aidait à rallier leurs frères et sœurs perdus qui essayaient de les contacter, développait des relations amicales avec pas mal d'anges. Il était également présent aux réunions pour trouver un moyen d'atteindre Alaziel. Hannah était très souvent là pour lui, s'assurant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, et Castiel s'étonna du nombre de fois où elle le touchait quand ils étaient côte à côte.

A force de côtoyer les anges de la salle d'opération, il apprit également à connaître Sederim. Et tous ceux avec qui il travaillait était unanimes. C'était un acharné au travail, mettant tout son cœur dans ce qu'il faisait, extraverti et drôle, attentif à tous. Castiel se rapprocha de lui petit à petit, sensible à sa générosité.

Une fin d'après-midi, alors que le brun réfléchissait à divers moyens d'atteindre Alaziel, n'arrivant à la conclusion que seule une attaque de l'intérieur pourrait être efficace, Sederim vint frapper à tout rompre à sa porte.

« Castiel ! Castiel ! »

L'interpellé se leva immédiatement et ouvrit sa porte pour voir le jeune homme. Il arborait un air tellement perdu que le cœur de l'aîné se serra.

« Que se passe-t-il Sederim ?

\- J'ai trouvé un ange mal en point ! J'ai voulu lui venir en aide mais il ne réclamait que toi !

\- Mais pourquoi étais-tu dehors seul ?

\- Ma promenade quotidienne ! J'ai besoin de voir comment se porte le Paradis ! Il faut que tu viennes ! »

Castiel sembla hésiter un instant.

« Tu lui as dit que c'était dangereux de rester seul là-bas avec les sbires de Naciel qui rôdent ?

\- Evidemment que je l'ai fait ! Mais il était terrifié ! Il a su pour ton retour, et je crois qu'il n'a confiance qu'en toi… Castiel, je t'en prie… Il a besoin de toi !

\- Très bien, je te suis ! » finit par dire le brun, alarmé par le ton du blond

Ils parcoururent en courant les couloirs de la cachette, arrivèrent à la sortie et se retrouvèrent dans la prairie.

« Sederim, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Suis-moi ! »

Ils quittèrent l'enceinte de la clairière et Castiel en eut un étrange frisson. Ils continuèrent de courir, le blond en tête, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Au bout de longues minutes, Sederim s'arrêta et désigna les environs d'un large mouvement de bras.

« Je l'ai trouvé ici ! »

Castiel fit quelques pas en observant les alentours. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien et ne ressentait rien. Il élargit son périmètre de recherche et fronça les sourcils.

« Sederim ! Tu es sûr de toi ? Il n'y a aucun ange en danger ici et… »

Il s'interrompit en se retournant. Sederim était juste derrière lui et le regardait fixement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Oh que si, il y a un ange en danger ici. »

Il posa sa main sur le front du brun si vite que celui-ci ne put réagir à temps.

« Et cet ange, c'est toi Castiel. »

Et sur ces mots, ils disparurent.

Au camp rebelle, Gabriel et Hannah discutaient vivement.

« Gabriel, pour la dernière fois ! Arrête de t'en prendre à Sederim !

\- Hannah, écoute moi ! Je…

\- Non Gabriel, on a déjà eu cette conversation des milliers de fois ! Sederim n'a rien à se reprocher ! Il a prouvé à d'innombrables reprises sa loyauté envers nous !

\- Et depuis le début, je te dis que je ne le sens pas !

\- Oui, sans autre argument que ton instinct !

\- Merde Hannah ! J'ai été un embrouilleur pendant des années ! Je sais reconnaître les coups fourrés ! Et je te le dis, ça sent l'embrouille à plein nez avec lui !

\- Gabriel il faut que tu… »

Ils se coupèrent quand une étrange onde de choc les frappa.

« Qu'est-ce que… demanda Hannah, surprise

\- Quelqu'un est sorti sans autorisation ! » s'exclama Gabriel

Deux minutes plus tard, Balthazar déboula, paniqué, dans la salle.

« Balthy ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta immédiatement l'archange

\- Je suis passé à la salle d'opération ! Ils sont tous sur le qui-vive ! A cause de l'alarme !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Balthazar n'osa pas regarder Gabriel. Celui-ci sentit la colère le gagner et, l'empoignant par le col, le plaqua contre un des murs de la pièce.

« J'ai dit… »

Ses prunelles devinrent dorées et on entendit clairement ses ailes s'agiter derrière lui.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'interpellé déglutit.

« Sederim et Castiel ont disparu, avoua-t-il en fin de compte

\- Et merde ! » jura l'archange en relâchant son ami, se précipitant hors de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle d'opérations

Les anges là-bas étaient en effervescence, certains restaient même choqués devant leurs écrans de contrôle. Et l'arrivée d'un Gabriel en furie ne les rassura pas d'avantage.

« Où sont-ils ? » lâcha-t-il froidement

Personne ne broncha. L'aura de puissance de l'archange les en dissuadait malgré eux. Celui-ci s'approcha d'un écran quelconque qu'il manipula avec précision après avoir fait bougé l'ange qui s'en occupait habituellement. Quand il eut l'information qu'il cherchait, il ferma les yeux, dépité. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Gabriel ! » l'interpella la voix d'Hannah

L'archange, ses yeux aussi brûlants que la lave, observa la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas trop s'approcher.

« Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle à son tour

\- A ton avis ? » rétorqua-t-il froidement

Castiel et Sederim venaient d'atterrir dans une pièce qui ne disait rien qui vaille au brun. Circulaire, des symboles anti-anges partout, un fauteuil au centre qui lui rappelait vicieusement celui auquel Naomi l'avait attaché pour lui retourner le cerveau, des anneaux plantés au mur et au plafond, parfait pour vous y enchaîner, et divers instruments métalliques exposés sur des tables. Une salle de torture.

« Sederim, qu'est-ce que… voulut-il dire

\- Oh Castiel, l'interrompit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

Le brun se retourna vers l'arrivant. Grand, châtain, musclé, empreint d'un magnétisme irrésistible, ses yeux gris vous transperçaient aussi sûrement qu'un poignard. Il portait le costume avec une classe indéniable et il arborait un sourire tranquille qui contrastait avec la lueur déterminée dans ses prunelles.

« Qui êtes…

\- Vraiment Castiel ? le coupa-t-il, faussement vexé, Je suis sûr qu'au fond tu le sais, mais si tu tiens aux présentations, très bien ! Je suis Naciel, et tu es ici chez moi ! »

* * *

 **Eh oui... Les choses ne sont jamais simples pour Castiel ;)  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A dimanche prochain pour la suite et on se retrouve pendant la semaine pour l'OS d'Halloween !**

 **Plein de bisous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bon dimanche tout le monde ! J'espère que vous profitez à fond de la saison 12 de Supernatural et que vous allez bien ! :)**

 **Avant toute chose, je voulais remercier ici (on sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils passeront par là :)) les reviewers guest de mon OS d'Halloween, alors voilà, merci à Ju et au guest anonyme !  
**

 ** _Mysty_ , merci à toi aussi pour ta review sur cet OS ! (Oui oui, Sam fait bien de fuir trèèèès loin) Et sinon, n'aie pas TROP peur pour Cass ;) Mais oui, Naciel ne sera pas forcément l'ange le plus sympa de la création ! **

**_Pommeda_ , ravie que la présence de Balthazar t'ait fait plaisir ;) On retrouvera Dean dans pas si longtemps, t'en fais pas ! Sinon, je sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais avoir, mais à titre d'information quand même, je viens de commencer l'écriture du 19e :) **

**_Melie_ , je crois que ta review a été à deux doigts de me causer une crise cardiaque ! Continue à t'emballer comme ça, ça ne me gêne absolument pas ! :D Et c'est pas grave si tu apparais comme Cass chez Dean et Sam, j'accueille tout le monde avec plaisir ! ;) Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire à part un énorme merci ! Tant de compliments et d'enthousiasme, ça suffit à me coller un sourire stupide sur le visage le reste de la journée ! J'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Plein de gros bisous ! **

**Et puis, comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, followers, favoriteurs. Bref, merci à tous ceux qui passent par là ! *Gros câlin***

 **/!\ Avant de vous abandonner à lecture de ce chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir, il y a de (légères) scènes de torture. Mais du soft ! Ca se lit bien ! (Enfin, j'ai l'impression en tous cas !) Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de description _sadique_ de ces scènes, c'est pas du tout l'objet du chapitre. De toute manière, vous serez seul juge :) /!\**

 **Voilà voilà, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 12_

« Très bien Gabriel ! Tu avais raison ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de tes excuses Hannah ? Sederim a enlevé Castiel à notre barbe !

\- Gabriel, tenta Balthazar, Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce soit Sederim qui ait fait le coup, il a pu tout aussi bien être enlevé aussi ! »

L'archange le fusilla du regard, ces yeux n'ayant pas quitté leur couleur dorée depuis l'annonce de la disparition.

« Je t'en prie Balthy ! J'ai pas pu encadrer Sederim depuis le début et lui et Castiel disparaissent ensemble pour réapparaître chez Naciel ! Désolé mais pour moi, c'est comme si ce connard avait laissé une lettre d'adieu confirmant qu'il jouait double jeu ! »

Balthazar se tut. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que Gabriel avait raison. Comment avaient-ils pu être si naïfs de ne pas penser à la présence d'agents doubles ? Et maintenant, Castiel était en danger, parce qu'ils avaient sciemment refuser d'écouter l'instinct d'un archange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda finalement Hannah

Gabriel eut un rire sans joie.

« Ah parce maintenant, tu veux mes conseils ? » cracha-t-il

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se mettre, jetant des regards implorants à Balthazar.

« Oui Gabriel… » finit-elle par lâcher

L'archange soupira et se massa les tempes pour tenter de se calmer.

« Là, tout de suite, vois-tu, je suis bien trop en pétard pour réfléchir ! Alors je vais aller me poser quelque part, me faire une orgie de sucre et je reviendrai une fois calmé ! »

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle où ils s'étaient réunis, Hannah l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Gabriel ! On doit faire quelque chose ! Il court sûrement un grave danger ! »

L'archange se retourna lentement vers elle, ses prunelles brillant d'un éclat effrayant.

« Je t'écoute Hannah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ? Te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Comme ça ? Je ne te savais pas si prompte à t'enflammer pour un ange ! »

La jeune femme rougit sous l'insinuation.

« Gabriel ! lança-t-elle désespérée, Je t'en prie !

\- Mais quoi Hannah ! Evidemment qu'on ira le sauver ! C'est mon petit frère je te rappelle ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la défiant du regard.

« Mais il est hors de question que je le mette encore plus en danger à cause d'une mission bâclée, menée sous le coup de l'émotion ! Compris ? »

Hannah baissa la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Oui… » murmura-t-elle

L'archange en profita pour sortir d'un pas rageur de la salle, laissant derrière lui une Hannah affligée et un Balthazar inquiet. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Castiel, faisant apparaître sur son chemin des bonbons qu'il avalait avant d'en jeter les papiers sans aucune douceur sur le sol.

Il fulminait. Depuis le début, Sederim ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance. Sa façon de se mettre tout le monde dans la poche était tellement naturelle qu'elle lui était apparue suspecte. Il avait beau répéter à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette recrue d'un bon œil, les autres anges étaient sous le charme. Même Castiel avait succombé, parce que Sederim était exactement le genre d'ange qu'il appréciait. Naciel avait décidément bien géré son coup ! Envoyer un de ses sbires rallier leur cause, bien avant que Castiel n'arrive pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Parce que pour l'archange, il paraissait évident que depuis que Naciel avait gagné en influence au Paradis, il devait avoir peur du retour de Castiel, partisan du « Pensez par vous-mêmes, arrêtez d'obéir aveuglément à quelqu'un ! ». Il craignait le pouvoir de persuasion que pouvait avoir son petit frère sur les anges. Et il avait chargé Sederim, par mesure de précaution, de se faire une place chez les rebelles, gagner leur confiance, endormir leur vigilance… Et si Castiel devait venir, il devrait agir de la même façon avec lui, ayant pour avantage tous les rebelles qui se porteraient garant pour lui. Et, évidemment, Castiel finirait par lui accorder sa confiance, et n'hésiterait pas à le suivre en dehors de la zone de sécurité sans poser de question s'il le demandait…

Il devait au moins reconnaître à cet abruti de Sederim un talent de comédien hors pair ! Et alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de son petit frère disparu, faisant apparaître quelques dizaines de gâteaux différents, il se demanda quelle raison Sederim avait bien pu donner à Castiel pour réussir à le faire sortir du camp sans difficulté…

Il attrapa un morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avala, pensant avec un pincement au cœur aux choses que son frère allait devoir affronter là-bas…

oOo

« Eh bien Castiel ! Je suis ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance ! »

Le brun jeta un regard peu amène à son interlocuteur. Ses mains étaient menottées au-dessus de sa tête et des chaînes les reliaient au plafond. Il était complètement à la merci d'Alaziel qui lui lançait un regard amusé. Son bourreau possédait des traits fins, des cheveux et des yeux sombres tandis qu'une barbe de trois jours mangeaient ses joues. Une assurance sans pareil se dégageait de lui et Castiel ne put retenir un frisson.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque, pour être honnête ! »

Alaziel haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'une table présentant de nombreuses seringues au contenu doré et aux reflets de feu.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire apprécier ma présence, continua-t-il en saisissant une seringue et en la regardant amoureusement, Je suis là pour obtenir des informations ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Quelles informations ? Sederim ne vous a rien dit ? »

Alaziel éclata de rire et se tourna vers son captif.

« Oh bien sûr que si ! Il nous a appris beaucoup de choses ! Mais il n'a jamais pu nous livrer l'information la plus importante ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit sa lame angélique qu'il approcha du cou de Castiel.

« Il n'a jamais pu nous dire où se situait votre camp ! Il nous a prévenu que Gabriel n'avait pas l'air de lui faire confiance, j'imagine que cet archange déserteur a fait en sorte que Sederim ne puisse jamais révéler à qui que ce soit l'emplacement de votre planque ! »

Son sourire s'accentua quand il appuya la pointe de son arme contre la peau du brun, une petite goutte de sang apparaissant sous la pression. Castiel s'obligea à ne pas réagir.

« Mais toi… C'est différent ! Gabriel a entièrement confiance en toi ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois incapable de parler de cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun s'agita légèrement quand la pression s'accentua, un sillon de sang coulant désormais sur son cou.

« Exceptée mon envie de ne rien vous dire j'imagine ? » lâcha-t-il sèchement, essayant d'oublier le début de douleur qui apparaissait

Alaziel rangea son arme, toujours aussi amusé.

« Pour l'instant, tu ne veux rien nous dire… Mais ça changera, crois-moi ! »

oOo

Gabriel n'avait pas quitté la chambre de son frère. Il y tournait comme un lion en cage. Il cherchait toujours une solution pour pouvoir ramener leur petit brun. Mais comment pouvait-il s'y prendre ? Son angoisse prenait le pas sur sa raison ! Il avait toujours été un fin stratège et manipulateur, mais savoir Castiel en danger lui retournait le cerveau !

Il s'assit sur le lit, s'obligeant à se concentrer, et engloba la pièce du regard. Son petit frère, fidèle à lui-même, avait veillé à ce que sa chambre soit toujours impeccable. Se calmant petit à petit, il réalisa que sur la table de chevet trônait un carnet en cuir. L'archange s'en saisit, curieux et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie. En lisant, il réalisa que c'était les notes de Castiel. Toutes ses réflexions, ses hypothèses et ses idées depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Fronçant les sourcils, il arriva aux derniers mots écrits par son frère. Il releva la tête, semblant réfléchir intensément, avant de se relever et de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

oOo

Castiel retint avec difficulté un nouveau hurlement.

« Castiel, Castiel… Tu te fais du mal inutilement ! » susurra Alaziel

Il se saisit d'une nouvelle seringue… Le brun ne savait même plus à combien il en était… Il avait arrêté de compter après la sixième.

« Combien de temps vas-tu encore supporter ça ? Même si, je dois te l'avouer, rares sont les anges à avoir résisté après autant d'injections ! »

En voyant l'aiguille s'approcher à nouveau de ses veines, Castiel tenta vainement de se débattre, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Alaziel continua à approcher la seringue, frôlant délibérément le cou du captif, appréciant particulièrement les tremblements que cela engendrait chez lui.

« D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas t'avoir dit ce que je t'injectais en fait ! »

Il approcha la seringue devant les yeux du brun.

« De l'huile sacrée enflammée ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement, Sa transformation en ce merveilleux liquide n'a pas été simple, je t'épargne les détails techniques. Mais une fois administré, les résultats sur les anges sont tout à fait remarquables ! »

Appuyant ses dires, il enfonça sans aucune douceur l'aiguille dans la chair de Castiel. Celui-ci ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Il sentait le liquide investir tout corps et le brûler de l'intérieur ! Mais surtout, il sentait nettement son esprit se déconnecter ! Depuis les premières injections, il avait bien réalisé qu'il perdait de plus en plus conscience, se transformant en simple marionnette !

« Alors Castiel, je repose la question ? Où vous cachez vous ? »

Le torturé eut juste le temps de poser ses prunelles bleues sur son bourreau avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser partir, presque avec soulagement.

« Oh non ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! »

Alaziel sortit sa lame angélique qu'il planta immédiatement dans l'épaule droite du captif. L'adrénaline due à la blessure sembla ramener l'ange à lui et il hurla de nouveau, son visage crispé par la souffrance.

« Où vous cachez vous ? »

De nouveaux hurlement lui répondirent tandis qu'il s'appliquait à entailler scrupuleusement le bras de Castiel.

oOo

« Tu peux répéter Gabriel ? » s'exclama Hannah, interloquée

Les anges tacticiens s'étaient tous réunis à nouveau à la demande de l'archange, avec la présence exceptionnelle de Balthazar qui avait menacé, à grand renfort d'insultes fleuries, tous les abrutis qui l'empêcheraient de retrouver son ami.

« Une attaque de l'intérieur ! » répondit Gabriel

Tous les anges présents lui jetèrent un regard à la fois surpris et inquiet, sauf Balthazar qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« De l'intérieur ? Vraiment ? » reprit la jeune femme, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer

L'archange leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui vraiment ! Ca me paraît la seule option possible !

\- Et tu imagines ça comment exactement ? continua-t-elle

\- Facile, j'y vais, je rentre, je récupère Cassie et je le mets en lieu sûr !

\- Ca c'est l'objectif ! Quel serait le moyen ? interrogea un des anges

\- Il a raison, continua Hannah, Tu ne pourras pas t'approcher de la demeure de Naciel sans l'alerter ! Surtout qu'ils doivent certainement s'attendre à ce que nous fassions quelque chose pour récupérer Castiel ! »

L'archange sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Alors il faut endormir leur vigilance et que ce soit eux qui m'y fassent entrer ! »

Tous les anges lui jetèrent un regard plus que perplexe.

« Euh… Gaby ? s'inquiéta Balthazar, T'es sûr que tu nous fais pas une crise d'hyperglycémie ? Non, parce que tu peux pas sérieusement croire que tu vas pouvoir aller là-bas et attendre gentiment de te laisser capturer ! Ils ne sont pas aussi stupides ! »

Gabriel dévisagea son ami et fixa à nouveau son regard sur Hannah, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Dans ce cas, je me chargerai de leur créer une situation qui leur fera croire que ma capture aura été tout, sauf une partie de plaisir ! Ils s'attendent à ce que l'on vienne, et bien je vais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? » interrogea, curieuse, une autre ange

L'archange eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Agir comme un embrouilleur ! »

oOo

« Je dois avouer que ta résistance m'impressionne ! » lâcha Alaziel en regardant l'ange en face de lui

Castiel avait les yeux à moitié fermés, des entailles un peu partout sur les bras, des bleus apparaissaient sur sa pommette et sur son torse nu, son T-shirt ayant été retiré pour les besoins de son bourreau. L'huile sacrée commençait à avoir raison de sa capacité à se concentrer. Mais malgré tout, malgré les blessures qu'Alaziel s'amusait à guérir pour le plaisir de les causer à nouveau, malgré ses cris de rage et d'impuissance, il ne pliait pas. Il n'avait encore rien dit.

« Cela fait quelques jours déjà que je m'occupe de toi et tu n'as toujours pas craqué ! »

Castiel essaya du mieux qu'il put de soutenir le regard de son tortionnaire.

« J'ai… Connu pire…

\- Peut-être bien… »

Alaziel en profita pour enfoncer légèrement sa lame angélique au niveau de la poitrine du prisonnier jusqu'à, à nouveau, faire apparaître un mince filet de sang qui s'écoula lentement jusqu'à son nombril. Castiel se mordit les lèvres, refusant de réagir.

« Mais à ce rythme, il n'y aura que deux issues possibles, ta coopération ou ta mort ! »

Le bourreau appuya plus fortement et le brun ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Je ne… Dirai rien donc… Pourquoi… Tu ne me tues pas… ? » murmura Castiel, essayant d'oublier la douleur

Alaziel lui lança un regard franchement surpris en éloignant sa lame, se mettant à jouer distraitement avec elle.

« Voyons Castiel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait te tuer ? Tu es un symbole au Paradis. Ta présence à nos côtés suffirait à rallier tous les anges à notre cause. Tu auras toujours plus de valeur vivant que mort ! »

Il reposa sa lame à côté des cadavres des multiples seringues vides, semblant réfléchir.

« Mais je pense qu'il va falloir user d'une autre méthode avec toi ! »

oOo

« Gabriel, je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée ! chuchota Hannah

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle ! » appuya Balthazar

Ils étaient une dizaine à être partis vers le QG de Naciel, leurs auras protégées par les pouvoir de l'archange.

« Et pour une fois, faites-moi confiance au lieu de vous plaindre à tout bout de champ ! J'ai dit que je gérais, donc je gère ! »

Gabriel pestait. Pourquoi personne ne faisait confiance à un archange ?

« On est bien trop exposé ! enchaîna un ange du bataillon, On va se faire repérer ! »

L'archange souffla un bon coup.

« Pour la millième fois, j'ai protégé vos auras ! Il suffit de rester cachés pour leur échapper ! »

Ils n'étaient plus très loin désormais.

« Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! continua un autre ange, inquiet, Tout comme tu avais dit que tu avais protégé le camp ! Malgré ça, Castiel s'est fait prendre ! Alors les doutes sont légitimes ! »

Gabriel commençait à s'énerver, il le sentait. Un paquet de bonbons, il devait penser à un paquet de bonbons !

« Gabriel, continua Hannah, J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment ! Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer au QG et…

\- Mais vous me faites tous chier ! »

Ses prunelles devinrent à nouveau dorées et tous entendirent ses ailes s'agiter rageusement. Tous se figèrent et Gabriel réalisa avec horreur qu'il venait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même ! La pire chose qui pouvait arriver, car cela signifiait que leurs auras n'étaient plus…

« Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Plusieurs fidèles de Naciel venaient d'arriver, leurs lames angéliques sorties et un sourire satisfait sur leurs lèvres.

« Des rebelles si je ne m'abuse ? Des rebelles qui se disputent même !

\- Exact ! Pas très discret tout ça ! Je pense que Naciel sera heureux de les avoir chez lui !

\- Pour ça, faudrait nous attraper ! balança Balthazar, sortant sa propre arme, imité par les autres anges

\- T'inquiète, c'est au programme ! »

Là-dessus, les sbires de Naciel leur tombèrent dessus et le combat s'engagea. Les forces étaient plutôt équilibrées, un rebelle pour un partisan de Naciel. Mais personne n'arrivait réellement à prendre l'avantage, Gabriel trop occupé à gérer trois anges qui l'avaient pris pour cible. Mais plus le temps passait, plus de partisans de Naciel arrivaient en renfort, faisant pencher la balance en leur faveur.

Gabriel vit avec effroi ses alliés se retrouver submergés par le nombre. Il ne pouvait pas les garder dans cette situation.

« Hannah ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, tout en envoyant son adversaire à terre.

« Partez ! Partez tout de suite ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en évitant un nouvel ange.

« Mais et toi ? »

L'archange lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je vais les retenir !

\- Gaby ! »

Balthazar courrait vers lui, se débarrassant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de l'ange qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

« Déconne pas ! Viens avec nous !

\- Hors de question ! Ils ont besoin de vous ! Partez ! C'est un ordre ! »

Balthazar lui jeta un regard interdit alors qu'Hannah le prenait par le bras et partait en courant, récupérant leurs amis au passage, Gabriel couvrant leurs arrières, s'assurant qu'aucun adversaire ne leur barrait la route.

Il était un archange, il pouvait gérer la vingtaine de sbires qui s'approchait de lui. Il transperça le premier, décocha un crochet du droit au second, mit au tapis un troisième mais trop obnubilé par tous ceux qui arrivaient devant, il ne fit pas attention à ses propres arrières. Un des anges le mit K.O. sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

oOo

« Castiel ! s'exclama joyeusement Alaziel, Quelqu'un pour toi ! »

L'interpellé bougea faiblement, entrouvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses paupières lourdes. Qu'on le laisse en paix. Par pitié. Son corps irradiait, il voulait simplement que ça s'arrête. De nouvelles entailles étaient apparues sur son torse. De larges blessures qui l'auraient vidé de son sang si son bourreau ne s'était pas amusé à les refermer à demi.

En essayant de se concentrer sur les nouveaux arrivants, il vit avec surprise Naciel entrer dans la salle de torture, entraînant dans son sillage… Gabriel ?

Cette vision eut le mérite de le faire sortir quelque peu de sa torpeur. Son frère était salement amoché et ses poignets entravés par des liens anti-anges, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il semblait bien plus affolé par l'état de Castiel.

« Gabriel ?... chuchota celui-ci, douloureusement

\- Bordel Cassie ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Naciel le fit taire d'un coup de poing bien placé.

« Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu poses des questions ! »

L'archange lui jeta un regard froid pour toute réponse qui ne fit qu'amuser son interlocuteur.

« Je t'en prie Gabriel ! Tout archange que tu es, ta pitoyable tentative pour entrer ici a misérablement échoué. Pardonne-moi de ne pas accorder de crédit à ces yeux-là ! Bien ! »

Il observa attentivement les trois anges présents.

« La petite fête peut commencer ! »

Gabriel lui jeta un regard inquiet et intrigué en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que… voulut-il dire

\- Tu me fatigues avec tes questions ! souffla Naciel, Néanmoins, je me sens d'humeur généreuse donc je vais t'expliquer ! Ton petit frère saura ainsi ce qui l'attend ! »

Gabriel osa un regard affolé vers Castiel qui avait l'air de ne plus être avec eux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naciel. Il s'approcha de l'ange torturé et, lui tirant brutalement la tête en arrière, l'obligea à revenir à lui.

« Ne t'endors pas Castiel ! On va entamer la meilleure partie ! »

Il relâcha la tête du brun qui déploya des efforts surhumains pour la maintenir correctement.

« Vois-tu Gabriel, j'ai un problème avec ton frère ! Il est têtu ! Alaziel n'a toujours pas réussi à lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit vous concernant !

\- Peut-être que votre bourreau est un incapable ! » lâcha narquoisement l'archange

Naciel fit un signe de tête à Alaziel. Celui-ci frappa violemment le ventre de l'archange qui se plia sous le coup de la douleur, étouffant un grognement.

« Toujours est-il que nous avons compris que nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça. Nous allons devoir détruire ses barrières mentales directement à la source. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et Castiel se mit à trembler, terrifié, quand il réalisa ce que cela impliquait. Alaziel sortit alors d'un coffre posé sur une table un casque métallique, entouré de vis réglables. Le casque de Naomi… Castiel s'agita en le reconnaissant tandis que Gabriel ouvrait des yeux horrifiés.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas… tenta-t-il

\- Bien sûr que si ! » lui répondit Naciel

Celui-ci observa attentivement Castiel.

« Naomi a été la seule à réussir à atteindre l'esprit de ton frère ! Je tiens à suivre son exemple ! »

Castiel ferma les yeux, les images des tortures infligées par Naomi revenant en masse. Tout comme celles de ce qu'il avait fait quand il était sous son emprise. Mais il se rappela également que cette manipulation avait fini par prendre fin malgré tout.

« Mais elle n'a… Pas complètement réussi… » souffla-t-il

Naciel l'observa, curieux.

« J'ai pu… Me libérer ! » continua le brun

Leur ravisseur croisa les bras, amusé.

« C'est vrai… J'ai eu vent de cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui avait réussi à te faire revenir à toi déjà ? Ah oui ! Dean Winchester, ta plus grande faiblesse d'après ce que j'en sais ! »

Castiel se tendit. Pas de douleur, mais bien de rage. De cette rage devenue familière quand on évoquait désormais le chasseur. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Peut-être que je me trompe en fait et qu'il y a un autre moyen bien plus efficace de te faire cracher le morceau ! »

Naciel s'approcha du captif, plantant son regard gris dans celui bleu orageux de son vis-à-vis.

« Dis-moi Castiel, est-ce que tu serais plus loquace si je laissais Dean Winchester aux bons soins d'Alaziel ? »

Le brun s'agita encore plus, la colère croissant de manière exponentielle dans tout son être. Qu'ils arrêtent de lui parler de cet humain ! Quand comprendraient-ils qu'il ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec lui ?

« Et bien ? Que ferais tu si c'était ton cher protégé qui était torturé à ta place ? »

Castiel arrêta un bref instant de se démener pour imaginer la scène. Dean Winchester, les mains attachés, le corps mutilé, à la limite de l'inconscience… Il sentit une étrange sensation partir de son cœur et envahir tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux pour en profiter tandis qu'un rire étrange le saisissait. Rire qui surprit les autres anges présents.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » interrogea durement Naciel

Castiel ouvrit les yeux ce qui eut le don de faire reculer instinctivement son interlocuteur. Le bleu de ses prunelles était devenu entièrement noir.

« Juste que si c'était Dean Winchester à ma place, répondit-il tranquillement, Je le laisserais crever sans hésiter ! »

Et c'est en observant avec horreur son petit frère à ce moment-là que Gabriel la vit. La noirceur qui envahissait son cœur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus car Naciel venait de décrocher une droite phénoménale à Castiel, lui explosant la lèvre et le plongeant dans l'inconscience. L'archange ne put en supporter d'avantage et en profita pour rompre ses entraves d'un simple mouvement de poignet, envoyant valser Alaziel à l'autre bout de la salle, s'occupant de faire de même avec Naciel avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir.

Gabriel se précipita près de son petit frère, posant sa main gauche sur le torse nu de celui-ci, sous le regard mi sonné, mi rageur de Naciel.

« Comment as-tu… ? » voulut demander celui-ci

Les prunelles de l'archange reprirent leur couleur dorée tandis qu'il déchirait son T-Shirt et dévoilait un symbole en énochien gravé dans sa chair.

« Ne sous-estime pas un archange embrouilleur, fils de pute ! »

Sur ces mots, il posa sa main libre sur le symbole. Une éclatante lumière envahit toute la pièce et Gabriel et Castiel disparurent.

* * *

 **Gaby à la rescousse ! :D Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ^^**

 **(Verdict ? La torture était pas trop hard non ?)**

 **A dimanche pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello les gens ! Hope you're fine ! :)**

 **Merci encore pour les retours sur mon mini OS de vendredi ! Je tiens à vous le dire, savoir que j'ai pu vous arracher un sourire me fait super plaisir ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'écris, pour vous faire passer un agréable moment ! J'en profite pour remercier _ShadowOfMadness_ , si par hasard elle se balade sur cette fic, pour sa review ! (Je me sens trop mal de pas pouvoir répondre aux guest sur les OS :()**

 ** _Mysty_ , pour changer, merci aussi pour ta review sur cet OS ! Et sinon, pour cette histoire-ci, on ne va pas encore exactement savoir le "cadeau" de la déesse, mais ça viendra bientôt. Et pour l'endroit où Gaby l'emmène, évidemment que c'est ça ;) Contente aussi que la torture t'ait plue ! Ha et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour le "retard" de ta review! Ta fidélité est déjà une très belle récompense ! *câlin***

 ** _Melie_ , moi aussi j'avais envie de coller un pain à ces enfoirés ;) Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ton coeur a hurlé de désespoir, je crois bien que je malmène considérablement le mien aussi avec cette histoire ! Alors je comprends tout à fait qu'il m'en veuille :) Et c'est pas grave si les autres te prennent pour une folle, si cette histoire te rend heureuse d'une quelconque façon, c'est l'essentiel :D Merci encore pour tous tes jolis compliments ! Bisous !**

 **Et puis merci encore à ceux qui reviewent (oui, j'innove :)) ou lisent silencieusement ! Je vous embrasse tous !**

 **Allez, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 13_

« Quel est ton plan Gabriel ? »

L'archange observa avec attention tous les anges présents dans la salle.

« J'irai seul, mais je créerai l'illusion que nous serons plusieurs à tenter une opération. Je ferai en sorte de protéger les auras jusqu'à être le plus proche possible du QG de Naciel. Puis, sous couvert d'une dispute crédible, je dois encore peaufiner le scénario, je m'énerverai et sous le coup de la colère, je relâcherai ma concentration sans le vouloir, nous dévoilant aux yeux des anges de main de Naciel. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous tomber dessus ensuite, et nous submerger rapidement malgré nos prouesses au combat. Je permettrai à mes alliés-illusions de se replier en restant pour assurer leurs arrières. J'imagine que je serai rapidement dépassé ou que l'un d'entre eux m'attaquera par derrière, faisant de moi leur prisonnier. Une fois à l'intérieur, je devrais réussir à trouver un moyen de libérer Castiel !

\- Mais Gabriel, intervint Hannah, Ils ne vont pas te laisser te balader là-bas à ta guise ! Un archange, ils feront en sorte de t'affaiblir avec des liens anti-anges ou autre ! »

Gabriel sourit.

« C'est là que ma condition d'archange devient un atout. J'ai connaissance de certains symboles énochiens réellement puissants que les anges standards ne connaissent pas ou ne maîtrisent pas. Des symboles qui permettent d'annuler les effets des sigles anti-anges ! Il suffira que je le grave sur ma peau pour être immunisé !

\- Mais Gaby, continua Balthazar, Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'assurer que tu ne présentes aucun danger ? Comme prendre ta lame ou te fouiller ?

\- Pour ça je mise sur leur ego démesuré. Attraper un archange qui aura foiré sa mission de sauvetage ? Je pense qu'ils seront tellement fiers et empressés de me descendre sur ce coup qu'ils ne penseront pas à être prudents, persuadés que je suis moins fort qu'ils ne le croyaient ! »

Les anges semblèrent acquiescer.

« Et quand tu auras récupéré Castiel ? reprit Hannah, Tu le ramèneras ici ? »

L'archange secoua la tête.

« Il est trop exposé, je l'emmènerai dans le seul endroit où il sera réellement en sécurité. »

oOo

La matinée s'était déroulée tranquillement au bunker. Les deux frères avaient profité de ces dernières semaines pour recharger les batteries mais désormais, ils avaient besoin d'action. C'est pour cela que Sam épluchait les actualités sur son ordinateur tandis que Dean s'occupait de gérer leur repas. Il laissait son frère s'en occuper la plupart du temps, pas parce qu'il était mauvais en cuisine, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais parce qu'il savait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, qu'il fallait qu'ils mangent un minimum équilibré. Et que le cadet des Winchester gérait bien mieux que lui cette problématique.

Pour le déjeuner, il avait jeté son dévolu sur la préparation d'un chili con carne et il était en train de couper les oignons - les insultant de tous les noms parce que _Non ! Un Winchester n'est pas supposé pleurer à cause d'une saloperie de plante !_ \- quand une intense lumière envahit le bunker. Sous le coup de la surprise, il manqua de se couper, et quand la luminosité fut à nouveau supportable, il sortit de la cuisine, se précipitant vers la bibliothèque où Sam faisait des recherches.

« SAM ! cria-t-il tout en courant, Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ! lui répondit la voix de son petit frère, Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

La voix du jeune chasseur s'étant interrompue, Dean accéléra son mouvement, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant, jusqu'à arriver dans le hall à côté de la bibliothèque. Il se stoppa net devant la scène. Sam s'était levé brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui et avait désormais les yeux fixés au centre de la pièce, un air horrifié plaqué sur son visage.

Dean suivit son regard et il sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. Il eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher alors qu'une détresse sans nom envahissait tout son corps. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus insupportable. Non. Non ! NON !

« CASS ! »

Il se précipita vers l'archange qui portait dans ses bras leur ami inconscient. En s'approchant, il distingua tous ses hématomes, ses entailles, ses blessures qui saignaient toujours… Son corps martyrisé. A cette simple vue, une bouffée de rage l'envahit.

« Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas protégé ? Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça ? Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te tuer ! »

Dean allait sérieusement mettre ses menaces à exécution si son frère ne l'avait pas retenu à ce moment, le ceinturant avec ses bras.

« Dean… Dean !

\- Lâche-moi Sam !

\- Non Dean ! Il faut que tu te calmes !

\- Que je me calme ? »

Il cessa un instant de se débattre alors qu'un rire nerveux secouait son corps.

« Ouais, t'as raison Sammy. Je vais me calmer. Quand j'aurai foutu une raclée à cet archange de mes deux !

\- J'ai déjà donné merci ! » lâcha Gabriel

Ses prunelles devenues dorées s'étaient posées sur l'aîné des Winchester qui se calma presque instantanément. Parce qu'un archange en colère, c'était franchement impressionnant. Et c'est quand il redevint un peu plus lucide que Dean prêta enfin attention à Gabriel. Trop inquiet par l'état de son meilleur ami, il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'archange semblait aussi mal en point : quelques hématomes au visage et sur les bras, et de légères marques de brûlures sur les poignets.

« Gabe ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Sam, maintenant toujours son frère contre lui, par mesure de précaution

L'archange posa un regard impatient sur le chasseur.

« Sincèrement ? Je crois qu'on a plus urgent à gérer là ! Il faut s'occuper de Cassie ! Où est-ce que je peux le mettre ? »

Cela sembla rappeler aux deux frères l'urgence de la situation.

« Dans la chambre ! » s'exclama Dean

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et remonta à toute allure les escaliers, suivi de près par Sam et Gabriel, ce dernier s'assurant de maintenir Castiel contre lui. L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la porte de la chambre à côté de la sienne, celle dans laquelle ils avaient déposé l'ange quand il avait eu sa fameuse fièvre. Depuis sa violente colère, elle avait été remise en état et rien ne pouvait désormais laisser soupçonner que Castiel l'avait mise sens dessus-dessous.

Gabriel déposa son frère doucement sur le lit, observant son corps malmené avec une tristesse et une culpabilité visible, et les deux chasseurs jurèrent avoir entendu ses ailes s'affaisser en même temps que ses épaules. Sam fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour mettre leur ami dans cet état, mais il se doutait que ce ne devait pas être quelque chose d'agréable. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère, qui devait être réellement bien plus agité qu'il ne le montrait. Après tout, Dean aimait Castiel apparemment, et c'était aussi son meilleur ami. Comment pourrait-il aborder le problème de manière lucide ? Sam se doutait que l'état de l'ange devait avoir réveillé le côté insensé et déraisonnable de son frère.

Dean, lui, se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, rongé par l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui avait encore merdé là-haut ? Quel était le salaud d'emplumé qui avait mis Castiel dans cet état ? Il s'était très fortement douté que laisser Cass repartir au Paradis n'était pas sans risque. Durant les dernières semaines, il n'avait pas passé une journée sans se faire un sang d'encre pour lui. Mais le voir comme ça, inconscient et brisé, le mettait face à ses craintes et réveillait le chasseur violent et hyper-protecteur qu'il était. Personne, et il était sérieux, personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur Castiel. Il allait retrouver le responsable et il allait le faire payer, foi de Dean Winchester.

Gabriel, extérieur à leurs cogitations, se tenait toujours à côté du lit, ne lâchant pas Castiel du regard. Il posa sa main sur le front du brun, guérissant toutes les blessures extérieures et rendant son corps à nouveau vierge de toutes marques. Cependant, et il s'en doutait, Castiel ne se réveilla pas. Il ne savait pas ce que ces connards lui avaient fait, mais cela avait considérablement marqué sa grâce.

« Gabriel ? »

Sam le tira de sa torpeur.

« Il ne se réveille pas ? » continua le jeune chasseur, intrigué et inquiet

L'archange secoua la tête, dépité.

« Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dû supporter mais ça l'a complètement lessivé.

\- Mais il est hors de danger ? » s'enquit Dean à son tour

Gabriel acquiesça.

« Oui. Il n'y a rien à craindre, juste à atteindre qu'il se réveille. »

L'aîné des Winchester grommela un _Encore ?_ pour lui-même.

« Dans ce cas, continua Sam, Tu devrais peut-être t'occuper de toi ? T'as une sale tête ! »

L'archange lui fit un petit sourire, reconnaissant pour sa sollicitude, et, fermant les yeux un bref instant, il fit disparaître ses propres marques qui défiguraient son corps, recouvrant une apparence décente.

« Ces mecs n'y sont pas allés de main morte ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'informa Sam

Gabriel soupira.

« Je vous raconterai ça, mais seulement devant un bol XXL de M&M's ! »

Les deux chasseurs se jetèrent un regard de connivence avant de hausser les épaules. Irrécupérable. Gabriel était irrécupérable. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre pour aller dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée. Dès qu'ils furent installés dans des canapés, l'archange fit apparaître son fameux bol débordant de bonbons multicolores.

« Alors ? » redemanda Sam

Gabriel soupira en faisant tourner un M&M's entre ces doigts.

« Agent double. Castiel s'est fait avoir.

\- Un agent double ? Et vous n'avez rien soupçonné ? » lâcha Dean, acerbe

Le regard que lui lança l'archange le fit se ratatiner sur place, lui faisant immédiatement regretter ses paroles.

« J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur cet ange dès le départ, continua Gabriel, Mais il avait charmé tout le monde. Personne ne voulait m'écouter quand je parlais de mes réserves !

\- Quel ange ? » reprit l'aîné des Winchester

Un nom. Il avait besoin d'un nom. Besoin d'un ange à haïr pour l'état de son meilleur ami.

« Sederim… grimaça Gabriel en avalant trois M&M's

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » continua Sam, ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de poser d'autres questions sur Sederim

Il sentait bien la tension qui émanait de Dean et que sa rage cherchait un exutoire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attiser cette rage en livrant des informations sur l'ange responsable. Parce qu'il savait que dès que Dean aurait des réponses à toutes ses interrogations, il allait foncer tête baissée pour récupérer cet ange et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Et ce n'était clairement pas la priorité en ce moment.

« Il a réussi à l'attirer hors de la protection du camp et à l'enlever pour l'emmener chez Naciel. Alaziel, son bourreau personnel, l'a torturé pendant des jours avant que je ne réussisse à le sortir de là !

\- Torturé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de lui ? interrogea le cadet des Winchester

\- Des informations sensibles j'imagine. Sederim aurait été incapable de livrer n'importe quelle information capitale, je m'en étais assuré.

\- Mais pourquoi Castiel ? S'il voulait des renseignements, ils pouvaient s'en prendre à n'importe quel ange non ? »

Gabriel soupira.

« Je pense que Naciel voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Lui soutirer des informations et essayer de lui retourner le cerveau pour l'avoir à ces côtés. Avoir Castiel dans son camp, c'est un avantage non négligeable !

\- Et toi ? T'as pas été foutu d'empêcher ça ? ragea Dean, Tu te pointes comme une fleur, tu embarques Cass pour une de vos éternelles bagarres d'emplumés, et t'es incapable de t'assurer qu'il va bien ? »

Il cracha ses derniers mots et Sam vit avec horreur le visage de Gabriel se fermer alors que ses ailes claquaient rageusement.

« Parce que tu penses t'en tirer mieux que moi ? »

La colère gagnait l'archange. Il avait fait de son mieux pour protéger son petit frère et quelque chose avait foiré. Il le reconnaissait aisément. Mais que Dean s'en prenne à lui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

« J'en suis sûr ! » répliqua le chasseur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant Gabriel du regard

Celui-ci se leva lentement, en même temps que Dean, abandonnant son bol de M&M's dans les mains de Sam qui les observa, bouche-bée et ses sens en alerte. Explosion en perspective.

Gabriel fixait le chasseur avec une fureur contenue, ses yeux ayant repris leur couleur dorée. Dean disait mieux s'en tirer ? Alors pourquoi les dernières réactions de Castiel à l'encontre de l'aîné des Winchester semblaient prouver que quelque chose clochait ?

« Vraiment Dean ? Tu dis t'assurer qu'il va bien ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air de t'en vouloir personnellement ? »

L'interpellé se crispa sous l'insinuation. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient pu faire que Cass ne semble plus le supporter. Et ne rien avoir trouvé le bouffait de l'intérieur.

« De quoi tu parles ? lâcha-t-il pour tenter de reprendre contenance

\- Sa façon de se mettre en colère quand on lui parle de toi ! »

La voix de l'archange était devenue plus grave, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Dean se tendit. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire ?

« La rage qu'on lit dans ses yeux. »

L'aîné des Winchester retint instinctivement sa respiration alors que l'archange s'approchait de lui.

« La haine qu'il dégage. »

Un pas en arrière pour Dean. Un pas en avant pour Gabriel.

L'archange était furieux. Il pensait à son frère inconscient là-haut. Son frère qui avait été torturé. Il revoyait Naciel qui avait essayé d'utiliser Dean comme moyen de pression. Il revoyait les yeux devenus noirs de son frère alors qu'il riait en disant qu'il laisserait crever son protégé sans problème. Et surtout, il revoyait la noirceur de sa grâce. Y repenser sembla briser les barrières qui le contenaient encore. Il saisit le chasseur qu'il plaqua sur le mur.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A CASTIEL ?! »

Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur étrange, fascinante, mais franchement effrayante. A cet instant, Dean, le regard planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis, comprit pourquoi les archanges étaient si craints. Gabriel lui faisait peur. Réellement.

« Gabriel… Je n'ai rien…

\- TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ? ALORS COMMENT L'EXPLIQUES-TU ?! »

Dean tenta d'accrocher les prunelles de son frère, paniqué. Sam regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés mais ne semblant pas réussir à intervenir. L'aura de l'archange le clouait sur place.

« Gabe qu'est-ce qu'il se… voulut-il dire

\- COMMENT L'EXPLIQUES TU ? » répéta plus fortement Gabriel, ignorant Sam et resserrant sa prise sur l'aîné des Winchester

La douleur commençait à s'insinuer dans le corps de ce-dernier et il se débattit pour pouvoir échapper à la poigne de l'archange.

« Comment j'explique quoi ? réussit-il finalement à dire

\- LA NOIRCEUR QUI L'ENVAHIT ! »

Dean cessa de s'agiter pour dévisager Gabriel, stupéfait. Il avait bien entendu ? La noirceur qui envahissait Castiel ? C'était quoi ça encore ?

« Gabriel, chuchota-t-il, espérant limiter la colère de l'archange, De quelle noirceur tu parles ? »

L'interrogé se tendit encore plus en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu. Il dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas jeter Dean sur le sol sous le coup de la frustration.

« CES PULSIONS DE VIOLENCE ! CES PULSIONS DE _MORT_ QUI APPARAISSENT QUAND ON LUI PARLE DE TOI ! »

Dean ferma la bouche devant la fureur grandissante de l'archange.

Sam quant à lui, eut un temps d'arrêt. Quelque chose dans ce que venait de dire Gabriel l'avait interpellé. Pulsions… Pulsions de violence. Pulsions de mort. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part. Mais où est-ce que… Il se figea alors quand il réalisa. Pulsion de mort. Thanatos. Eros et Thanatos. Leur fille. Algedone. Algedone qui embrasse Castiel. Algedone qui le prévient que son frère et l'ange vont devoir affronter quelque chose…

« Algedone… »

Son murmure horrifié eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de l'archange et de son frère sur lui.

« Quoi Sammy ? » interrogea Dean, trop heureux de constater que l'archange avait détourné ses yeux de son visage

L'interrogation se lisait également dans les prunelles de Gabriel.

« Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? s'exclama Sam pour lui-même, ignorant son frère et l'archange, Je suis trop con !

\- Sam ! Et si tu t'expliquais au lieu de baragouiner je ne sais quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le cadet des Winchester releva les yeux sur Dean et Gabriel, qui ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard.

« Algedone. » reprit-il, comme si c'était une évidence

Dean haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi ahuri. Une explication plus claire, c'était trop demandé ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ? » s'enquit l'archange, recouvrant son calme comme par enchantement

Sa poigne se détendit et Dean en profita pour se dégager doucement, il tenait à son corps !

« Tu connais Algedone ? demanda Sam, sincèrement surpris

\- Oui. Je l'ai rencontrée. Je l'ai trouvée fascinante à plusieurs points de vue ! Mais comment vous la connaissez, vous ?

\- Dernière chasse…

\- Ah. Elle est morte donc ? Dommage, c'était vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Sauf quand elle s'énervait. Là, fallait pas la chercher au risque de se retrouver pulvérisé… »

Dean roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« Bref ! On n'est pas là pour ressasser les souvenirs ! Pourquoi tu parles d'Algedone Sammy ? »

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard contrarié.

« Parce que je pense que le comportement étrange de Castiel, c'est de sa faute ! »

Dean fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Comment ça ? »

Sam soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Gabriel a parlé de pulsion de mort, liée à Thanatos, tu te souviens ? Donc à Algedone aussi puisqu'il s'agit de sa fille. »

Dean acquiesça, jusque-là, il suivait.

« J'imagine donc qu'elle doit aussi bien maîtriser les pulsions destructrices que les pulsions amoureuses, continua son frère, Et tu te rappelles qu'elle a embrassé Castiel quand elle nous maintenait sur le mur de cette usine ? »

L'aîné grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait, malheureusement. Rien que l'image des lèvres de l'ange collées à celles de la déesse lui donnait l'irrésistible envie d'exploser quelque chose. Surtout la déesse en question de préférence.

« Je pense que c'est à ce moment qu'elle lui a fait quelque chose qui a changé sa manière d'être.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est cette salope qui a fait en sorte que Cass ne puisse plus me blairer ? » s'échauffa Dean

Son frère acquiesça.

« Et ça explique aussi sa fièvre soudaine, continua-t-il, A mon avis, sa grâce a dû très mal réagir à ce qu'elle lui a fait ! »

Dean sembla réfléchir intensément aux propos de son cadet alors que Gabriel les observait, soucieux.

« Mais pourquoi Algedone aurait fait ça ? s'enquit l'archange, Elle est réputée pour aider les humains à gérer leurs pulsions, pourquoi en aurait-elle insufflé des violentes chez Cassie ?

\- Ca, je n'en ai aucune idée ! » répliqua Sam

Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus le geste de la déesse. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement compréhensif, concerné par sa détresse et également par le bien-être de l'ange. Il se rappelait avec un pincement au cœur comment elle s'était précipitée vers Castiel quand il s'était écroulé, sa façon d'alléger son aura pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, sa joie de rencontrer l'ange ! Alors pourquoi se serait-elle ensuite soudainement amusée à envahir sa grâce de violence ? Et surtout de violence envers Dean ? Et pourquoi s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il soit là pour ces deux-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'Algedone avait en tête en faisant ça ?

« On s'en fout de ses raisons ! »

L'intervention de Dean le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Il faut trouver un moyen d'annuler ce que cette pétasse a fait ! Il faut ramener le vrai Cass ! »

L'aîné des Winchester était en colère. Vraiment très en colère. Il s'était à peu près fait à l'idée que l'ange lui en voulait. Bon, pour être honnête, pas du tout, mais il faisait comme si, pour ne pas avoir à en parler à son frère. Mais apprendre qu'une putain de déesse grecque avait fait en sorte qu'il le haïsse sans scrupule, ça, ça le mettait sacrément en pétard. Parce qu'il avait vu ce dont la déesse était capable, il avait clairement ressenti sa puissance. Comment pouvait-il faire le poids face à ce qu'elle avait infligé à son meilleur ami ? Ca avait été si intense et violent que Castiel s'était évanoui sous le choc ! Il fallait faire quelque chose. Trouver un moyen, quel qu'il soit. Parce qu'il le savait, il ne supporterait pas que leur relation soit détruite à cause de cette salope !

« Et tu as une idée de comment t'y prendre ? lâcha son frère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

\- Des recherches. On va refaire des recherches. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il baissait les bras d'avance.

« Dean… Quand on avait fait des recherches sur Algedone, on n'avait quasiment rien trouvé ! On a eu de la chance de tomber sur un bouquin qui parlait d'elle !

\- Oui, mais cette fois, on a toutes les archives des Hommes de Lettres ! J'y passerai des jours entiers s'il le faut, mais je trouverai une solution pour débarrasser Cass de cette noirceur ! »

 _Et pour le retrouver_ , s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Sam soupira. Evidemment que Dean ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour sauver Castiel. Mais il n'espérait pas grand-chose. Si Algedone s'attendait à ce qu'il les aide dans cette épreuve, cela signifiait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas la supprimer ! Mais qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de la gérer.

« Très bien Dean, abdiqua Sam, Mais après le déjeuner ! Je commence à mourir de faim ! »

A la mention de nourriture, Gabriel se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de manger ? » demanda-t-il

Sam se tourna vers son frère. Après tout, c'était lui le préposé au déjeuner aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, le concerné n'appréciait que moyennement le regard attentif de l'archange sur lui.

« Je préparais un chili. » lâcha Dean à contrecœur

Gabriel sembla s'illuminer à cet instant, et cet état était presque aussi effrayant que sa rage.

« C'est vrai ? J'adore le chili ! Je m'occupe du dessert ! » balança-t-il en se levant, marchant d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine

L'aîné des Winchester se précipita à la suite de l'archange alors que Sam restait planté dans le salon.

« Gabriel ! Ne t'approche pas de la cuisine ! »

Le son de la voix de son frère parvenait distinctement au cadet malgré la distance, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant leur conversation.

« Ooooooh ! Regarde Dean-o ! Des couteaux ! Tu crois qu'ils sont suffisamment affutés ?

\- Eloigne ça de mes doigts _tout de suite_!

\- Peuh… Même pas drôle ! »

* * *

 **Eh oui, ils se posent enfin les bonnes questions ;) Merci à Gabriel (encore) !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bon dimanche tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! :)**

 **Vous vous en doutez sûrement, ça devient une habitude maintenant mais merci. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui la mettent en favori. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent une review. Vous êtes comme plein de petites explosions de bonheur !**

 ** _Mysty_ , si Gaby avait donné un coup de poing à Dean, je pense qu'il ne serait rien resté de notre cher chasseur ! :) Et oui, on peut toujours compter sur Sam pour se poser les bonnes questions, même si c'est avec un peu de retard :P**

 ** _Melie_ , merci à toi pour ta review sur Coda 12x05 ! Si t'as besoin de plus de choses comme ça, je vais essayer d'en écrire d'autres ;) Ah et... *tend un masque à oxygène* Ca c'est pour la suite de l'histoire :) Parce que les difficultés respiratoires risquent de revenir :P Tu as des idées pour la façon de guérir Castiel ? Je serais curieuse de les connaître :) Merci à toi pour tes reviews toujours adorables ! Bisous ! **

**_Guest-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom_ (:D), merci pour ta review ! Le réveil de Cass ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais oui, Dean n'a clairement pas fini d'en baver ;)**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 14_

Le repas s'était bien passé. Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec un archange qui s'incruste sans vous demander votre avis. Gabriel avait babillé pendant tout le repas, conversant la plupart du temps avec Sam, et ignorant les grognements désespérés de Dean. Celui-ci regrettait chaque jour un peu plus de lui avoir donné accès au bunker. Ceci dit, il fallait au moins reconnaître à l'archange qu'il avait un don pour la pâtisserie. Une fois que le chasseur lui avait fait passé l'envie de tester les couteaux sur lui, il l'avait laissé faire apparaître de multiples desserts : gâteaux au chocolat, gâteaux glacés à base de fruits, des mousses et des biscuits de toutes sortes, et même des tartes. Et Dean aurait préféré affronter à nouveau quarante ans d'Enfer plutôt que d'avouer que les tartes de Gabriel étaient à tomber par terre !

« Alors ? Je suis pas le pro des desserts ? » demanda l'archange, un grand sourire aux lèvres

Dean lâcha un nouveau grognement pour toute réponse alors que son frère était bien plus enthousiaste.

« Si, j'adore tes gâteaux aux fruits ! » répondit celui-ci, prenant une nouvelle cuillerée de glace

Un boum retentit. L'aîné des Winchester venait de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table dans un mouvement fort peu élégant.

« Un problème Dean ? » interrogea Sam, inquiet

L'interrogé leva un pouce pour toute réponse.

« Samsquatch, je savais bien que ton frère avait des problèmes psychologiques ! railla Gabriel

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires l'emplumé ! »

Dean devait avouer que ses sentiments vis à vis de l'archange étaient toujours aussi partagés. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver emmerdant à bien des égards, amusant (ou presque) dans certains cas, prêt à tout pour protéger son petit frère (un peu comme lui), assez malin pour avoir réussi à sauver Castiel (même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de cette mission de sauvetage), et il était aussi un peu touché par la confiance implicite que leur accordait l'archange pour protéger son frère (preuve en était, il avait ramené Castiel au bunker, avec eux). Mais il continuait de lui taper intensément sur le système. Et puis il lui en voulait toujours un peu, voire beaucoup, de l'avoir tué quelques milliers de fois dans cette foutue boucle temporelle. Bref, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'établir une relation de confiance, même si l'archange avait décidé de sauver les Winchester en affrontant Lucifer.

« Tu pourrais au moins montrer un peu de reconnaissance ! continua Gabriel, J'ai fourni les gâteaux et j'ai renoncé à te couper quelques doigts !

\- Oh ! Trop aimable à toi ! Ta magnanimité te perdra un jour ! » rétorqua le chasseur

Sam rit en prenant une cuillère de la mousse au citron qui traînait sur la table. Voir les deux ensemble était, bizarrement, assez distrayant. Et leurs pseudo-disputes leur évitait à tous de penser à l'état alarmant de Castiel.

« Sammy ! s'exclama Dean, T'as fini de t'empiffrer ? Tu vas finir par être aussi gros que Gabriel ! »

L'archange arbora un air outré alors que le chasseur lui décochait un sourire moqueur.

« Vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as reproché de manger comme un lapin, tu ne vas pas te plaindre que je me fasse plaisir sur les desserts ! répliqua Sam, Surtout qu'ils sont délicieux, reconnais-le ! »

L'aîné des Winchester grimaça pour toute réponse, sentant parfaitement le regard satisfait de l'archange sur lui.

« C'est mangeable, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise foi

\- Venant de ta part Dean-o, je le prends comme une déclaration d'amour ! »

L'archange rit, accompagné de Sam, alors que Dean considérait très sérieusement l'éventualité de lui lancer son verre à la tête.

« Bon, reprit Gabriel à l'attention de Sam, J'aurais adoré rester avec toi et ce primate qui te sert de frère, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire là-haut ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils tandis que Dean observait avec envie sa fourchette. Et s'il la plantait dans l'œil de l'archange, est-ce qu'il se sentirait mieux ?

« Tu repars ? Tu ne vas pas nous filer un coup de main pour les recherches ? demanda le cadet des Winchester

\- Non, j'ai quelques anges à aller rassurer sur l'état de Cassie ! »

Gabriel jeta un rapide coup d'œil au châtain qui faisait tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, concentré.

« Et puis, je te fais confiance pour mener ces recherches à bien ! Il faut bien qu'un de vous deux relève le niveau ! »

Il décocha un clin d'œil à un Dean bouche-bée.

« Appelle-moi si tu trouves quelque chose Samsquatch ! »

Et sans laisser le temps aux deux frères de réagir, il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

« Mais je t'emmerde Gabriel ! » lâcha Dean à voix haute, persuadé que l'archange l'entendait, où qu'il soit

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin devant la facilité avec laquelle l'archange faisait perdre son calme à son frère.

« Et toi, gronda celui-ci en pointant un doigt vers lui, Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ? Tu joues le jeu de Gabriel en réagissant comme tu le fais ! »

Le cadet se saisit d'une madeleine aux pépites de chocolat.

« Si tu l'ignorais, il arrêterait de te faire tourner en bourrique. Mais non, c'est plus fort que toi ! Il faut que tu le suives dans ses délires ! »

Dean plissa les yeux.

« Traître. » balança-t-il finalement à son frère qui lui sourit simplement

Sam se releva, rassemblant tous les desserts qui trônaient sur la table pendant que Dean s'occupait de la vaisselle.

« Sammy ? T'es prêt ? » demanda l'aîné quand ils eurent fini de tout nettoyer

L'interrogé hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Oui il était prêt à faire ces recherches, tout comme il était conscient qu'ils allaient très certainement subir quelques désillusions. Mais il ne dit rien de ses craintes, sachant pertinemment que Dean ne voudrait rien entendre.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque. Dean se précipita dans le premier rayon alors que Sam restait en retrait, retenant un soupir. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux de voir son frère motivé à ce point, cela prouvait à quel point le bien-être de l'ange lui tenait à cœur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dommage qu'il soit incapable de le montrer directement au concerné. Pourquoi étaient-ils si accrochés aux non-dits ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il parcourut les premiers rayonnages, essayant de trouver des documents anciens, des archives liées à l'Antiquité Grecque, n'importe quoi en fait. Il se saisit de plusieurs ouvrages traitant de mythologie et s'assit à une des tables, commençant à les lire avec assiduité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne croyait pas trouver des réponses qu'il ne le ferait pas sérieusement. Après tout, c'était Castiel qui était concerné, et il savait que son frère l'éviscèrerait sans problème s'il ne se montrait pas scrupuleux dans ses recherches.

Il s'intéressa aux livres qu'il avait trouvés mais aucun ne détenait de renseignements, il les reposa à leur place, continuant de fouiller les étagères. Il entendait distinctement les soupirs dépités de son frère et ses mouvements rageurs quand il devait reposer un livre qui ne lui avait servi à rien.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, alors que les ouvrages, archives et documents inutiles s'accumulaient. Sam reposa un énième manuscrit à sa place, désespéré. Il s'était douté que la recherche serait longue et fastidieuse, et sûrement infructueuse, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Au cours de ses investigations, il était tombé sur la version papier du livre qui les avait aidés à identifier Algedone et, il n'avait pas eu honte de l'admettre, il s'était dit que c'était peut-être un signe. Mais par la suite, rien. La déesse ne faisait décidément pas parler d'elle !

En entendant un énième grondement colérique de Dean, il sut que celui-ci commençait à sérieusement perdre espoir. Il vit sa tête apparaître au bout du rayon dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Sammy ? »

L'interpellé lui lança un sourire triste et compréhensif.

« J'ai la tête sur le point d'exploser. Je vais faire un tour avec Bébé !

\- Pas de problème, je te tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose ! »

L'ainé acquiesça avant de disparaître. Sam retint un nouveau soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. L'envie de tout laisser en plan le tentait beaucoup aussi, mais il y avait encore des zones de la bibliothèque dans lesquelles il n'était pas encore allé, et pour son ami, il se devait de continuer.

Il s'enfonça au plus profond des rayonnages, arrivant dans l'espace où les Hommes de Lettre avait rangé leurs journaux personnels. Sans grande conviction, il s'approcha des carnets qui lui semblaient les plus anciens et en saisit un. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut saisi par l'écriture. Du grec. Du grec ancien même si ses souvenirs des langues mortes ne le trahissaient pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un manuscrit comme ça faisait ici ? Il y avait eu des Hommes de Lettres dans la Grèce Antique ? Il se fit la réflexion que le journal était franchement bien conservé s'il provenait de cette période ! Intrigué, il commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage.

Crispé sur le volant, Dean s'obligeait à rester concentré sur sa route. Sa frustration de n'avoir rien trouvé dans le bunker ne le quittait pas. Il y avait cru. Il y croyait toujours d'ailleurs. Il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il trouverait une solution. Il se foutait bien de savoir ce que cela lui coûterait, mais il ne laisserait pas une noirceur divine ou il ne savait trop quoi changer son meilleur ami ! Et il fit taire à grands coups de pelle sa conscience qui lui rappelait perfidement que l'ange n'avait changé de comportement qu'envers lui !

La tension dans ses muscles s'accentua. A travers les remarques acides de l'ange, il avait l'étrange sentiment que c'était Algedone elle-même qui s'en prenait à lui. Mais pourquoi cette déesse aurait-elle voulu qu'il vive ça ? Certes, il n'avait pas été compréhensif envers elle lors de leur rencontre, mais n'était-elle pas supposée avoir une grande maîtrise d'elle-même ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui tenir rigueur de son insolence, non ? Si c'était le cas, il trouvait la punition cruellement douloureuse. Il revoyait encore la froideur dans les prunelles bleues de l'ange et à ce souvenir, son cœur se serra.

Il inspira profondément, s'obligeant à trouver un autre sujet de cogitation. L'arrivée de l'archange tenant un Castiel inconscient lui revint brutalement en mémoire et la douleur fit place à la colère. Dès qu'il mettrait la main sur ce Sederim, il lui ferait sa fête ! Ainsi qu'au bourreau, Alaziel s'il se souvenait bien. Et puis à Naciel aussi, pour faire bonne mesure ! Il ne pouvait pas cautionner que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son ami ! Et sa conscience eut envie de se manifester à nouveau pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de même malgré lui. Un fugace instant, il eut également un fort sentiment de reconnaissance envers Gabriel d'avoir ramené le brun chez eux pour veiller sur lui. Mais il l'étouffa bien vite. Il ne manquerait plus que l'archange s'en aperçoive !

Il soupira, toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il espérait sincèrement que son petit frère trouve ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche d'information, sinon il allait devenir fou !

Sam fronça les sourcils en continuant sa lecture. Il avait trouvé à la fin du livre une traduction de son contenu en anglais, ce qui l'avait rassuré. Il avait beau avoir étudié le latin et le grec, il aurait été bien incapable de le traduire sans risquer une surchauffe cérébrale. Il bénissait les Hommes de Lettres qui avaient eu la brillante idée de le faire, la compréhension du texte devenant tout de suite bien plus simple. Le journal qu'il avait entre les mains datait donc du cinquième siècle avant Jésus-Christ et avait appartenu à un homme qui avait beaucoup voyagé en Grèce, et qui, dans ses écrits, parlaient d'Algedone. Il avait manqué frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en voyant ce nom couché sur le papier et il avait bien relu dix fois pour être sûr. Mais il s'agissait bien de la déesse. D'après cet Homme de Lettres, Algedone avait accepté qu'il la suive quand il lui avait expliqué qui il était et le but de l'organisation à laquelle il appartenait. Au cours des mois qu'il avait passés avec elle, il avait été stupéfait de la façon dont elle s'occupait avec acharnement des humains. Ceux-ci venaient la voir pour de nombreux soucis, et elle était toujours présente pour eux. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné, c'était sa façon de gérer les amours désespérés.

A ces mots, le chasseur avait lu avec encore plus d'attention. L'Homme de Lettres savait qu'Algedone se nourrissait de passions amoureuses, mais pour autant, elle détestait voir ces passions refoulées et niées qui engendraient une douleur destructrice chez un des concernés. Quand la déesse jugeait que la souffrance chez l'un avait atteint un point de non-retour inacceptable, elle se mettait en tête de faire subir exactement la même chose à l'autre. Et pour cela, elle insufflait des pulsions violentes à celui qui souffrait le plus de cette relation dévastatrice. Elle considérait qu'instaurer une distance, une froideur et une violence croissante était le meilleur moyen pour celui qui les subissait de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de perdre. La solution pour mettre fin à cette punition, c'était que les concernés acceptent et avouent enfin ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Le chasseur releva la tête. Oh merde.

A cet instant précis, il ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait se laisser aller au désespoir ou remercier Algedone. La remercier parce que ce qu'elle avait fait à Castiel, c'était pour forcer son obtus de frère à réagir, désespérer parce qu'il avait l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose irait de travers. Il avait bien vu les réactions de l'ange à l'égard de Dean, et Sam était persuadé que le brun ne serait pas enclin à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son protégé, encore moins pour discuter de leur relation ! S'ils ne pouvaient pas se parler sans que le ton ne monte, comment pouvait-il espérer que ces deux-là s'avouent ce qu'ils ressentaient ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'Algedone attendait de lui ? Qu'il soit le médiateur entre eux ? Qu'il les pousse à se dévoiler ? Ou bien, et un frisson le parcourut quand il y pensa, qu'il soit là pour aider son frère à supporter la douleur que lui infligerait ce dur éloignement de son ange gardien ? Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, désormais, il se doutait que celui qui souffrirait le plus de leur relation tumultueuse, ce serait son frère.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa alors que sa découverte soulevait une autre question. Devait-il en parler à Dean ? Parce que, franchement, il se voyait mal lui expliquer que si Algedone avait fait en sorte que l'ange ne le supporte plus, c'était à cause de sa passion amoureuse refoulée qui faisait souffrir son meilleur ami. Il savait que son frère exécrait les discussions à cœur ouvert, tout comme il avait tendance à penser que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse pour eux. Pour lui, il était hors de question de s'attacher plus que nécessaire. Allez donc dans ce cas lui expliquer qu'il était amoureux, d'un ange qui plus est ! Et pas n'importe lequel. Castiel. Son protecteur. Son meilleur ami.

Sam envisageait deux réactions possibles : la moquerie ou la colère. Moquerie parce que son aîné considèrerait que cette situation était tout sauf plausible et il passerait des heures à lui demander comme il avait bien pu avoir une idée pareille. Colère parce que Dean perdait très souvent son calme quand on évoquait ses sentiments. C'est sa peur qui s'exprimait ainsi. Et puisqu'il s'avérait que Dean aimait Castiel, il y avait fort à parier que la réaction qu'il aurait serait la deuxième.

Le cadet des Winchester était perdu. Il ne voulait pas laisser son frère dans l'ignorance, il savait que celui-ci ne supporterait pas de n'avoir aucune information concernant l'état de l'ange. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus déclencher un dialogue de sourds, rendant inutile toute tentative de faire entendre raison à ce roi du déni qu'était Dean Winchester.

Il retint un énième soupir de désespoir. C'était également impossible de garder cette information pour lui ! Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un qui se sentirait concerné par cette situation ! Et quand il se fit cette remarque, un visage s'imposa presque immédiatement à son esprit.

« Gabriel ? » chuchota-t-il

Il ignorait si l'archange allait lui répondre. Après tout, Gabriel était connu pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Et même s'il lui avait demandé de le prévenir dès qu'il trouverait quelque chose, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il apparaîtrait dès qu'il le priait.

« Tu m'as appelé Gigantor ? »

L'interpellé sursauta. Ah bah si en fait.

« Oui je… »

Sam sa racla la gorge. Ces quelques heures sans parler avait un peu engourdi ses cordes vocales. Il en profita également pour quitter la position assise qu'il avait prise pour lire le journal à son aise.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Je te manquais trop ! » plaisanta l'archange

Le chasseur eut un petit sourire.

« Ou alors c'est toi qui t'emmerdais là-haut ! Je t'avais jamais vu réagir si vite à une prière ! » répliqua-t-il

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont tous un peu sur les nerfs au Paradis. Je les ai prévenus que Cassie allait bien, qu'il était hors de danger, et tout le bazar mais bon… Savoir que cet enfoiré de Naciel a réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus, ça les rassure pas des masses ! Et vas-y que je deviens parano parce qu'il y a peut-être un autre agent double infiltré, vas-y que je m'accroche à Gaby parce que c'est un archange ! Une minute de plus et j'en aurais fait exploser quelques-uns ! Heureusement que tu as appelé ! »

Sam haussa un sourcil, hésitant entre l'amusement et la perplexité.

« Ca ne fait que quelques heures que tu es parti pourtant !

\- Et c'est bien suffisant pour me faire perdre mon calme ! Leur filer des coups de main, pas de problème, mais jouer les mères poules parce qu'ils sont terrifiés, hors de question ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de baby-sitter ? »

Un bref instant, le chasseur imagina l'archange poursuivi par une bande de gosses qui s'accrocheraient à ses basques comme des moules à leur rocher. L'image le fit sourire, surtout quand il se représenta les enfants aussi envahissants que Gabriel.

« Non. Et heureusement pour eux ! » plaisanta Sam

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, une interrogation muette dans ses prunelles.

« Je te vois vraiment pas gérer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! compléta le brun, Encore moins des enfants ! T'es clairement pas assez patient pour ça ! »

L'archange croisa les bras et leva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui amusé de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu apprendras, Samsquatch, que je sais parfaitement gérer les enfants ! répliqua-t-il en souriant, A ton avis, qui s'est chargé de l'éducation de notre cher Cassie ! C'est bibi ! Et crois-moi, c'était pas un angelot facile ! »

Le chasseur dut avoir l'air intrigué puisque Gabriel continua, sans qu'on ne lui demande rien.

« Toujours à courir partout pour pouvoir voir la Terre depuis le Paradis, à s'accrocher à mes ailes, à poser plein de questions sur la création. J'ai dû lui parler des abeilles qui le fascinaient, de l'ornithorynque qui l'intriguait particulièrement, réalisation dont je ne suis pas peu fier et…

\- Attends, attends, le coupa Sam, C'est toi qui a inventé l'ornithorynque ? »

L'archange lui fit un énorme sourire satisfait alors qu'il restait bouche bée.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » finit-il par interroger, clairement perdu, mais curieux malgré tout

Parce que bon, l'ornithorynque donnait quand même l'impression d'être une vaste blague !

« Honnêtement ? finit par répondre Gabriel, Je m'emmerdais gravement ce jour-là ! Michou et Luci se chamaillaient comme d'habitude, Raph' s'entraînait au combat je crois, bref pas le temps pour s'occuper du petit frère ! Je suis allé voir papa qui bossait, et il a rapidement compris qu'il fallait me donner quelque chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas que je le colle comme une sangsue et l'appelle toutes les trois secondes ! Il m'a laissé utiliser ses propres jouets et… Voilà le résultat ! »

L'archange eut un sourire comblé en se rappelant ce moment. Il se souvenait encore du regard las de son père quand il lui avait montré son animal qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Dieu avait soupiré, et Gabriel s'était même demandé s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer de désespoir.

« La réaction des naturalistes à sa découverte n'avait pas de prix ! » conclut-il dans un éclat de rire

Sam l'observait, les yeux ronds. Vraiment, de temps en temps, pour ne pas dire souvent, il se demandait comment _ça_ pouvait être un archange hyper puissant.

« Bon Gigantor, j'adorerais te parler de mes multiples frasques célestes, mais je pense que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour ça ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si grave que tu aies besoin de moi ? »

L'interpellé sentit sa mauvaise humeur réapparaître doucement. Il tendit à Gabriel le journal qu'il tenait en main, l'archange s'en saisissant, un regard curieux et pensif posé sur le chasseur.

« J'ai trouvé là-dedans la raison pour laquelle Algedone s'en est prise à Castiel » répondit simplement Sam

Le châtain commença à lire, écoutant également attentivement les explications du jeune Winchester.

« Elle ne supporte pas que les relations amoureuses fassent souffrir les gens, surtout quand les sentiments sont partagés ! Elle a dû… »

Sam réfléchit quelques instants.

« Elle a dû repérer en Dean et Castiel la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ainsi que la souffrance que ressentait Castiel à cause de Dean. »

L'archange fronça les sourcils et interrompit sa lecture.

« T'es en train de me dire que ces deux-là sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre et que ton abruti de frangin fait souffrir mon Cassie ? »

Le chasseur hocha la tête.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Algedone est intervenue ? continua Gabriel, ne voyant toujours pas le lien

\- Pour faire réagir mon frère ! D'après ce que j'en ai compris, il doit trop s'enfoncer dans son déni, ce qu'elle ne tolère pas parce qu'en faisant ça, il blesse Castiel ! Et elle pense que rendre Castiel plus froid avec lui pourrait le faire réagir ! C'est écrit là ! »

Il lui désigna à nouveau le carnet et l'archange reprit sa lecture.

« Et la seule façon d'annuler ce qu'elle a fait, c'est que les deux concernés s'avouent ce qu'ils ressentent ! »

Certainement pas la partie la plus simple. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait arriver à faire en sorte que les deux se dévoilent sans que cela ne finisse en troisième guerre mondiale !

« Avant que les pulsions de mort ne prennent le dessus. »

Sam posa son regard surpris sur le châtain dont le visage arborait une mine à la fois triste et fébrile. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien l'archange, il aurait juré qu'il avait peur.

« Pardon Gabe ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Avant que les pulsions de mort ne prennent le dessus ! » reprit Gabriel plus fort, en collant le journal sous le nez du chasseur

Celui-ci se saisit du manuscrit pour l'éloigner de son visage, une lueur perdue au fond de ses yeux verts, avant de le reposer sur une étagère. L'archange soupira devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Sam, est-ce que tu as lu la suite ? »

L'interpellé se tendit inconsciemment. Que Gabriel l'appelle Sam n'était pas pour le rassurer, loin de là !

« Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as… »

Un geste du châtain lui intima de se taire, et il obéit, observant l'archange se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« La noirceur insufflée par Algedone pourra disparaître si nos chers frères acceptent de se dévoiler l'un à l'autre. Mais elle parle d'une violence croissante, au point que cette violence peut occulter la raison et conduire celui qui la possède à vouloir la mort de l'autre. »

Il échangea un long regard avec le chasseur, voulant s'assurer que celui-ci avait parfaitement compris ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

Sam voulait répondre mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Que ce qui arrivait à Castiel pouvait dégénérer au point de lui faire souhaiter la mort de son protégé ? Il se rappela la froideur de Castiel, son amusement évident à blesser Dean… Une simple étape avant que la violence n'empire ? Un préambule à une haine farouche qui pourrait se développer ? Un répit avant que l'ange ne puisse plus supporter la vue de Dean ?

Non, non, non… Ce n'était pas possible que la situation soit désespérée à ce point quand même ! Il avait craint une rupture dans la relation entre son frère et l'ange, c'était vrai, mais pas comme ça ! Pas avec le risque d'un Castiel qui finirait par vouloir tuer Dean !

« Sam. Sam ! Reprends-toi ! »

Ce fut la voix de Gabriel qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé avoir fermés. L'archange s'était approché de lui et lui avait saisi les bras, sentant ses tremblements. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Castiel en bombe à retardement. Dean qui allait en baver, il en était sûr. Et lui, au milieu, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

« Pourquoi Gabriel ? » finit-il par murmurer, baissant la tête

L'archange pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était peut-être de lui que Castiel le tenait en fin de compte.

« Pourquoi quoi Sammy ? interrogea-t-il doucement

\- Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ?! répondit le chasseur immédiatement, Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ces informations empirent la situation ? »

Il se détacha brutalement de son interlocuteur, faisant les cent pas dans la zone de la bibliothèque où ils se trouvaient tous deux.

« Algedone vient d'enclencher une bombe angélique sur laquelle on a aucun contrôle ! Quant à mon frère, il ne laissera jamais Castiel lui marcher sur les pieds ! Je vais avoir droit à des affrontements en règle sans pouvoir intervenir ! Et comment est-ce que ces deux abrutis sont supposés se dévoiler s'ils sont incapables de simplement se _parler_ ! »

La peur avait fait place à la colère. Une colère dirigée contre Algedone, qui avait eu la brillante idée de rendre Castiel violent ! Contre Dean qui n'avait pas été foutu de ménager son meilleur ami ! Contre Castiel qui avait été incapable de remettre Dean à sa place !

Gabriel regardait le chasseur tourner comme un lion en cage. Il ne réagissait pas avec autant de virulence, mais lui non plus n'était pas serein. Son frère était possédé par quelque chose qui, s'il avait bien compris, était là pour son bien malgré tout. Mais s'il s'en référait à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quand il était venu récupérer Castiel, il rejoignait Sam quand celui-ci disait que son frère et l'ange seraient incapables d'avoir une discussion posée, et donc aucune chance de supprimer la noirceur de l'ange.

« Je ne comprends pas… » intervint-il finalement, ce qui eut le mérite d'interrompre les vas-et-viens du chasseur

Celui-ci le regarda, les sourcils froncés, attendant visiblement qu'il précise sa pensée.

« Si Algedone a fait ça pour le bien de ces deux-là, pourquoi a-t-elle rendu Castiel si peu enclin à discuter avec ton frère ? Elle devait savoir que ça n'allait pas les encourager à se confier l'un à l'autre ! »

Sam haussa les épaules, même s'il partageait les interrogations de l'archange.

« J'en sais rien… finit-il par dire, J'imagine qu'elle a pu faire ça de bonne foi mais qu'elle n'a pas dû se rendre compte de la véritable ampleur de la rancœur accumulée par Castiel. Le sort d'Algedone a dû exacerber ça, ce qui pourrait expliquer que Castiel soit si acerbe envers Dean… »

Gabriel réfléchit à l'hypothèse du chasseur. Elle lui semblait cohérente. Cependant, cela ne les aidait toujours pas à trouver une solution à leur problème.

« Et si tu parlais de ce qu'il se passe à Dean ? » interrogea l'archange

Sam l'observa, les yeux écarquillés, et retint à grand peine un rire nerveux.

« Tu veux aller dire à Dean qu'il est amoureux de Castiel ? Que la seule façon de sauver son meilleur ami c'est que tous les deux s'avouent leur passion ? Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir ? »

Gabriel rangea ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Ok, Dean réagirait excessivement mal. Dès qu'on lui parlait de sentiments, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de fuir à toutes jambes. Mais Castiel lui…

« Et à Cassie ? » continua-t-il, même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment

Sam planta ses prunelles dans celles de l'archange.

« Comment ça ? gronda-t-il presque, son irritation toujours présente

\- Castiel est beaucoup plus raisonnable ! Et de ce que j'en ai vu, ce n'est pas avec nous qu'il a un problème ! Il agissait toujours normalement avec moi ! Lui nous écouterait sûrement ! »

Gabriel essayait de se convaincre, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Le chasseur hocha la tête. Il était vrai que Castiel n'avait changé qu'envers Dean. Mais parler de sentiments à son ami ? Même s'il essayait d'en discuter à tête reposée, la rage referait forcément surface en présence de son protégé, cela lui semblait évident.

« Donc une impasse aussi. » conclut Gabriel quand Sam lui fit part de sa réflexion

Une chape de déprime sembla s'abattre sur leurs épaules. L'archange fit apparaître plusieurs friandises mais n'eut même pas le cœur de les manger.

« Gabe… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » souffla le chasseur, volant un bonbon à son interlocuteur sans réserve

Le tout puissant archange Gabriel dut bien admettre qu'en cet instant, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

* * *

 **Qui d'autre pense que la situation n'est pas prête de s'améliorer ? Levez la main ! ;)**

 **J'espère que cette explication du pourquoi Algedone a fait ce qu'elle a fait vous a plu !**

 **A dimanche prochain ! La publication sera peut-être plus tardive que d'habitude puisque j'aurai quelques obligations familiales :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bon après midi tout le monde ! J'espère que cette fin de weekend se passe bien pour vous ! :)**

 **Annonce spéciale: On a passé les 100 reviews sur cette histoire ! C'est ENORME ! *Confetti ! It's a parade !***

 **Spéciale dédicace à Courtney Ackles à qui je dois la 100e ! Gros bisous à toi, merci pour ta fidélité ! Et merci aussi à toutes celles (ceux?) qui me suivent depuis le début de cette histoire et qui continuent de me suivre ! Je vous remercie à chaque fois en privé, mais encore merci à vous ! Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont aussi décidé de m'accompagner dans cette aventure ! Vous êtes adorables ! Vraiment !**

 ** _Mysty_ , oui, l'impasse a l'air insurmontable pour le moment. Mais bon, ils vont réussir à s'en sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! **

**_Melie_ , j'espère que le dénouement sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;) Et oui, de temps en temps dans cette histoire, il faut un peu de légèreté, merci à Gabriel pour ça ! :D Et t'inquiète, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir secouer Dean ! Merci encore pour tes reviews si gentilles ! Bisous ! **

**Sinon, autre annonce, je l'ai déjà dit sur mon recueil "Petits Trucs", mais au cas où, mercredi sera publié le premier chapitre de ma fiction de Noël ! Alors, si vous êtes curieux, n'hésitez pas à venir y jeter un coup d'oeil ! ;)**

 **Bref, je vais arrêter de vous embêter et je vais vous laisser découvrir la suite !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 15_

Sam et Gabriel restèrent plantés dans la bibliothèque de longues minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux dans un silence pesant. Ils ne disaient plus rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils se rendaient tous les deux suffisamment compte de la situation catastrophique qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Sam aurait même osé parler de situation apocalyptique si cela ne lui avait pas rappelé des souvenirs douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau tentait par tous les moyens possibles de trouver une solution, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cela n'était pas très efficace, ce qui lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être complètement inutile. Et que Gabriel n'ait pas l'air de mieux s'en sortir ne le rassurait pas non plus.

Ils s'étaient simplement arrêtés à la conclusion qu'à ce stade, il était impossible de tenir les deux concernés au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Et cela les tuait, autant l'un que l'autre, chacun refusant l'idée de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à son frère.

« Sammy ? T'es toujours dans la bibliothèque ? »

La voix de Dean les ramena tous deux à la raison et une vague lueur paniquée traversa les prunelles vertes du chasseur en entendant les pas de son aîné s'approcher.

« Gabriel ! se reprit vite Sam, Disparais ! »

L'archange haussa un sourcil, hésitant à faire une remarque devant le manque flagrant de politesse dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur en le congédiant ainsi.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel. Le châtain avait beau être un as de la manipulation, parfois les connexions dans son cerveau n'avaient pas l'air de se faire assez vite.

« Dean arrive ! expliqua rapidement le brun, S'il te voit, il comprendra forcément que j'ai trouvé quelque chose et il voudra savoir ! »

Un éclair de compréhension illumina les yeux marrons de Gabriel qui hocha la tête.

« Reçu cinq sur cinq Gigantor ! Je retourne m'occuper de mes gosses au Paradis alors ! »

Il observa le chasseur quelques instants, un air concentré fixé sur son visage. Il finit par fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir de multiples paquets de bonbons Haribo, de M&M's, de sucettes, de chocolat, de… Mais bordel comment faisait-il pour avoir autant de trucs dans ses poches ? se demanda Sam, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tiens, prends ça ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pour te changer les idées quand tu auras trop le cafard ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'archange refourgua tous ses paquets dans les bras d'un Sam toujours hagard.

« Oh et puis, Samsquatch, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide ! »

Son ton était extrêmement sérieux. Si sérieux que l'interpellé en eut un pincement au cœur, voyant dans les prunelles de l'archange le reflet de sa propre angoisse. Il fit un bref mouvement de tête et il entendit distinctement le bruissement des ailes de Gabriel qui disparut aussitôt. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à ses bras chargés des sucreries laissées par l'archange. Etonnamment, cela lui tordit l'estomac autant que cela lui réchauffa le cœur. La situation avait beau être terriblement problématique, il savait qu'il avait un allié dans cette histoire. Un allié passablement emmerdeur et incontrôlable, mais un allié tout de même.

Il en était à se demander comment dissimuler tous ces bonbons quand Dean déboula dans son rayonnage, une lueur d'espoir brûlant au fond de ses prunelles émeraude. Sam déglutit difficilement, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait décevoir son frère.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » lâcha celui-ci de but en blanc

Pendant un bref instant, devant la fébrilité de son aîné, Sam hésita à tout lui dire. Lui expliquer pourquoi Algedone avait choisi l'ange pour cible. Lui dire que lui et Castiel s'aimaient passionnément. Lui parler du danger qu'il encourrait. Lui révéler tout simplement à quel point la situation était merdique ! Mais il se retint au dernier moment, sachant que ces révélations ne pourraient que faire empirer ce qu'ils allaient devoir supporter.

« Rien Dean… » répondit-il dans un murmure incertain, évitant sciemment le regard de son frère

Il n'eut même pas besoin de le voir pour sentir qu'il s'était tendu.

« Sam, tu es sûr que…

\- Oui. » coupa le cadet

Il entendit distinctement Dean essayer de maîtriser sa respiration. Très mauvaise chose. Il osa enfin croiser le regard émeraude de son frère, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère de multiples fois, mais là, la rage qui rendait ses pupilles incandescentes n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple étincelle de douleur, c'était un véritable brasier.

« Ceci dit, continua le cadet, On n'a pas lu tous les bouquins de cette bibliothèque ! »

Il tenta de lancer un sourire rassurant au châtain mais cela échoua lamentablement quand il vit le poing de son frère se crisper à plusieurs reprises. Il était presque étonné que Dean n'ait pas encore massacré une des étagères. Celui-ci finit par lâcher discrètement un soupir.

« On continuera demain alors j'imagine ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée

Sam se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant. Il avait déjà la réponse, mais s'il voulait être crédible, il devait aider son frère dans les recherches. Dean s'adossa au montant d'une des étagères en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de se calmer. Il jeta un regard à tous ces bouquins autour de lui. Il devait bien en exister un qui leur fournirait des informations non ? En tous cas, il y passerait toutes ses journées s'il le fallait, mais il n'allait certainement pas abandonner après le premier jour.

Ce fut le mouvement d'un Sam qui voulait s'esquiver discrètement qui capta à nouveau son attention. Dean fronça les sourcils en observant attentivement son frère qui semblait s'appliquer à longer les rayonnages.

« Sammy ? Pourquoi t'as autant de conneries dans les bras ? Tu les avais pas quand je suis parti ! » interrogea-t-il, suspicieux

Grillé ! pensa Sam. Une excuse. Il lui fallait une excuse. En cet instant, il maudissait l'archange sur dix-huit générations de lui avoir filé autant de bonbons. Bonjour la discrétion ! Un paquet ou deux, il aurait pu se démerder pour les cacher, mais une dizaine, ça devenait autrement plus compliqué.

« En fait, j'ai eu besoin d'une pause et je suis allée à la cuisine. Je crois qu'entre temps, j'ai dû maudire Gabriel une bonne dizaine de fois parce que c'était le premier à se tirer dès qu'il fallait bosser un minimum, et qu'on aurait pu aller plus vite avec son aide. Quand je suis revenu dans la bibliothèque, toutes ses conneries étaient apparues alors… Je m'avance peut-être mais je pense que…

\- Que ce foutu emplumé t'a envoyé des bonbons pour se faire pardonner sa désertion ?! »

Le cadet hocha la tête, impassible et clairement bluffé par la facilité avec laquelle il avait inventé ce mensonge. Bon, ceci dit, il y avait une très légère part de vérité là-dedans. C'était bien à Gabriel qu'il devait ses sucreries.

« Ca ressemble pas à cet abruti de faire des cadeaux ! continua Dean, observant les bonbons comme s'ils allaient lui sauter à la gorge

\- Pas à toi c'est sûr ! plaisanta Sam, Mais peut-être que moi il m'aime bien et qu'il a voulu m'encourager ! »

Son frère lui lança un regard torve. Il se foutait de sa gueule là ? Gabriel qui encourageait quelqu'un ? C'était bien trop étrange pour qu'il n'y ait pas une signification derrière. Clairement, il y avait baleine sous gravillons à ce stade !

« Ou alors il veut t'empoisonner avec ces saloperies ! » s'écria Dean en saisissant au hasard un paquet des bras de son frère pour le regarder de plus près

Il fit une grimace étrange. Des nounours guimauve et chocolat ? Sérieusement ? Qui mangeait ça ? Un archange amateur de crises d'hyperglycémie apparemment.

« Je t'en prie Dean ! M'empoisonner ? le railla son frère, S'il le voulait, il l'aurait déjà fait ! Et rends-moi mes nounours s'il te plaît ! »

Dean haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère qui tendait la main vers le paquet de friandises, un air mortellement sérieux plaqué sur son visage. L'aîné reposa les nounours avec le reste des paquets, pas convaincu pour autant.

« Si jamais t'es malade, ne viens pas te plaindre ! rétorqua-t-il

\- La seule chose que je risque, c'est éventuellement une crise de foie ! »

Dean grogna pour toute réponse. Si son frère pouvait vraiment faire une crise pareille, ça lui ferait les pieds. Ca lui rappellerait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un embrouilleur. Encore moins à un embrouilleur doublé d'un dieu païen. Et SURTOUT PAS à un embrouilleur, dieu païen et archange par-dessus le marché. Bref, ne pas faire confiance à Gabriel si vous teniez à la vie !

« Tente le coup si t'es suicidaire, reprit Dean, Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper du dîner ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils et essaya de regarder sa montre, mais la tâche se révéla impossible avec toutes les sucreries qui encombraient ses bras.

« Dean, quelle heure est…

\- Presque 19h30, une bonne heure pour penser à ce qu'on va bien pouvoir manger ! »

Le cadet des Winchester acquiesça.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je vais poser tout ça dans ma chambre et je te rejoins dans la cuisine ! »

Il se remit en marche et son frère le regarda partir, les bras croisés. Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Il observa une dernière fois les étagères qui l'entouraient, s'arrêtant en particulier sur la zone des manuscrits des Hommes de Lettres. Il finit par hausser les épaules, ils auraient bien le temps de revenir ici de toute façon.

Il rejoignit la cuisine et commença à inspecter le réfrigérateur. Les multiples restes de desserts dus à Gabriel envahissaient au moins la moitié de la place. Dean retint un soupir de désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'archange voie toujours aussi grand ? Ils en avaient désormais pour au moins deux semaines à se farcir ces gâteaux avant d'épuiser le stock ! Il se résolut à poursuivre son exploration, prenant une bouteille de bière au passage.

Il allait refermer le frigo dans un geste impatient quand il vit le bras de son frère passer devant lui. Il loucha un bref instant avant de se redresser, laissant le champ libre à Sam qui se saisit d'une bière aussi et, tout comme son aîné, inspecta rapidement le contenu du réfrigérateur. Le cadet finit par sortir une pâte brisée et des tomates qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail.

« Sam ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? » interrogea Dean

L'interpellé montra les tomates qu'il tenait à la main.

« Tarte chèvre tomate ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement

La tête que fit le châtain aurait pu rivaliser avec les meilleurs bitchfaces de son frère.

« C'est-à-dire, commença Dean, Je pensais qu'on aurait pu commander et…

\- Et rien du tout ! le contra Sam, On a encore suffisamment de choses dans ce frigo ! D'ailleurs, sors-moi le chèvre, les œufs et la crème s'il te plaît ! »

L'aîné pesta quelques minutes contre son frère tout en se faisant violence pour récupérer les ingrédients. Sam en ménagère autoritaire, l'image le fit sourire un bref instant.

« Une tarte même pas sucrée… Pour moi c'est un crime contre l'humanité ! » râla-t-il

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

« Niveau cuisine, faut vraiment que tu élargisses tes horizons ! Sinon, c'est toi qui mourras de diabète, et pas Gabriel ! » répliqua-t-il

Dean voulut rétorquer qu'il était hors de question qu'on le compare à cet emplumé, mais le regard que lui lança son frère l'en dissuada. Il laissa simplement échapper un nouveau grognement en allumant le four avant d'aider Sam à la découpe des tomates.

Pendant toute la préparation du dîner, ils s'échangèrent des piques, l'un critiquant la façon qu'avait l'autre de martyriser les tomates, l'autre remarquant que ce n'était que des foutues tomates qui allaient de toute façon être noyées au milieu d'un mélange plus que suspect de crème et fromage. Les deux frères se cherchaient, finissant par se battre à coup de coquilles d'œuf et de chèvre frais. Ils rirent, ravis de ce moment partagé, mais pas dupes pour autant. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que préparer le repas ensemble leur permettait à tous deux de s'occuper l'esprit, d'éloigner ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants leurs inquiétudes.

De la même façon, pendant tout le repas, ils continuèrent d'entretenir la discussion sur des sujets légers, maintenant leurs craintes éloignées le plus loin possible. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils se mirent d'accord pour se faire une soirée cinéma pop-corn dans le salon. Les trois heures suivantes, ils les passèrent à regarder La Communauté de l'Anneau, avachis sur un des canapés, s'échangeant de temps en temps quelques remarques sur la musique ou les paysages.

Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit quand le film se termina, laissant le loisir aux deux frères d'aller se reposer. Sam fut le premier à aller se doucher, chose qu'il fit très rapidement, peu désireux d'être à nouveau confronté à ses interrogations. Une fois sorti, il profita de ce que Dean prenait sa place pour retourner précipitamment dans la bibliothèque et y récupérer le manuscrit de cet Homme de Lettres. Il n'était pas question que son frère tombe dessus par hasard ! Il retourna ensuite discrètement dans sa chambre pour l'y cacher, juste au moment où son aîné ressortait de la salle de bain. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attardé sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Quand Dean rejoignit le couloir où se situait sa chambre, vêtu, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'un T-shirt AC/DC et d'un boxer, il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la chambre dans laquelle se reposait l'ange. Il resta planté devant la porte de longues minutes avant de secouer la tête et de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Dans un soupir, il s'allongea sur son lit, remontant les couvertures jusque sous son menton. Il éteignit la lumière et rechercha avidement le sommeil.

Il se tourna et se retourna sous les draps, incapable de s'endormir. Son esprit qui, jusque-là, avait dissimulé dans un coin de sa tête ses pires pensées, se rappelait joyeusement à son bon souvenir. Sam n'avait rien trouvé. Certes, son frère lui avait fait très justement remarqué qu'il restait encore bon nombre de livres et de documents à explorer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir encore son cœur se serrer en se rappelant du regard déçu de Sam qui lui avouait qu'il n'avait encore rien lu qui pourrait les aider.

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'apprendre que les recherches du jour n'avaient rien donné, et il s'était retenu de toutes ses forces d'exploser une étagère sous le coup de la frustration. Castiel était son meilleur ami, son ange gardien. Il n'avait pas supporté, et il ne supportait toujours pas, l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Il repensa avec amertume à toutes ses fois où l'ange lui avait sauvé la mise, et il eut l'irrépressible envie de lancer sa lampe de chevet à travers sa chambre quand il réalisa qu'au moment où c'était Castiel qui avait besoin de lui, il était impuissant. Tu parles d'un ami, il avait l'impression d'avoir foiré à tous les niveaux !

Il aurait dû être plus présent, plus attentif. Il aurait dû à de multiples reprises mesurer ses paroles à l'encontre de l'ange. Il aurait dû réussir à se défaire de l'emprise d'Algedone lors de leur confrontation pour sortir Castiel des griffes de la déesse. Il aurait dû empêcher Gabriel de l'emmener avec lui au Paradis, sachant pertinemment que rien de bon n'en sortirait. L'image du corps torturé, affaibli et sanglant envahit son esprit et il s'allongea brutalement sur le dos en soufflant. Comment pourrait-il dormir en imaginant l'ange inconscient, seul dans ce lit, de l'autre côté du mur ?

Et puis merde ! pensa-t-il en rejetant violemment les couvertures. Il se leva et rejoignit la chambre accolée à la sienne. Il eut encore un moment d'hésitation en posant sa main sur la poignée. Etrangement, même s'il savait Castiel inconscient, il se souvint qu'à cause d'Algedone, même s'il ne savait pas encore exactement comment, l'ange n'avait plus l'air de le supporter. Une espèce de peur irraisonnée s'inscrivit dans ses veines alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que son ami ne s'en prenne à lui s'il entrait maintenant.

Il inspira pour se donner du courage et pénétra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Un bref instant, il se dit qu'il devrait ressortir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de le voir. Tâtonnant et se fiant aux ombres qu'il distinguait, il s'approcha de la table de chevet et alluma la lampe qui s'y trouvait. Une douce lueur envahit la pièce, même si elle agressa quelque peu les yeux du chasseur qui venait de passer pas mal de temps dans le noir.

Il observa alors l'ange qui était toujours allongé. Le revoir comme ça après plusieurs heures lui tordit à nouveau violemment l'estomac. Les yeux clos, la poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement… Il donnait l'impression de dormir et cela aurait rassuré n'importe quelle personne humaine. Mais en sachant que Castiel n'avait absolument pas besoin de sommeil, cette immobilité lui broyait le cœur. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que ces enflures lui avaient fait subir, mais voir le brun dans cet état lui donnait envie de voler une lame angélique et d'aller buter tous ces foutus emplumés.

Il tira une chaise qu'il approcha du lit et s'assit le plus discrètement possible, ne lâchant pas son ami du regard. Ses prunelles balayèrent encore une fois ce corps qui ne portait plus aucune marque de torture. Elles passèrent des cheveux bruns encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, s'arrêtèrent un bref instant sur les cernes violacés et continuèrent leur exploration en passant par le torse nu de l'ange. Une étrange chaleur apparut dans le cou du chasseur qui se demanda brusquement pourquoi Gabriel n'avait pas eu la décence de rhabiller son petit frère ! Au moins, il avait toujours son jean.

Il soupira doucement et en regardant à nouveau le visage du brun, un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Cass… Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il

Il ne savait même pas si son ami pouvait l'entendre, mais après quelques semaines sans l'avoir vu, il ressentait le besoin de lui parler.

« J'aurais pas dû accepter que ton abruti de frère te ramène au Paradis. Regarde-toi ! Je t'avais prévenu pourtant de faire attention ! »

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait prévenu, mais Castiel ne lui avait guère prêté d'attention, juste un regard glacial avant de disparaître. Dean ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer la douleur qui apparaissait.

« Je te promets de retrouver les salauds qui t'ont fait ça et leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! »

Il se replaça au fond de sa chaise et laissa un sourire plus franc orner son visage.

« La prochaine fois que ces emplumés auront besoin de toi, je te mettrai des menottes anti-anges et je t'attacherai de force à une chaise ! Hors de question que tu repartes risquer ta peau là-haut ! »

Il imagina un bref instant les prunelles bleues le regarder avec perplexité et une boule apparut dans sa gorge.

« Mais bon, tu es borné. Tu le sais ça ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, on te le répète assez souvent ! »

Il ferma les yeux en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Regarde-toi. Toujours à te mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! »

Et ils étaient en plein dans une autre.

« Et pour Algedone, mec, t'aurais pu faire plus attention ! »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-reproche, il le savait. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si l'ange aurait pu réellement faire quelque chose contre la déesse.

« Mais j'avoue que Sammy et moi on a pas assuré, on aurait pas dû la laisser s'approcher de toi ! »

Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahit et un frisson parcourut son corps. Il observa à nouveau Castiel allongé, inconscient, ses mains inertes. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il s'arrêta sur elles, mais quand ses prunelles y fixèrent leur attention, il sentit clairement une douce chaleur émaner de sa brûlure. Il posa sa main sur son biceps par réflexe, fixant toujours les mains du brun. Il ne réalisa pas vraiment que sa main droite quittait son épaule pour se saisir délicatement de celle de son ami.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cette salope t'a fait ce qu'elle t'a fait mais… »

Il observa avec une tendresse mêlée d'impuissance le visage de l'ange.

« Je te jure qu'avec Sam on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour te sortir de cette merde ! »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« En tous cas, moi je… »

Inconsciemment, son pouce se mit à caresser doucement le dos de la main de Castiel.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Cass, tu m'entends ? »

Il regarda à nouveau le visage inexpressif de son ami. Inexpressif certes, mais qui donnait quand même l'impression d'être toujours profondément marqué par ce qui lui était arrivé. L'instinct de surprotection de Dean se manifesta à nouveau. Il détestait voir Castiel si affaibli et mal en point. C'était tellement… Pas lui ! L'ange était fort, il l'avait toujours été, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement ! Il était inenvisageable que quelqu'un le brise sans scrupule de cette façon ! Le chasseur resserra sa prise sur la main du brun.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Il avait merdé à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers temps et il fallait absolument qu'il se rattrape, de toutes les façons possibles. Même s'il lui paraissait évident que désormais, cela allait être difficile – il ne voulait pas penser à _impossible_ – de sauver sa relation avec l'ange… Un frisson désagréable courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale en revoyant les yeux si bleus de Castiel le toiser avec mépris, une lueur narquoise et glaciale au fond de ses prunelles.

Dean Winchester en avait vu des horreurs dans sa vie. Des monstres en tout genre, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, prêts à vous arracher le cœur ou vous vider de votre sang. Le genre de monstre qui pouvait raisonnablement faire naître en vous un sentiment de peur panique. Mais depuis le temps qu'il chassait, ces créatures ne l'effrayaient plus. Il était évidemment toujours prudent, mais il n'appréhendait plus les affrontements. Il n'avait plus eu peur depuis longtemps.

Mais, face à l'aura de haine que générait désormais Castiel à son égard, la peur s'était rappelée à lui. Et de la pire des manières. Car désormais, ce n'était pas un ennemi qu'il craignait, c'était Castiel. Cass. Son meilleur ami. Son ange. Et, il n'avait pas honte de se l'avouer, cela le terrifiait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cela, et il sentit son cœur battre à un rythme désordonné en y pensant, envoyant à nouveau de douloureuses décharges de malaise dans son corps.

Alors qu'il continuait de fixer intensément le visage du brun, il eut la fugace impression que ses paupières le brûlaient. Sensation ô combien désagréable qu'il refoula rapidement. Il voulait profiter de ce relatif instant de paix avec Castiel. Un moment où celui-ci ne s'en prendrait pas à lui. Un moment où, pendant un bref instant, il pouvait s'imaginer que tout allait bien entre eux. Un moment où il n'y avait plus de remarques désagréables, plus de risques de se blesser l'un l'autre, plus de danger qui les guettait. Un moment où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Tout simplement. Et Dean avait désespérément besoin de ça.

Il ne sut même pas combien de temps il resta assis sur cette chaise, tenant toujours avec douceur la main de Castiel entre les siennes. Il ne cherchait même pas le sommeil. C'est lui qui vint se rappeler à lui, pesant sur ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient de plus de plus. La vision de Dean se brouillait, sa fatigue prenait le dessus, il le savait, mais sa raison - ou bien était-ce son cœur ? - lui hurlait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner l'ange.

Quand sa tête vint frapper violemment sa poitrine, résultat du sommeil qui le gagnait, il réalisa avec dépit qu'il fallait qu'il aille se coucher. Il observa une dernière fois sans vraiment les voir leurs mains jointes et, se levant, il défit cette simple étreinte, ayant l'étrange sentiment de briser son lien avec Castiel. Il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard triste et résolu à son meilleur ami, toujours inconscient.

 _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas._

* * *

 **Cette fin de chapitre n'est pas forcément très joyeuse, je le reconnais, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé décrire cette scène, donc j'espère qu'elle vous a plu quand même !**

 **A mercredi pour la fiction de Noël si ça vous intéresse, à dimanche sinon ! :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, à ceux qui laissent des reviews, à ceux qui lisent cette histoire !**

 ** _Mysty,_ merci beaucoup pour tes reviews sur mes "Petits trucs", contente qu'ils t'aient plu ! :D Et sinon, oui, le mot est quasi juste, la situation est _presque_ désespérée! :P Merci encore pour ta fidélité ! Gros bisous ! **

**Allez, bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 16_

Il irradiait.

Il brûlait.

Il se consumait.

Il sentait très distinctement les vagues de feu dans ses veines, se propageant dans tout son corps, investissant sans aucune douceur la moindre parcelle de sa grâce. Sa grâce qui hurlait. Hurlait pour qu'on mette fin à cette douleur. Priant désespérément pour une libération qui ne venait pas.

Il appréhendait chaque nouveau battement de cœur qui maintenait inexorablement ce brasier dans une boucle infinie. Remplaçant chaque vague d'embrasement qui s'estompait par un nouvel assaut brûlant. Il voulait crier. Extérioriser sa souffrance. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait l'impression de n'être plus rien. Rien qu'une fournaise infernale que rien ne pouvait apaiser. Une fournaise qui allait finir par le réduire en cendres, il en était sûr. Il se sentait se désagréger, se perdre dans cet incendie incontrôlable. Il étouffait dans ces flammes.

Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas les laisser gagner, s'accrochant désespérément à des images fugaces, des sensations éphémères qui partaient en fumée aussitôt qu'il essayait de les fixer.

Une douleur sur ce qui fut un jour ses lèvres.

Si futile au milieu de ce feu ardent.

Un contact apaisant, une sensation de sécurité.

Aussitôt enflammée.

Un changement d'environnement.

Avant que l'incendie ne le piège à nouveau.

Il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Il n'y avait plus rien de lucide en lui. Simplement un motif qui se répétait encore et encore. Le feu qui déferle en lui. La douleur. De nouvelles flammes. De nouvelles souffrances. Il voulait que cela cesse.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

Et au milieu de cet enfer, il l'entendit.

Un son. Familier. Agréable. Rassurant.

Une voix. Une voix grave. Une voix qui traversait le mur de flammes. Qui l'atteignait. Le touchait.

Une voix qui apaisait le brasier.

Une mélodie mêlée de crainte, de culpabilité. Mais surtout d'affection. Il était certain de percevoir une tendresse évidente dans cette musique. Il eut l'impression étrange que sa grâce arrêtait de hurler pour se mettre à chanter doucement. S'accordant parfaitement avec la voix qui calmait ses blessures ardentes.

Et soudain, un point de fraîcheur. Si agréable. Si bienvenu quand tout son être brûlait.

Un point d'ancrage.

Point de départ de multiples arabesques douces et fraîches se mouvant gracieusement, qui s'étalaient progressivement et remontaient le long de son… Son bras.

Oui.

Il reprenait conscience de l'existence de son bras, parcouru par cette vague de fraîcheur transformant l'incendie en une chaleur largement plus supportable. Il s'accrocha encore plus à la mélodie qui l'entourait de douceur. Son corps qui avait été en ébullition jusqu'alors sembla se calmer. Les flammes dévorantes se cristallisaient. Et même si une certaine brûlure persistait, celle-ci était désormais presque agréable.

Mais il sentit que le son s'atténuait. La voix s'éloignait. Elle n'était plus qu'une vague vibration, résonnant malgré tout dans son être torturé.

Une angoisse vicieuse emprunta le chemin de ses veines. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne supporterait pas l'absence de cette musique. C'est elle qui l'avait, même pendant un bref instant, apaisé. Elle qui l'avait aidé à combattre l'incendie. Si elle s'éloignait, est-ce qu'il brûlerait à nouveau ? Est-ce que sa grâce se tordrait à nouveau de douleur ?

Il tenta par tous les moyens de s'accrocher le plus longtemps possible à la voix, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait disparu.

Il attendit alors, l'appréhension glaçant sa grâce.

Il attendit. Il attendit longtemps.

Mais à sa grande surprise, les flammes ne reparurent pas. Oh bien sûr, la forte chaleur était toujours présente, courant joyeusement dans son corps, corps qu'il réussissait à ressentir à nouveau d'ailleurs. Et même si de brèves et intenses brûlures s'élançaient encore dans sa grâce, elles n'avaient plus à rien à voir avec cet incendie qui le ravageait auparavant.

Les flammes infernales s'étaient tues. Murmurant violemment leur désapprobation de temps en temps. Mais elles ne lui faisaient plus perdre la tête.

Il respirait enfin.

Au fur et à mesure, il ré-apprivoisa ce qui le constituait. Ce qu'il était.

Sa grâce ne poussait plus de cris déchirants. Tout juste se recroquevillait-elle quand il arrivait que les vagues brûlantes se rappellent à lui. Mais il la sentait détendue la plupart du temps, réinvestissant chaque parcelle de ce corps. Ses cellules interagissaient à nouveau. Reformant un ensemble qui communiquait à peu près correctement. Sa grâce récupérait sa puissance, il pouvait le sentir. Elle reprenait le contrôle, combattant avec acharnement les vagues enflammées.

Et la chaleur diminuait. Inexorablement.

Les flammes devenant flammèches.

Les flammèches devenant braises.

Les braises devenant cendres.

Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit.

Son corps, son sang, son cœur… Ils n'étaient plus soumis à l'incendie. Ils recréaient leur lien sans appréhender la douleur qui avait été la sienne pendant…

Il ne savait même pas en fait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le feu dans ses veines s'était définitivement éteint, lui laissant tout le loisir de ressentir son corps. Ses forces et ses faiblesses. Et cela le rassura d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Il était à nouveau lui.

Il jura que tout son être hurlait sa joie, avant de déchanter en réalisant que même s'il en avait désormais conscience, son corps ne lui répondait pas.

Pas encore en tous cas. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il y arriverait. Sa grâce n'avait pas retrouvé toute son énergie.

Il sut que seul le temps pourrait l'aider. Alors il patienta. Se concentrant uniquement sur son environnement.

Il les sentit alors. Ces présences. Ces personnes, tangibles, réelles, qui venaient le voir. Elles étaient différentes, n'agissaient pas de la même façon, ne ressentaient pas les mêmes choses.

La première était concernée, amicale. Lui disant quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il sentait quelques doutes dans sa voix. Des silences qu'il savait interrogateurs, hésitants. Comme si elle voulait avouer quelque chose mais que les scrupules prenaient le dessus. Comme si elle avait un gros secret qu'elle se savait incapable de révéler. A cette présence, il aurait voulu poser mille questions, l'interroger sur ce qui la rendait si mal à l'aise. Lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière. Parce qu'il voulait l'aider. Sincèrement. Mais elle finissait toujours par disparaître dans un soupir.

La deuxième était plus rare. Mais elle dégageait quelque chose de familier. De protecteur. Une aura qu'il connaissait depuis ses millénaires d'existence. Une présence infiniment puissante mais indéniablement fraternelle. C'était cela. De la fraternité. Mais empreinte d'une certaine culpabilité, il pouvait le sentir. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce qui l'interrogeait encore plus, c'était pourquoi cette culpabilité augmentait à chaque fois que la personne venait ? Il aurait voulu lui demander aussi. Mais elle finissait par s'éloigner également, ses pas accompagnés d'un doux bruissement d'ailes.

La troisième n'était venue qu'une ou deux fois. Un peu exubérante, une certaine confiance en elle transparaissait dans sa façon de parler. Sa grâce semblait s'accorder à celle de cette présence. Amitié céleste. De très longue date. Il en était certain. Il pouvait clairement sentir qu'elle s'en faisait pour lui. Et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

La quatrième présence avait toujours accompagné la troisième. Plus féminine, autoritaire mais d'une loyauté sans faille. Il la connaissait aussi, même si moins bien que la précédente. Et elle agissait avec une étrange douceur envers lui, cherchant sa proximité, il en était persuadé. Il aurait bien demandé des explications, encore. Mais il était toujours incapable de réagir.

Quant à la cinquième et dernière présence… Il l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Cette voix qui l'avait tiré de son enfer. A chaque fois qu'elle était là, son cœur cognait avec acharnement, sa grâce irradiait de bonheur, cherchant presque à s'échapper de son corps pour rejoindre cette âme. Le lien entre eux était incroyable, et il en avait la confirmation à chaque fois que la présence s'approchait de lui. Elle lui parlait. Rarement avec les autres présences autour. Mais toujours dès qu'elle était seule. L'affection et la tendresse débordait quand sa voix recréait cette douce mélodie qui apaisait autant son cœur que sa grâce. Mais il repérait également autre chose, enfoui sous ses paroles aussi douces que le miel. L'urgence. Comme si la voix attendait quelque chose de lui. Une urgence mêlée de… Etait-ce du désespoir ? C'est en tous cas ce que captait sa grâce quand cette présence prenait sa main dans la sienne. Un désespoir si poignant qu'il pouvait sentir son être pleurer silencieusement. Et il détestait cela.

C'est là que sa conscience commença à se battre franchement. Elle avait laissé le temps faire son œuvre mais cette détresse la galvanisait. Elle luttait fermement pour reprendre le contrôle. Se concentrant quand cela était possible sur l'étreinte de leurs deux mains pour y faire passer tout le réconfort possible. Hors de question que cette voix ressente ne serait-ce qu'une once de peine.

Il faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser à nouveau son corps, même s'il avouait sans honte que la tâche n'était pas facile. Cependant, il progressait. Il comprenait. Ce que disaient les voix. Désormais, les mots qui parvenaient à son esprit avaient un sens.

Des noms. Lâchés au détour de la conversation. Des bribes de phrases.

Sam. Qui lui demande naturellement si tout va bien.

Gabriel. Qui lui demande encore pardon. Pourquoi ?

Balthazar et Hannah qui s'inquiètent. Gabriel qui leur apporte des nouvelles. De son état ?

Et un autre nom, murmuré, chuchoté, dans une dévotion empreinte d'une tristesse notable.

 _Castiel._

Cette voix. Sa voix. Qui prononce doucement ce prénom. Pour lui.

Castiel.

Oui. Castiel. Il se rappelle. C'est lui.

Sa grâce chantait à nouveau, ravie d'entendre son prénom. Et surtout, de le comprendre. Il voudrait sourire. Il ne pouvait que laisser un feu d'artifice exploser dans son ventre. Il voudrait remercier encore son sauveur. Mais sa reconnaissance restait encore muette.

Puis il l'entendit.

 _Castiel. Il faut que tu te réveilles. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi._

Et la souffrance sous-jacente était si intense qu'il aurait voulu hurler. Crier à cette voix qu'il voulait se réveiller. De toutes ses forces. Qu'il n'espérait rien d'autre qu'ouvrir les yeux pour le soulager de sa peine.

 _Il faut que tu te réveilles._

Le temps passait. Sa conscience était en ébullition. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de reprendre le contrôle. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Un coup de pouce. Une montée d'adrénaline. N'importe quoi !

Ce fut Sam qui la lui donna.

La présence qu'il aimait tant, qui le rassurait et le motivait, était près de lui quand Sam l'appela.

Dean.

Le prénom résonna dans ses oreilles, se propageant dans son corps, se gravant dans sa chair. Créant un étrange sentiment. Il avait adoré mettre des noms sur les présences qui venaient le voir, mais ce prénom-là réveillait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui. Il s'était attendu à ressentir de la joie, mais son estomac se contracta brutalement.

 _Dean._

Son cœur cognait. Fort. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas agréable.

 _Dean._

Sa grâce s'agitait, tourmentée.

 _Dean._

Un battement de cœur. Une décharge de malaise.

 _Dean._

Son être se débattait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

 _Dean._

Quelque chose de sombre rampait dans son corps. Il pouvait le sentir.

 _Dean._

Quelque chose qui éclipsait inévitablement l'apaisement qu'il avait éprouvé en présence de cette voix.

 _Dean._

Il était déchiré en deux.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

Pourquoi avait-il l'envie soudaine de hurler à la fois de frustration et de colère ?

 _Dean._

Il tremblait. Son corps tremblait.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était en train de complètement perdre le contrôle !

 _Dean._

Et cette rage qui ravageait tout sur son passage, presque aussi efficacement que l'avait fait l'incendie !

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

Reprends-toi Castiel. Reprends-toi.

 _Dean._

Concentre-toi. Ne te laisse pas submerger.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

Une vague de colère.

 _Dean._

Une tempête dans son cœur.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

Une explosion dans sa tête.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

oOo

Deux semaines. Cela faisait presque deux putains de semaines que Gabriel avait débarqué, un Castiel inconscient dans ses bras. Depuis, l'ange ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'ambiance au bunker était tendue. Voire électrique. Presque explosive en fait.

Dean passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres, épluchant avec une précision presque effrayante tous les livres qui pourraient lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'avait fait Algedone à son meilleur ami. Il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait son frère.

L'aîné des Winchester était obsédé par cette affaire. Et il ne le réalisait même pas. Il avait sauté pas mal de repas, même le soir où Sam avait préparé des cheeseburgers, il dormait encore moins que d'habitude, les cernes prononcés sous ses yeux le prouvaient, et son humeur était massacrante. Elle n'était déjà pas au beau fixe le jour où son cadet lui avait fait croire qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, mais elle avait empiré par la suite ! Et un Dean enragé était une véritable bombe à retardement !

Sam avait dû bataillé bec et ongles pour forcer son obstiné de grand frère à manger un morceau ou se reposer quelques temps, explosant à coup de regards glacés les remarques comme _Sammy, j'ai pas le temps, j'ai encore trois bouquins à lire !_ Il n'allait pas laisser Dean se bousiller la santé, surtout quand lui savait pertinemment ce qui arrivait à leur ami. Voir son frère dans cet état l'avait évidemment de nouveau fait douter. Est-ce qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en cachant les informations à son frère ? Puis il se rappelait Gabriel et leur secret. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord ensemble. Ne rien dire. Pour l'instant en tous cas.

L'archange était revenu les voir quelques fois, s'inquiétant sincèrement de l'état de son frère. Souvent, les confrontations Dean/Gabriel se finissaient en échanges d'insultes plus ou moins imagées. Il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'esprit de reconnaître qu'ils étaient tous les deux vraiment préoccupés par l'inconscience de Castiel. C'était bien plus simple de se balancer des reproches à la tête, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur de l'aîné des Winchester. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs eu envie de massacrer l'archange à coup de battes de baseball quand il avait ramené avec lui Balthazar et cette foutue emplumée brune dont il ne voulait même pas se rappeler le nom.

Sam avait accepté que Gabriel les fasse entrer dans le bunker quand il leur avait annoncé que ces deux-là étaient également tracassés par la situation du brun, et qu'en eux, on pouvait avoir confiance. Sammy et ses idées pourries ! Dès que Balthazar était entré, son sourire suffisant avait suffi à énerver Dean. Les deux frères avaient alors accompagné les anges jusqu'à Castiel, l'aîné les observant depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Cela lui avait fait mal de reconnaître que Balthazar avait vraiment l'air touché par la vision qu'offrait le brun, toujours inconscient.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus rendu suspicieux, ce fut le comportement de la brune - Anne ? Lana ? Il savait que son prénom ressemblait à un truc comme ça -. Elle s'était approchée de l'ange. Bien trop près au goût de Dean. Elle avait frôlé le bras du brun, et le chasseur avait juré voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'égarer sur le torse nu de Castiel. Et cela l'avait mis hors de lui. Mais vraiment hors de lui. Il avait même hésité à voler la lame angélique de Gabriel pour la mettre sous la gorge de cette poufiasse brune.

Il se disait que c'était parce que c'était à cause de ces enfoirés d'emplumés de merde, abrutis et complètement cons, salopards de première et… Enfin, vous avez compris. Il se disait que, comme c'était la faute des anges si Castiel gisait là, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il ne supporte pas que l'un d'entre eux l'approche, même s'il était apparemment digne de confiance. Et puis, si son sang avait autant bouilli dans ses veines, et si son estomac s'était aussi douloureusement contracté, c'était parce qu'il avançait sur une corde raide en ce moment, toujours à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, et que la fatigue et l'absence d'informations n'aidaient pas. Loin de là.

Bref, toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas été fâché de voir partir Balthazar et l'autre là. Il avait pu se replonger dans ses recherches, avec l'aide de son frère. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas mettre suffisamment d'ardeur dans ses investigations, ce à quoi Sam avait rétorqué que c'était lui qui ne vivait plus que pour ça, et que même s'il adorait Castiel, il n'allait pas se tuer à la tâche non plus !

Dean avait simplement haussé les épaules, se replongeant dans un manuscrit poussiéreux, ignorant son cadet et les chamallows qu'il mangeait. Parce que oui, l'archange avait bien confirmé que les sucreries venaient de lui, et il avait même osé en offrir d'autres à Sammy ! Et la crise de foie qu'il avait espérée n'était toujours pas apparue. Foutu archange. Foutu petit frère ! Et foutu Castiel qui ne se réveillait toujours pas !

Il était allé le voir. Chaque jour. Même quelques minutes. Et chaque nuit. Quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il luttait de son mieux pour faire taire son cœur qui battait de plus en plus désespérément à chaque visite. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se réveiller. Castiel devait reprendre conscience. Il sentait tout son être hurler de désespoir à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces yeux fermés. Il essayait de se rappeler leur couleur. Ce bleu qui l'encourageait. Le soutenait. Le faisait avancer. Il avait besoin de son ange. Il lui avait même dit. Plusieurs fois. Et avec son angoisse grandissante, le besoin n'avait jamais été si impérieux.

Alors il s'accrochait. Même si c'était douloureux. Même s'il avait parfois le moral qui chutait brutalement. Même si, de temps en temps, il perdait espoir une infime seconde.

oOo

Castiel était levé désormais. Son corps avait mis un certain temps à se remettre de l'engourdissement dû à sa position allongée, mais maintenant, il contrôlait à nouveau chaque cellule de ce vaisseau. Et la sensation était presque jouissive. Il s'était rappelé les tortures infligées par Alaziel, la douleur, son corps qui ne lui répondait plus. Mais cette souffrance avait disparu, remplacée par sa grâce, heureuse de retrouver sa place.

Soulagé d'avoir repris complètement le contrôle, il sortit de sa chambre, d'un pas presque léger, et un sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, il était entre les mains de son bourreau. Il avait donc été plutôt rassuré quand il avait réalisé qu'il se trouvait désormais au bunker. Un fort sentiment de sécurité avait envahi son cœur, et il avait décidé de reprendre ses marques.

Voilà pourquoi il marchait vivement dans le couloir, descendant les escaliers pour se retrouver devant la bibliothèque. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il redécouvrait l'endroit après un long moment, et ses yeux brillèrent. Il se sentait parfaitement bien.

« Cass… »

Il se figea. Oh non, par pitié.

Pas lui.

Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers la voix qui l'avait appelé avant se faire happer par deux bras qui s'accrochaient à lui comme s'il allait disparaître.

« Cass ! T'es enfin réveillé ! »

Dean resserra sa prise avec une telle force qu'il sentit ses muscles se mettre à trembler, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'ange. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une illusion. Que c'était bien Castiel qu'il tenait contre lui, qu'il serrait contre son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné.

« Bordel ! T'as pas idée du sang d'encre qu'on se faisait pour toi ! Ca fait deux semaines que t'es dans les vapes ! »

Castiel n'écoutait pas. Il n'en avait même strictement rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était que le chasseur le relâche.

« Dean. »

Il cracha le prénom avec toute l'exaspération qui envahissait son être, et il sentit clairement le châtain se crisper. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres alors que Dean s'éloignait prudemment de lui, défaisant leur étreinte, une détresse notable dans ses yeux verts.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait simplement vu son meilleur ami sur pieds et il s'était précipité. Oubliant pendant un bref instant que Castiel n'était plus tout à fait Castiel. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si déçu de cette réaction glaciale. Il savait pourtant. Il savait que l'ange ne le supportait plus. Mais pendant un moment, il y avait naïvement cru. Qu'en revenant à lui, Castiel serait à nouveau Cass. Qu'il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé au Purgatoire. Qu'il pourrait simplement profiter de sa présence. Se rassurer parce qu'il était à nouveau là, à ses côtés. Revoir cette lumière si particulière au fond de ses yeux bleus. Cette lueur tendre et protectrice, loin de cette flamme haineuse qui brûlait en ce moment dans les prunelles de l'ange.

Ange qui le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, les bras croisés, et un sourire moqueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Dean sentit très distinctement qu'on lui compressait le cœur, des vagues glacées figèrent son sang et une amertume qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps refit surface. Castiel était là, réveillé, conscient, en pleine forme. La joie qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant comme ça avait été brûlante. Et le retour sur terre n'en avait été que plus douloureux.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que là, maintenant, avec Castiel qui semblait s'amuser de sa peine, il pourrait craquer. Et au vu des sentiments que ressentait l'ange à son égard, il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner une contenance et son regard se posa, encore, sur le torse toujours nu de son ami.

« Cass. Tu le fais exprès ? Pourquoi t'as encore pas pensé à t'habiller ? »

La question était complètement saugrenue au vu de la situation, mais Dean s'en fichait. L'interpellé roula des yeux et soupira, agacé.

« Sérieusement ? Tu en as d'autres des questions stupides ? »

Le chasseur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il n'y a rien de stupide. On ne se balade pas à moitié à poil dans le bunker ! »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

Dean voulut ouvrir la bouche mais l'ange continua.

« Toi et ton frère vous m'avez dit de considérer ce bunker comme ma maison et que je pouvais y faire ce que je voulais. »

Il s'approcha, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange, mélange d'amusement et de rage.

« Donc si je décide que j'aime me promener à moitié à poil comme tu dis, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

Tétanisé. Dean était tétanisé. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son malaise grandissant ou à l'éclat sauvage dans les prunelles bleues.

« Et si cet état de fait te gêne… »

Il saisit le col du chasseur entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, frôlant la mâchoire au passage.

« Sache que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. » susurra-t-il avant de s'éloigner légèrement, plantant son regard glacé dans celui de son vis-à-vis, ses mains toujours agrippées au T-Shirt

Le châtain était figé. Complètement perturbé. Castiel était trop proche. Mais il sentait que s'il faisait la moindre remarque sur son espace personnel, l'ange n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'approcher encore plus de lui, juste pour l'emmerder. En clair, cette proximité ne cesserait que si le brun le décidait, et pour l'instant, il semblait bien trop occupé à maintenir leurs deux corps à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il continuait de le fixer intensément, faisant battre son cœur à un rythme bien trop désordonné pour sa propre santé. Et cette espèce de sourire à la fois vicieux et joueur, pourquoi faisait-il apparaître cette chaleur étrange dans tout son corps ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il sentait que Castiel se délectait de son incompréhension. L'enfoiré.

« Castiel ? »

L'arrivée de Sam eut le mérite d'éloigner l'ange de lui et Dean se surprit à respirer profondément, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Heureux de te revoir en forme ! »

Le cadet des Winchester prit l'ange dans ses bras qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à lui rendre son étreinte, ravivant un bref instant l'étincelle de jalousie dans le corps de Dean.

« Moi aussi Sam ! » répondit Castiel en souriant doucement

Dean tenta de cacher sa déception, de se soustraire à ce froid désagréable qui envahissait son corps. Habituellement, il y avait aussi droit à ce sourire. Et à cette voix calme et apaisante. Mais là, son ange s'éloignait de lui, et il ne savait toujours pas le comment du pourquoi.

* * *

 **Et oui, Cass is back ! Et toujours sous influence du sort d'Algedone malheureusement...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A mercredi pour le deuxième chapitre de "L'étrange Noël de Dean Winchester", à dimanche pour la suite ! Bisous à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

 **Encore une fois, merci merci merci pour vos reviews si adorables ! Vos réactions sont juste... Ouah ! Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point vous êtes géniaux ? :D Merci de me suivre aussi ou de simplement me lire, vous illuminez mes journées ! (Sans blague *cœur*)**

 **Merci aux guest ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! Gros bisous à vous !**

 ** _Mysty_ , ça pour être en forme, Castiel est en forme ;) Et si Dean te fait mal au cœur, je pense que ça ne va pas aller beaucoup mieux par la suite ! *hum***

 ** _Pommeda_ , heureuse de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant ! Ah et, désolée pour ton coeur ;)**

 ** _Melie_ , j'aime bien aussi décrire le tandem Sam/Gabriel, alors contente qu'il te plaise ! :D J'aime pas spécialement Hannah non plus, mais oui, elle sert la jalousie de Dean ;) Tu ressens tout ce que ressentent les personnages ? J'espère que la suite ne va pas te tuer alors ! :P**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 17_

« Il faut qu'on prévienne Gabriel que tu…

\- Cassie ! »

L'archange s'était matérialisé à la seconde où Sam avait envisagé la possibilité de l'appeler. Gabriel se saisit du brun et le serra contre lui violemment. Castiel sourit doucement, rassuré par la présence de son frère. Il lui devait d'être là, il le savait. Même si les souvenirs restaient encore un peu flous dans sa tête, il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était lui qui était venu le sortir des griffes de Naciel et de son bourreau, Alaziel. Il frissonna en se rappelant des injections qui l'avaient conduit à un état de faiblesse qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir atteindre.

« Ca va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'archange, éloignant le brun pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux

\- Oui, répondit Castiel, Je pensais à… »

Il accrocha son regard aux prunelles marron de son frère.

« Je pensais à ce que j'ai vécu là-bas. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Et je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer.

\- Y a pas de quoi ! lâcha joyeusement le châtain

\- Si il y a de quoi. » intervint Sam

L'archange le regarda, un air curieux sur son visage.

« On se souvient bien de l'état dans lequel était Castiel en arrivant ici, continua le chasseur en désignant son frère de la tête, Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui ! Alors, je crois pas qu'on te l'ait dit clairement, mais merci Gabe ! »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mais ses yeux prouvaient qu'il était au moins un peu touché par les paroles de Sam.

« Si je n'avais pas été là, reprit-il, Je connais deux chasseurs qui auraient été ravis de massacrer le Paradis pour récupérer ce petit angelot ! »

Un reniflement moqueur lui répondit, et tous se tournèrent vers Castiel qui gardait obstinément ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cassie ? » demanda Gabriel, un pli soucieux barrant son front

Voyant que son frère n'avait pas l'air disposé à lui répondre, il lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Il fut surpris d'y lire un mélange de rancœur et de tristesse.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que les deux seraient venus m'aider s'il l'avait fallu. » lâcha finalement le brun, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

L'archange haussa un sourcil et dévisagea les chasseurs, au moins aussi perplexes. Pourquoi douter de leur implication à tous deux ? Certes, ils n'étaient pas les personnes les plus chanceuses au monde, attirant et déclenchant bien souvent des catastrophes, et c'est cette malchance constante qui les poussait à éloigner d'eux le plus possible les gens qui les approchaient. Mais dès qu'ils accordaient leur confiance, leur amitié, leur affection, ils fonçaient tête baissée au secours de ceux qui comptaient. Et il était évident que Castiel faisait partie de ces personnes. Les relations entre les chasseurs et l'ange n'avaient pas été simples au début, mais ils avaient fini par tous s'apprivoiser, à se considérer comme une famille. La Team Free Will n'était pas qu'un simple « nom de groupe ». Elle était bien plus que ça. Elle les liait au-delà du raisonnable, chacun étant prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, se battant ensemble pour les causes qu'ils croyaient justes. Il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre en cause l'idée que les Winchester feraient tout pour sauver Castiel. Alors pourquoi le brun le sous-entendait-il ?

Puis il réalisa le véritable sens des paroles de son frère. Il avait des doutes sur l'implication des deux, ensemble. La critique était parfaitement dissimulée, mais encore une fois, elle visait Dean. L'ange ne doutait pas de Sam. En revanche, il n'était clairement pas convaincu que son protégé serait prêt à tout pour lui. Ce qui était au moins aussi aberrant que d'envisager que les chasseurs ne seraient pas là pour lui. S'il y avait bien une personne prête à vendre son âme pour Castiel, c'était Dean Winchester. Et cela paraissait encore plus évident maintenant que Gabriel savait que le chasseur aimait l'ange.

« Cass, je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

La remarque de son ami n'avait clairement pas plu à Dean qui fusillait l'ange du regard. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lui accorder son attention.

« Et ne m'ignore pas ! » continua le chasseur en obligeant Castiel à lui faire face

Il était furieux, et blessé, que son meilleur ami doute d'eux, et de lui par inclusion. Il avait toujours tout fait pour s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité, pour lui proposer son aide. Il lui avait assuré de nombreuses fois qu'il était de la famille, comme un frère qu'il protègerait toujours envers et contre tout. Alors il était inenvisageable d'accepter que Castiel tienne des propos pareils !

« Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné ! Et tu le sais ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi !

\- Vraiment ? » finit par demander l'ange

Plus que de la colère, c'était de la peine qui transparaissait dans cette interrogation, et Dean fronça les sourcils quand il vit de la douleur dans les yeux de son ami. Il fut déstabilisé en se demandant un bref instant si, pour Castiel, il y avait peut-être réellement une raison pour qu'il doute de lui. Mais il avait beau chercher, à cet instant, rien ne lui venait.

« Oui, vraiment… » répondit-il, même s'il était bien moins confiant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Le brun secoua la tête, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres, et cette constatation serra le cœur du chasseur. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de passer à côté d'un truc important ? Sam et Gabriel devaient se poser la même question puisqu'ils les regardaient tous les deux, une profonde incompréhension marquée sur leurs traits.

Un silence interrogatif et gêné s'installa avant d'être brisé par Castiel qui reprit la parole.

« Et pourtant… Où étais-tu quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi ? »

L'amertume dans sa voix était évidente et elle raviva la culpabilité du chasseur, même s'il avait l'impression d'être encore perdu.

« Quand j'étais faible, perdu, livré à moi-même… »

L'ange planta ses prunelles bleues dans celles de son protégé. Elles brillaient d'une telle détresse que Dean déglutit et chercha du regard Sam et Gabriel, en quête d'un peu de soutien. Mais les deux fixaient Castiel, essayant sans doute de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Dean reporta donc son attention sur son ami, essayant d'affronter ces yeux qui lui donnaient, en ce moment, l'irrésistible envie de prendre l'ange dans ses bras pour effacer sa peine.

Puis il prit enfin la mesure des paroles de Castiel. Quand l'ange avait-il eu le plus besoin de lui ? Quand avait-il était livré à lui-même ? Quand avait-il eu le sentiment d'être faible ? Il écarquilla les yeux quand la réponse s'imposa comme une évidence. Sa période humaine. Le moment où Métatron lui avait volé sa grâce, lui coupant les ailes et l'obligeant à affronter un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

« Je suis venu te chercher Cass… » souffla Dean, visiblement bouleversé

Il se rappelait encore de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi quand il avait appris la situation de son ami, son envie urgente de le retrouver, son cœur qui avait manqué l'étouffer tant il lui faisait mal quand il l'avait retrouvé après qu'April l'eut poignardé, le besoin de le ramener à la maison, au bunker, quand Gadreel l'avait ressuscité, et…

Son sang se figea dans ses veines quand il comprit, enfin, à quoi faisait référence Castiel. La raison qui légitimait les doutes de l'ange.

« Oui… Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ensuite ? Après m'avoir offert un abri, donné l'impression que je comptais un tant soit peu pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Dean ? De quoi il parle ? » demanda Sam

L'interrogé se mordit la lèvre, refusant de croiser le regard de son frère. Et refusant aussi de répondre à cette question. Il avait pu garder cette information pour lui, vivant avec la culpabilité qu'elle engendrait, sans avoir besoin d'en parler à quiconque. Mais là, il se sentait étrangement piégé, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait l'attention de tous fixée sur lui. Et il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas s'esquiver cette fois.

« Tu m'as chassé du bunker Dean. » énonça douloureusement Castiel

Et l'entendre fut une véritable claque pour le chasseur. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas lire à nouveau la déception dans les prunelles bleues, cette même déception que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sans détour qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Et après tout ce temps, le souvenir n'en était pas moins insupportable.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de voir son frère et l'archange pour sentir qu'ils s'étaient tendus.

« Tu m'as mis dehors, continua l'ange, Sans même une explication…

\- Cass, je… voulut intervenir Dean

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ? » l'interrompit son ami

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et osa affronter les iris de son vis-à-vis. Elles débordaient de tristesse et de rancune. Et surtout, elles étaient authentiques. A ce moment, Dean réalisa que l'aveu de l'ange n'était absolument pas dû au sort d'Algedone, il était sincère. Castiel livrait sans retenue ce qu'il avait réellement sur le cœur. Et cela faisait encore plus mal que les reproches qu'il avait pu lui lancer sous le coup de la colère.

« Avoir le sentiment d'être rejeté par les personnes que tu considères comme ta famille ? »

La voix de l'ange tremblait désormais et elle mettait le cœur du chasseur à vif.

« Espérer pendant un bref instant que tout ira bien pour toi ?

\- Cass... gémit Dean de désespoir

\- Avant de te rendre compte que ceux à qui tu pensais pouvoir faire confiance préfèrent se débarrasser de toi ? Comme si tu ne valais rien ? »

Dean secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne supportait pas que Castiel ait pu penser qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui, même un bref instant, car c'était loin d'être vrai. Mais surtout, il ne supportait pas qu'il lui renvoie ses erreurs en pleine tête. La culpabilité ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté, et que l'ange ravive ces souvenirs donnait l'opportunité à ses regrets de le torturer violemment.

« Cass… tenta-t-il encore une fois

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ?! »

Castiel avait crié cette fois et, s'étant saisi des épaules de Dean, il l'avait plaqué sans aucune douceur sur le mur le plus proche. Le chasseur ne fit même pas attention à la douleur, bien trop obnubilé par les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami qui s'étaient assombris de nouveau. La douleur avait laissé place à la rage. Ce n'était plus l'ange blessé qu'il avait en face de lui, mais celui qui ne supportait pas sa présence. Et en sentant son cœur s'emballer alors qu'un frisson le parcourait à nouveau, il se rappela à quel point Castiel était intimidant quand il était en colère. Et peu importe qu'il soit torse nu - d'ailleurs, pourquoi ni Sam, ni Gabriel n'avait fait une remarque à ce sujet ?- il restait impressionnant. Il l'était même encore plus ainsi, dévoilant ses muscles tendus, vibrant de fureur.

Dean eut le brusque sentiment de revenir des années en arrière, dans cette fameuse ruelle, à la merci de l'ange. Un bref instant, il se demanda même si celui-ci allait le frapper. La flamme presque meurtrière qui brûlait les prunelles bleues lui rappelait cette nuit où son ange gardien lui avait reproché d'avoir baissé les bras, de n'avoir eu aucune considération pour les combats et les sacrifices qu'ils avait menés pour lui. Et si le chasseur se sentait déjà mal à cause du souvenir d'avoir chassé Castiel du bunker, il eut envie de disparaître en recroisant ce regard. Le regard d'un homme trahi.

« Cassie… Calme-toi ! »

La voix de Gabriel était hésitante, comme s'il savait qu'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage qu'il ne pouvait pas brusquer au risque de le voir exploser. Mais Castiel semblait bien trop occupé à fusiller Dean des yeux pour prêter attention aux deux autres hommes présents.

« Castiel ! enchaîna Sam à son tour, Lâche-le ! »

L'urgence et l'angoisse avait transparu dans son intonation, et ce fut probablement ce qui encouragea l'ange à détourner ses yeux de son protégé pour observer le cadet des Winchester. En le voyant si fébrile, Castiel fit passer son regard entre les deux frères pendant de longues minutes, ses iris retrouvant leur couleur naturelle, jusqu'à relâcher sa prise. Il s'éloigna ensuite prudemment de Dean et Gabriel en profita pour approcher à son tour le chasseur, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien. Et si la prévenance de l'archange étonna l'aîné des Winchester, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Castiel baissa les yeux, ses bras croisés sur son torse en une espèce de tentative de protection.

« Pardon Sam. »

Sa voix n'était presque qu'un murmure désormais, et il refusait ostensiblement de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Et désolé Gabriel… » ajouta-t-il

Il avait hésité à également présenter ses excuses à Dean, mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir inquiété Sam et Gabriel, mais pas d'avoir dit à Dean sa façon de penser. Et il ne regrettait même pas de l'avoir plaqué violemment contre ce mur. Il avait vu la crainte dans les yeux de son protégé et cela lui avait plu. Etrangement, il avait l'impression que le rapport de forces s'était inversé. Cette fois, il n'était plus celui qui subissait les remarques désobligeantes et blessantes. Il reprenait le contrôle. Et il adorait ça.

« Tout va bien Cassie… »

Gabriel savait que c'était loin d'être vrai, et il était prêt à parier sa réserve personnelle de sucreries en tous genres que Sam était du même avis. Celui-ci s'était placé aux côtés de son frère et ne lâchait pas l'archange des yeux. Ils s'étaient doutés que la situation entre Dean et Castiel allait être difficile à gérer, mais y assister leur faisait vraiment prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche. Ou, dans ce cas, du danger. Ils arrivaient à avoir une emprise sur Castiel, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

L'archange n'avait aucune réponse à cette question, et c'est parce qu'il détestait ne pas tout maîtriser qu'il fit la seule chose qui lui parut censée à ce moment. Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas exactement quel message il essayait de faire passer de cette manière, mais il ne lâcha pas Castiel. Il le sentit se détendre dans son étreinte et il retint un soupir.

« Ca va aller, je te le promets. »

Les Winchester observaient la scène. Sam avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère qui n'avait même pas réagi, ce qui confortait le cadet des Winchester qu'il était toujours clairement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il se doutait bien que le nouveau comportement de Castiel ne serait pas pour plaire à son frère et qu'il allait très certainement en souffrir, mais ce qu'il avait perçu chez Dean allait encore plus loin. Pendant un bref instant, il avait eu l'impression que la carapace qu'il avait forgée pendant des années de chasses, de désillusions, de pertes et de blessures s'était brisée. Sam aurait même pu jurer voir une lueur s'éteindre au plus profond des prunelles vertes. Comme si Dean baissait les bras. Comme si l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu venait de détruire quelque chose d'important au fond de lui.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, Sam allait devoir avoir une conversation avec son frère. Pour comprendre de quoi parlait Castiel exactement. Il savait son frère impulsif et particulièrement enclin à prendre les mauvaises décisions, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Dean ait pu virer l'ange du bunker sans explication ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

Ils attendraient d'être seuls pour discuter, Sam n'allait décemment pas confronter son frère avec les deux anges à côté, mais cette fois, il ne laisserait pas Dean s'esquiver. Il avait des explications à lui fournir, et cela lui semblait particulièrement justifié en se rappelant brièvement la peine de leur ami quand il avait évoqué ce souvenir. Sam aussi avait bien vite compris que la confession de l'ange n'était pas motivée par la rage, ce qui l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il devait y avoir une très grande quantité de rancœur accumulée qui refaisait surface à cause du sort d'Algedone. Et cela ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir Balthazar et Hannah que tu vas bien ! » reprit Gabriel, se séparant de Castiel et se forçant à paraître enjoué

Il détournait la conversation, Sam le voyait bien, mais il lui fut reconnaissant de recentrer la discussion sur un sujet moins risqué. En revanche, il sentit clairement Dean se tendre quand l'archange mentionna les amis de Castiel. Il lui jeta un regard, et il fut quand même satisfait de le voir s'animer à nouveau. Il préférait ça à son comportement amorphe.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en observant son frère, et un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Ca me ferait plaisir de les revoir ! répondit-il simplement

\- Je crois qu'ils seront encore plus soulagés que toi ! Ils étaient vraiment inquiets ! compléta l'archange

\- Je sais. »

Gabriel le fixa, un air curieux peint sur son visage.

« Comment ça tu sais ? » interrogea-t-il, visiblement intrigué

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Et il n'eut pas besoin de les voir pour sentir que les chasseurs le dévisageaient aussi.

« Je… Je me souviens d'eux quand ils sont venus me voir. » finit-il par dire

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

« Enfin, je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'eux, compléta Castiel, Mais j'ai senti leur présence quand ils étaient là ! Je me souviens aussi de la tienne Gabriel, de celle de Sam aussi, et de… »

Il s'interrompit avant de prononcer le prénom de Dean, mais il était conscient que les trois autres hommes avaient parfaitement compris de qui il parlait. Et le souvenir de la présence de son protégé déclencha une réaction particulièrement étrange dans son corps. Il se souvenait parfaitement que c'était la voix du chasseur qui avait été la plus apaisante, sa présence qui avait été la plus réconfortante, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de haïr l'idée que c'était _Dean_ qui avait adouci un tant soit peu sa douleur. A croire qu'en lui se disputaient son inconscient et sa raison. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à trouver anormale l'idée que sa raison déteste Dean.

« Enfin, bref, je savais que vous étiez là ! Et je crois sincèrement que ça m'a aidé à tenir ! »

Sam et Gabriel lui firent un petit sourire en réponse, tandis que Dean évitait consciencieusement de poser ses yeux sur son meilleur ami. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'être à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs. Que Castiel lui fasse des reproches, le provoque, l'insulte à la rigueur, il pouvait supporter. Mais avoir l'impression d'être ignoré, sentir que l'ange n'était même pas capable de prononcer son nom sans s'énerver, ça, ça le tuait.

« Je pense qu'ils seront contents de le savoir ! conclut Gabriel, Balthazar est encore plus insupportable depuis qu'il sait que tu es inconscient ! Déjà qu'il n'est pas tendre avec la plupart des anges, je crois qu'il a dû en traumatiser certains depuis ces deux dernières semaines ! »

Castiel rit en imaginant la scène. Cela ressemblait tout à fait à son ami d'agir ainsi. Il avait bien saisi son inquiétude quand il était venu le voir au bunker, et en avoir la confirmation le rassurait.

« Etrangement, je pensais plutôt que ce serait toi qui terrifierait les anges ! lança Sam à l'intention de l'archange, un sourire aux lèvres

\- Il le fait, mais uniquement quand il est en colère, l'informa Castiel, Le reste du temps, les anges le voient plutôt comme un protecteur ! »

Dean se retint de faire une remarque, car il savait pertinemment que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait encore subir les foudres de son ange gardien. Et peu importe qu'il ait l'impression désagréable d'être maintenu en dehors de la conversation, il préférait ça à l'idée de gérer une nouvelle situation conflictuelle qu'il aurait causée sans le vouloir.

« Ouais, et je crois que j'arriverai jamais à leur ôter cette idée de l'esprit ! » confirma Gabriel en secouant la tête

Sam et Castiel rirent et Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il s'obligeait toujours à rester impassible, mais le rire de l'ange, rire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre depuis de longues semaines, avait fait naître en lui une vague d'émotions qui ne demandait qu'à le submerger. Et il refusait de se laisser aller. Il avait absolument besoin de se contrôler.

« Je vais… » commença-t-il et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui

Sam haussa un sourcil, Gabriel le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la compassion, ce qui l'étonna (ou le terrifia, il ne savait pas trop), et Castiel… Castiel le fixait comme si son intervention l'emmerdait de la pire manière qu'il soit. Et Dean eut l'impression qu'on portait un nouveau coup à son cœur.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase, il sortit de la bibliothèque rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Le sang battait à ses tempes et son cœur cognait trop vite, trop fort. Et il détestait ça !

Dans la bibliothèque, Sam et Gabriel échangeait un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs angoisses communes. Et Castiel dut le remarquer puisqu'il les observa, la tête penchée sur le côté, perplexe.

« Sam ? Gabriel ? Tout va bien ? »

Les interpellés se regardèrent, regardèrent le brun, avant de se regarder à nouveau. Non. Définitivement, tout n'allait pas bien. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter tous les deux pour savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler à Castiel. Pas après son coup d'éclat.

« Je m'inquiète pour Dean… avoua quand même Sam, Il ne va pas bien en ce moment… »

Le chasseur ne pouvait pas se résoudre à occulter le fait qu'il avait peur. Les réactions de Dean trahissaient son mal-être, et le cadet des Winchester ne pouvait évidemment pas y rester insensible. Même s'il se doutait que l'ange n'aurait pas autant de scrupules. Et il était dans le vrai puisque Castiel n'arrivait même pas à être touché par la possibilité que son protégé aille mal. Pendant un temps, il savait qu'il aurait tout fait pour le soulager, mais là, il était juste indifférent.

« Je comprends. C'est ton frère. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. »

Et quelque chose dans sa façon de le dire prouva à Sam et Gabriel qu'il se fichait bien de l'état dans lequel pourrait se trouver Dean. Même si cet état était de son fait. Et cela leur noua l'estomac à tous deux.

« Bon, Samsquatch, reprit Gabriel pour les éloigner à nouveau du sujet sensible « Dean Winchester », Je vais chercher Hannah et Balthazar pour leur prouver que notre Cassie est décidément increvable ! Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure ! »

Sam et Castiel acquiescèrent et alors que l'archange allait disparaître, il posa enfin son regard sur le torse nu de son petit frère.

« Et Cassie, remets quelque chose sur ton dos, sinon Hannah ne pourra pas se concentrer quand elle sera là ! »

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant de toute évidence pas comment réagir à la plaisanterie, alors que Sam levait les yeux au ciel. Et avant d'avoir pu faire la moindre remarque, Gabriel disparut. Le chasseur en profita pour se tourner vers Castiel, semblant également prendre conscience que son ami était à moitié nu depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu veux que je te prête un T-Shirt ? demanda-t-il

\- Merci beaucoup Sam, mais ça va aller ! »

Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts et il se retrouva vêtu de son propre T-Shirt, sous le regard médusé de Sam.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? interrogea ce dernier, visiblement impressionné

\- De la même façon que je gardais mes anciens vêtements impeccables malgré tous nos combats et nos mésaventures ! » répliqua l'ange en souriant

Le chasseur n'eut pas l'air de mieux comprendre et Castiel le remarqua.

« Quand j'étais à mes premières années d'existence, c'est Gabriel qui s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a appris quelques trucs ! » confia-t-il

Et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux rapides informations que lui avait données l'archange sur l'enfance de Castiel.

« Oui, il m'en a parlé ! dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres

\- Ah bon ? » interrogea l'ange, curieux

Le chasseur acquiesça.

« Il paraît que tu n'étais pas un angelot facile ! » avoua-t-il, reprenant les mots de l'archange

Le brun rit doucement à la remarque.

« J'étais surtout curieux. Et enthousiaste. Et je pense que c'est pour ça que Gabriel arrivait à me gérer. Je devais lui ressembler, un peu. »

Sam sourit, même s'il se sentait un peu amer malgré tout. Discuter avec Castiel pour lui était si simple qu'il se sentait encore plus mal pour Dean. Il était parfaitement conscient que, quelque part, son frère méritait d'être puni pour le comportement qu'il avait pu avoir envers l'ange, mais il réalisait aussi que la sanction était particulièrement extrême. Même si Algedone n'avait pas voulu qu'il en souffre autant, les faits étaient là. Et il sentait parfaitement que cela allait détruire Dean.

« Cassie ! »

Sam observa Balthazar qui venait d'apparaître prendre Castiel dans ses bras, suivi de près par Hannah. Gabriel vint se poster à ses côtés pour regarder son frère discuter, les yeux brillants, avec les deux autres anges. Il était sincèrement heureux de les retrouver, et son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Mais le chasseur et l'archange ne pouvaient pas complètement apprécier la scène, pas quand ils savaient que quelque chose d'important avait été occulté du monde de Castiel. Son amour pour Dean.

« Tu as été rapide. » commenta Sam, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Gabriel tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Je me débrouille. » répondit-il dans un sourire, rangeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean

Ils se turent quelques minutes. Et si leur silence était loin d'être pesant, il n'était pas rassurant pour autant.

« Gabriel ? »

L'interrogé dévisagea Castiel qui se tenait devant lui. A ses côtés, Hannah semblait déterminée et Balthazar, lui, ne lâchait pas le brun des yeux, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait rester près d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit finalement l'archange

\- Je voudrais qu'on mette au point un plan pour faire tomber Alaziel. »

Le châtain resta bouche bée de longues secondes avant de froncer les sourcils. Castiel devait se moquer de lui n'est-ce pas ? Il venait à peine de se réveiller de deux semaines d'inconscience et il voulait à nouveau se lancer dans la bataille ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

« Castiel, intervint Sam, Tu n'as repris conscience qu'aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux pas honnêtement vouloir te ré-impliquer maintenant ?! »

L'archange dévisagea le chasseur et fut ravi de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce point. Castiel secoua la tête.

« Sam, j'apprécie que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, mais je vais bien ! Et justement, j'ai été inconscient deux semaines. C'est énorme. »

Il observa intensément son frère.

« Gabriel, tu étais venu me chercher pour que j'aide les rebelles. Et bien c'est ce que je compte toujours faire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous n'avancez pas. Il est temps d'y remédier ! »

L'archange se pinça l'arête du nez. Il savait que son frère avait raison. Mais il avait énormément de scrupules à le renvoyer sur le champ de bataille alors qu'il avait été incapable de le protéger correctement.

« Cassie… Je ne veux pas te voir remonter au Paradis, c'est trop dangereux et…

\- Je ne compte pas remonter au Paradis ! » le coupa Castiel

Sa remarque eut le mérite d'étonner Gabriel et Sam qui l'observèrent suspicieusement.

« Ah non ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » s'enquit l'archange, visiblement perplexe

Son frère lui sourit.

« Elaborer une stratégie ici, au bunker. Je sais pertinemment que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi en ce moment. Tu ne veux pas que je me mette en danger mais je veux quand même participer. Alors je te propose de trouver une solution ici. »

Gabriel dut bien reconnaître que, dans ces conditions, il pouvait plus facilement accepter que son frère participe à l'effort de guerre.

« Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? Ramener tous les anges de votre camp et débattre ici ? interrogea le chasseur, toujours dubitatif

\- Bien sûr que non Sam. On peut parfaitement se débrouiller avec Gabriel, Hannah et Balthazar. Ils sont tous d'excellents stratèges. Et parfaitement au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est dit lors des réunions qui ont eu lieu là-haut. »

Le chasseur fixa l'ange de longues minutes. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à revoir Castiel en action quand il se rappelait de l'état déplorable dans lequel il était revenu deux semaines plus tôt. Mais son ami était obstiné. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'aider sa famille. Il soupira.

« Ce ne serait pas dangereux de n'avoir aucun des trois là-haut pour gérer les autres anges ? demanda-t-il en fin de compte

\- J'ai parfaitement protégé le camp. S'ils n'ont pas l'idée saugrenue de sortir, il ne leur arrivera rien… répondit Gabriel

\- Je les préviendrai, intervint finalement Hannah, Je leur expliquerai la situation ! Et puis, même si on doit élaborer une stratégie ici, on n'y passera pas tout notre temps ! Quelques heures par jour.

\- Moi je suis pas franchement d'accord à l'idée de passer du temps ici, mais visiblement tout le monde s'en fout !

\- Balthazar ! » s'insurgea Castiel

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

« Bon très bien… » abdiqua finalement Sam

Il n'était toujours pas emballé par l'idée, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Quand Castiel avait une idée en tête, on pouvait difficilement le faire changer d'avis.

« Et vous voulez faire ça…

\- Maintenant, répondit Castiel, On a plus vraiment de temps à perdre !

\- Très bien, enchaîna Hannah, Je vais remonter les avertir qu'on ne sera pas là pendant les prochaines heures !

\- Attends ! » s'exclama Gabriel

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise, quand il posa sa main sur son front.

« Protection d'aura. Tu peux remonter sans danger ! » expliqua-t-il finalement

Elle hocha la tête et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

« Bien, donc vous êtes prêts à vous creuser les méninges ? »

Castiel et Balthazar acquiescèrent et l'archange dévisagea ensuite Sam.

« Samsquatch ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers les trois anges. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait accepté sans hésiter de les aider à trouver une stratégie. Mais là, les problèmes célestes lui paraissaient bien dérisoires par rapport à l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver son frère.

« Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrai peut-être ensuite, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant… »

Il observa Gabriel qui hocha la tête. Celui-ci avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper de Dean. Il sortit de la bibliothèque, la laissant aux mains des anges, et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Ils en avaient désespérément besoin tous les deux.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Castiel se dévoile (un peu), espérons que ça fera réagir notre cher Dean ! J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plus ! :)**

 **Alors, pour la suite, je vais avoir besoin de votre avis ! Je ne pourrai pas publier dimanche prochain, et comme j'ai quelques scrupules à vous laisser deux semaines sans nouvelle de cette histoire (je suis pas aussi sadique qu'on peut le croire :P) je voudrais savoir ce que vous préféreriez:**

 **\- la suite le vendredi 16 décembre, sachant que le chapitre 19 arrivera quand même le 25 décembre quoi qu'il advienne :)**

 **\- ou bien la suite le mercredi 21 décembre, en même temps que le chapitre 4 de L'étrange Noel de Dean Winchester.**

 **Voilà, tenez moi au courant !**

 **On se retrouve de toute façon mercredi pour le troisième chapitre de la fiction de Noël :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Hello les gens ! Et oui, il semblerait que le vendredi vous convienne mieux comme date, donc chose promise, chose due, je vous livre le chapitre 18 aujourd'hui ! :D J'espère que vous êtes prêts, parce que comme certains ont pu s'en douter, dans ce chapitre est prévue la confrontation Sam/Dean. Etincelles en perspective ! ;)**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi adorables ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent ou me suivent malgré ma tendance à être tout sauf tendre avec ces personnages que j'adore pourtant ! ;)**

 ** _Mysty_ , Dean va finir par se bouger le cul. Mais, avant, il va encore en voir de toutes les couleurs, je le crains !**

 ** _Melie,_ nooooooon ne pleure pas ! Et évite la syncope quand même, tu risquerais de louper la happy end ! :D Pour Balthazar, je sais qu'il n'est pas spécialement important mais il fallait qu'il soit là ! J'avais aussi besoin de le retrouver ;) La raclée à Alaziel se prépare, ne t'en fais pas :P Bisous à toi ! **

**Allez, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 18_

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte de son frère. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de s'esquiver ou de l'envoyer balader. Il savait que Dean était la dernière personne à vouloir parler de ce qui le tracassait. Il voulait toujours paraître fort. Invulnérable. Le grand frère parfait. Mais là, il allait devoir accepter de se reposer un peu sur lui. Parce que le cadet des Winchester savait parfaitement qu'à force de tout encaisser, Dean allait finir par exploser. Et vues les circonstances, cela ne pourrait être qu'en mal.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de le trouver en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, les poings crispés et les joues rougies par la rage. C'était sa façon de se protéger : dissimuler ses blessures derrière la colère. Et Sam devait bien avouer que le voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur.

« Dean ? » demanda-t-il doucement

L'interpellé se stoppa net pour le dévisager, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sammy ? » balança-t-il hargneusement

Le cadet des Winchester croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil. La réponse était évidente non ?

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » répondit-il malgré tout

Il sentit son estomac se serrer quand son frère se mit à rire nerveusement, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a absolument aucune raison ! »

Sam hésita pendant un bref instant à hurler de frustration. Ou à secouer Dean comme un prunier. Quand se rendrait-il enfin compte que son déni était particulièrement destructeur ?

« Dean… souffla-t-il, dépité

\- Non Sam. N'essaie même pas ! »

Le concerné ferma la bouche, perplexe.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'enquit-il

Son frère le toisa avec impatience.

« De me faire croire que tu compatis et que tu comprends ce que je ressens pour me faire parler. »

Sam fronça les sourcils sous l'accusation. Accusation parfaitement injustifiée puisqu'il se souciait sincèrement de l'état de son frère.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! renchérit Dean

\- Je t'en prie ! Tu peux pas sincèrement croire que je vais gober ça ! » rétorqua le cadet, irrité

Le châtain haussa les épaules en se détournant de son frère pour lui signifier qu'il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à discuter.

« Je t'oblige pas à me croire.

\- Merde Dean ! »

La colère commençait à gagner Sam également. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère s'enfermer dans sa bulle ! Il le faisait déjà suffisamment souvent. Mais si Castiel entrait dans l'équation, son repli sur lui-même serait encore plus catastrophique.

« Tu vas continuer à esquiver le sujet pendant combien de temps encore ? Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne peux pas aller bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de l'admettre ?! Je suis ton frère, je ne vais pas te juger ! Je suis là pour toi, tu m'entends ? Pour. Toi. Alors pour une fois, je t'en prie, mets ta fierté de côté et parle-moi. Bordel, parle-moi Dean ! Je pourrais pas supporter de te voir comme ça très longtemps ! »

L'aîné des Winchester observa attentivement son frère pendant de longues secondes. De violentes émotions se succédaient au fin fond de ses prunelles vertes : de la colère, de la souffrance, de l'hésitation, du désespoir, de la peur… Et cela pétrifia Sam. Parce que Dean était supposé être le champion toute catégorie de la dissimulation de sentiments, et que là, il ne cachait rien. Quiconque le connaissant un minimum aurait été capable de reconnaître qu'il était à deux doigts de se briser. Et Sam refusait que cela arrive. Parce que son frère méritait d'être heureux. Parce qu'il méritait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Parce qu'il avait déjà suffisamment morflé pour qu'il soit proprement inconcevable de le laisser dépérir en silence.

« Je ne veux pas en parler Sam. »

La voix de Dean n'avait été qu'un murmure, bien loin de la colère qui l'animait quelques minutes auparavant, et cela suffit à faire taire celle de Sam. Parce qu'il décelait un tel chagrin chez son frère qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à avoir un quelconque ressentiment envers lui. Il essaya de ne pas manifester sa propre peine quand il vit Dean s'installer sur le bord de son lit, la tête basse et les yeux rivés sur le parquet. Sans attendre une invitation, parce qu'il savait que son frère refuserait catégoriquement de le lui proposer de son plein gré, il s'assit à ses côtés, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il espérait qu'ainsi, il arriverait à faire plus clairement comprendre à Dean qu'il était là pour lui, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

« Dean, tenta-t-il en encore une fois

\- Non, Sammy. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Je… Je ne peux pas en parler... »

Et c'était vrai. Parce que Dean était tellement perturbé, perdu et blessé qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser de manière lucide. Il ne voulait pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, parce que ce tumulte d'émotions qui l'envahissait le terrifiait. La culpabilité à l'égard de Castiel, il connaissait. Il avait merdé. Plusieurs fois. Et il s'en mordait encore les doigts. Mais il avait toujours su que l'ange lui pardonnerait, tout comme lui aussi avait pardonné beaucoup de choses à son meilleur ami. Et se retrouver confronté à un Castiel qui n'avait plus aucune considération pour lui, cela ébranlait ses convictions, lui donnant l'étrange impression de perdre l'équilibre. Parce sans l'ange, rien ne pourrait plus fonctionner correctement dans son monde. Et il savait que s'il en parlait à son frère, il craquerait. Et il en était toujours hors de question.

Sam observa son frère, ébahi. Parce que, même si ce n'était pas flagrant, Dean venait de faire un pas vers lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait interrogé sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation avec Castiel, son frère lui avait juste répondu qu'il s'en foutait. Mais là, il lui disait simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler. C'était une amélioration considérable ! Parce que Dean ne se réfugiait pas derrière des murs d'indifférence. Parce qu'il avouait à demi-mot que ce qu'il se passait le touchait. Enormément. Sam n'était pas stupide, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son frère. Mais il était déjà heureux de voir que Dean avait ôté pendant un bref instant le masque qu'il semblait porter en permanence.

Cependant, même s'il acceptait pour l'instant de ne pas plus interroger son frère sur ses sentiments, il restait un point à éclaircir.

« De quoi parlait Castiel ? »

Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet. C'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux avec Dean.

Celui-ci dévisagea son cadet, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'une tension évidente émanait de tout son corps.

« Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil typiquement Sam

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

\- Sammy, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas…

\- Ah non ! »

L'irritation gagnait Sam à nouveau. Il acceptait de laisser Dean et ses sentiments tranquilles, mais son frère ne pourrait pas se défiler sur cette conversation. Pas quand il se rappelait aussi clairement de la réaction de Castiel.

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas parler de toi. Ca, je l'ai compris. Mais tu me dois au moins des explications sur ce dont parlait Castiel !

\- Sam…

\- Non Dean ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies sciemment chassé Cass du bunker ! Je sais que tu es doué pour faire des conneries, mais ça, ça ne te ressemble absolument pas ! Alors, je te le redemande, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement pour que tu trouves justifié de te débarrasser de ton meilleur ami ? »

Dean détourna le regard. Il avait espéré pouvoir échapper à cette conversation. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne plairait pas à Sam. A l'époque, il pensait vraiment avoir pris la bonne décision, mais désormais, il n'avait plus que la sensation d'avoir agi comme le dernier des crétins.

« Et sache que je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre, et toi non plus, tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit ! »

L'aîné des Winchester s'autorisa un petit sourire devant l'obstination de son petit frère. Il était conscient qu'il allait devoir tout lui avouer, mais l'appréhension ne le quittait pas. Comme réagirait Sam en sachant ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'arriverait pas à supporter le rejet de Sammy après celui de Castiel. Mais il lui devait la vérité.

« Tu te souviens quand on a voulu fermer les Portes de l'Enfer ? » commença-t-il, évitant toujours de croiser les yeux de son frère

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, attentif.

« Evidemment que je m'en souviens. C'est pas quelque chose que je risque d'oublier de sitôt.

\- Je t'ai empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais toutes ces épreuves elles t'avaient… »

Sam croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, encourageant son frère à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Elles t'avaient brisé. Tu étais dans le coma. Et j'ai… J'ai voulu demander de l'aide à Castiel, mais à ce moment, je ne savais pas qu'il n'était plus un ange. Donc, comme il ne répondait pas et que je voulais absolument te sauver j'ai… »

Dean déglutit et Sam sut que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Même pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Dean ? » demanda-t-il prudemment

Il ne voulait pas braquer son frère et l'interrompre dans ses aveux, même si son instinct lui soufflait qu'il aurait très certainement envie de l'incendier à la fin.

« J'ai fait une prière publique. A tous les anges présents sur Terre qui pouvaient m'entendre. Je les ai suppliés de te sauver. »

Sam l'observa, médusé. Son frère n'avait pas pu être si inconscient, si ?

« Je sais que c'était stupide ! Mais… Tu avais besoin d'aide ! Et tu sais parfaitement le nombre de conneries qu'on a pu faire pour s'aider l'un, l'autre !

\- Dean… l'interrompit son frère, Les anges ? Bon sang ! Les. Anges. Ceux qui, en majorité, ne peuvent pas nous blairer ?! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment énervé. Plutôt estomaqué.

« A te sauver Sam ! » rétorqua Dean

L'interpellé secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait décemment pas blâmer son frère pour avoir eu envie de le sortir du coma. Il aurait très certainement fait la même chose. Mais les anges ? Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas ! Ceux qui leur avaient accordé un peu de considération se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main !

« Et ensuite ? » interrogea-t-il, déterminé malgré tout à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire

L'aîné des Winchester se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Un ange a débarqué, il a dit s'appeler Ezéchiel et qu'il était prêt à te sauver. Il m'a aidé à me débarrasser de deux anges qui voulaient me faire la peau. Et quand il a vu ton état, il a dit qu'il pouvait te guérir, mais uniquement de l'intérieur. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Comment ça de l'intérieur ? Brusquement, il eut peur de comprendre.

« Dean… T'es quand même pas en train de dire que pour me guérir, il fallait qu'il me… Possède ? »

A la façon qu'eut son frère de s'intéresser avec un peu trop intensément au mur de la chambre, il sut.

« T'as quand même pas accepté ça ? T'as laissé un ange s'introduire dans ma tête ?! »

Et sur ces mots, il réalisa quelque chose.

« Mais attends, les anges ont besoin de l'autorisation du propriétaire du vaisseau ! Comment j'ai pu accepter ça alors que j'étais dans le coma ?! »

Dean se mordit la lèvre.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Il ne voulait pas s'énerver. Sincèrement. Mais sa voix trahissait un début de colère.

« Il est entré dans ta tête, avoua Dean, Et il a pris mon apparence pour que tu puisses dire oui. A partir de là, vous étiez deux dans ton corps… »

Sam observa son frère, médusé. Très bien. Il s'était baladé pendant un temps avec un ange à l'intérieur de lui. Aucune raison d'en vouloir à son frère. Absolument aucune.

Il respira profondément. Parce que Dean n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question initiale. Et que ce serait contre-productif de lui dire sa façon de penser maintenant.

« Après ça ? » souffla-t-il finalement

Son frère le fixa à nouveau, surpris par le sang-froid dont il faisait prendre. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait déjà foutu son poing dans la tête de Sam.

« Tu t'es réveillé, et lui est resté en stand-by. Il te guérissait en silence. Je t'ai ramené au bunker. On a appris que Cass était humain et on est parti à sa recherche. Gadreel nous a aidés et…

\- Gadreel ? l'interrompit Sam, clairement perplexe

\- Oui. En fait, l'ange ne s'appelait pas Ezechiel. Il s'agissait de Gadreel. Il me l'a avoué quand il a abandonné ton corps une fois que tu as été guéri. C'était moins risqué pour lui de se faire passer pour un autre parce que…

\- Dean ! Je me fous de l'histoire de cet emplumé ! On en était à Cass ! »

L'interpellé grimaça. Il n'arrivait pas au passage le plus drôle.

« Gadreel nous a aidés à le retrouver, chez April. C'est lui aussi qui l'a ressuscité après que cette foutue faucheuse l'a buté. »

Son cœur battit plus vite en se rappelant de Castiel, sans vie sur ce fauteuil. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Sauf peut-être quand il avait vu Sam mourir dans ses bras…

« On a ramené Cass avec nous au bunker, continua-t-il, Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte Sam. Je te le promets ! Mais Gadreel m'a dit que si Cass restait, lui devrait partir. Parce que ça deviendrait trop dangereux pour lui. Cass risquerait d'attirer l'attention des autres anges, ce que Gadreel ne voulait pas et… Tu n'étais pas encore guéri. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Gadreel s'en aller sans que toi, tu sois rétabli ! Alors j'ai…

\- Tu as dit à Castiel de partir. » conclut Sam

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix et il se refusait à regarder son frère. Parce que même s'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir encore choisi sa survie envers et contre tout, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une colère sourde de lui dévorer les entrailles. Parce qu'il avait été manipulé pour pouvoir accepter la présence d'un ange. Parce que son frère avait jugé bon de garder à ses côtés un quasi inconnu, au détriment de celui qui avait presque tout sacrifié pour lui. Parce qu'au moment où Castiel avait réellement eu besoin d'eux, Dean lui avait claqué la porte au nez, dans tous les sens du terme. Et parce que son cher grand frère lui aurait toujours caché cette partie de l'histoire si Castiel n'en avait pas parlé.

« Tu m'as menti… finit-il par dire

\- Sammy…

\- Quand tu m'as dit que Cass était parti du bunker de son plein gré, pour nous protéger. Tu m'as menti.

\- Je…

\- J'ai une question pour toi. » lâcha Sam soudainement

Il se tourna finalement vers son frère et le toisa, contrôlant au mieux ses émotions bouillonnantes.

« Est-ce qu'en plus de le chasser, tu ne lui as vraiment donné aucune explication ? »

Dean n'eut même pas de besoin de répondre. Le teint blême qu'il arbora le fit pour lui. Et Sam eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exploser.

« Dis-moi au moins que tu es conscient d'avoir agi comme le pire des connards ! »

L'aîné des Winchester eut l'air de se recroqueviller sous l'accusation, et il eut envie de hurler quand il vit la déception dans le regard vert de son frère. Il savait que la vérité ne plairait pas à Sam. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que l'intérêt de son cadet passerait toujours avant tout pour lui !

« Sammy, c'est pour toi que je…

\- Oublie-moi. Pendant un putain de moment. Oublie que tu as fait tout ça pour moi, parce que j'étais en danger, presque mort, blessé ou que sais-je. Oublie la situation dans laquelle j'étais à ce moment, et pense à celle de Castiel ! »

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Pas quand son frère le fusillait des yeux comme ça.

« Sa grâce venait d'être arrachée. Il a assisté à la chute des anges. Il a traversé la moitié du pays, pour pouvoir nous rejoindre. Il a vécu comme un clochard pour échapper à ses frères et sœurs qui voulaient lui faire la peau parce qu'ils pensaient que la fermeture des Portes du Paradis était de sa faute. Il s'est fait mettre la main dessus par une faucheuse qui l'a _tué_ , envoyée par sa propre famille. Mais quand on l'a ramené au bunker, je ne l'avais jamais vu si serein. Il semblait rassuré, et ça n'a pas dû t'échapper non plus ! Merde Dean, il pensait qu'on pourrait être ses profs pour l'aider à gérer sa nouvelle condition humaine ! Et _toi_ , tu as jugé intelligent de le virer, _sans explication en plus_ , parce qu'un ange que tu ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, avait peur pour ses propres ailes ? »

Dean ne savait pas du tout s'il était supposé intervenir ou non. Son frère avait bien trop l'air décidé à lui balancer ses quatre vérités.

« On est au _bunker_ Dean ! Le QG des Hommes de Lettres ! Le lieu le plus sécurisé des Etats-Unis ! L'endroit où Gabriel lui-même a ramené Castiel pour le protéger du Paradis ! Et tu croyais sincèrement que ce Gadreel aurait eu quoi que ce soit à craindre de Cass s'il était resté ici ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! »

Les poings du châtain se crispèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui redise qu'il avait agi comme un enfoiré à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Il se le répétait suffisamment. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son frère lui déchirait les entrailles. Lire la déception dans les iris bleues de Castiel avait déjà été une torture. La lire dans celles de son frère était encore pire.

« Je voulais te sauver Sam… finit-il par murmurer, Je ne pouvais pas continuer sans toi… »

Le cadet secoua la tête. Il était furieux, certes, mais il se forçait à mesurer sa colère. Il n'était pas venu pour s'engueuler avec son frère. Il était venu pour comprendre. Il était venu pour lui assurer son soutien. Et ce n'est pas parce que ce qu'il entendait lui donnait l'irrésistible envie d'aller buter Gadreel -rien à foutre qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie- et de massacrer, encore, la tête de son frère à coups de poêle, qu'il allait oublier les véritables problèmes qu'il devait affronter.

« Dean… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais risqué avec l'absence de Gadreel ? Retourner dans le coma ? »

L'interrogé observa son frère et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son frère.

« J'imagine oui. Tu allais mieux mais tu n'étais pas encore complètement guéri. »

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres de Sam.

« Donc, si tu avais quand même gardé Castiel à tes côtés, dans le pire des scénarios, j'aurais été _dans le coma_. Inconscient. Mais vivant. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, toujours perdu. La logique de son frère lui échappait encore pour le moment.

« Dean… Je n'étais même pas en danger de mort. Tu as préféré m'avoir seul, conscient mais possédé par un ange, plutôt que _nous_ avoir, moi et Castiel ? »

L'aîné des Winchester voulut intervenir mais Sam le coupa.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Mais sois honnête. Ce n'était même pas certain que je retombe dans le coma ! Tu n'as même pas voulu prendre ce risque pour Cass ? »

Il avait délibérément usé du surnom que Dean donnait à l'ange. Parce qu'ainsi, il lui rappelait combien Castiel était supposé compter pour lui. Il le ferait certainement culpabiliser, plus encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà, mais son frère avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place. Combien de fois avait-il juré que tous trois, ils formaient une famille ? Combien de fois Castiel était-il resté pour Dean parce qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Et au moment où il avait réellement fallu rassurer Castiel, lui prouver qu'il faisait bien partie de leur famille, si bancale fut elle, Dean l'avait laissé sur le bord de la route…

« Je ne sais même pas Sammy… Il m'arrive encore d'en faire des cauchemars. Parce que je sais que j'ai merdé. A la seconde où Cass est parti du bunker, j'ai su que je venais de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie ! Mais tu étais dans la balance, et ça… »

Sam l'interrompit en levant une main et lui jeta un regard qui tordit l'estomac de son frère. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dedans, aucun jugement. Peut-être encore un peu de déception, mais celle-ci était largement supplantée par… De la tristesse ?

« Dean… Il va falloir que tu comprennes quelque chose d'important. »

L'interpellé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas très rassuré par le ton excessivement sérieux de son cadet.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire de moi ta priorité. »

L'aîné des Winchester manqua s'étrangler. Il devait avoir mal entendu ? Cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il faisait passer Sam avant toute chose ! Il avait tout fait pour qu'il ait une enfance à peu près correcte, s'était chargé de l'élevé quasiment. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il avait vendu son âme pour le ressusciter bon sang ! Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il ferait passer son frère au second plan !

« Ce que je veux dire, continua celui-ci, C'est qu'il faut que tu acceptes l'idée que je ne suis plus la seule personne dans ton monde… »

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur interrogative au fond de ses prunelles vertes et Sam soupira. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement ne pas comprendre ?

« Castiel fait partie de la famille. De _ta_ famille. Tout comme moi. Et quand tu réaliseras que tu ne peux pas préférer l'un de nous sans te faire du mal, tu arrêteras de vivre en permanence avec les regrets d'avoir fait souffrir l'autre ! »

Sam n'allait pas non plus lui avouer qu'il _aimait_ Castiel. Il y avait des limites qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir. En revanche, il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui rappeler clairement que Castiel avait, malgré tout, une place particulière dans sa vie. C'était bien beau de dire qu'ils étaient une famille, que l'ange était son meilleur ami, qu'il avait besoin de lui, mais il fallait que Dean prenne réellement conscience que Castiel était aussi important que Sam. Voire plus.

« Je croyais qu'il m'avait pardonné. J'imagine que c'est ce que je me disais pour arriver à dormir la nuit. Mais de toute évidence, je me suis bien planté. »

Sam ne se permit aucune remarque. Parce que son frère avait raison, évidemment. Là où ils pouvaient blâmer le sort d'Algedone pour les remarques acides et volontairement blessantes, ils savaient que ce n'était pas lui qui avait motivé la rancœur de leur ami. Preuve en était, la couleur de ses yeux n'avait pas changé, alors qu'elle s'assombrissait considérablement dès que la rage refaisait surface…

Un long silence les entoura alors que Dean se laissait tomber sur le matelas, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était soulagé ou non d'avoir enfin avoué à son frère les raisons du départ de Castiel… C'était un mensonge en moins entre eux, certes, mais cela n'effaçait en aucune façon le désagréable sentiment d'avoir trahi la… Les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Cependant, il était reconnaissant envers Sam de ne pas avoir eu droit à une engueulade dans les règles de l'art. Parce qu'il avait bien vu la fureur dans les yeux de son cadet, mais celui-ci avait eu suffisamment de maîtrise pour ne pas trop la laisser transparaître dans ses paroles. Et vu l'état plus que chaotique de ses émotions, l'ajout de la colère de Sam aurait très certainement été la goutte d'eau qui aurait fait déborder le vase.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Dean brusquement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, continuant de fixer le plafond

Son frère l'observa attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cass, je veux dire… Il a quand même été inconscient deux semaines ! Et on sait bien tous les deux que je ne risque pas d'avoir l'occasion de taper la discut' avec lui, alors que toi… »

La voix de Dean se brisa sur la fin et il sentit, encore, sa vision se brouiller désagréablement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de faire disparaître cette gêne.

« Il va bien… lui répondit finalement Sam, Il semble à nouveau en forme. Et motivé. Peut-être… Peut-être trop d'ailleurs… »

L'aîné des Winchester se redressa sur ses coudes, intrigué et inquiet par le ton de la voix de son frère.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea-t-il, une angoisse perceptible dans sa voix

Sam se mordit la lèvre en se traitant de tous les noms. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Dean était déjà particulièrement sous-tension, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'il explose. Et lui parler à demi-mot du nouveau projet de l'ange n'allait pas l'enchanter. Loin de là.

« Sammy. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » gronda l'aîné des Winchester

Sam soupira, son frère ne le lâcherait pas, tout comme lui ne l'aurait pas laissé partir sans qu'il avoue ce qu'il s'était passé avec Castiel. Foutue obstination typiquement Winchester !

« Castiel est en train d'élaborer un plan pour faire tomber Alaziel.

\- QUOI ?! »

Dean s'était redressé sous le choc.

« Il est dans la bibliothèque avec Gabriel, Balthazar et je pense qu'Hannah a dû revenir entre temps. » se permit d'ajouter Sam

Il ne sut pas si c'était l'annonce du projet, ou la mention de la présence d'Hannah – il n'avait pas loupé les regards incendiaires que lui portait son frère à chaque fois qu'elle était là – qui le fit le plus réagir, mais il vit distinctement Dean se précipiter hors de la chambre, dégageant une fureur palpable.

Et merde.

« Dean ! »

Il courut à la suite de son aîné. S'il le laissait affronter Castiel dans cet état, il était certain que la crise risquait, au minimum, de faire exploser le bunker.

« CASTIEL ! »

Dean débarqua dans la bibliothèque, les joues rougies par la rage, et, sans réfléchir une seule seconde à la stupidité du geste, il saisit son ange gardien par le col, sous le regard interdit des trois autres anges présents et celui particulièrement effrayé de Sam qui n'avait pas réussi à rattraper son frère.

« T'es complètement inconscient ma parole ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Il est hors de question que tu t'impliques à nouveau, tu m'entends ?! »

Sam s'approcha de Gabriel qui s'était tendu face à l'échange alors que Balthazar et Hannah semblaient perdus.

« Ou sinon ? » répliqua le brun d'une voix particulièrement froide

Il n'appréciait que très moyennement l'intervention de son protégé. De quel droit pensait-il pouvoir lui dire quoi faire ?

« Sinon ? »

Le chasseur eut un rire nerveux, mais sa colère ne désenfla pas. Au contraire. Il resserra sa prise, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'assombrir le regard de l'ange. Ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Sam et Gabriel.

« Sinon, tu vas encore te faire avoir et on devra une nouvelle fois réparer les pots cassés ! »

Castiel roula des yeux, ennuyé, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus son interlocuteur. Mais avant que Dean n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'ange prit la parole.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Ce fut au tour du chasseur de froncer les sourcils, sa fureur fondant comme neige au soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que… » tenta-t-il

Bon sang. Dean Winchester ne pouvait-il pas se taire de temps en temps ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que chacune de ses interventions lui donnait la furieuse envie de le faire disparaître ? Décidément, la perspicacité n'était toujours pas son fort. Il allait à nouveau devoir être plus explicite. D'un mouvement brusque, il défit l'emprise du chasseur qu'il plaqua, encore une fois, contre le mur.

« Je voudrais que les choses soient bien claires Dean. »

Il s'était considérablement rapproché du châtain, faisant se frôler leurs corps, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de son interlocuteur et son regard désormais bleu nuit planté dans les prunelles vertes. Dean déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait désormais à un rythme effréné ? Pourquoi la proximité de l'ange semblait déclencher cet incendie étrange au creux de son ventre ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que son attention ne semblait vouloir se focaliser qu'uniquement sur les lèvres du brun ?!

« C'est moi qui ai choisi de me battre pour le Paradis. C'est moi qui ai été torturé par Alaziel. C'est moi encore qui ai décidé que cela ne devait pas m'empêcher de mener à bien ma mission. Il s'agit de mes choix. De ma vie. »

La voix rauque de Castiel résonnait dangereusement selon l'avis de son protégé et elle lui déclencha à nouveau un violent frisson angoissé.

« Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie. Ne te mêle pas de la mienne. » assena finalement l'ange

Dean écarquilla les yeux, sidéré, tandis que Sam et Gabriel avaient un même hoquet de surprise.

« Alors le choix est simple. Soit tu acceptes ma décision, soit tu peux aller te faire voir. Tu n'as absolument aucune légitimité à me dire quoi faire ! »

L'ange ne lâchait pas du regard le châtain qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre alors qu'il essayait de faire taire la douleur dans ses veines.

« On est d'accord ? » gronda Castiel une dernière fois, ses iris s'assombrissant encore

Dean n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement, et il sut qu'il agissait par réflexe quand il hocha la tête, sans un mot. Le brun en profita pour le relâcher et rejoindre sa place, sans prêter une quelconque attention au chasseur qui resta tétanisé contre le mur, le cœur battant toujours la chamade. Il y eut un long silence à couper au couteau où chacun passait alternativement son regard de Dean à Castiel. Silence brisé par le brun.

« Bien, on en était où ? »

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cette mise au point Sam/Dean vous a plus ! (Je sais que ça respecte pas tout à fait les infos données dans les premiers épisodes de la saison 9 mais, comme je vous l'ai dis en tout début de cette histoire, je l'ai arrangée à ma sauce ;))**

 **On se retrouve mercredi pour l'ENdDW (oui, je fais des raccourcis :)) et dimanche 25 pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**

 **PS: Si jamais vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi entre samedi et mercredi, pas de panique, c'est parce que je n'aurai pas accès à Fanfiction pendant cette période ! Bisous tout le monde !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés et que vous n'êtes pas en train de déprimer à l'idée de toute la nourriture que vous avez/allez ingurgitée/er ! :) (Les fêtes, c'est vicieux !) D'ailleurs, merci merci merci pour vos réactions sur la fiction de Noël, vous êtes fantastiques, vraiment !**

 **Et pour ne pas changer, merci pour vos reviews sur cette histoire, merci de continuer à me suivre, merci de malmener vos coeurs avec moi ! :P**

 ** _Mysty_ , tension et jalousie... Le début de la prise de conscience ? ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité ! **

**_Pommeda_ , il faut bien que Dean commence à s'interroger, sinon on est clairement pas sorti de l'auberge ! :D Merci encore pour tes compliments. Savoir que cette histoire te plait toujours autant, c'est une très belle récompense !**

 ** _Melie_ , moi aussi j'avais été traumatisée par cette scène dans la série! J'avais hésité à me frapper la tête contre le clavier ! ;) Dean va encore s'en prendre plein la tête par la suite, mais ça va le faire réfléchir (enfin on espère :)). Et pour ta review sur l'ENdDW, je sais même plus quoi dire face à tant d'enthousiasme et de gentillesse. Tu es une vraie perle, tu le sais ?**

 **Ah et si, par hasard, _DeanIsSoAdorable_** **passe par là, merci beaucoup pour ta review sur Coda 12x05 :)**

 **Time to read !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 19_

L'ambiance autour de la table était particulièrement tendue.

Dean avait fini par s'installer entre Sam et Gabriel. Ceux-ci auraient bien aimé avoir eu l'occasion de le prévenir qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire changer Castiel d'avis. Et que tenter de le faire l'exposerait sans aucun doute possible à une nouvelle démonstration d'animosité angélique. Mais le caractère plutôt incontrôlable du chasseur avait joué en leur défaveur, et ils le regrettaient amèrement. Parce que les propos de Castiel avaient été particulièrement virulents et qu'ils pouvaient lire sans problème la peine dans les prunelles vertes.

Même Balthazar, pourtant le deuxième sur la liste des personnes qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à emmerder Dean Winchester - le tenant du titre n'étant autre que Gabriel lui-même – n'avait pas le cœur à lui faire la moindre remarque. Il se contentait d'observer prudemment son ami, se demandant comment il avait pu réagir de la sorte ! Parce que même s'il blaguait allègrement sur la relation entre Castiel et Dean, lui aussi avait bien remarqué à quel point les deux s'appréciaient d'ordinaire. Et il aurait bien aimé comprendre pourquoi cela semblait tant dégénérer entre eux. Et quand il repérait les regards particulièrement inquiets que s'échangeaient Gabriel et Sam, il se disait que les deux devaient forcément savoir quelque chose.

Quant à Hannah, elle ne semblait pas s'en faire autant qu'eux. Ce qui n'avait, en soi, rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de voir Dean et Castiel interagir avant ce « léger » incident. Elle ne pouvait donc pas réaliser à quel point la situation était inhabituelle. Cependant, au vu des expressions de toutes les autres personnes présentes, elle se doutait quand même que quelque chose clochait ici.

Mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque.

« Je crois qu'on en était à Crowley, intervint finalement Hannah, répondant à la question de l'ange puisque tous les autres avaient apparemment décidé de rester muets

\- PARGRUMBL ?! »

En un réflexe typiquement archangélique, Gabriel venait de bâillonner Dean avant que celui-ci ne pousse une énième gueulante qui ne lui aurait valu que des ennuis à nouveau. Sam lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Il partageait la surprise de son frère, mais il savait que s'il fallait en débattre avec Castiel, il serait bien plus à même de le faire.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea le cadet des Winchester tandis que l'aîné fusillait l'archange des yeux

Castiel soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux bruns, n'accordant qu'une attention minime à son protégé qui continuait de se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de fer de Gabriel.

« Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi Sam, mais je pense que Crowley pourrait nous aider. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse, la main de l'embrouilleur toujours sur sa bouche.

« Et de quelle façon exactement ? » continua le jeune chasseur, toujours suspicieux

Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que la potentielle présence du Roi de l'Enfer à leurs côtés ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup.

« Il faut forcer Alaziel à quitter le Paradis, lui répondit Castiel, Une incantation suffirait sans problème, on l'a déjà fait avec Raphaël. Mais il faut également être réaliste. Il flairera le piège si des anges ou des humains l'appellent, mais un démon… Cela l'intriguera forcément !

\- Et on est obligé de choisir ce démon-là ? Je veux dire, on peut pas en choper un par hasard et le forcer à appeler Alaziel ? » s'obstina Sam

Hannah secoua la tête.

« Non, on ne peut pas. Parce que jamais Alaziel n'accepterait de ne serait-ce que discuter avec un démon de bas-étage. Fierté angélique. Castiel a raison, si nous devons dépêcher un démon, ça ne peut-être que le Roi de l'Enfer. » informa-t-elle

Balthazar soupira. Depuis le début, Hannah avait l'air particulièrement emballée par toutes les propositions de Castiel. Franchement, sur le coup, elle manquait cruellement de discrétion.

« Et puis, ajouta Gabriel, D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous ne vous entendez pas trop mal ! »

Le regard de l'archange passa de Dean qui boudait, toujours bâillonné, à Sam qui haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ? interrogea celui-ci

\- Castiel nous a dit que vos relations avec lui s'étaient améliorées, alors peut-être que si vous lui demandez gentiment, il acceptera de faire ça pour vous ! » ajouta Gabriel avec un clin d'œil

Les deux frères roulèrent des yeux dans un même mouvement coordonné. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour avoir quelques réserves sur la possibilité de demander de l'aide au chef des démons ?

« Cassie, intervint alors Balthazar, Tu ne peux pas vraiment vouloir te réassocier avec Crowley ? Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois que la dernière fois, votre partenariat n'a pas abouti sur quelque chose de particulièrement agréable. Et je ne parle pas seulement pour moi ! »

Sam soupira de soulagement. Il y avait quand même un ange sensé dans cette assemblée ! Castiel baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre, la culpabilité revenant au galop.

« Balthazar, je…

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Tu t'es déjà excusé pas mal de fois. Mais franchement, tu m'as quand même poignardé et t'as été à pas grand-chose de me tuer ! Et abstraction faite de ce petit détail, tu as _légèrement_ pété un câble ensuite ! Et tu as libéré les Léviathans ! Alors, ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai quelques scrupules à te suivre sur ce coup ! »

Castiel croisa les bras. Il comprenait tout à fait les réserves de son ami. Mais il avait l'impression que les rebelles étaient dans une impasse et qu'il fallait oser quelque chose de particulièrement gonflé pour faire avancer les choses. Il n'était réellement pas emballé à l'idée de devoir impliquer Crowley. Mais plus il y pensait, plus les avantages d'une telle association lui apparaissaient clairement.

« Balthazar, cette fois je ne serai pas seul. Vous serez là aussi ! » répondit-il

L'interpellé grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à _On voulait t'aider la dernière fois aussi mais tu nous as poliment envoyés balader._ Et Dean eut l'impression de trouver dans ce chuchotement un écho à ses propres pensées.

Il tentait encore de se remettre des remarques excessivement violentes de Castiel. L'ange n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élever la voix. Il savait frapper où ça faisait mal. Et rien qu'avec des mots. L'aîné des Winchester n'avait absolument pas réfléchi aux conséquences que cela engendrerait, mais quand son frère avait dit que Castiel se relançait dans la bataille, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à une chose, remettre les pendules à l'heure à ce foutu ange suicidaire ! Et comme souvent lorsque son côté hyper-protecteur, voire irrationnel, prenait le dessus, il s'était bien foutu des risques. Résultat, il avait encore délibérément provoqué son ami qui s'était, bien évidemment, fait un malin plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Il devait très certainement y avoir un côté masochiste au fond de lui pour qu'il continue à approcher l'ange alors qu'il savait que rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de leurs altercations désormais.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Castiel restait Castiel. Et ce n'est pas parce que celui-ci avait l'air de tolérer avec de plus en plus de difficultés sa présence et ses interventions qu'il allait se priver de lui dire qu'il avait _des idées de merde._ Bon sang. Crowley ? Si le foutu emmerdeur à taille réduite qui servait d'archange au Paradis ne l'avait pas fait taire, il était certain qu'il aurait balancé nombre de remarques fort peu agréables. Il en mourrait toujours d'envie d'ailleurs. Tout comme Balthazar, il n'avait pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs de cette fameuse époque où Castiel et Crowley avaient travaillé ensemble. La confiance qu'il y avait entre lui et son ange gardien avait été considérablement et douloureusement altérée… Et même s'ils avaient à peu près réussi à recoller les morceaux par la suite, il y avait toujours cette angoisse latente que l'un trahisse l'autre à nouveau. Et Dean n'avait absolument pas envie de revivre ça. Pas après sa propre trahison envers son meilleur ami.

Mais une fois la stupéfaction passée, il s'était obligé à se calmer. Même s'il avait espéré qu'en fixant avec humeur Gabriel, celui-ci accepterait de le libérer, ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'était véritablement détendu, enfin autant qu'il était possible, que l'archange l'avait relâché, le défiant du regard de dire la moindre connerie. Et Dean n'avait pas su quoi penser quand il avait perçu quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la tristesse au fond des prunelles marron.

Parce que Gabriel était loin d'être rassuré aussi. Pas à cause de l'hypothétique mise à contribution du Roi de l'Enfer – il était un archange après tout, ce n'était pas un démon, quel qu'il soit, qui allait lui faire peur – mais parce que la situation entre son petit frère et cet obstiné de chasseur ne lui plaisait pas. Et s'il devait être honnête, il s'inquiétait. Pour les deux. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que lui et Dean étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, mais malgré tous leurs pseudo-conflits, une sorte d'affection, enfouie sous une bonne couche de dénégation, s'était développée entre eux. Et même si le bien-être de Castiel passerait toujours en priorité pour lui, il voulait aussi limiter la casse auprès de Dean. Parce qu'il savait que son frère, le véritable, celui dissimulé par le sort d'Algedone, ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir brisé son protégé.

« Bien sûr qu'on sera avec toi Castiel, mais _Crowley_! »

La voix de Sam avait été presque suppliante, et Castiel lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, même si une certaine gêne semblait transparaître.

« De toute façon Sam, Gabriel a déjà donné son accord. » avoua finalement le brun

Les deux regards verts furieux qui se posèrent sur lui donnèrent presque envie à l'archange de disparaître. Presque. Parce que ce n'était pas deux simples humains qui allaient l'effrayer. Et peu importe que ce soient deux catastrophes ambulantes, déclencheuses d'apocalypse, théoriques vaisseaux de Michel et Lucifer, ses deux grands frères adorés, et des chasseurs particulièrement retors. Il leur décocha à tous deux un regard doré qui leur coupa l'envie de faire une quelconque remarque.

Il avait donné son accord, certes. Mais uniquement parce qu'il sentait que son frère continuerait de camper sur ses positions, et que s'il voulait pouvoir le protéger convenablement, il se devait d'être près de lui, qu'importe qu'il ne cautionne pas totalement le plan.

« J'ai dit que je comprenais ta position et que je serais là pour toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie l'idée ! se sentit-il obligé de préciser face aux yeux assassins qui ne le lâchaient pas

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait l'accord de cet emplumé ? » interrogea Dean, son attention entièrement focalisée sur Castiel

Il le provoquait. Encore. Et Sam eut la furieuse envie de lui en coller une. Tout comme Gabriel. Est-ce que c'était réellement humainement possible d'être aussi con ? Castiel dut se poser la même question puisqu'il fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, à deux doigts de répondre.

« Parce que la dernière fois qu'on n'a pas écouté Gabriel, Castiel s'est fait enlever et torturer par Naciel. On ne va pas faire deux fois la même erreur ! » intervint Hannah, coupant l'herbe sous le pied au brun

Dean tourna lentement la tête vers elle et la dévisagea de longues secondes.

« On ? Ou _tu_ ne vas pas faire deux fois la même erreur ? » l'accusa-t-il

Il avait bien compris au cours des deux dernières semaines que, même si Gabriel était certainement l'entité la plus puissante du Paradis, ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait les rebelles. C'était Hannah qui le faisait. C'était elle qui avait refusé d'écouter les mises en garde de l'archange, et par là-même, encouragé les autres anges à faire de même. Pour Dean, s'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était elle. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'animosité qu'il avait pu ressentir à son égard la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Hannah plissa les yeux en observant le chasseur.

« Je reconnais aisément avoir ma part de responsabilité. J'avais promis de protéger Castiel. J'ai failli et je le regrette ! »

Dean eut un reniflement moqueur.

« Ah ouais ? Tu regrettes ? Mais, apparemment pas suffisamment pour t'enquérir de sa santé régulièrement ! T'as dû venir le voir, quoi, deux fois à tout casser ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche.

« J'avais des choses à régler au Paradis ! Des anges inquiets à rassurer, à protéger ! rétorqua-t-elle, insultée

\- Comme tu as protégé Cass ? Ca promet dans ce cas ! ironisa le chasseur

\- Parce que _toi_ , tu crois pouvoir le protéger ? »

Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar et même Castiel observaient Dean et Hannah se regarder en chien de faïence, perplexes.

« Tu n'es qu'un simple humain, cracha la jeune femme, Et Castiel est un ange. Il n'a pas besoin de toi !

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un _simple humain_ , et c'est vrai qu'il n'a sans doute pas besoin de mon aide. Mais en tous cas, s'il y en a un de nous deux qui était là chaque jour de ces deux putains de semaines pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, je crois bien que c'était moi. Et certainement pas toi ! » asséna l'aîné des Winchester, acide

Sam manqua s'étrangler, Gabriel écarquilla les yeux et Balthazar eut un sourire à la fois amusé et… Etonné. Quant à Castiel, fidèle à lui-même, il semblait toujours aussi perdu. La scène était surréaliste, mais Sam était pratiquement certain de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Au-delà du débat entre Dean et Hannah pour savoir qui s'était le mieux occupé de Castiel dernièrement, le jeune chasseur avait la furieuse impression que tous deux avaient le mot « Jalousie » inscrit en lettres de feu sur leur front. Est-ce qu'au moins ils s'en rendaient compte ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui se passait la main sur le visage, clairement dépité, et le chasseur comprit que l'archange avait suivi exactement le même cheminement de pensée. Balthazar, lui, leur désigna discrètement du doigt Dean et Castiel, tout en les interrogeant muettement du regard. Un voile de compréhension passa sur son visage quand ils hochèrent la tête de concert. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné non plus. C'était bien une crise de jalousie que ce cher Dean Winchester était en train de piquer. Qui l'aurait cru ?

« Ca suffit tous les deux ! » tonna Castiel

Cela suffit à attirer à nouveau sur lui l'attention de Dean et d'Hannah.

« Dean. Je ne te permets pas de juger Hannah. Elle fait de son mieux, comme la plupart des personnes présentes ici. »

Le brun n'avait même regardé son protégé en disant ces mots. En revanche, il observa attentivement la jeune femme quand il s'adressa à elle, et quelque chose se serra au fond du cœur de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Quant à toi Hannah. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir pu me protéger au Paradis. Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire. Mais tu as toujours été prévenante envers moi, et rien que cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Cependant, je ne supporterai pas que tu sois si hautaine avec les humains. Alors à l'avenir, s'il te plaît, ne fais plus de remarque de ce genre. »

La brune baissa la tête.

« Très bien Castiel, excuse-moi de m'être emportée. » souffla-t-elle finalement en osant affronter ses yeux bleus

Castiel lui fit un doux sourire, ce qui eut le don de détendre la jeune femme. Mais d'exacerber la rage de son protégé. Il avait envie de hurler à son ange gardien d'arrêter de l'ignorer ! Surtout au profit de cette pétasse ! Merde ! Elle l'avait limite insulté, mais Castiel ne lui faisait aucun reproche là-dessus ! Non ! Il lui en voulait de s'en être pris _aux humains_ ! Elle pourrait se comporter comme la pire des garces envers lui que son foutu meilleur ami ne trouverait rien à y redire ! S'il le pouvait, il ressusciterait Algedone, juste pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses sortilèges à la con avant de lui faire subir les pires souffrances possibles pour qu'elle remette Castiel en bon état de marche !

« Dean ? »

Il redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que Castiel le fixait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche, la referma et détourna le regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien compris que le brun voulait qu'il s'excuse auprès d'Hannah. Plutôt relancer l'Apocalypse !

« Quoi ? cracha-t-il, se refusant aussi à croiser les prunelles bleues

\- Tu ne t'es pas excusé auprès d'Hannah ! »

La voix de Castiel avait claqué dans le silence et avait repris des intonations particulièrement glaciales.

« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! » balança le chasseur, sa propre voix vibrant de fureur

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Hannah se leva de son siège, Castiel fut maintenu d'autorité sur le sien par un Balthazar qui avait bien compris qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter les conflits, Gabriel s'était rapproché de Dean – et il nierait pendant longtemps que c'était pour le protéger d'une possible nouvelle attaque angélique – et Sam avait obligé son frère à lui faire face. Une petite étincelle. Il ne suffisait que d'une petite étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

« Dean, murmura le cadet des Winchester, Je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas l'abruti sur ce coup ! Tu sais bien que ça va mal finir ! »

L'interpellé soutint le regard de son frère pendant un très long moment. Il savait que son cadet avait raison. Son cerveau le savait en tous cas. Mais son cœur, considérablement malmené ces derniers temps, avait l'air de vouloir mener une vendetta personnelle. Et il semblait extrêmement difficile de lui faire entendre raison.

Sam ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il fit ça, mais il posa sa main gauche sur la joue de son frère et sa main droite sur son épaule. Là où il y avait l'empreinte de Castiel. Et même si ce ne fut pas aussi efficace qu'avec l'ange, cela sembla calmer Dean un minimum. Celui-ci posa sa main au-dessus de celle de son frère qui était sur son épaule. Un point d'ancrage. Il laissa sa rage s'apaiser tandis qu'il se focalisait sur l'idée que Sammy était là pour lui.

« Sammy, souffla-t-il à son tour, Elle…

\- Je sais… »

Sam n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié non plus le coup d'éclat d'Hannah. Et il comprenait tout à fait la réaction de son frère. Même plus encore, il savait qu'il aurait sûrement réagi de la même manière. Mais là, il cherchait avant tout à protéger Dean.

« Mais tu tiens vraiment à ce que Castiel t'en colle une ? reprit Sam doucement, Parce que si tu ne t'excuses pas, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qu'il compte faire ! »

Dean n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son ange pour avoir confirmation, il pouvait sentir son aura de violence envahir chacune des cellules de sa peau.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois Dean, mets ta fierté au placard et présente des excuses. Je me fous bien de la fierté d'Hannah. Si j'étais toi, je ne m'excuserais pas non plus. Mais là, j'ai peur pour toi. La dernière fois que Castiel s'en est réellement pris à toi, t'es revenu inconscient… Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses supporter une nouvelle engueulade… »

Dean resserra sa prise sur la main de son frère. Il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais il s'obligea à rendre les armes, même si tout son être criait au scandale.

« Excuse-moi Hannah. »

Simple et concis. Cela sembla suffire à faire diminuer drastiquement la pression dans la pièce. Cependant, Dean refusa catégoriquement de lâcher le regard de son frère et Sam n'avait pas l'intention de le faire non plus. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Ils arriveraient à affronter ça.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait finalement ? » interrogea Balthazar qui avait lâché prudemment le bras de Castiel une fois qu'il l'avait senti se calmer

Parce qu'il pouvait bien l'avouer maintenant, voir son ami comme ça l'avait proprement effrayé. Car cette réaction, ces paroles, ce n'était pas lui ! Il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand quelque chose clochait. Et il devait absolument discuter avec Gabriel et Sam Winchester pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

« On va invoquer Crowley, confirma Castiel, Et on n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il sera d'accord pour participer. Sinon, on…

\- Le forcera gentiment ? » plaisanta Gabriel, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

Son frère le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« J'allais plutôt dire qu'on trouvera une autre solution. » répliqua-t-il, confus

L'archange leva les yeux au ciel. L'humour, ce n'était pas non plus gagné pour Castiel. Ceci dit, il était persuadé que les deux chasseurs devaient très certainement considérer sa remarque avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Quand veux-tu faire ça Castiel ? » s'enquit Hannah à son tour

Dean se tendit en entendant à nouveau voix de la brune et son frère appuya plus fortement sur son épaule pour l'obliger à ne se concentrer que sur lui.

« Je crois que la soirée est désormais bien entamée, alors on pourra faire ça demain matin ? Ca nous laissera le temps à Sam, son frère et moi de préparer le donjon pour l'incantation. »

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui se tendit, et un bruissement de plumes frénétique l'informa que Gabriel devait très certainement avoir fait de même. Son frère. Pas Dean. Son. Frère. Et s'il resserra encore plus sa prise, il ne sut pas si c'était pour calmer Dean ou lui-même. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'ange et quand il croisa ses yeux, il fronça les sourcils. Parce que le bleu de ses prunelles était bien plus foncé qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il n'était même pas en colère. Et étrangement, cette constatation ne le rassura pas du tout.

« Très bien. Tu veux qu'on soit présent au moment de l'invocation ? » continua la jeune femme

Non. Non. Non.

C'est ce qui tournait dans la tête de Dean. Il voulait. Il espérait. Il priait.

« Bien sûr, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas le seul ange présent pour plaider la cause du Paradis. »

Et il dut blasphémer une bonne centaine de fois en entendant la réponse de Castiel. Mais il ne réagit pas. Toujours ancré à son frère.

« Dans ce cas, on va repartir. Appelle-nous quand vous serez prêts demain ! conclut Balthazar, Gaby ? »

L'archange le dévisagea un court instant mais ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de Balthazar et Hannah qui s'étaient placés côte à côte.

« Partez en premier, juste un léger détail à régler et je vous rejoins ! »

Les deux anges hochèrent la tête et après que Gabriel eut apposé ses mains sur leurs fronts pour brouiller leurs auras, ils disparurent. Dans un soupir, il se retourna vers les deux chasseurs, Dean toujours désespérément accroché à Sam. Et son cœur se serra quand il remarqua que son frère observait l'attitude de son protégé d'un air plus que réprobateur.

« Cassie ? »

L'interpellé accorda toute son attention à Gabriel.

« Ne te mets pas trop la pression d'accord ! Tu n'es pas seul sur ce coup ! »

Castiel hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant d'affection. Et l'archange eut alors la possibilité de remarquer également la nuance plus sombre qu'avaient prise les iris de son petit frère. Ses sens célestes s'affolèrent. Ce qui n'était clairement pas bon signe.

« Quant à vous deux… »

Gabriel, dans un grand mouvement de bras théâtral, posa ses mains sur les épaules des chasseurs, les forçant à rompre leur propre contact.

« Faites bien attention d'accord… ? » souffla-t-il

Ses prunelles passèrent de Sam à Dean, et quand elles s'arrêtèrent sur l'aîné des Winchester, celui-ci jura avoir senti une tiédeur apaisante envahir son corps. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai n'est-ce pas ? Gabriel n'avait pas pu essayer de le… Consoler ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la cervelle bien longtemps puisque l'archange se volatilisa, les laissant seuls tous les trois. Et là, Dean dut bien reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. La moindre parole malheureuse, et il se retrouverait à gérer un ange furieux. A nouveau. Et, comme d'habitude, son frère avait raison. Quatre affrontements en moins d'une journée ? C'était déjà bien trop pour ses nerfs. Alors cette fois, il se tut, la tête basse, une profonde lassitude marquant ses traits.

Sam l'observa, muet lui aussi. Parce qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment relancer la discussion sans déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Il marchait sur des œufs avec ces deux-là…

Finalement, la solution vint de Castiel lui-même.

« Sam, je vais aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à l'incantation. Je reviendrai quand j'aurai tout. Et si jamais vous êtes endormis avant que je ne revienne, j'attendrai votre réveil pour tout mettre en place. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux… Sortir ? C'est pas trop dangereux pour toi, avec le Paradis et tout le bazar ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que Gabriel…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa l'ange, Je ne m'éterniserai pas. Je suis en pleine en forme, je pourrai me défendre. Mais je serai prudent, je te le promets. »

Le cadet des Winchester soupira mais hocha finalement la tête.

« Très bien, à plus Castiel !

\- Ouais, au revoir… »

L'ange disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

« …Cass. »

Dean souffla, dépité, ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas à son frère.

« Dean…? » interrogea Sam prudemment, posant à nouveau une main sur l'épaule de son aîné

Celui-ci se dégagea brutalement.

« Stop. Je te l'ai dit. Et je te le redis. Je ne veux pas en parler. » balança-t-il

Sur ces mots, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit tout de même Sam, le suivant à distance raisonnable

Dean se tourna alors brusquement.

« Je vais me coucher, répondit-il, sans aucune émotion dans sa voix

\- Pardon ? »

Le cadet des Winchester ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Et inquiet, pour ne pas changer.

« T'as bien entendu. Je vais me coucher, répéta son frère, sur le même ton

\- Tu ne veux pas… Manger un morceau ? osa Sam, Regarder un film ? Te…

\- Me changer les idées ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ? Merci Sammy, mais j'ai pas envie de me changer les idées.

\- Dean, je…

\- Bonne nuit Sammy ! »

Dean le planta là et s'enfuit presque dans les étages avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre. Sam ne viendrait pas le voir cette fois, il le savait. Et il l'en remerciait. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il ne désirait que s'enfouir sous ses couvertures et ne plus jamais en ressortir. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement. Il ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa chemise, son jean, pour ne rester qu'en T-Shirt et boxer. Et au diable la douche ! Il se glissa sous les draps et éteignit la lumière. Il devait être 21h à peine. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir avant un long moment tant ses pensées bouillonnaient. Mais il avait besoin d'un réel moment de solitude. Il voulait juste apprécier le silence.

Il chercha le sommeil pendant longtemps. Son esprit n'était plus en effervescence, mais même si ses paupières s'étaient considérablement alourdies, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, jusqu'à être sur le flanc, et dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il discerna l'ombre de sa table de chevet. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui motiva son geste, mais il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble et en sortit le trench-coat. Il eut un bref moment d'hésitation mais finalement, il serra le vêtement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le tissu, respirant l'odeur de son ange. A cet instant, il sentit distinctement quelque chose se briser au fond de lui, et alors qu'il réussissait enfin à se détendre, plongeant avec soulagement dans l'inconscience, il jura qu'une goutte d'eau roulait sur sa joue.

* * *

 **Mouais... Je suis vraiment pas tendre... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre malgré tout ! :)**

 **Encore joyeux Noël tout le monde !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonne année tout le monde ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop claqués après toutes ces fêtes, et que vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions ! :D Pour ma part, je suis résolue à moins martyriser mes personnages dans cette histoire !**

 **...**

 **Ok, pas crédible je sais ! Ceci dit, j'en profite quand même pour faire une petite mise au point :) Oui, il y aura bien une HAPPY END, (et une _vraie_ happy end hein ! Pas un truc complètement tordu où c'est une happy end seulement d'un certain point de vue!), oui la malédiction va être brisée, oui ils vont finir ensemble, et OUI, ils vont en baver pour en arriver là ! :) Rassurés ? **

**(Très bien, je vous l'accorde, c'est pas DU TOUT rassurant !)**

 **Enfin bref, merci encore d'être là avec moi, de me suivre, de me donner vos avis (même si c'est pour me menacer :D) et de me lire tout simplement ! Vous êtes des amours ! (Si si !)**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , ne cesse pas d'espérer ! Et je pense que tu ne vas pas cesser de vouloir câliner Dean de si tôt :P Pour sa future réaction quand il apprendra la vérité... On s'en approche doucement ;)**

 ** _Mysty_ , et oui, la concurrence entre Hannah et Dean est assez rude :D Et les anges ont un ego surdimensionné, il faut un démon à leur hauteur ! :) **

**_Pommeda_ , Hannah tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas ! :) La situation va s'améliorer... D'une certaine manière ;)**

 ** _Guest-sans-nom_ (:)), oui, je le promets encore, cette histoire de malédiction se terminera bien, alors je ne pense pas que tu finisses traumatisé comme pour "Twist  & Shout" ! Même si certaines scènes risquent de ne pas être agréables DU TOUT !**

 ** _Ethel_ , l'histoire va effectivement s'accélérer ! Concernant Dean... Nooooooon, je ne le malmène pas TOUJOURS comme ça ! Même s'il morfle considérablement dans cette histoire, je te l'accorde. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur cette fiction et celle de Noël ! *coeur***

 ** _Melie_ , heureuse que tu aies ri un peu ! J'essaie de mettre de la légèreté dans cette histoire :) Et si tu as hâte de voir Crowley, j'espère que tu le trouveras fidèle à lui-même ! ;) Bisous ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NB: Je conserve les versions françaises des noms, ne soyez pas étonnés ! :)**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 20_

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de sept heures, quand Dean se réveilla, il eut l'irrépressible envie de se rendormir aussitôt. Les images de la veille envahirent à nouveau son esprit, broyant son cœur et lui tordant l'estomac. Il ne se sentait pas du tout d'attaque. Il ne voulait pas affronter Castiel. Il ne voulait pas invoquer Crowley. Il ne voulait pas revoir la pétasse brune. Et c'est en faisant mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire qu'il se rendit compte que la présence de Gabriel n'était, pour une fois, pas une source de tension pour lui. Et en le réalisant, il hésita franchement à se tirer une balle. Parce que se dire que voir l'archange était l'option la plus agréable prouvait à quel point la situation partait en cacahuète. Et encore, il était poli.

Cependant, il fallait qu'il se lève, quel que soit son désir plus qu'ardent de ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre. Après tout, qui allait surveiller Castiel et l'empêcher de faire des conneries s'il n'était pas là ? Certainement pas Hannah qui semblait dire « Amen » à tout ce qu'il disait, le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit. A vomir. Peut-être Balthazar, qui semblait avoir un peu plus de jugeote qu'elle. Mais Dean ne lui faisait clairement pas confiance. Il avait quand même empêché le Titanic de couler, condamnant les descendants des survivants à des morts pas forcément très sympathiques, juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas Céline Dion. Il y avait quand même plus rationnel comme comportement. Eventuellement Gabriel. Mais lui semblait plus enclin à protéger Castiel des conneries qu'il pourrait déclencher plutôt que de l'empêcher de les faire. Quant à Sammy… Il serait sûrement aussi prêt à tout pour mettre en garde leur ami, mais Dean savait que l'ange ne l'écouterait pas. Castiel l'écoutait _lui_. Enfin, il avait l'habitude de le faire avant qu'une certaine déesse grecque n'ait décidé de dérégler sa mécanique. Néanmoins, même si Dean était parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait un très fort risque qu'il se fasse encore envoyer bouler, il continuait de croire dur comme fer qu'il était le seul à pouvoir correctement protéger son ange.

Dans un soupir, il s'extirpa de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau chaude de la douche le réveiller et le détendre. Il y resta de très longues minutes, profitant de la chaleur avant de se décider à en sortir. Le froid qui le saisit le fit frissonner, et, s'enroulant dans une serviette, il rejoignit à nouveau sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il mit son boxer, son pantalon, ses chaussettes et eut un instant d'arrêt en prenant une chemise dans son placard. Il se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant la façon dont il avait incendié Castiel parce qu'il avait osé laver ses chemises, les faisant toutes rapetisser. Désormais, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait prêt à donner pour redécouvrir que ses vêtements n'étaient plus à sa taille parce que son ange avait voulu lui rendre service en les lavant…

Bon sang ! Est-ce que c'était normal d'avoir aussi mal ?! Il donna un coup de poing dans la porte du placard et ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément. S'il se mettait déjà sous pression dès le matin, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter cette journée ? Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était primordial. Il enfila sa chemise et sortit de sa chambre, direction la cuisine. Il lui fallait un café, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. En arrivant dans le hall principal, il se stoppa net. Castiel était assis, lui tournant le dos, des bougies, un bol, et tout un tas d'herbes et plantes séchées sur la table. Mais surtout, il était seul.

Le sang de Dean se glaça immédiatement dans ses veines. Comment était-il supposé réagir ? Se taire et ignorer l'ange ? Même si cela semblait la solution la moins risquée, cette option ne lui convenait absolument pas. Tenter une approche neutre, même si cela devait déboucher sur une conversation froide ? Ce serait peut-être hypocrite, mais au moins, il pourrait entendre la voix de Castiel. Faire demi-tour et partir en courant ? Certes, cette possibilité était particulièrement alléchante, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Merde ! Il se sentait complètement démuni et cela ne l'aidait clairement pas à réfléchir posément.

Finalement, il approcha, tentant par tous les moyens de paraître assuré. Non ! Il n'avait pas peur ! Si son cœur battait aussi fort, ce n'était pas à cause de l'angoisse. Si son ventre se tordait, ce n'était pas d'appréhension. Et si ses jambes tremblaient, ce n'était pas DU TOUT parce qu'elles voulaient repartir illico-presto dans l'autre sens. Putain Dean ! se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. C'est Cass ! Il pourrait bien te faire quelques remarques pas très agréables et te plaquer encore une fois contre un mur – et il ignora l'étrange chaleur dans son corps qui semblait vouloir se rappeler à lui à ce souvenir – mais il n'allait pas non plus te tuer !

« Salut Cass… »

Autant être poli malgré tout. Cela ne pouvait quand même pas lui nuire, non ?

« Dean. »

Aucune chaleur. Mais, au moins, Castiel n'était pas agressif. C'était toujours ça de pris.

« Comment ça va ? T'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ce qu'il nous fallait ? »

Ok. Il le reconnaissait aisément, cette conversation n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser retomber le silence.

L'ange se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Est-ce que Dean Winchester était en train d'essayer d'avoir une conversation polie avec lui ? Il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir la raison sachant que lui-même n'avait pas forcément particulièrement envie de lui parler. Ce qu'une part de lui, qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus silencieuse il le constatait, n'avait absolument pas l'air de cautionner. Après tout, c'était toujours son protégé. Celui à qui il s'était confié la première fois sur ses doutes concernant le bien et le mal. Celui qu'il arrivait à comprendre d'un simple regard. Celui auquel il avait l'habitude de penser en premier quand il allait mal et avait besoin de soutien. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Et cette petite voix ténue près de son cœur semblait lui crier que ce n'était absolument pas _normal_. Quand il était calme, il avait même l'impression qu'elle protestait avec plus de virulence. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'en fichait royalement. Et il aimait quand sa colère prenait le contrôle parce qu'elle faisait taire cette petite voix.

« Absolument pas, répondit-il finalement, On peut invoquer Crowley quand on voudra. »

Si Dean s'écoutait, il aurait encore une fois rétorqué qu'à choisir, il n'invoquerait pas du tout le roi de l'Enfer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se remettre Castiel à dos… Alors, retenant un soupir, il hocha doucement la tête. Avant de plonger son regard dans celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami. Le bleu rencontra le vert, et, étrangement, aucun ne détourna les yeux. Les prunelles de Castiel étaient, certes, plus froides qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elles fixèrent celles de Dean, sans ciller, interrogatives. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme les échanges qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir avant, mais, au moins, ils se regardaient. Et cela réchauffa légèrement le cœur du chasseur qui s'accrocha à ces iris océan. Il les observa longuement, ne se préoccupant que d'elles. Ce bleu si particulier avait été depuis des années sa bouée de sauvetage, et en ce moment, il avait désespérément besoin de s'enivrer de cette couleur pour éviter de se noyer. Mais après de longues minutes à regarder ces yeux bleus, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Ce bleu qu'il ne lâchait pas, ce n'était pas celui de Castiel. Enfin, si, puisque c'était toujours les yeux de l'ange. Mais ce bleu qu'il voyait… Il avait changé. Il était plus foncé. Plus obscur. Il semblait… Sauvage. Déterminé et intransigeant. Et cela l'effraya.

Castiel continuait de fixer le chasseur, perplexe, parce qu'ancrer son regard dans celui de Dean remuait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui. Des réminiscences de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient compris sans un mot. Où ils s'étaient appuyés l'un sur l'autre. Où ces échanges étaient agréables et apaisants… Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi désormais se sentait-il l'envie irrésistible de faire du mal à cet homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier au cours des dernières années malgré tous les coups du sort, les trahisons et les séparations ? Une brutale vague de ressentiment l'envahit alors, comme pour répondre à sa question. C'était bien là le souci. Les mensonges, les trahisons, le sentiment d'abandon, cette perpétuelle impression d'être rabaissé, mal considéré… Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout cela avait l'air de vouloir sortir maintenant, mais sa rancœur était là désormais. Exposée au grand jour. Et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il en avait assez de se cacher pour préserver quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes réserves envers lui.

« Vous êtes là ? »

Dean et Castiel se tournèrent de concert vers Sam qui les observait, suspicieux, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Les deux, ensemble, et pas d'affrontement ? Est-ce que c'était supposé être bon ou mauvais signe ?

« Euh… Oui Sam, lui répondit l'ange, semblant se demander si c'était la bonne réponse à fournir

\- Oh… Et… Tout va bien ? » continua le cadet des Winchester, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur son frère

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Disons que par rapport à toutes les situations antérieures, il pouvait presque se dire que là, oui, tout se passait bien.

« Parfait, reprit Sam, Je… J'allais me faire un café. On fait l'invocation ensuite ?

\- Très bien. Je vais appeler Gabriel, Balthazar et Hannah dans ce cas. » les informa l'ange

Sam acquiesça et allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand il fut interrompu dans son élan par Dean.

« Je t'accompagne. J'ai aussi besoin d'un café ! » expliqua celui-ci

Les deux frères partirent donc ensemble et, dans la cuisine, Sam se chargea de préparer le percolateur, ne lâchant pas son aîné des yeux.

« Sam… Tu meurs d'envie de dire quelque chose, alors vas-y ! » finit par s'impatienter ce dernier

L'interpellé soupira et leur servit à chacun une tasse avant de tendre la sienne à Dean qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vraiment ? » s'enquit le cadet avant de boire une gorgée, laissant le café lui réchauffer le corps

Dean haussa les épaules.

« Mieux qu'hier oui. Et pour Cass ce matin… On ne s'est pas engueulé donc bon… On peut dire que ça va. Pour le moment. »

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que cette absence de réaction violente était exceptionnelle au vu des derniers évènements. Mais il s'en contentait. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour profiter aussi de la chaleur du breuvage.

« Dean… »

Il reporta toute son attention sur son frère qui le fixait, concerné.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je le vois bien. » finit par dire celui-ci

L'aîné des Winchester haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose qui le tracassait ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait ! L'état de Castiel était son seul sujet de préoccupation en ce moment ! Il allait répliquer quand son frère le coupa, semblant avoir suivi son cheminement de pensées.

« Je ne parle pas du comportement de Castiel. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis qu'on a compris qu'Algedone lui a fait quelque chose ! Non, j'ai l'impression que… Tu es tendu. Bon, je sais que tu l'es souvent en ce moment, mais tendu différemment d'hier ! Comme s'il s'était passé un nouveau truc aujourd'hui qui te… »

Sam s'interrompit. Il n'était pas sûr d'être particulièrement clair, mais il espérait de toutes ses forces que son frère le comprenne. Celui-ci soupira à son tour et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Son cadet avait raison.

« Ses yeux Sammy. »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

« Les yeux de Castiel, continua Dean, Ils sont plus… Plus sombres ! J'ai bien vu qu'ils avaient tendance à le devenir quand il se mettait en colère contre... Contre moi. Mais ce matin… Ils étaient plus foncés alors qu'il n'était même pas furieux et…

\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi… » l'interrompit Sam

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu crois ? interrogea l'aîné des Winchester, pas forcément très rassuré

\- Rien d'agréable j'en ai peur… » lui répondit honnêtement son cadet

Celui-ci fit tourner distraitement le café dans sa tasse.

« Je pense… »

Ce qu'il allait dire ne lui plaisait pas. Loin de là même. Mais il devait au moins partager ses appréhensions avec son frère.

« Je pense que ça veut dire que le sort d'Algedone prend de plus en plus de place… » avoua-t-il finalement, sans détourner ses yeux de sa boisson

Dean soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait aussi, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

« Sam… Il faut qu'on accélère les recherches ! Plus on attend, plus on perd Cass ! »

L'interpellé dévisagea son frère. Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait raison. Et si seulement il pouvait lui dire combien la situation semblait insoluble…

« Dean, finit-il par lui dire, Ca fait plus de deux semaines qu'on cherche et…

\- Je sais. Et on a toujours rien trouvé ! Je suis au courant ! »

L'aîné des Winchester s'adossa au plan de travail, regardant le mur en face de lui.

« Et ça me tue Sammy ! Si tu savais comme je déteste avoir l'impression d'être inutile ! »

Il vida d'un trait sa tasse.

« Je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour briser cette foutue malédiction et le sauver ! »

Sam fixa attentivement son frère.

« Vraiment n'importe quoi ? interrogea-t-il prudemment

\- Evidemment ! s'insurgea Dean, On parle de Cass là ! »

L'aîné des Winchester inspira un grand coup et se passa une main sur le visage avant de froncer les sourcils et de dévisager son cadet.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-il, T'as trouvé quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? »

Sam sentit la panique dévorer ses entrailles un bref instant avant de recouvrir une parfaite impassibilité. Deux semaines passées à cacher à son frère qu'il détenait la solution avaient sensiblement augmenté ses talents d'acteur. Il secoua la tête, sans que Dean n'ait pu soupçonner même un bref instant le trouble qui l'avait saisi.

« Non, répondit-il sans ciller, Mais je pense que ce serait bien de savoir jusqu'où on serait prêt à aller pour le sortir de ce merdier ! »

Son frère se détourna pour mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Jusqu'où il le faudra ! » asséna-t-il pour clore la conversation

Le cadet des Winchester ne put qu'acquiescer. Il finit son café également, rangea sa tasse à côté de celle de son frère et tous deux sortirent de la cuisine pour retourner dans le hall où ils avaient laissé Castiel.

Celui-ci était déjà en pleine conversation avec Hannah tandis que Balthazar et Gabriel discutaient à mi-voix un peu plus loin. Si les deux premiers semblaient à l'aise, les deux autres apparaissaient autrement plus soucieux. Quand les Winchester arrivèrent dans le hall, Dean croisa le regard effaré, et passablement inquiet, de Balthazar. Il fronça les sourcils. Cet emplumé n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi ! Déjà Sammy, puis Gabriel – du moins en avait-il l'impression, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître -. Si un autre se mettait à le dévisager avec cet air-là, il allait finir par péter un câble.

« Dean-o ! Samsquatch ! Vous vous faites désirer ? » plaisanta l'archange

Les deux chasseurs roulèrent des yeux de concert.

« Tout le monde ne pète pas le feu dès le matin ! Certains ont besoin de caféine pour se réveiller ! répondit Sam en s'approchant, son frère sur ses talons qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à traîner des pieds

\- Et il y en a qui ont quand même des têtes de déterrés malgré ça ! » enchaîna Gabriel, ses prunelles s'arrêtant sur Dean

Celui-ci allait répondre mais quand il vit la lueur concernée dans les iris marron, il se sentit perdre pied. Parce que les yeux de l'archange semblaient lui demander « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ». Pas de foutage de gueule. Pas d'hypocrisie. Juste un intérêt sincère. Il déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard.

« Bref, s'exclama-t-il pour reprendre contenance, On a un appel à passer il me semble !

\- T'es motivé maintenant ? » s'enquit Balthazar, railleur

Le chasseur le fusilla du regard.

« Non. Pas plus qu'hier je te rassure. Mais on n'a pas d'autres solution alors… »

Il dissimula ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en baissant le regard. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Pas du tout même. L'envie de retourner se réfugier sous sa couverture n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'en cet instant, alors qu'il sentait distinctement les regards de Gabriel, Balthazar et Sam sur lui…

« Bien allons-y ! » conclut Castiel qui récupéra les ingrédients et prit la tête du groupe pour rejoindre le donjon

Hannah le suivit directement, Balthazar ensuite, Dean sur les talons tandis que Gabriel restait en retrait aux côtés de Sam. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil vers l'archange, l'interrogeant tacitement du regard. Le châtain soupira.

« Oui. J'en ai parlé à Balthazar, dit-il, répondant à la question muette du chasseur

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Sam

Gabriel lui lança un regard entendu.

« Sérieusement Samsquatch ? Lui et Cassie sont potes depuis un bail ! Balthy a bien vu que quelque chose déconnait chez lui ! Il m'a posé la question, j'allais quand même pas lui dire que tout allait bien !

\- Et tu lui as parlé de quoi exactement ? » s'enquit Sam

L'archange posa son regard sur Dean qui avait suffisamment d'avance par rapport à eux. Il soupira avant de répondre.

« Tout ce qu'on sait. Le sort d'Algedone. Pourquoi elle a fait ça. Et la solution pour annuler ce truc…

\- Comment il a réagi ? »

Gabriel eut un rire sans joie.

« Il était aussi paumé que nous. Et un peu flippé. Il a jamais vu Cassie comme ça auparavant, alors lui aussi est loin d'être rassuré.

\- Génial… » commenta Sam

L'archange hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Ils étaient arrivés au donjon. Tous les anges présents observèrent la pièce avec suspicion, à l'exception de Castiel qui s'affairait déjà à tracer un symbole à la craie au sol, tandis que Sam s'occupait de rassembler les herbes dans un bol. Dean, lui, restait dans un coin, le front barré d'un pli soucieux tandis qu'il fixait le piège à démon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui allumait les bougies, échangeant quelques mots avec Castiel qui lui souriait doucement. Il détourna le regard, ignorant encore une fois la morsure désagréable qui glaçait son cœur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ami enflammer les herbes et il soupira. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Crowley se montre désormais.

Les minute s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et Dean en vint à croire que le roi de l'Enfer ne voulait pas se manifester.

« Une incantation ? Sérieusement ? Vous pouviez pas téléphoner tout simplement ? »

Au temps pour lui. Crowley était présent au milieu du piège, les mains dans les poches de son éternel costume et il les dévisageait tous avec un mélange de dépit et de… Curiosité.

« Quel comité d'accueil ! remarqua-t-il, Les deux frangins crétins, et une belle brochette d'emplumés ! »

Le roi de l'Enfer observa Castiel, qui levait les yeux au ciel, Hannah, qui arborait un air défiant, Balthazar, qui semblait vouloir le trucider sur place, et Gabriel…

« Un archange ? demanda le démon, Je suis flatté ! J'imagine que tu dois être Gabriel ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Je te serrerai bien la main, mais je suis bloqué pour l'instant. » dit-il en désignant du pouce le piège.

Gabriel eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan ? »

Le démon se tourna vers Dean et Sam qui se tenaient côte à côte désormais.

« Baloo, Mowgli. Je croyais qu'on avait passé le stade des enfermements, alors pourquoi ce piège ? »

Ca y est. Dean avait déjà mal à la tête.

« Pour s'assurer que tu ne disparaisses pas et que tu nous écoutes. » répondit Hannah

Crowley porta toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Oh, quelle autorité ! railla-t-il, Eh bien allez-y, je suis toute ouïe, après tout c'est pas comme si j'avais la possibilité de faire autrement ! Mais soyez brefs, je suis pas fan des conversations célestes ! »

Hannah sembla se renfrogner devant le flegme dont faisait preuve le démon.

« Tu devrais nous montrer plus de respect, démon. Tu sembles oublier que chaque ange ici présent pourrait te détruire d'un claquement de doigt ! » rétorqua-t-elle

Crowley ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je sais bien ce que je risque. Mais je sais aussi que c'est vous qui m'avez contacté. Donc j'en conclus que vous avez besoin de moi. Et menacer de me détruire ne risque pas de m'encourager à coopérer. Alors à moins d'être complètement stupide, tu comprendras que c'est toi qui devrais me montrer plus de respect. »

Hannah lui lança un regard outré alors que Dean étouffait tant bien que mal le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser. Rien que pour voir cette pétasse se faire rabrouer, il ne regrettait pas que Crowley soit présent.

« Dire que je croyais que Castiel était le seul à avoir du mal avec le tact et la diplomatie, mais apparemment, les autres anges c'est pareil ! conclut le roi de l'Enfer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

\- Je l'aime bien ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Gabriel qui mangeait des cookies qu'il avait fait apparaître d'on ne sait où.

« Gabriel ? Tu es sérieux ? s'exclama Castiel, halluciné

\- Bien sûr Cassie ! Il a pas la langue dans sa poche et il a l'air assez… Divertissant… finit l'archange, sourire en coin, en croisant le regard du démon

\- Touché de voir que je distrais Sa Majesté Gabriel ! » ironisa Crowley, rendant son sourire à son interlocuteur

Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent Gabriel et Crowley avec le même regard horrifié.

« C'est pas vrai… Un archange et le roi de l'Enfer qui font copain-copain ! s'exclama Balthazar, J'ai déjà vu pas mal de situations carrément étranges, mais ça… Jamais !

\- Remets toi Balthy ! se moqua Dean, On dirait que tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts !

\- Je me mets dans tous mes états si je veux !

\- Pourquoi être si étonné ? intervint Crowley, On a bien vu un ange trahir ses engagements, une démone avoir un faible pour un ange déchu, cette même démone prête à se sacrifier pour des humains, un démon entretenir une relation presque amicale avec eux… Plus rien ne m'étonne désormais ! Un peu d'ouverture voyons ! »

Dean et Sam le regardèrent, bouche bée, alors que Gabriel continuait de manger ses biscuits, et que les autres anges semblaient hésiter entre se maîtriser ou aller en coller une au démon. Crowley soupira. Et on disait que la patience était une vertu…

« Ca ne m'avait pas manqué… murmura Castiel pour lui-même

\- C'est toi qui as décidé de faire appel à lui ! plaisanta Sam

\- Merci de le rappeler ! conclut l'ange dans un sourire

\- Oh, Castiel, c'est toi qui as besoin de moi alors ? » interrogea Crowley qui avait suivi la conversation

L'interpellé jura dans sa barbe.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour mon ange préféré ? » enchaîna le roi de l'Enfer, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres

Castiel soupira avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

« Tu es au courant de la situation au Paradis ? » s'enquit-il

Le roi de l'Enfer haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux parler de la nouvelle guerre civile là-haut ? interrogea-t-il, J'en ai entendu parler oui. Mais rien de bien original je trouve ! Vous avez jamais pu vous empêcher de vous taper dessus ! Je comprendrai jamais comment on peut vous voir comme les gentils de l'histoire ! » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même

Les anges le fusillèrent des yeux, excepté Gabriel qui semblait acquiescer silencieusement aux paroles du démon, au grand dam de ses frères et sœurs.

« Bon, rassurez-moi, vous m'avez quand même pas fait venir pour discuter politique ? reprit Crowley

\- Non. Parce qu'on a besoin de toi, répondit Castiel

\- Sans blague Einstein ? Ca, je l'avait déjà remarqué je te rappelle ! Mais j'aimerais comprendre exactement pourquoi trois anges et un archange ont décidé de faire appel à mes services ?

\- Personnellement, je me passerais bien de ton aide ! » intervint Balthazar

Le roi de l'Enfer lui lança un regard amusé pour toute réponse, ce qui agaça passablement l'ange.

« Mais apparemment, vous avez tous réussi à vous mettre d'accord malgré tout. Alors, dernière chance avant que je ne perde patience et que je refuse catégoriquement de vous aider. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Son irritation commençait à se faire sentir, et Dean se décida à répondre.

« Il faudrait que tu invoques Alaziel. »

Il sentit immédiatement tous les regards se braquer vers lui, mais il s'obstina à ne fixer que le démon.

« Alaziel ? interrogea celui-ci, Le bourreau de Naciel ? C'est ça ?

\- Exact, enchaîna Sam

\- Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-mêmes ?

\- Parce qu'il sentira le piège si des humains ou des anges l'appellent, expliqua le cadet des Winchester

\- Parce qu'un démon, ça sent moins le coup fourré ? ironisa Crowley

\- Il sera intrigué. Il voudra savoir pourquoi un démon l'appelle, contra Castiel

\- Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de l'invoquer cet emplumé ? » s'enquit le roi de l'Enfer

Castiel jeta un regard à Hannah qui hocha la tête.

« Pour le mettre à découvert. Pour pouvoir l'affronter en dehors du Paradis. Se débarrasser de lui est la première étape nécessaire à l'affaiblissement de Naciel, expliqua-t-il

\- Je sers d'appât donc ? »

Crowley n'arrivait pas très bien à savoir s'ils se foutaient de lui ou non.

« D'une certaine manière oui, intervint à son tour Gabriel, Mais on sera là, en renforts. Tu ne risques pas grand-chose.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'aurais peur d'un emplumé de cette envergure ? railla le démon

\- Non. Mais c'est toujours rassurant de savoir qu'on a des alliés ! »

L'archange lança un cookie à Crowley qui l'attrapa au vol avant de croquer dedans, s'amusant des regards médusés des autres anges.

« Sammy… Me dis pas que Gabriel vient d'offrir un biscuit à un démon ?

\- Très bien Dean. Je ne te le dirai pas ! sourit l'interrogé

\- Et sinon, enchaîna le roi de l'Enfer, Pour quelle raison j'accepterais de courir ce risque pour vous ? »

Il était mortellement sérieux en posant la question et force était de constater que cette interrogation était parfaitement légitime.

« Parce que tu es un démon, répondit Hannah, Que ce qui t'intéresse, hormis le pouvoir, ce sont les âmes. Les âmes humaines. Et si on laisse Naciel prendre le pouvoir, il n'hésitera pas à raser les humains. Il leur voue une haine viscérale. Et que restera-t-il aux démons si leur fonds de commerce disparaît ? Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur ! Pour cette fois, nos intérêts convergent. »

En cet instant, elle était repassée en mode « chef des rebelles » et Dean eut l'envie inexplicable de lui en mettre une.

« Touché, reconnut Crowley, arborant un sourire narquois, Et une fois que je l'aurai devant moi, si toutefois il décide de se montrer, je dois faire quoi ? Taper la discute ?

\- C'est l'idée oui, confirma Castiel, Ca nous laisserait le temps de réfléchir à la façon de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Tu me vois rassuré ! Pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru que vous aviez un plan ! »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

« Bref, s'exclama Dean, Tu es avec nous ou pas sur ce coup ? »

Ils n'allaient pas continuer à tourner autour du pot pendant des heures !

Crowley fronça les sourcils et observa avec attention toutes les personnes présentes ici. Il savait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes emballées à l'idée de lui demander son aide, mais ce qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux ne pouvait pas le tromper. Ils faisaient appel à lui parce qu'ils avaient réellement besoin de lui à leurs côtés, jusqu'à mettre leur fameuse fierté angélique au placard pour régler le merdier qui se tramait là-haut. Il esquissa un petit sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.

« Pour vous Mowgli, je vendrais mon âme au diable. »

* * *

 **Eh oui, Crowley est dans la place ! Comment va se dérouler l'entente angelo-démoniaque ? Réponse la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 **A mercredi pour le prochain petit truc, à dimanche pour les autres ! Encore bonne année à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Au programme aujourd'hui, je crois que je vous laisse encore respirer un peu ! ;)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, merci de me suivre, merci d'être là ! (A force, je finis par ne plus être très originale :()**

 ** _Mysty_ , l'entente Gabriel/Crowley ne doit pas t'inquiéter ! ;)**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , ouaip. Le roi de l'Enfer est poto avec un archange :D Et Dean va mettre un poing à quelqu'un. Mais pas à Hannah, désolée :P**

 ** _Melie_ , je me doute que le passage de leur discussion a dû être stressant ;) Engueulade, pas engueulade ? Et vraiment contente que tu apprécies la complicité Crowley Gabriel ! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments ! Gros bisous ! **

**_Pommeda_ , j'espère que ce sera double plaisir pour toi ;) Le début du progrès ? *sifflote innocemment* **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 21_

La journée se passa… Etrangement. Vraiment étrangement. Il n'y eut pas d'effusion de sang, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soi considérant que quatre anges, un démon et deux chasseurs aux antécédents tout sauf agréables cohabitaient. Dean et Sam avaient même dû faire de leur mieux pour éviter à Castiel, Balthazar et Hannah les multiples crises cardiaques qui menacèrent de les surprendre en voyant Gabriel et Crowley s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Les deux avaient passé la journée à plaisanter, s'envoyant des piques, heureux de trouver en l'autre un interlocuteur à la hauteur de leur verve habituelle. Et si les Winchester s'amusèrent à compter les points, les anges, eux, semblaient donner l'impression de vouloir se planter leur lame angélique dans le cœur – ou dans celui de Crowley - pour échapper à ce spectacle…

Castiel passa la journée à se demander à voix haute pourquoi il avait eu la brillante idée d'impliquer le roi de l'Enfer, Balthazar ne se priva pas de se plaindre de ce démon un peu trop envahissant pour sa santé mentale, foudroyant Dean qui se foutait de lui en s'étonnant qu'il en ait jamais eu une, et Hannah ne disait rien, fusillant des yeux le démon, ayant toujours en travers de la gorge le souvenir de s'être faite rembarrer violemment.

Bref, l'ambiance était assez particulière. Mais si Dean devait être honnête, elle n'était pas du tout désagréable. Il oserait même dire qu'elle était presque reposante. Parce qu'il y avait tellement de monde au bunker qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de Castiel… Et même si cette constatation était loin de lui faire plaisir, il savait que cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu de répit. L'ange était occupé à discuter avec Balthazar et Hannah, et il semblait heureux comme ça. Résultat, excepté leur échange de ce matin, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés du reste de la journée. Et il ne cessa de se répéter que cela lui convenait parfaitement, ignorant son estomac qui se contractait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hannah rayonner dès que Castiel lui parlait…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mowgli ? »

Dean sursauta en dévisageant Crowley qui venait de se poster à ses côtés à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, observant lui aussi avec attention Castiel et Hannah qui discutaient avec animation, assis à la table de la salle d'opération. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Balthazar, Gabriel et Sam avaient disparu il ne savait trop où, et les deux anges qu'il avait sous les yeux programmaient leur intervention de ce soir. Ils avaient réussi à tous se mettre d'accord qu'agir à la tombée de la nuit, dans un lieu désaffecté et considérablement éloigné de Lebanon était la meilleure option. Castiel et Hannah étaient désormais en train d'envisager toutes les situations possibles pour parer à toute éventualité. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient l'air faits pour travailler ensemble. Et non, cette pensée ne fit pas du tout enrager Dean.

« Je te demande pardon ? » finit-il par répondre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Le roi de l'Enfer leva un sourcil.

« Toi et Castiel, précisa-t-il, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le chasseur se figea, ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas à son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea Dean, éludant la question

\- Sérieusement ? »

Crowley planta ses prunelles dans celles de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard mais vous ne vous êtes pas adressés la parole pendant toute cette putain de journée, et tu peux pas t'empêcher de fusiller des yeux cette idiote angélique à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de lui à moins de trois pas. Alors, ne me fais pas l'affront de me prendre pour un con. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- T'as décidé de te la jouer psy aujourd'hui ? » railla le chasseur

Le sarcasme. C'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux quand il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions ou quand il voulait que son interlocuteur lâche l'affaire. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il évoque ses états d'âme avec un _démon._

« Pas vraiment. Je suis juste curieux. Tu devrais le savoir. Et cette situation m'intrigue particulièrement. »

Et il avait oublié pendant un bref instant que ce démon était du genre buté et particulièrement tenace… Seigneur, pourquoi lui ?

« Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie ? » répondit-il

Crowley haussa les épaules.

« Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis. Ca te parle ? demanda-t-il narquois

\- Ohhhh moi qui croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade « ennemi » ! se plaignit faussement le chasseur

\- C'est vrai. Et comme on est pas tout à fait des amis non plus, je vais dire « sois proche de tes alliés », pour reprendre les mots de Gabriel. Tu préfères ?

\- A la rigueur, oui. »

Dean se détourna des deux anges pour porter toute son attention sur le roi de l'Enfer.

« D'ailleurs, je savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les archanges ! » ironisa-t-il

Le concerné eut un sourire amusé.

« Ne change pas de sujet Winchester. On parlait de _ta_ relation avec _ton_ angelot.

\- C'est pas mon…

\- Bah tiens, avec ta tendance à vouloir le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, à l'empêcher de prendre le moindre risque… Non, c'est pas du tout ton angelot, tu as raison ! »

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

« Donc, reprit Crowley, Pourquoi tu sembles obsédé par lui alors qu'il n'a même pas l'air de calculer ta présence ? Vous avez eu une scène de ménage ? »

Dean soupira. Le démon ne lâcherait pas l'affaire… Mais il n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée qu'une autre personne soit au courant de la situation. Il avait assez d'un petit frère et de deux anges pour le regarder avec compassion… Ceci dit, maintenant qu'il y pensait, la compassion n'était pas vraiment le fort du roi de l'Enfer. Avec Crowley, il aurait peut-être la possibilité d'expliquer la situation sans lire, encore une fois, cette insupportable pitié dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Une chasse… commença-t-il, On traquait une déesse qui a eu la bonne idée, avant de mourir, de faire en sorte que Castiel me déteste. Donc je peux plus lui adresser la parole sans que ça finisse en engueulade. »

Le silence qui suivit sembla s'étirer un bon moment. Le démon l'observait, bouche-bée.

« Tu déconnes là ? finit-il par demander, estomaqué

\- J'ai l'air de déconner ? » grogna Dean

Crowley jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vois… J'avoue que ça doit te changer. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, interrogeant son interlocuteur du regard. Celui-ci croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un air entendu sur son visage.

« Tu l'as toujours eu à ta botte. Un petit angelot fidèle à Dean Winchester. Alors j'imagine que ça doit pas te faire plaisir qu'il cesse de l'être. »

Le chasseur eut un temps d'arrêt. « A sa botte » ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce terme lui apparaissait horriblement réducteur ?

« Et le connaissant, s'il se met à t'engueuler, ça doit vraiment faire des étincelles ! enchaîna Crowley, Comment tu le vis ? »

L'aîné des Winchester observa le démon, exaspéré.

« Je gère. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. » répondit-il froidement

Déjà qu'il refusait de parler de ses sentiments à son frère, ce n'était pas pour se dévoiler au roi de l'Enfer ! Celui-ci eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Je vois ça. Et pour l'abrutie brune ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement

Une nouvelle vague de rage envahit le corps du chasseur, animant ses yeux d'une lueur particulièrement effrayante.

« Cette pétasse ? »

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Hannah, ou pire encore que Castiel, l'entende, mais la haine était palpable.

« C'est une incapable, poursuivit-il, Pas foutue d'assurer la sécurité de Castiel au Paradis. Elle est supposée gérer les rebelles au Paradis, mais quelle blague ! Elle est insipide, insupportable, imbue de sa personne ! Et la façon qu'elle a de se coller à Cass, de boire ses paroles, de le regarder… Bon sang, ça me donne juste envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux tellement elle est ridicule ! »

Le démon haussa un sourcil, regarda Dean qui semblait faire de son mieux pour se contrôler, regarda Hannah qui souriait largement à un Castiel qui avait l'air de lui expliquer quelque chose, et regarda Dean à nouveau. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était si expansif sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de quelqu'un ? Le chasseur avait toujours été mesuré, c'est ce qui faisait sa force, acceptant seulement, et à contrecœur, de se reposer sur son frère. Et encore, de temps en temps seulement. Mais ce coup d'éclat était si… Inattendu, qu'il piqua la curiosité de Crowley. Celui-ci observa à nouveau la brune et un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je comprends, dit-il, C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas discrète, et que sa façon de le déshabiller du regard et de le toucher est clairement inappropriée.

\- QUOI ? »

Dean reporta brutalement son attention sur les deux anges qui avaient levé les yeux vers lui après son exclamation, avant de se remettre au travail en réalisant que ce n'était _que_ Dean qui avait hurlé. Celui-ci les observa quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que la distance qui les séparait était tout à fait correcte. Hormis le regard toujours aussi attentif et… brûlant qu'Hannah posait sur Castiel, tout était normal. Le chasseur se détourna et fusilla le démon du regard qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses prunelles sombres brillant d'une lumière plus amusée que moqueuse.

« Intéressant… souffla le roi de l'Enfer, ne lâchant pas son interlocuteur des yeux

\- De quoi ? » siffla celui-ci

Il avait l'étrange envie de faire ravaler à Crowley cet air satisfait qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter à coup d'eau bénite dans le visage.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, Winchester, je dirais que tu es jaloux. » lâcha simplement le démon

Le chasseur manqua s'étrangler, sa fureur disparaissant pour laisser place à une consternation flagrante.

« Pardon ? Jaloux ? De qui ? De cette garce ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? »

Le roi de l'Enfer haussa un sourcil.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle peut lui parler tranquillement, commença-t-il, Parce qu'elle peut l'approcher sans souci de se faire envoyer balader. En fait, Mowgli, tout simplement…»

Il fit une pause, fixant intensément son interlocuteur.

« …Parce qu'il a l'air de s'intéresser à elle. »

Et la façon dont Dean se figea n'échappa pas au regard acéré du démon.

« Quel dommage n'est-ce pas ? continua celui-ci, Dean Winchester n'est plus le centre du monde de Castiel. Il vient de se faire supplanter par une garce brune. »

Le chasseur ouvrit et referma son poing dans un mouvement inconscient, essayant d'échapper à la crispation qui le gagnait.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, réussit-il à dire, Il ne peut pas être intéressé par elle ! Elle…

\- Elle quoi ? interrogea Crowley, son sourire amusé toujours accroché à ses lèvres

\- Elle… Elle… Merde ! Elle n'a aucun intérêt ! »

Le roi de l'Enfer jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Castiel qui souriait gentiment à Hannah.

« Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec elle, contra-t-il, C'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si inintéressante que ça ! »

Et il observa avec une certaine satisfaction le rouge envahir le cou du chasseur. Est-ce que celui-ci réalisait qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle à cause d'une emplumée qui tournait un peu trop près de Castiel ?

« Tu as toujours été possessif envers ton angelot. Je ne pensais pas que c'était au point de refuser que quelqu'un d'autre que toi l'approche. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, son poing désormais crispé à en trembler.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! rétorqua-t-il, Je l'encourage même à être plus ouvert et à se faire des amis ! »

Crowley pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas disposé à le laisser se lier d'amitié avec elle ? s'enquit-il

\- Sérieusement ? Parce que ça se voit qu'elle ne veut pas être ami avec lui ! Qu'elle veut plus !

\- Et c'est un problème ? demanda innocemment le démon

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Elle… »

Dean s'interrompit tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la portée de ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il venait clairement d'avouer que c'était un problème que quelqu'un veuille obtenir plus que l'amitié de Castiel ? L'ange était son meilleur ami, il devrait être heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui ! Alors pourquoi y penser lui donner l'envie de massacrer tous ceux qui oseraient l'approcher ?

« Donc tu acceptes qu'il ait des amis, résuma Crowley, Mais tu refuses qu'il ait des prétendants ? »

L'aîné des Winchester jeta un regard bouillonnant au roi de l'Enfer qui ne fit que sourire davantage.

« Tu as raison, enchaîna celui-ci, Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec de la jalou… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le poing du chasseur percutant sans retenue son visage. S'il n'avait pas été un démon, sa mâchoire se serait déboîtée sous l'impact, il en était sûr. Il ferma les yeux et, passant une main absente sur son visage, se mit à rire. Il avait toujours su, comme la plupart des ennemis, amis ou alliés qui avaient croisé la route du tandem Dean/Castiel, que leur lien était particulier. Ils avaient bien souvent fait des sous-entendus scabreux sur leur relation, sous-entendus qui étaient loin de plaire à Dean. Mais Crowley n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir plus qu'une simple et profonde amitié entre ces deux-là. Mais là… La jalousie de Dean Winchester était un signe plus qu'explicite. Ce n'était pas simplement un refus de « partager » un ami. Non. Il considérait Hannah comme une menace, qu'il se l'avoue ou non. Une menace qu'il brûlait de détruire, il l'avait bien vu dans le feu qui avait animé ses yeux quand il avait parlé d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Crowley dévisagea Castiel qui venait de les rejoindre, un air passablement suspicieux inscrit sur son visage. Le roi de l'Enfer regarda ensuite Dean qui s'appliquait à observer attentivement le sol, massant mécaniquement son poing dont les jointures rougissaient.

« Rien de grave, répondit le démon, Mowgli et moi avons juste une légère divergence d'opinion… »

Il fixa le chasseur qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Mais je pense qu'on a réussi à se mettre d'accord ! » conclut-il, haussant un sourcil entendu à l'attention de Dean

Celui-ci grogna pour toute réponse, refusant toujours ostensiblement de croiser le regard de son ami.

« Ah ? Très bien dans ce cas. » dit simplement l'ange avant de retourner auprès d'Hannah, ne se départissant pas de son regard méfiant

Quand il regagna sa place, Dean accepta enfin de fixer à nouveau toute son attention sur Crowley.

« Tu sais, on peut parler de ça quand tu veux ! lança tranquillement le démon

\- Va te faire foutre ! »

Le chasseur quitta la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées, dépassa les deux anges qui ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention et retourna dans sa chambre. Quand il en claqua rageusement la porte, il se prit la tête entre les mains, ne comprenant toujours pas comme il avait pu perdre son calme à ce point-là !

Il savait que ses émotions étaient en ébullition, que son sang brûlant dans ses veines faisait de lui un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Mais merde ! Il avait toujours été doué pour se contrôler, alors pourquoi est-ce que Crowley avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui ? Bon, ok, il reconnaissait aisément que lorsque le sujet « Hannah » tombait le sur tapis, il avait quelques difficultés à rester stoïque, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin instinctif de recourir à la violence ! Pourtant, les faits étaient là, il avait bien foutu un poing dans la gueule du démon ! Et même si c'était quelque chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis longtemps, force était de constater qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux. C'était même pire encore ! Parce que la violence, il n'y avait recours que pour se protéger ! Et dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-il senti agressé au point de devoir se défendre ? Comme pour le narguer, les mots de Crowley envahissaient son esprit, tournant en boucle dans une spirale infernale.

 _Jalousie… Jalousie… Jalousie…_

Il retint un rire nerveux. Lui, jaloux ? Ce démon de pacotille devait avoir pété un câble pour balancer une connerie pareille ! Il ne supportait pas la présence d'Hannah, cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de jaloux ! Et il ignora l'impression étrange que ce mot remuait au fin fond de son ventre…

« Dean ? »

L'interpellé se tourna brutalement, pour voir son frère qui le fixait attentivement, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

« Sam ? » interrogea-t-il prudemment, son cœur battant la chamade, inexplicablement

Le cadet des Winchester jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Crowley m'a dit que vous avez eu une discussion « agitée », tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui oui, t'inquiète. C'est… »

Dean serra inconsciemment son poing tandis que son rythme cardiaque ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ?!

« C'est rien. Je t'assure. » avoua-t-il finalement

Sam hocha la tête doucement.

« Tu es d'attaque pour ce soir ? s'enquit-il, Je crois que les anges proposent qu'on bouge pour préparer l'incantation. »

Dean lâcha un éclat de rire qui eut le don de le décrisper.

« Pour foutre une raclée à un emplumé qui a osé s'en prendre à Cass, je suis toujours d'attaque ! »

Sa motivation semblait être réapparue comme par magie, lui rappelant que la priorité n'était pas d'accorder de l'importance aux propos aberrants d'un démon, mais bien de mettre hors d'état de nuire un nouveau fils de pute à plumes.

Les deux frères sortirent ensemble pour rejoindre Crowley et les anges dans la salle d'opération. Quand il vit l'aîné des Winchester, le démon ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis que le chasseur s'appliquait à l'ignorer royalement. Il n'allait pas laisser ce foutu roi de l'Enfer lui pourrir la vie !

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se retrouver au lieu de rendez-vous, une ancienne maison laissée à l'abandon à quelques dizaines de kilomètres du bunker. Sam et Dean s'y rendraient avec l'Impala, les autres se contentant d'y apparaître directement.

Quand les anges et le roi de l'Enfer eurent disparus, promettant de préparer le terrain, les Winchester prirent la voiture à leur tour. Dans l'habitacle, un silence étrange régnait. La perspective d'affronter Alaziel avait fait ressurgir les souvenirs d'un Castiel affaibli, blessé et brisé et avait ainsi ravivé la colère de Dean qui était en train de chercher divers moyens, tous plus sadiques les uns que les autres, de faire payer à cet enfoiré la séance de torture de son meilleur ami.

Quant à Sam, il ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux. Depuis plus de deux semaines, il vivait avec l'angoisse permanente de le voir exploser. Et il semblerait qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement du point de non-retour. Crowley lui avait parlé rapidement de leur échange, et du poing qu'il s'était pris dans la figure quand il avait évoqué la jalousie de Dean. Il lui fallait désormais être lucide. Son frère ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ses émotions qu'il se refusait à comprendre le submergeant et l'effrayant au point de laisser libre court à sa violence. Et lui-même ne tiendrait plus longtemps sans pouvoir avouer la vérité à Dean.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, un coin vraiment paumé dissimulé par une forêt pas très avenante, ils garèrent l'Impala et entrèrent dans la maison qui semblait se désagréger de toute part. Au moins, personne ne viendrait les déranger ici. En pénétrant dans la bâtisse, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent immédiatement.

« Je vous dis que c'est complètement con comme idée ! » s'écria la voix impatiente de Crowley

Les Winchester s'approchèrent pour observer la scène. Dans ce qui avait dû pendant un temps être le salon, le roi de l'Enfer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, lançait un regard plein de pitié et de désespoir à Hannah qui avait l'air de fulminer alors que Castiel tentait de la calmer. Gabriel et Balthazar, fatigués par leurs disputes incessantes, vinrent se placer aux côtés des chasseurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? osa demander Sam

\- Ah Baloo ! Est-ce que tu peux expliquer à cette tête brûlée combien c'est ridicule de vouloir enfermer Alaziel dans un cercle d'huile sacrée dès son arrivée ? »

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche en une réponse muette et dévisagea son frère à la rechercher de soutien mais celui-ci était aussi perdu que lui.

« Pardon ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau

\- Pour la faire courte, intervint Balthazar, Hannah veut assurer le coup en piégeant Alaziel dès qu'il apparaîtra avec de l'huile sacrée…

\- Et Crowley trouve ça complètement stupide, renchérit Gabriel, Et je suis assez d'accord avec lui !

\- C'est stupide de vouloir l'enfermer pour éviter qu'il ne fasse du mal ? » s'insurgea Hannah

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel.

« OUI, c'est stupide, reprit-il, Parce que déclencher un feu sacré autour de lui, c'est comme si tu laissais un mot disant « On t'a tendu un piège ! » ! Je croyais que le but de la manœuvre, c'était de lui faire baisser sa garde !

\- Evidemment ! Mais on ne va pas non plus le laisser se balader à sa guise ! s'exclama la brune, Je sais de quoi il est capable !

\- Et ça fait vingt minutes que ça dure… » soupira Gabriel

Sam lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. En même temps, est-ce qu'il s'était réellement attendu à autre chose en faisant travailler des anges et le roi de l'Enfer ensemble ?

« Et si… »

L'intervention de Dean eut le mérite d'attirer sur lui l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes ici.

« Et si on prévoyait un cercle d'huile sacrée mais uniquement par précaution ? continua-t-il

\- C'est-à-dire Dean-o ? s'enquit Gabriel

\- Le but n'est pas de piéger ce salaud. En tous cas, pas au début. Donc on peut créer un cercle à proximité de l'endroit où se tiendra Crowley, pas à l'emplacement de l'incantation, comme ça, si jamais il pense qu'Alaziel devient un danger pour lui, Crowley se démerdera pour le faire venir au centre du cercle auquel il pourra foutre le feu. »

Un long silence suivit ses dernières paroles, avant que Balthazar ne puisse retenir un gloussement.

« Eh bah, depuis quand tu as des idées pas trop pourries ? s'amusa-t-il

\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule, tu veux savoir si c'est une idée pas trop pourrie ? rétorqua le chasseur, exaspéré

\- Je ne tenterais pas si j'étais toi, intervint Crowley, Le poing de Dean Winchester n'est pas super agréable ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Moi je suis d'accord avec cette solution, finit par dire Gabriel pour recentrer la conversation

\- Ca m'écorche la bouche de le reconnaître mais moi aussi, confirma Balthazar

\- J'en suis. Je suis fier de voir que Mowgli a de temps en temps quelques idées lumineuses, s'exclama Crowley à son tour

\- Cassie ? Hannah ? » interrogea l'archange en remarquant que les deux derniers anges n'avaient pas encore parlé

La brune étudiait Dean comme si elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de l'écraser. Sam se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être particulièrement emballée par l'idée que ce soit Dean qui ait trouvé une solution qui satisfasse presque tout le monde. Ah, la jalousie… Elle finit cependant par hocher la tête, donnant son consentement muet.

Quant à Castiel… Dean osa soutenir le regard de son meilleur ami, faisant abstraction de ses battements cardiaques qui accélèrent nettement en croisant les prunelles d'un bleu bien trop foncé pour être normal. L'ange l'observait, curieux, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Le chasseur voulait sincèrement aider. Il le savait. Mais tout comme le moment où il s'était réveillé de ses deux semaines d'inconscience, les émotions tumultueuses qui semblaient avoir envahi chaque fibre de son être n'avaient pas l'air d'accepter l'aide de Dean Winchester. Mais il ne fallait pas que ses sentiments prennent le pas sur sa raison, pas quand l'avenir du Paradis était concerné. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et l'estomac de son protégé se tordit face à ce geste si familier…

« Je suis d'accord également. » finit-il par dire

Et la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce à l'attente de la réponse de Castiel sembla disparaître.

« Parfait alors ! s'exclama joyeusement Gabriel, Je me charge du cercle ! »

Il fit apparaître de l'huile sacrée qu'il répandit à deux mètres du lieu de l'incantation où Castiel s'occupa de tracer un cercle à la craie blanche sur le sol, avant de le diviser en quarts et d'y inscrire les symboles en énochien, Balthazar se chargea de remplir le bol d'herbes et de pétales divers avant de le tendre à Crowley et Hannah alluma les bougies qu'elle plaça au sommet des cadrans. Il ne restait plus qu'à embraser les plantes, mais cette partie, il la laissait au démon.

« Pour enflammer le cercle, dit Dean à contrecœur en tendant son Zippo au roi de l'Enfer

\- Merci de ta sollicitude à mon égard ! »

Le chasseur grogna simplement, résistant à l'envie de le frapper à nouveau au visage.

« Bon, Crowley, intervint Gabriel, On te confie le salon, nous on sera dehors, aux premières loges. Prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. »

Le démon hocha la tête tandis que les anges et les humains quittaient la pièce.

A l'extérieur, l'archange se chargea de brouiller les auras de ses frères et sœurs. Ils avaient beau ne plus être au Paradis, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et souhaitait s'assurer que leur présence reste indétectable le plus longtemps possible. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour les chasseurs, l'abruti céleste qui allait débarquer était si peu familier avec les humains qu'il ne remarquerait pas leur présence.

« Gabe, chuchota Sam à côté de lui, T'as prévu quelque chose pour nous ? »

L'interrogé fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles Samsquatch ?

\- Des armes je veux dire, compléta le cadet des Winchester, Parce qu'on veut bien intervenir avec Dean, mais on n'a rien pour affronter des anges !

\- Pas faux. Deux secondes. »

De sa veste, Gabriel sortit deux lames angéliques qu'il tendit à Sam.

« Voilà, dit-il, Mais quand ce sera fini, je les récupère hein ! Vous seriez capable de vous faire mal avec ça ! »

Le jeune chasseur lui sourit en guise de remerciement et rejoignit son frère pour lui confier une des lames. Puis, ils attendirent.

Crowley, de son côté, se plaça près du cercle d'huile et fixa le bol de longues minutes avant de se décider à l'enflammer et de le poser au sol. Il n'avait encore jamais invoqué d'anges, il se demandait combien de temps cela pouvait prendre avant que ce foutu emplumé ne décide de pointer le bout de son nez.

« Un démon ? Intéressant. »

Apparemment, pas énormément. Crowley observa Alaziel avec attention. Tout chez lui respirait la détermination et la froideur, et le roi de l'Enfer se dit que, oui, il serait dangereux de le sous-estimer. Bon sang, dans quelle merde il avait encore accepté de se mettre ?

* * *

 **Allez, la prochaine fois, on retourne dans le feu de l'action ! J'espère que vous vous y préparez psychologiquement ! ;)**

 **A mercredi pour les Petits trucs, à dimanche pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère, comme chaque semaine, que vous allez bien, que le week-end se passe bien, tout ça tout ça ! (Je sais absolument pas où est passé mon week-end d'ailleurs, entre les projets, les répétitions, des anniversaires, après-midi galette... Ca prend beaucoup de temps tout ça !)**

 **Encore merci merci merci à tous ceux qui lisent, ceux qui suivent, ceux qui laissent leurs avis ! Vous êtes des anges ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à replonger dans l'action ! :D**

 ** _Mysty_ , Crowley aime bien se foutre dans la merde pour nos chers chasseurs ;) Et il fallait au moins le roi de l'Enfer pour titiller Dean juste où il faut ! **

**_Pommeda_ , Crowley ne va peut-être pas obliger Dean à se sortir la tête du sable, mais il a au moins soulevé quelque chose qui risque de lui rester dans la tête et le faire réfléchir ! :) Pour Castiel... Oui, il risque de s'en vouloir quand il redeviendra lui même...**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , pour le sort de ce foutu emplumé, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre ! ;)**

 ** _Melie_ , je vais m'assurer que la suite soit à la hauteur ! ;) Et pour Dean, je pense qu'on peut prévoir un dessin format XXL pour ne serait-ce _qu'espérer_ qu'il réalise ! Et une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à toi pour tes compliments ! (Oui, je pique tes expressions :D)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 22_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que l'ange et le démon se jaugeaient du regard, la même curiosité mêlée de suspicion dans leurs prunelles.

« Eh bien, est-ce qu'on va se décider à avoir une conversation civilisée ou on va continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? » finit par demander Alaziel, amusé

Crowley lui sourit, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Tu peux commencer si tu le souhaites, honneur aux anges ! » répliqua-t-il

Alaziel haussa un sourcil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es celui qui m'a appelé, mais soit, accorda-t-il, Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Crowley.

\- Moi aussi. Alaziel. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Vraiment ? » interrogea l'ange, son sourire joueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres

Le démon hocha la tête.

« Je me fais un devoir de savoir tout ce qu'il se passe aux Enfers et au Paradis, continua-t-il

\- Evidemment. Ta réputation de fouineur n'est plus à refaire ! »

Crowley laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« En fait, ce n'est pas tellement moi le fouineur, se permit-il de contester, Plutôt les démons de seconde zone que j'envoie en mission. Il faut bien qu'ils me servent à quelque chose.

\- Et donc ce sont eux qui t'ont parlé de moi ? interrogea Alaziel

\- De toi, de ton chef, Naciel, et de la nouvelle guerre civile qui se joue là-haut. »

Le roi de l'Enfer soupira théâtralement.

« Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il

\- Tant que le Paradis ne sera pas uni, non, je te le concède.

\- Tu penses que vous allez pouvoir y arriver ? »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, ancrant ses iris sombres à celles du démon.

« Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour ça en tous cas. »

Crowley hocha la tête.

« C'est louable de votre part ! » remarqua-t-il simplement

Alaziel lui offrit un sourire mystérieux.

« Merci. Mais je suppose que si tu as pris la peine d'invoquer un ange, ce n'est pas pour me caresser la tête et nous féliciter de ce que nous faisons au Paradis ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui motive cet appel ? »

Le roi de l'Enfer ne lâcha pas son interlocuteur du regard, ayant l'étrange impression que cet ange en face de lui avait la même façon de raisonner que lui. Ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait être particulièrement prudent.

« Eh bien, jouons cartes sur table si tu le veux. Mes informateurs m'ont prévenu de la situation là-haut et un point m'a particulièrement inquiété, commença-t-il

\- Lequel ? demanda Alaziel, toujours aussi amusé

\- Il semblerait que Naciel ne porte pas l'humanité dans son cœur et qu'une fois qu'il se sera occupé du Paradis, il prévoit de supprimer les humains. »

L'ange acquiesça, lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable.

« En effet. C'est ce qui est prévu. Les humains sont une aberration. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment notre père ait pu nous demander de les préférer à toute autre chose. »

A l'extérieur de la maison, Sam et Dean se crispèrent, l'aîné se retenant de débarquer dans la pièce pour planter sa lame dans le ventre de cet emplumé de mes deux !

« Je ne le comprends pas non plus, avoua Crowley à son tour, Mais le fait est qu'ils sont très utiles. En tous cas pour nous, démons. »

Alaziel l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

« C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais te proposer un marché. » enchaîna le démon

Son interlocuteur ne put empêcher la surprise de se peindre sur son visage.

« Un démon qui veut faire affaire avec un ange ? Voilà qui n'est pas commun ! Et que voudrais tu ?

\- Que Naciel renonce à s'en prendre aux humains, exposa calmement le roi de l'Enfer, Qu'il les laisse vivre pour que nous puissions continuer d'exister, récolter leurs âmes, sans vous causer le moindre problème évidemment. »

Alaziel éclata de rire face à un Crowley qui resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que l'ange se calme.

« Je dois admettre, finit par dire celui-ci, Que tu as du cran, pour un démon. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas vers le démon qui ne broncha pas.

« Pourquoi nous, anges, devrions accorder une quelconque considération à toi et tes semblables ? Anges et démons ne sont pas supposés s'impliquer pour les intérêts des autres ! »

Crowley eut une pensée rapide pour les emplumés dehors qui étaient venus lui demander son aide. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais les deux groupes qui se déchiraient au Paradis étaient réellement différents. Il en venait parfois à se demander comment Dieu avait pu créer des enfants aussi dissemblables dans leurs fonctionnements !

« Peut-être parce que j'ai quelque chose que, si j'en crois toujours mes informateurs, Naciel aimerait beaucoup avoir. » informa-t-il nonchalamment

L'ange sembla pris au dépourvu un court instant avant de se reprendre.

« Quelque chose ? Et quoi donc ? » interrogea-t-il, visiblement intrigué

Le démon sourit à son tour.

« Castiel. »

Dehors, Dean sursauta et sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que racontait Crowley encore ? Il n'était pas en train de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait livrer Castiel en échange de la non-extermination des humains ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne laisserait pas faire un truc pareil !

« Castiel ? » demanda Alaziel, toujours aussi étonné

Le roi de l'Enfer haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse.

« Je croyais que tu l'appréciais, au moins un peu. » énonça l'ange, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Crowley fronça les sourcils. L'intonation qu'avait prise son interlocuteur le mettait en garde.

« Pas vraiment, continua-t-il, Je ne l'ai côtoyé que parce que j'y trouvais un intérêt. Et puis, j'ai toujours une vieille dette à lui faire payer.

\- Les âmes du Purgatoire ? »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard un long moment.

« En effet, confirma le roi de l'Enfer

\- Ca date de quelques années déjà pourtant, non ? demanda l'ange

\- Les démons ont la rancune tenace. »

Alaziel le jugea du regard, une interrogation clairement visible dans ses yeux.

« Et comment comptes tu « avoir » Castiel ? Parce que je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigt ! »

Le démon secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai. Mais j'ai en tous cas un moyen de l'atteindre.

\- Et lequel ? »

Dehors, Dean prêtait l'oreille, jetant un regard perplexe à son frère qui semblait aussi perdu que lui. A quoi jouait Crowley bon sang ? Il le savait beau parleur, mais même là, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Et apparemment, tous les autres anges semblaient aussi dubitatifs, focalisant toute leur attention sur les propos du démon au lieu d'essayer de trouver un moyen de s'en prendre à Alaziel.

« Les Winchester, l'informa le roi de l'Enfer

\- Les… Winchester ? » répéta son interlocuteur, incrédule

Crowley acquiesça à nouveau.

« En quoi les Winchester peuvent-ils t'aider exactement ? voulut savoir Alaziel

\- Nous avons un passif assez particulier. Et dernièrement, les choses ont eu l'air de s'améliorer. Je peux facilement entrer en contact avec eux, et donc passer par eux pour pouvoir atteindre Castiel. J'imagine que tu sais combien Castiel est fan de ces deux-là. »

Il y eut à nouveau un très long silence. Et de là où il était, Gabriel eut l'étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et au vu du regard plutôt inquiet qu'il vit chez Balthazar, il sut que lui aussi n'était pas rassuré. Par réflexe, il resserra sa prise sur sa lame.

« C'est vrai, reprit Alaziel, Je sais combien Castiel s'est entiché de ces deux chasseurs. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je _savais_ aussi que tes relations avec les Winchester s'étaient améliorées. »

L'ange fit un autre pas en avant et une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Gabriel et de Crowley.

« En plus de ça, étrangement, je ne te crois pas quand tu dis vouloir te venger de Castiel. Tu as eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire et tu n'as rien tenté. Alors je me demande… »

Sa voix semblait s'être glacée, figeant le démon face à lui et toutes les personnes à l'extérieur.

« Si tu ne prévoyais pas sincèrement de me livrer Castiel, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Tu ne pouvais pas croire que tu pourrais marchander avec moi sans Castiel dans la balance ? »

Le roi de l'Enfer serra le Zippo au fond de sa poche.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Crowley ? »

Alaziel s'approcha à nouveau du démon qui refusait toujours de bouger d'un poil.

« Que tu es là à la demande de Castiel. Que c'est lui qui a demandé aux Winchester de t'appeler parce qu'il savait que vous vous entendiez bien mieux. Et que, pour sauver ta peau et celle de tes démons, tu as accepté de m'appeler, pour me faire sortir du Paradis. Alors ? »

Il fit un nouveau pas vers Crowley qui soutenait toujours son regard.

« Dans quelle mesure est-ce que j'ai raison et que tout cela n'est qu'un simple petit piège ? »

Un pas de plus et le roi de l'Enfer sortit le Zippo pour enflammer le cercle d'huile sacrée, piégeant Alaziel en son centre. Celui-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire sarcastique accroché à ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je suppose que cela répond à ma question ! » commenta-t-il

Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux et tourna son regard vers les fenêtres.

« Maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair, enchaîna-t-il, Est-ce que tes petits copains vont se décider à se montrer ou bien ils vont continuer à se planquer ? »

Gabriel se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité, et il n'eut pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que tous ses compagnons de galère s'étaient tendus à ses côtés.

« Quels copains ? demanda Crowley, d'une mauvaise foi évidente

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas au crétin ! » s'impatienta l'ange

Celui-ci, ne lâchant pas Crowley du regard, éleva alors la voix.

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Allez, ne soyez pas timides et montrez-vous ! »

Par réflexe, tous les anges et les chasseurs fixèrent leur attention sur Gabriel, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci les observa de longues minutes avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête. Ils étaient repérés après tout, il ne leur servait à rien de rester cachés. Ils pénétrèrent donc à nouveau dans la maison, leurs armes dégainées et sur leurs gardes.

« Gabriel ! s'exclama Alaziel en voyant l'archange entrer, Je suis ravi de te revoir ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais félicitations pour ton intervention ! C'était du grand art. »

L'embrouilleur ne s'embarrassa même pas à répondre, dardant toujours sur l'ange prisonnier un regard méfiant et haineux. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait subir à son petit frère…

« Et qui avons-nous ensuite ? » continua le bourreau de Naciel

Il dévisagea chacun des nouveaux arrivants avec une minutie chirurgicale presque effrayante.

« Balthazar, célèbre pour avoir dérobé les armes du Paradis…Hannah, _chef_ des rebelles. »

Il y eut une moquerie évidente dans le terme mais personne ne releva.

« Castiel… susurra-t-il ensuite, Mon cher petit ange, tu m'as manqué ! »

Le regard prédateur qu'il lança au brun n'échappa pas à Dean qui se posta, par réflexe, devant son meilleur ami, fusillant l'emplumé coincé au milieu du feu d'un regard si venimeux qu'Alaziel haussa un sourcil.

« Laissez-moi deviner… s'amusa-t-il, Dean Winchester ? »

L'interpellé resserra sa prise sur sa lame angélique pour toute réponse.

« Et j'imagine que toi… »

Alaziel se tourna vers l'autre chasseur.

« … Tu es Sam Winchester. »

Un long silence entendu lui répondit.

« Eh bien quel accueil ! s'enthousiasma l'ange aux iris sombres, Je savais en arrivant ici que j'aurais de la compagnie mais j'étais loin de me douter que tant de personnes seraient présentes ce soir ! »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Tu savais que c'était un piège ? interrogea-t-il

\- Evidemment ! répondit Alaziel, Un démon qui m'invoque ? Le seul assez téméraire, ou stupide, comme vous voulez, pour le faire, c'était forcément le roi de l'Enfer ! Et comme moi aussi j'ai mes informateurs, je savais que Crowley égale Winchester égale Castiel égale rebelles. Donc oui, je savais qu'en venant, je me jetais dans la gueule du loup ! »

Castiel contourna Dean et s'approcha d'Alaziel, affrontant le regard de son ancien tortionnaire.

« Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi être resté ? s'enquit-il

\- Castiel, Castiel, Castiel… » souffla son interlocuteur, amusé

Et l'intonation de sa voix ne rassura pas le moins du monde les personnes présentes.

« Parce que je savais que tu serais là ! continua Alaziel, Tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de venir m'affronter ! Et que c'était une excellente occasion de te récupérer ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Gabriel se plaça devant son frère, Dean à ses côtés, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, alors que les trois autres entouraient Castiel.

« Tu ne poseras plus jamais la main sur lui, c'est clair fils de pute ? » cracha l'aîné des Winchester

Le bourreau de Naciel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu protèges ton petit copain ? C'est trop mignon ! » commenta-t-il, narquois

Gabriel emprisonna de sa main libre le bras de Dean, l'empêchant de se précipiter sur leur ennemi. Il sentit clairement la tension qui régnait dans le corps du chasseur.

« Mais tu sais, cela ne m'empêchera pas de l'avoir. Ce que Naciel veut, il l'obtient, et dans ce cas, je me charge de l'obtenir pour lui ! »

L'aîné des Winchester essaya du mieux qu'il le pouvait de contenir la rage qui le rongeait. Bon sang, il ne supportait pas que cet enfoiré parle de Castiel comme il le faisait ! Cass n'était pas un objet qu'on pouvait prendre pour servir ses intérêts ! C'était son _ami,_ sa _famille_ , et il était hors de question qu'il laisse un membre de sa famille retomber entre les griffes de ces salauds !

« Ah oui ? reprit Dean, sarcastique, Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre alors que tu es coincé au milieu d'un feu sacré ? »

Alaziel lui lança un regard qui lui fit immédiatement regretter d'avoir posé la question, et qui inquiéta considérablement toutes les personnes présentes.

« Vois-tu Dean, je savais que je fonçais dans un piège, répondit l'ange, Alors, je ne sais pas quelle image tu as de moi, mais je ne suis pas assez inconscient pour venir sans renfort ! »

Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main et il y eut du mouvement derrière lui.

« Je me suis aussi permis de venir accompagné. » informa-t-il

Et, surgissant de l'ombre, cinq anges apparurent, venant se placer derrière Alaziel.

Oh merde.

« Laissez-moi faire les présentations ! enchaîna-t-il, Il y a Sederim, que vous connaissez déjà. »

Le concerné eut un sourire amusé et leur fit un petit salut de la main. En le voyant, Dean fit instinctivement un pas en avant et il se serait sans doute précipité sur lui si Sam n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de le retenir.

« Après, Sachael. »

Le fameux ange des pénitents et, défiant l'entendement, le partenaire d'Alaziel. Il n'était pas très grand, des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris-vert. Tout comme Sederim, il avait un air enfantin, mais ses prunelles brillaient d'une compassion sincère.

« Neomeniel. »

Grand et imposant, des prunelles d'un bleu glacé et des cheveux sombres, il inspira un malaise instinctif aux humains présents.

« Hathanaëlle. »

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient dans son dos, des yeux marrons aux étranges reflets violets et un air profondément condescendant sur le visage.

« Et enfin, Ara. »

Une autre femme à la chevelure flamboyante et aux yeux d'un noir profond qui semblait les observer avec un certain air carnassier.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent en chien de faïence un long moment jusqu'à ce que Gabriel reprenne la parole.

« Crowley… Dégage. »

Le démon ouvrit de grands yeux outrés.

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! s'exclama-t-il, Si je…

\- Bon sang ! Ne sois pas borné ! On a cinq anges en liberté face à nous ! Tu crois pas que c'est un mauvais plan pour toi, un démon ?! Alors fous moi le camp immédiatement ! »

Le roi de l'Enfer se tut un bref instant et, observant à nouveau les adversaires en face d'eux, il réalisa que l'archange avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux… A contrecœur – comment ça à _contrecœur ?! –_ il se volatilisa.

« Eh bien, eh bien Gabriel… Tu te fais du souci pour un démon ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais tombé si bas ! » railla Alaziel

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé lui décocha un regard doré qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, ôta toute envie à l'ange prisonnier de faire une remarque de plus.

« Tu penses que tu nous impressionnes avec ta clique d'emplumés ? souffla Dean, exaspéré

\- Je pense que oui » répondit honnêtement Alaziel

Celui-ci se tourna vers ses alliés.

« Tuez-les tous. Sauf Castiel, bien sûr.

\- QUOI ?! »

Contre toute attente, cette exclamation horrifiée ne vint pas du côté des Winchester ou des rebelles, mais bien de Sachael qui fixait, abasourdi, Alaziel.

« Un problème ? interrogea l'ange piégé, un sourcil haussé

\- T'es pas sérieux là quand même ! Les _tuer_? Tu m'as dit qu'on ne ferait que récupérer Castiel ! »

Le bourreau de Naciel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ils préfèreront mourir plutôt que de perdre Castiel. On ne fait qu'accélérer l'échéance !

\- Alaziel ! Ce sont nos frères et sœurs ! Je refuse de les tuer ! »

Tous les anges présents jetèrent un regard médusé à Sachael. Il se passait quoi là exactement ?

« Tu as une autre solution pour unir le Paradis ? »

La voix d'Alaziel avait claqué dans le silence, glaciale.

« T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que la réunification du Paradis passera obligatoirement par un massacre ! s'exclama Sachael, horrifié

\- Un massacre… Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ce ne seront jamais que trois anges et deux humains !

\- C'est déjà bien trop ! tempêta le partenaire d'Alaziel

\- Bon sang Sachael ! Tu ne peux pas être naïf au point de croire que notre mission serait exempte de sang versé ! »

L'interpellé croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je comprends que l'on puisse recourir à la violence. Mais jamais je ne cautionnerai le meurtre ! »

Alaziel le dévisagea longuement, les yeux de ses acolytes fixés sur lui, attendant sa réaction. Quant à Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Hannah et les Winchester, ils ne lâchaient pas Sachael du regard.

« C'est bien dommage, souffla finalement Alaziel, Je t'aimais bien tu sais ? Sederim ? Occupe-toi de lui !

\- NON ! »

Et alors que Sederim allait se saisir d'un Sachael qui avait instinctivement fait un pas en arrière, Castiel se précipita vers eux pour contrer l'attaque du blond qui l'observa, surpris un bref instant par son intervention. Leurs lames croisées, immobiles, ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Ravi de te revoir Castiel ! » chuchota le petit ange

Son adversaire fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la voix d'Hannah résonna.

« Castiel ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête rapidement pour voir la brune juste derrière lui parer l'attaque d'Hathanaëlle d'un habile mouvement de lame. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent un corps à corps plutôt dangereux pour l'une comme pour l'autre jusqu'au moment où Balthazar vint prêter main forte à son alliée. Balayant la salle du regard, Castiel vit Gabriel aux prises avec Neomeniel, le malmenant considérablement, Alaziel toujours piégé, Sachael sonné dans un coin sombre dans la pièce - Hathanaëlle l'avait violemment frappé au moment où Castiel avait avorté l'attaque de Sederim – et par un réflexe ancré au fin fond de son être, il chercha les Winchester des yeux. Il les vit affronter Ara qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec eux, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un étrange coup au cœur quand il vit la rousse envoyer Dean au tapis.

« Tu te fais du souci pour ton petit ami ? » murmura la voix mielleuse de Sederim

Son intervention suffit à ramener sur lui toute l'attention de Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! gronda-t-il alors que la colère envahissait à nouveau tout son corps, lui donnant la furieuse envie de massacrer le visage qu'il avait sous les yeux

\- Ton protégé alors ? continua le blond, voyant sans peine la rage grandissante chez son adversaire

\- Ce n'est pas mon… »

Castiel se tut un instant... Dean _était_ son protégé. Cela avait toujours été le cas ! Alors pourquoi cette perspective lui était si hostile en cet instant ?

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes alors ? »

Le brun ancra ses prunelles dans celles de Sederim, et à la vue de la lueur moqueuse qui y brillait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Séparant leurs armes rapidement, il décocha une droite phénoménale au blond qui tituba sous l'attaque, tenant sa mâchoire et dardant sur Castiel un air ahuri.

« Ne me… »

Un nouveau coup de poing.

« … parle pas… »

Un coup au ventre.

« … de lui ! »

Castiel levait sa lame vers lui quand Sederim lui saisit le poignet et le tordit violemment, faisant tomber l'arme dans un bruit métallique. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre et son regard hurlait sa haine.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois conciliant avec toi Castiel… murmura-t-il, Naciel te veut vivant. Il n'a pas précisé qu'il te voulait indemne ! »

Son adversaire ricana.

« On sera deux dans ce cas ! »

Une éclatante lumière envahit la pièce avant de disparaître brutalement. Dean et Sam, leurs respirations haletantes, regardèrent avec satisfaction la marque des ailes d'Ara sur le sol. Cette pute leur en avait fait sérieusement baver ! Ils étaient bons pour avoir des bleus et des contusions un peu partout sur le corps ! Dean passa une main concernée sur le filet de sang qui coulait de l'arcade sourcilière de son petit frère, ignorant son propre dos qui le lançait douloureusement depuis sa chute.

« Sammy ? Ca va ? »

L'interrogé hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais je crois qu'il y a encore du boulot ! »

Sans se concerter, ils levèrent leurs yeux vers Alaziel qui dévisageait, inexpressif, le cadavre d'Ara avant de fixer toute son attention sur eux.

« Je vais m'occuper de ce salaud ! siffla Dean

\- Dean… » voulut contester son frère

L'aîné des Winchester secoua la tête.

« Va filer un coup de main à Gabriel. » ordonna-t-il

Sam l'observa une dernière fois avant de finalement se décider à attaquer Neomeniel par derrière. Celui-ci, surpris par cette irruption dans son affrontement avec l'archange, donna ainsi l'opportunité à Gabriel de lui porter un nouveau coup qui eut le mérite de l'handicaper franchement.

Dean s'approcha du feu sacré qui maintenait toujours Alaziel prisonnier.

« Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi, petit humain ? » le nargua l'ange

Le chasseur joua avec sa lame, ne lâchant pas son adversaire des yeux.

« Je pense que tu devrais. »

Sur ces mots, il enjamba le cercle de flammes. Il prenait un énorme risque, il le savait. Affronter au corps à corps un ange de la trempe d'Alaziel ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait déjà eu des idées moins suicidaires, mais le besoin de vengeance que cet emplumé lui inspirait était bien trop fort…

Il se retrouvait donc, de son plein gré, dans un cercle de deux mètres de diamètre, presque nez à nez avec le tortionnaire de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai entendu parler de ton inconscience, remarqua Alaziel, Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là ! »

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il attaqua directement. L'ange évita son attaque et fit apparaître sa propre lame angélique sous l'œil attentif du chasseur.

« Autant se mettre à égalité non ? » commenta simplement Alaziel

Son adversaire fusa à nouveau et il l'évita sans difficulté, en profitant pour le frapper à l'estomac. Dean sentit l'air quitter ses poumons un bref instant avant de se reconcentrer et de tenter de cogner l'ange à son tour. Son poing fut dévié avec une nonchalance qui exacerba sa rancœur, et alors qu'il visait la poitrine d'Alaziel avec son arme, celui-ci para à nouveau et, forçant sur son bras, il lui fit lâcher la lame qui toucha le sol dans un bruit métallique. Désarmé face à Alaziel ? La situation se compliquait. Légèrement.

Son adversaire le poussa avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva à nouveau par terre, le souffle coupé, le visage à deux doigts du feu et l'ange s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Voyant les flammes derrière Alaziel, il eut une idée. Il balaya ses jambes de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber en plein sur l'huile enflammée. La douleur fit hurler l'ange et il lâcha sa lame que Dean récupéra aussitôt qu'il se fut redressé. Il s'approcha d'Alaziel que la souffrance des brûlures semblait immobiliser au sol. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Espèce de cloporte ! » cracha Alaziel, les flammes rongeant sa peau comme de l'acide

Dean ne répondit rien, et s'accroupissant à ses côtés, il posa la pointe de l'arme sur son ventre.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Cass repartira avec toi… » souffla-t-il

Il enfonça brutalement la lame dans le corps de l'ange.

« Naciel… Le récupérera… D'une façon ou d'une autre… » le nargua Alaziel entre deux râles

Le chasseur releva la tête, vit Castiel se battre avec acharnement contre Sederim, Hannah précipiter d'un coup de pied brutal Hathanaëlle sur le poignard de Balthazar et Gabriel et son frère transpercer simultanément Neomeniel. Il eut un sourire moqueur quand il observa à nouveau l'ange qui brûlait sous lui.

« Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. »

Il fit pénétrer la lame plus profondément et une nouvelle lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce.

« Ca, c'est de la part de Castiel, espèce d'enfoiré ! » jura-t-il en se redressant alors que les flammes s'éteignaient

Un cri de rage lui répondit et, tournant sa tête vers Sederim, il le vit envoyer valser Castiel contre le mur avec une violence inouïe.

« Castiel ! » hurla-t-il, horrifié, bien trop préoccupé par son meilleur ami qui restait immobile au sol pour réagir au fait que Sederim courait vers lui

Mais Gabriel avait d'excellents réflexes et il s'interposa, emprisonnant Sederim dans une étreinte de fer et le poignardant sans remord avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le chasseur.

« Je savais bien qu'il fallait se méfier de toi… » chuchota-t-il froidement, ôtant sa lame et laissant le cadavre de l'ange tomber au sol

Dean balaya la pièce du regard, plus aucun ennemi debout, plus de danger immédiat, plus d'anges pour tenter d'enlever Castiel… Castiel…

« Cass ! »

Il se précipita aux côtés de son ami qui était toujours allongé au sol.

« Cass ! » cria-t-il plus fort, posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de l'ange

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, bien trop intense. Il fallait que Castiel aille bien ! Ils n'avaient pas affronté ces foutus emplumés pour que son meilleur ami soit vaincu par KO à cause d'un putain de mur !

Il sentit un mouvement et il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

« Cass ! Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas… Besoin… D'aide… »

Dean fronça les sourcils alors que Castiel se redressait doucement, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Joue pas au con Cass ! A mon avis, t'es bien amoché ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! s'exclama précipitamment le chasseur, s'approchant du brun pour le soutenir

\- J'ai dis… »

Castiel se leva brusquement, entraînant Dean dans son sillage, le plaquant sans aucune retenue contre le mur.

« …Que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! » cracha-t-il finalement

Très bien, la situation aurait pu être « habituelle ». Contre un mur, et un Castiel en colère presque collé à lui, Dean s'y faisait à la longue. Mais la lame posée sur sa gorge, ça, c'était nouveau.

Le chasseur sentait bien le métal sur sa peau et en cet instant, il n'arrivait qu'à fixer avec une incompréhension totale les prunelles si foncées de son meilleur ami qu'elles en paraissaient noires. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant d'ignorer le mieux possible la terreur grandissante dans son être et son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il cognait fort. Il s'obligeait à ne pas paniquer, mais comment pouvait-il rester stoïque alors que son meilleur ami était en train de le menacer ?! C'était un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Castiel ne pouvait pas être réellement en train de le regarder comme s'il considérait sincèrement l'idée de lui ouvrir la gorge ?!

Et pourtant… L'ange se disait que ce serait si simple… La lame n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la jugulaire. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour entailler la peau et laisser le sang s'échapper. Voir la vie s'écouler hors de Dean Winchester… Cette perspective avait quelque chose de particulièrement tentant, il devait bien l'admettre. Il voyait le sang pulser dans le cou, il le sentait, il _l'appelait_. Doucement, avec une dévotion effrayante, il fit glisser la lame pour suivre le tracé d'une veine jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam qu'il frôla. Un simple geste, et c'est la mort qu'il pouvait offrir à cet humain.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa. C'était un humain qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un humain qu'il avait tendance à haïr d'une façon assez irrationnelle dernièrement, certes, mais il restait un humain avant tout ! Lui, qui s'était battu et rebellé pour l'Humanité, venait réellement d'envisager de tuer un homme de sang-froid ? Il passa son regard de la pointe de son arme au visage de Dean. L'effroi qu'il lut dans les prunelles vertes remua quelque chose au fond de lui. Dean… Qui avait peur de lui…

Le chasseur ne le lâchait pas du regard, ayant l'impression que s'il le faisait, il se condamnerait. Il vit l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de l'ange et alors que Castiel écartait prudemment la lame de son cou, il jura avoir vu ses iris recouvrer, pendant un bref instant, leur bleu originel. Le brun fit un pas en arrière, baissant son arme et se refusant à quitter son protégé des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus chez lui ?!

Dean, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que c'était encore une conséquence du sort d'Algedone ? Cela avait toutes les chances de l'être ! Déjà qu'il n'avait que très moyennement apprécié un Castiel froid et distant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer un Castiel aux tendances meurtrières ! Bon sang, trouver le moyen de ramener le vrai Cass ne relevait plus de la priorité mais de l'urgence !

« Dean ? Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Sam à ses côtés

L'interpellé regarda son frère, regarda Castiel qui venait de se placer aux côtés de Balthazar, sa main serrée à s'en faire mal autour de sa lame, et regarda à nouveau son frère. Non. Ca n'allait pas. Il secoua simplement la tête, la gorge nouée, alors que Sam posait prudemment une main sur son épaule.

« Cassie ? interrogea à son tour Gabriel qui lançait un regard inquiet au cadet des Winchester

\- Je vais bien… » répondit l'interrogé

Un long silence suivit.

« Bon, j'espère bien que vous êtes d'attaque ! s'exclama Balthazar, Parce qu'il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce qu'on va faire de lui ! »

Du pouce, il désigna Sachael, toujours légèrement groggy et à moitié appuyé sur Hannah. Castiel l'observa de longues minutes avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Il a refusé de s'en prendre à nous ! Et je crois qu'il vient de me donner une idée… souffla-t-il

\- Une idée ? Laquelle ? » osa demander Gabriel qui avait un étrange pressentiment

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Je vous en parlerai plus tard, d'abord, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ramener Sachael au Paradis avec nous. »

Un nouveau long silence suivit, silence au cours duquel tous le dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

« _Nous_? interrogea l'archange, ayant la sensation qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout la réponse

\- Oui, nous, confirma Castiel, Je vais remonter avec vous ! »

Un même hoquet de surprise saisit Dean, Sam et Gabriel.

« Cassie… commença l'archange, Tu m'avais promis que…

\- Je sais Gabriel, le coupa Castiel, Mais on vient de se débarrasser d'Alaziel, ce qui représente un important danger en moins, et cela change tout !

\- Cass… »

Dean avait beau être encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser son ami repartir là-haut ! En entendant la voix du chasseur, Cass se figea mais il ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

« Castiel, osa Sam à son tour, C'est toujours risqué pour toi là-haut ! »

L'ange lui fit un petit sourire qu'il voulut rassurant, et Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'est-ce pas ? » comprit-il à contrecœur

Son frère le regarda intensément en acquiesçant et Dean sentit son cœur hurler de désespoir dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Castiel puisse encore se mettre en danger…

« Très bien ! souffla l'archange, Regroupez-vous, je vais m'assurer que vos protections fonctionnent toujours ! »

Castiel, Balthazar, Hannah, et Sachael dans une certaine mesure, se rassemblèrent alors que Gabriel passait une main dépitée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Cass ! Je t'en prie ! Ne repars pas ! »

Il n'avait pas voulu sonner si désespéré, mais le fait est que la voix de Dean s'était brisée sur la fin… L'interpellé l'ignora toujours.

« Gaby, interrogea Balthazar, Tu remontes ? »

L'archange leva les yeux sur son ami.

« Je vous rejoins après… J'ai… Encore quelque chose à faire. » répondit-il

Et il ne put empêcher l'image de l'arme de son petit frère sur le cou de Dean de s'imprimer cruellement dans son esprit.

Castiel acquiesça et son protégé sut qu'il allait disparaître, encore, pour une durée indéterminée. Et il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette idée.

« Cass ! » supplia-t-il encore

Cette fois, le brun tourna lentement la tête et planta ses prunelles dans celles du chasseur. Elles étaient si glaciales qu'elles figèrent le sang dans tout le corps de Dean.

« Castiel. Pas Cass. »

Et sur ces mots, les quatre anges disparurent.

L'aîné des Winchester observa de longues minutes l'endroit d'où ils étaient partis, bouche bée, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée se répandant insidieusement dans tout son être, broyant son cœur sans aucune délicatesse.

 _Pas Cass._

Il se prit le visage entre les mains, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

« Dean-o ? »

Il se détourna pour faire face à Gabriel qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne semblait pas en mener large. Le chasseur l'interrogea du regard et l'archange soupira en lui tendant une lame angélique. Dean fronça les sourcils, pas certain de ce qu'il était supposé faire.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça ? interrogea-t-il, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

\- Que tu la gardes pour te protéger… »

Il ouvrit la bouche alors que les mots de son interlocuteur se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit. Se protéger ? Une lame angélique. Pour se protéger d'un ange. Il passa instinctivement sa main sur son cou en se rappelant de l'arme de Castiel… Puis il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il comprit.

« Tu veux que je l'utilise contre Cass ?! » s'écria-t-il

Gabriel secoua la tête.

« Non, je veux juste que tu ne sois pas impuissant si une situation comme celle qui s'est passée tout à l'heure se reproduit ! »

Le chasseur fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de la lame.

« C'était accidentel ! affirma-t-il, Ca ne se reproduira pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une foutue arme céleste ! Surtout contre Cass, merde à la fin ! »

L'archange lui lança un regard douloureux qui ne rassura pas le chasseur. Ce qui venait de se passer était peut-être accidentel. Mais Gabriel savait que cela risquait de se reproduire. Parce que le sort d'Algedone avait trop d'emprise désormais. Et il comprenait le refus catégorique de Dean d'envisager Castiel comme une menace, il n'était pas au courant du véritable danger qu'il courrait… Mais son frère, lui, le connaissait…

Il se tourna vers Sam et lui tendit l'arme. Le cadet des Winchester regarda la lame pendant un très long moment, lui aussi complètement indécis.

« Sammy… Tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre cette lame ! » prévint son frère, acide

Le jeune chasseur jeta un regard indéchiffrable à son ainé avant de croiser le regard de Gabriel.

« Bordel Sam ! C'est de Cass dont on parle ! Pas d'un quelconque foutu emplumé ! »

L'interpellé ferma les yeux. C'est ce qui rendait la décision encore plus atroce. Parce que le danger venait d'un ami ! Quelqu'un que Dean respectait, protégeait, aimait plus que tout… Mais il était hors de question qu'il ne prenne pas toutes les dispositions possibles pour protéger son frère !

Il rouvrit les yeux et, jetant un regard entendu à Gabriel, se saisit de l'arme céleste d'un geste qu'il espéra assuré.

« Sam… souffla Dean, complètement abasourdi

\- Dean, je…

\- Non. Je ne veux même pas savoir. »

L'aîné des Winchester se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ses émotions oscillant entre une rage pure et la sensation que son monde s'écroulait, laissant un gouffre vide et froid au fond de lui. Il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il se réfugie quelque part où il serait en sécurité.

Il se détourna de son frère et de Gabriel et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Sam. Ne dis pas un mot. Ca me donne juste envie de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Je rentre au bunker. Tu te démerderas avec ton copain pour revenir à la maison ! »

Il sortit rapidement, laissant un Sam et un Gabriel complètement défaits derrière lui.

Le chasseur voulut se lancer à la poursuite de son aîné mais l'archange lui attrapa le bras, secouant la tête.

« Gabe, supplia Sam, Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Il…

\- Il a surtout besoin d'être seul, crois-moi… »

Gabriel se pinça l'arête du nez dans un geste las.

« Et puis, Sam, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

* * *

 ***se racle la gorge***

 **Alors... J'autorise tous ceux à qui je viens de briser leurs espoirs de me maudire sur quarante-deux générations... Au moins.**

 **Mais bon, j'espère quand même qu'une petite part de vous a apprécié malgré tout ! :)**

 **A dimanche pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Hello les gens ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un chapitre que, à mon avis, beaucoup attendent avec impatience ! :) Le plus long pour le moment, mais pas le plus simple à écrire je vous l'accorde...**

 **Merci encore d'être toujours là malgré les chapitres déprimants, merci encore de me laisser vos avis !**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , j'espère quand même que je vous fais pas TROP languir et rager ! :)**

 ** _Mysty_ , je fais passer ton câlin à Dean ! Il en a besoin !**

 ** _Ethel_ , on peut encore creuser je pense... Et ne redoute pas le plan de Castiel ;)**

 ** _Pommeda_ , du positif ? J'essaie :) Peut-être que tu en trouveras dans celui-là !**

 ** _Melie_ , oui, reste POSITIVE surtout ! Tout va bien se passer ! *tend une camisole au cas où***

 **Allez, place à ce nouveau chapitre de l'histoire !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 23_

Quand Dean arriva au bunker, il avait la sensation d'être complètement gelé de l'intérieur. Au cours du trajet, sa rage ne s'était pas réellement apaisée, mais la désagréable sensation de vide et de froid, elle, avait gagné en puissance, le glaçant inexplicablement. Et le chauffage qu'il avait mis à fond dans la voiture n'avait pas aidé.

La première chose qu'il fit en entrant fut de se précipiter dans la cuisine, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, et se saisit d'une bière qu'il décapsula immédiatement. Il accueillit avec bonheur la première gorgée qui réchauffa sa gorge tandis que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans aucune logique : Castiel reparti, son frère qui avait accepté l'arme, sa déception, sa peur, son incompréhension, sa douleur… Le froid mordit à nouveau ses entrailles et il but une nouvelle gorgée qui le soulagea.

Il ferma les yeux. Il revit le bleu polaire des yeux de Castiel. Il ressentit à nouveau la lame contre son cou. Il réentendit la voix acide. Il se repassa encore et encore les derniers mots de l'ange.

 _Pas Cass…_

Cela faisait des années que Dean l'appelait ainsi. Malgré les coups durs. Malgré les épreuves. Malgré les erreurs. Le surnom était apparu rapidement. Etait resté naturellement. Désormais, il lui était impossible d'envisager Castiel autrement qu'en _Cass…_ Et que celui-ci rejette ce surnom le confrontait à une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir affronter. Une rupture…

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, paniqué, la souffrance envahissant à nouveau avec force chaque partie de son être. Il finit sa bouteille d'un trait, et en ouvrit une deuxième, repoussant le froid qui le tétanisait. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis. Chaque bière l'adoucissait, mais ne le faisait pas disparaître, et il revenait en force. Toujours plus pénétrant.

Dean s'assit à même le sol, adossé au plan de travail, avec ce qui semblait être sa… Sixième ? Septième bière ? dans sa main. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de se réchauffer correctement. La bière, sa meilleure amie d'ordinaire pour l'aider à se changer les idées, semblait inefficace. Il se recroquevilla, sa bouteille à côté de lui, essayant de contenir sa propre chaleur, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de déclencher une nouvelle vague d'émotion qui lui tordit l'estomac.

Il détestait se sentir ainsi. Il détestait perdre le contrôle. Et il détestait par-dessus tout ce froid qui l'envahissait.

Il redressa vivement la tête alors qu'il abandonnait le cadavre de sa bouteille avant de quitter la cuisine et de monter à l'étage. La bière n'arrivait pas à le réchauffer, qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait quelque chose de bien plus efficace dans sa chambre. De sa table de chevet, il sortit une bouteille de Jack Daniels et un verre. Il observa longuement le whisky, songeur, essayant de se concentrer malgré ses pensées qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas bu. Enfin, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le _besoin_ de le faire. La dernière fois, ça avait été à cause de la conviction que Cass était mort à cause des Léviathans et qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais…

A ce souvenir, il se servit sans réfléchir un verre et déposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Il approcha le liquide de ses lèvres et eut un instant d'hésitation. Son frère n'approuverait pas. L'état déplorable dans lequel il s'était mis à cause de la perte de Castiel avait considérablement alarmé Sam… Il lui avait promis de ne plus faire ça. De ne plus boire pour oublier… Mais au souvenir de son cadet, la rage et la déception refirent brutalement surface. Comment Sam avait-il pu accepter de prendre une arme angélique contre Castiel ?! Comment Gabriel avait-il pu vouloir lui confier quelque chose qui pourrait blesser son propre petit frère ?! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ?!

Dean ferma les yeux en se remémorant cette scène qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles… Gabriel qui le regarde, apeuré et… Perdu ? Sam qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi… Indécis et fébrile ? Et le regard que ces deux-là s'étaient échangé… Un regard… Entendu. Un regard de connivence ? Ils s'étaient dévisagés comme s'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées, les mêmes craintes. Il fronça les sourcils alors que l'idée désagréable que son frère et l'archange sachent quelque chose semblait faire son chemin dans son esprit. Quelque chose, oui, mais à propos de quoi ? A propos de Castiel ? Cela expliquerait probablement leur comportement allant à l'encontre de ce qu'ils étaient… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient savoir sur Castiel qui les inquiéterait autant ? Et surtout, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas daigné le tenir au courant ? Merde, ce n'est pas comme s'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait décelé chez lui les premières manifestations de son changement de comportement !

Puis, il réalisa. Si les deux savaient quelque chose et l'avaient tenu à l'écart, alors ils lui avaient délibérément _menti_ , et son poing se crispa à cette idée. Sam… Son petit frère. Celui qui lui jurait depuis deux semaines qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Gabriel. Cet archange incontrôlable qui avait manqué lui sauter à la gorge en pensant qu'il était responsable des malheurs de son propre petit frère… Si l'éventualité qu'ils soient au courant de quelque chose se confirmait, alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ n'avaient-ils rien fait ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans cette histoire ?

Il s'obligea à respirer un grand coup et prit une longue gorgée de whisky. La pensée d'avoir été trompé pendant tout ce temps ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il espérait _sincèrement_ que ce ne soit qu'un délire de son esprit malmené !

L'alcool laissa une traînée de chaleur dans sa gorge. Bien plus efficace que la bière, il fallait le reconnaître.

Il soupira alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre, adossé à son lit, et il posa le verre contre son front, laissant malgré lui ses pensées vagabonder vers des endroits qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir…

Castiel était reparti au Paradis… Et il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée ! C'était bien trop dangereux pour lui ! Et même si Alaziel était mort, cela n'empêchait pas que son meilleur ami serait loin d'être en sécurité là-haut… Il était bien évidemment satisfait que le tortionnaire attitré de Naciel ait été mis hors d'état de nuire, c'était une menace en moins, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais merde ! A chaque fois que Castiel s'était impliqué pour le Paradis, cela s'était toujours mal terminé ! Cela avait beau être sa « maison », l'endroit où il était né, où il avait vécu… Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'aux yeux de Dean, le Paradis n'était plus qu'un bordel monstrueux. Un bordel qu'il aimerait plus que tout faire éviter à son ange gardien ! Et en repensant au fait que celui-ci s'était encore une fois jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille, il résista à l'envie fulgurante d'hurler à Cass de revenir illico presto ici !

C'était ridicule. Il en avait conscience. Parce que Castiel ne répondrait pas ! Il n'apparaîtrait pas avec son habituel air perdu. Avec ses grands yeux bleus qui lui donnaient l'impression de sonder son âme. Avec ce sourire discret qui le rassurait inévitablement… Et cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir être _lié_ à son ange lui comprima une nouvelle fois le cœur alors qu'une nouvelle vague de froid envahissait son corps.

Une autre gorgée de whisky.

Combien de temps Castiel allait-il rester là-haut ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Quand Gabriel avait débarqué et l'avait emmené avec lui, les semaines qui avaient suivi lui avaient paru longues en l'absence du brun. Et encore, à ce moment, il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de réellement affronter la… Haine ? Son souffle se bloqua brutalement dans sa poitrine alors que le mot s'imprimait au fer rouge dans son esprit. Haine. Est-ce que Castiel le haïssait désormais à cause de ce foutu sortilège ? Cette pensée remua quelque chose de désagréable au fond de lui et il jura que ses yeux le picotaient légèrement.

Il passa sa main libre sur son visage alors qu'il buvait à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à de telles choses. Il se torturerait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Mais l'idée d'un Castiel à nouveau impliqué l'obsédait viscéralement. Pire encore. Elle le faisait paniquer. Comme cette peur irrationnelle démesurée qui s'était manifestée quand il avait compris que l'ange disparaîtrait encore… Sa gorge se noua alors que le besoin de crier se faisait de nouveau sentir. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Alors, certes, la situation n'était pas idéale là-haut. Mais Castiel avait Gabriel. Il avait Balthazar. Et il avait…

Tout son corps se tendit alors que l'image d'Hannah apparaissait dans son esprit. Il voulut la faire disparaître avec une nouvelle gorgée, mais il réalisa avec une surprise mêlée d'horreur que son verre était vide. Dans un juron, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, ignorant ses pieds qui semblaient vouloir s'emmêler entre eux. Dès qu'il eut la bouteille en main, il se laissa immédiatement retomber par terre dans un grognement frustré. Il se servit un nouveau verre alors que l'image de la brune ne semblait pas vouloir s'évaporer.

Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi faisait-il une fixette sur cette garce ?! Ok, il ne la supportait pas. C'était un fait avéré depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à simplement l'ignorer ? Faire comme si elle n'était rien pour lui ? C'est souvent ce qu'on faisait quand quelque chose nous irritait. On l'ignorait par tous les moyens ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il faire abstraction d'Hannah !

Il savait que son aversion s'était manifestée rapidement. Peut-être trop rapidement d'ailleurs puisqu'il s'était mis à la détester alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas échangé un mot avec elle. Ce qui était assez étrange venant de lui. Il jugeait rarement les gens simplement au premier regard… Il discutait au moins un peu. C'est là que son instinct se manifestait et lui criait s'il pouvait se fier, ou non, à cette personne. Alors pourquoi avait-il condamné cette emplumée sans jamais lui avoir parlé ?

Tout en buvant à nouveau, il se remémora l'arrivée de la jeune femme au bunker. Gabriel lui avait dit qu'elle était digne de confiance, que lui et Sam pouvaient la laisser entrer sans crainte. Il avait bien évidemment fait preuve d'une certaine méfiance, les anges étant loin d'être ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait accepté de la laisser entrer. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé du tout, Hannah était bien plus préoccupée par l'état de Castiel. Et il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre… Mais s'il était honnête, hormis sa suspicion, il n'y avait pas réellement eu d'animosité quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Non. Il avait commencé à être agacé quand elle s'était approchée un peu trop près de Castiel. Quand elle l'avait regardé avec un peu trop d'attention…

Et à ce souvenir, il prit une longue gorgée, espérant que les brumes de l'alcool feraient disparaître ces images qui lui donnaient l'impression étrange d'écorcher son cœur… Mais force était d'admettre que ce fut plutôt le contraire qui se passa. A force de vouloir rejeter ces pensées, elles revinrent, plus nettes que jamais. Il revit malgré lui tous les instants où Hannah et Castiel avaient été ensemble. Discutant tranquillement. Proches. Comme des amis. Une affection tangible entre les deux. Et à cette idée, l'exaspération et la colère revinrent en force, inexplicablement. Mais cette fois, il jura qu'une nouvelle émotion semblait vouloir hurler sa présence aussi. Et il n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom dessus. La frustration…

Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi se sentait-il frustré ? Et comme pour répondre à son interrogation, son cerveau se fit un malin plaisir de lui rappeler la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Crowley.

Jalousie.

Ce mot enflait dans son esprit, prenant de plus en plus de place. Et Il avait beau boire pour essayer de l'effacer, cela ne fit qu'empirer… Il ne voulait pas. Sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Mais une partie de sa tête ne semblait clairement pas de cet avis. Une partie de sa conscience qui profitait allégrement de son esprit brumeux pour lui hurler de comprendre, d'accepter… Mais accepter quoi à la fin ? Qu'il était jaloux ? Pitié !

Il but à nouveau, directement à la bouteille.

Les propos du démon lui semblaient toujours aussi aberrants. Enfin, il _voulait_ toujours les considérer ainsi. Et pourtant… En y réfléchissant bien, du moins autant qu'il était possible avec sa lucidité noyée en partie dans l'alcool, il devait admettre qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. Il poussa un soupir découragé en réalisant que, _oui,_ il était bien jaloux. D'une certaine façon. Jaloux de l'entente entre Hannah et Castiel. Jaloux de tous ces gens qui pouvaient encore partager quelque chose avec lui. Jaloux de la façon dont ils avaient tous droit à sa considération. Jaloux de ces amitiés. Jaloux qu'on lui ait arraché la sienne…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et retint à grand peine l'émotion qui le submergeait, son cœur à vif.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait.

Il eut un hoquet nerveux qui ressembla beaucoup à un sanglot contenu…

Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les recherches depuis des semaines, obsédé par le moyen de guérir Castiel, et cela lui avait permis de mettre en sourdine ses sentiments… L'angoisse quand l'ange était reparti avec Gabriel, le vide dû à son absence, la panique et la haine quand il était revenu blessé, l'insupportable attente de ne pas savoir quand il se réveillerait, le bonheur de l'avoir revu sur pied et en bonne santé…

Cela le frappait à présent qu'il avait droit à un Castiel vivant mais hostile à son égard. Et aucune recherche dans laquelle s'enfermer. L'ange lui manquait…

Il lui manquait à en crever.

Il voulait plus que tout le retrouver. Retrouver ces échanges qu'ils avaient. Cette complicité. Cette façon de se comprendre sans dire un mot. Revoir ses yeux bleus… Pas ce foutu bleu trop foncé qui lui rappelait à chaque fois que Castiel lui échappait ! Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde pouvoir se reposer sur lui à nouveau. Pouvoir se laisser aller. Sentir que le lien était toujours là. Indéfectible.

Un nouveau froid le prit au ventre et il but à nouveau.

Il en avait assez de paraître fort. Insensible. Il ne l'était pas. En cet instant, il se sentait comme un enfant perdu. Un enfant piégé, submergé par ses émotions. Un enfant qui ne rêvait qu'à un chose. Qu'on le protège. Il ferma les yeux et, derrière ses paupières, il vit distinctement Castiel s'agenouiller à ses côtés, son regard empreint d'une tendresse qui lui fit chavirer le cœur… L'ange n'hésita pas avant de l'entourer de ses bras, et Dean se sentit bien… Parfaitement bien. A sa place. Et en sécurité dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

Il eut un sursaut de lucidité.

Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il voyait Castiel comme un protecteur, mais bordel depuis quand s'imaginait-il se réfugier dans ses bras ?! Lui qui avait le contact en horreur, lui qui hurlait au scandale à chaque fois que l'ange s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, lui qui se sentait à chaque fois inexplicablement gêné de leur promiscuité _voulait_ que Castiel le tienne contre lui ?!

Une nouvelle gorgée.

Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine.

C'était aberrant ! Impensable. Complètement dingue…

Et plus il essayait de se convaincre de l'absurdité de ses pensées, plus il lui semblait que l'image se gravait dans sa tête, jusqu'à s'imposer sans aucune contestation… Les bras de Castiel autour de lui… C'était réellement ce dont il avait besoin, reconnut-il alors qu'une nouvelle traînée de feu envahissait sa gorge.

Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière alors qu'il rendait les armes, laissant libre court à son imagination. Il accepta docilement la vision d'un ange l'étreignant avec douceur. Le rassurant silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se laisser aller… Réellement se laisser aller. Il avait pleuré. De nombreuses fois. Mais jamais il ne s'était blotti contre quelqu'un d'autre, abaissant sans retenue toutes ses barrières. Des années de souffrances, de sacrifices, de pertes vous endurcissaient. Les larmes étaient la seule expression de sa douleur qu'il acceptait. Mais là, il ne voulait que s'effondrer. Contre son ange gardien. Contre son meilleur ami. Contre Castiel…

Il voulait enlacer l'ange à son tour... Enfouir sa tête contre son cou… Se laisser bercer par la chaleur du corps contre lui… Cette chaleur apaisante… S'enivrer de son odeur… Laisser ses mains découvrir son visage… Sentir la peau sous ses caresses…

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Mais à quoi il pensait là ?!

Il se redressa sous le choc et secoua la tête, la bouteille de whisky serrée contre sa poitrine. Il délirait totalement ! Il jeta un regard suspicieux à l'alcool, se demandant s'il devait le blâmer pour ces images complètement insensées qui apparaissaient dans sa tête, avant d'en boire une nouvelle gorgée en haussant les épaules. Ca ne pouvait pas être à cause de ça, si ? Il s'était déjà mis dans cet état auparavant, et il n'avait jamais eu de pensées… Inhabituelles concernant Castiel ! Il n'allait pas laisser la bouteille de côté alors que c'était la seule chose qui semblait lui apporter du réconfort en ce moment !

Mais force fut de constater que la nouvelle vague d'alcool ne lui remit absolument pas les idées en place. Pire encore, le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit sembla l'encourager à imaginer plus encore… Castiel n'avait plus son trench-coat sur lui. Ni sa veste. Ni sa chemise. En fait, il était complètement torse nu désormais. Dean n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il avait parfaitement gravé dans sa mémoire tous les détails du torse de l'ange quand celui-ci était revenu inconscient du Paradis. Mais les faits étaient là. Il visualisait avec une acuité terrifiante le corps de son meilleur ami. Et il visualisait encore mieux ses mains qui passaient et repassaient sur la peau, appréciant la douceur sous ses doigts… Et la chaleur… Cette chaleur si agréable qui éveillait sa curiosité, qui le poussait à approfondir le contact… Cette urgence brûlante dans son bas-ventre qui l'incitait à frôler de ses lèvres la peau qu'il touchait…

Le choc le saisit à nouveau. C'était quoi ce plan qu'il était en train de se faire ? Il… Il…

Une tension familière attira son attention et il jeta avec appréhension un regard à son entrejambe…

Oh bordel…

Il _fantasmait_ sur Castiel ?! Cette fois, c'était clair, il était bon pour la camisole de force ! Lui, Dean Winchester, l'homme à femmes par excellence, le plus hétéro des hétéros, était excité à la pensée de toucher et embrasser le corps de Castiel? Un _homme_? Bon, ok, un ange pour être exact. Mais un ange dans un foutu vaisseau masculin ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus chez lui ?!

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, les sourcils froncés, concentré, essayant de reconduire ses pensées sur un sentier moins glissant… Mais il semblait que l'image de Castiel soit bien trop alléchante pour lui… Bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. Malgré lui, il revit tous ces moments où l'ange avait empiété sur son espace personnel, faisant toujours apparaître une chaleur étrange dans son être. Une chaleur due à la gêne ? Ou à autre chose ? Il repensa à cette scène étrange au motel de Kansas City. Quand il avait été troublé plus que de coutume quand Castiel l'avait dévisagé avec une attention inhabituelle quand il sortait de la douche… Et leurs derniers échanges. Tendus. Electriques. Leurs corps quasi collés l'un à l'autre. La chaleur qui s'était manifestée dans ces moments avec été bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu… Pourquoi ? Parce que Castiel n'avait plus aucun scrupule à l'approcher ? Qu'il avait forcé ses barrières ? Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait aimé que l'ange le fasse…

Il but à nouveau.

Et les souvenirs de ces rapprochements récents mirent en avant un élément sur lequel il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter plus que de raison… Son attention focalisée sur les lèvres de Castiel… Il n'avait pas compris à ce moment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder. L'ange s'imposa alors à nouveau dans son esprit, le bleu de ses yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, un petit sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant… Il se voyait prendre son visage entre ses mains, tendrement, obnubilé par son regard, fasciné par ses traits qu'il dessinait encore du bout des doigts. Doucement. Comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Et il vit l'interrogation dans les prunelles azur. Une interrogation familière. Il se sentit sourire alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de l'ange, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade, son ventre se tordant d'anticipation. Mais d'anticipation pour quoi ?

Et quand il croisa à nouveau le regard de Castiel, il sentit cette flamme de bien être l'envahir, ce sentiment ardent qui le poussait vers l'ange. Qui le liait à lui. Et l'anticipation se mêla au désir alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. L'émotion lui serra la gorge alors que son cœur s'emballait sans qu'il ne puisse le calmer. Le froid avait disparu… Complètement mis à l'écart par son âme en effervescence.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, bouche bée et figé.

Il avait imaginé embrasser Cass. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le bouleversait le plus. Non. C'était cette impression que c'était _la bonne chose à faire._ La sensation pendant un bref instant d'avoir été à sa place… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, mais ses questions commençaient à lui sembler obsolètes… Inutiles… La réponse était là, sous ses yeux, et il n'arrivait plus à l'ignorer, même s'il devait avouer qu'elle l'effrayait.

Est-ce que c'était ça ? L'explication à toutes ses émotions qui le torturaient ?

Il revit la facilité avec laquelle il avait accordé sa confiance à Castiel, sa façon de se confier à lui sans restriction, sa déception quand il avait eu le sentiment que l'ange le trahissait en s'alliant à Crowley, son pardon qu'il lui avait accordé sans difficulté, son inquiétude quand il s'affaiblissait sous le poids des âmes et des Léviathans, sa souffrance quand il avait cru Castiel mort, sa joie quand il l'avait retrouvé, amnésique mais en bonne santé, sa culpabilité à le laisser seul dans cet hôpital alors qu'il n'allait pas bien, son besoin irrépressible de le retrouver au Purgatoire, son cœur qui l'avait fait durement souffrir quand il l'avait vu, inexpressif, sous le joug de Naomi, son besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés quand il avait appris qu'il était humain, ses remords en le virant du bunker, sa détresse quand il l'avait cru mort pour de bon, sa douleur permanente depuis que Castiel le rejetait à cause du sort, sa jalousie à l'égard d'Hannah, son refus catégorique de le laisser partir loin de lui…

Et son rythme cardiaque qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer en continuant de rêver à ce baiser fantasmé…

Il ferma les yeux et ne retint plus la vague d'émotion qui envahit chaque parcelle de son être alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

Son corps voulait Castiel.

Sa tête voulait Castiel.

Son cœur voulait Castiel…

Il fondit en larmes en se recroquevillant…

« Dean… ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête et regarda sans vraiment le voir son frère sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Sammy… ? »

Sa voix était enrouée, brisée. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à pleurer silencieusement, mais ses sanglots s'étaient calmés, ses larmes s'étaient taries, ne laissant qu'un trou béant au niveau de son cœur…

Sam observa son aîné avec attention, la peine et la culpabilité grandissant dans sa poitrine. Il voyait distinctement les sillons de larmes séchées sur les joues de Dean, ses yeux rougis, et sa détresse toujours aussi palpable… Il semblait si… Désemparé… Et tout était de sa faute.

Il jeta un regard à la bouteille vide à côté du corps prostré de son frère et ne fit que soupirer, ne se permettant aucune remarque. Il s'assit aux côtés de Dean, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il doucement

L'aîné des Winchester lui jeta un regard vide, inexpressif, avant de laisser un sourire ironique fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il se saisit de la bouteille qu'il mit sous le nez de son frère.

« Ca ressemble à quoi à ton avis ?... »

Il grimaça alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur Sam.

« Tu as bu ? interrogea celui-ci

\- Merci Captain Obvious ! »

Dean se débarrassa de la bouteille en grognant de frustration.

« Pourquoi ? » continua son frère

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans cette question. Simplement une volonté manifeste de comprendre… Et la proposition implicite d'être là pour lui…

Il se passa une main angoissée dans ses cheveux et regarda avec attention le mur devant lui. Il n'avait pas le cœur à tout garder pour lui. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser ce trop-plein d'émotions…

« Je crois que… Que ça m'aide à… Réfléchir… » avoua-t-il finalement, butant sur ses mots

La lueur concernée ne quitta pas les prunelles vertes de Sam.

« Et à quoi avais-tu besoin de réfléchir ? » interrogea celui-ci à nouveau

Il n'avait jamais aimé voir son grand frère dans cet état, mais il savait que dans ces cas-là, Dean s'ouvrait bien plus facilement, son déni mis au placard et ses inhibitions oubliées…

« A toute cette merde… » répondit ce dernier

Il inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et à… A Cass… » murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même

Sam observa avec attention son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir le regarder… Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Si Dean devait parler de Castiel, il n'essaierait pas de le brusquer en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux…

« Cass ? Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, toujours aussi calmement

Dean lâcha un éclat de rire nerveux… Est-ce qu'il était prêt à tout avouer à son frère ? Lui faire partager ses dernières conclusions ? Accepter de s'ouvrir à ce point-là ?

Il ancra ses prunelles dans celles de Sam et ils échangèrent un long silence entendu… Une promesse tacite. Un rappel qu'ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Et que ce serait toujours le cas.

« Je l'aime Sam… »

Il s'était jeté à l'eau, bien trop effrayé à l'idée de s'embrouiller… Déjà que les effluves d'alcool lui faisaient encore légèrement tourner la tête, il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque en parlant plus que nécessaire… Il avait dit l'essentiel. Le plus important. Et la pression près de son cœur lui apprit que, malgré tout, il redoutait la réaction de son frère…

Mais Sam ne dit rien, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, son regard brillant d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Et l'absence de réaction finit par lui peser.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! s'écria-t-il en essayant de se redresser, Je t'annonce que je… Que j' _aime_ un _mec_!Que je ne vois plus Castiel comme un simple ami ou… Ou comme un frère. Que je veux _plus_! Merde, je suis pas gay ! Je l'ai jamais été ! Et là, je tombe amoureux d'un homme ?! Je fantasme sur un _homme_ ?! Bordel, même moi j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire ! Je suis toujours à deux doigts de la crise de panique ! Alors, putain, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?! »

Dean n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi cette tirade sans en écorcher un seul mot ! Il reprit sa respiration et tenta d'apaiser son cœur qui lui faisait bien trop mal en cet instant avant d'observer son frère à nouveau.

Sam semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un petit sourire triste accroché à ses lèvres. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son aîné ait réussi à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait… Mais maintenant que celui-ci semblait, enfin, avoir fait taire son déni, il n'avait plus aucune raison de lui cacher la vérité.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança à son tour.

« Je le savais déjà Dean… »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que l'information semblait faire son chemin dans son esprit. Il se plaça face à son cadet et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment ça… Tu _savais_ ? »

Sam hocha la tête doucement.

« Et depuis quand exactement ?! s'emporta Dean, Moi je ne l'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui ! Tu m'expliques comment tu pouvais savoir quelque chose que j'ignorais moi-même ?! »

La voix de l'aîné des Winchester tremblait légèrement. De colère. Et aussi d'appréhension.

« Depuis l'affaire avec Algedone… » avoua Sam

Dean fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que cette grognasse vient faire là-dedans ?! » interrogea-t-il, acerbe, alors que le souvenir de cette pétasse grecque réveillait à nouveau ses instincts hyper violents

Son cadet sembla chercher ses mots quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole, incertain.

« Je… Je me suis douté de quelque chose en partant de Kansas City. Mais c'était que des hypothèses ! Il y avait eu certains signes que j'ai interprétés, et je… Je ne pensais pas avoir raison sur ce coup-là… Mais… »

Dean plongea dans son regard, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Mais… Quand on a confronté Algedone, au moment où elle s'en est pris à Castiel personnellement, elle… Elle m'a aussi dit que j'avais raison à votre sujet… Et… J'ai compris que mes hypothèses n'en étaient pas… C'était un fait avéré… »

L'aîné des Winchester pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant de son mieux pour comprendre les paroles de son petit frère.

« Comment elle le savait, elle ? interrogea-t-il, toujours un peu perdu

\- Elle est la fille d'Eros et Thanatos, tu te rappelles ? Et elle se nourrit de passions amoureuses, bien sûr qu'elle peut les reconnaître sans difficulté ! »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, surpris, alors que l'appellation « passion amoureuse » semblait meurtrir son esprit confus…

« Pourquoi tu parles de… Passion amoureuse Sammy ? » réussit-il à articuler alors que son cœur accélérait encore sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire

L'interrogé fixa son frère un très long moment avant de continuer.

« Parce que, Dean, tu n'es pas simplement _amoureux_ de Castiel, tu… Tu en es _passionnément amoureux_ et c'est pour ça que… »

Sam buta sur les derniers mots et se mordit les lèvres, le regard devenu soudainement fuyant.

« Pour ça que quoi ? » continua son aîné, absolument pas rassuré par la fébrilité évidente de son interlocuteur

Celui-ci sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme effréné, et regretta pendant un instant que la bouteille de whisky soit vide… Il en aurait bien eu besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite…

« C'est pour ça qu'Algedone a fait ce qu'elle a fait à Castiel. » avoua-t-il de but en blanc

Il y eut un long silence à couper au couteau.

Dean fixa son frère sans ciller, un air toujours interrogateur collé sur son visage. Mais bon sang, de quoi parlait-il ? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien ! Et pas seulement à cause du léger brouillard éthylique qui persistait dans sa tête.

« Sam. Sois plus clair. C'est quoi le rapport entre le fait d'être amoureux, ou passionnément amoureux comme tu veux, et l'état de Cass ?! »

L'interrogé accepta enfin de croiser à nouveau le regard de son frère et soupira.

« Vous êtes passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre Dean et…

\- Vous ? Comment ça vous ? » l'interrompit l'aîné des Winchester

Sam ferma les yeux, essayant de réprimer la propre vague de malaise qui semblait vouloir l'envahir.

« Oui. Vous. Tu aimes Castiel. Et Castiel t'aime. Et à cause de cette foutue passion amoureuse, vous vous faites du mal ! Tous les deux ! »

Il avait presque hurlé les derniers mots et s'était relevé sous le coup de l'émotion, le corps tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse réellement le contrôler. Il se passa une main sur les yeux, résistant de son mieux aux larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

« Sammy ? » interrogea craintivement Dean

L'interpellé se rassit, complétement défait.

« Et en particulier, Dean, enchaîna-t-il, Tu fais souffrir Castiel. Je ne dis pas que tu n'en as pas conscience, et que tu ne regrettes pas. Je te connais. Mais les faits sont que Cass souffrait horriblement de votre relation, plus que tu ne pouvais te l'imaginer… Et Algedone ne l'a pas supporté. Pas quand elle a vu que vous vous aimiez autant et que vous viviez dans le déni complet ! Alors, elle a fait ce qu'elle fait toujours dans ces cas-là pour faire avancer les choses. Elle a insufflé des pulsions violentes à Cass à ton égard pour que tu réagisses avant de le perdre pour de bon ! »

Sam avait tout balancé d'une traite, n'osant même pas regarder son frère. Il avait juste envie de hurler sa colère au monde devant l'injustice de la situation. Parce qu'il avait beau la tourner dans tous les sens possibles, il ne voyait aucune lumière au bout du tunnel.

« Que je réagisse ? » osa Dean, incertain

Son cadet accepta de plonger ses prunelles dans celles de son interlocuteur.

« Oui… Que tu réagisses. La seule façon de sauver Castiel de cette noirceur, c'est que vous vous avouiez mutuellement vos sentiments… »

L'aîné des Winchester fronça les sourcils en écoutant son frère. Il avait du mal à faire le tri de toutes ces nouvelles informations et il essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans. Mais alors qu'il essayait d'y voir plus clair, quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Sam savait depuis le début la raison pour laquelle Algedone s'en était pris à Castiel. Sam savait comment mettre un terme à tout ce cirque. Sam _savait._ Et Sam ne lui avait rien dit.

La fureur gonfla dans sa poitrine et il se saisit du col de son frère pour planter ses iris orageuses dans celles de son frère.

« Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il, crispé, essayant de se contenir au mieux

\- Qu'est-ce que… voulut dire Sam, visiblement troublé

\- DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU SAIS TOUT CA ?! » hurla Dean, laissant libre court à sa rage

Sam eut la décence de paraître désolé, mais cela ne fit qu'exacerber la colère de son frère.

« DEPUIS QUAND SAM ?! »

L'interpellé ferma à nouveau les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter l'explosion d'animosité qu'il savait mériter.

« Plus de deux semaines. Quand Gabriel a ramené Castiel ici, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, ses propres émotions commençant à dangereusement bouillonner également

\- Deux semaines ?! »

Dean éclata d'un rire sans joie et raffermit sa prise sur son frère.

« Deux PUTAIN de semaines ?! J'angoisse à mort depuis qu'on sait que Castiel a quelque chose, la seule chose que je veux c'est le sauver, et toi, tu SAVAIS, et tu n'as pas daigné me mettre au courant ?! Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu as OSE me mentir ?! Bordel Sam ! Et moi qui te faisais confiance ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?!

\- ET TU AURAIS VOULU QUE JE TE DISE QUOI ?! » explosa Sam à son tour

Ses propres yeux luisaient d'une colère qu'il ne contenait plus désormais.

« Hein Dean ! Tu aurais voulu que je te dise quoi ?! _Hey, je sais ce qu'a Castiel ! Algedone l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il devienne de plus en plus violent avec toi ! Pour annuler cette connerie ? Oh, rien de plus simple, vous avez juste à vous avouer mutuellement que vous vous aimez !_ Comment tu aurais réagi si je t'avais dit ça il y a deux semaines, tu peux me le dire ? COMMENT TU AURAIS REAGI ?! »

Les prunelles vertes de Sam brillaient de larmes désormais. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation de merde… Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus…

Dean eut un moment d'arrêt face à la détresse de son frère. Une détresse qui faisait horriblement écho à la sienne… Il sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire sa fureur pour réfléchir plus posément. Si deux semaines auparavant Sam avait sous-entendu qu'il avait des sentiments pour Castiel…

Ses mains crispées sur le col de son frère se mirent à trembler alors qu'il réalisait qu'il aurait ri au nez de Sam, lui disant que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, arguant que la conasse qui servait anciennement de déesse devait avoir fumé pour déceler une passion amoureuse entre eux… Il n'aurait même pas pris son frère au sérieux… Il jugeait la décision de Sam en prenant en compte ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Mais il y a deux semaines, la situation aurait été radicalement différente…

Il libéra son frère et s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés, silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il aimait Castiel. Et Castiel l'aimait… Et alors qu'il se repassait cette information, une émotion douloureuse lui étreignit à nouveau le cœur. De la joie ou de la terreur ? Il ne savait pas trop… Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il faisait confiance à son frère sur la façon de mettre un terme à cette connerie. Il ne savait pas comment Sam l'avait appris, et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait royalement. Seule la pensée de savoir qu'il existait une solution comptait. Avouer ses sentiments à l'ange qui…

Une nouvelle donnée se rappela subitement à lui. De plus en plus violent ? C'était bien ce qu'avait dit son frère ?!

Sa mémoire passa de ce premier jour où Castiel avait agi étrangement, plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire et refusant simplement de lui passer la cafetière, à cette dernière altercation qui l'avait totalement ébranlé, l'arme de l'ange contre sa gorge… L'évolution était flagrante. Effrayante…

« De plus en plus violent ? » murmura-t-il, alors que la peur se rappelait à lui

Sam dévisagea longuement son frère, sentant clairement qu'il était bien plus affolé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Oui Dean. »

L'aîné des Winchester se prit le visage entre ses mains alors que l'angoisse se plaisait à dévorer tout son être.

« A quel point Sammy ? interrogea-t-il douloureusement, la pire hypothèse du monde s'imposant peu à peu au souvenir de la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de l'ange

\- Jusqu'au point de non-retour… »

Dean observa son frère qui semblait aussi détruit que lui… Une part de lui continuait de lui en vouloir de lui avoir dissimulé la vérité, mais une autre, bien plus puissante, lui hurlait que Sam souffrait manifestement de cette situation autant que lui… Et que sa décision de lui avoir menti ne devait pas avoir été prise de gaieté de cœur…

« Castiel risque de vouloir te tuer… enchaîna le cadet des Winchester, C'est pour ça que ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas m'a vraiment fait flipper… Parce que je savais que le risque que cela arrive venait de considérablement augmenter. Et c'est pour ça que Gabriel a voulu… »

Il soupira avant de reprendre la parole mais son aîné le coupa.

« Que Gabriel a voulu me donner cette lame ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Il est aussi au courant de tout ça ? devina Dean

\- Oui, c'est lui que j'ai appelé quand j'ai découvert ce qu'il se tramait… Je… C'était le seul vers lequel je pouvais me tourner à ce moment ! »

Le ton de Sam était suppliant… Ses grands yeux verts le priaient douloureusement de comprendre, de ne pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché tout ça, de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ne pas être venu vers lui. Et Dean savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne lui en voulait pas… Il avait suffisamment souffert ces derniers temps sans vouloir rajouter une rancœur quelconque envers son petit frère. Son petit frère qui, il le réalisait maintenant, avait accepté de prendre une arme angélique pour le _protéger_. Le protéger d'une menace bien plus grande qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre… Et il comprenait que la décision avait très certainement dû lui déchirer le cœur… Si la situation avait été inversée et que c'était lui qui avait été au courant que Castiel risquait réellement de tuer son petit frère, il ne serait pas resté les bras ballants non plus, quitte à prendre une arme contre son meilleur ami. Qu'importe que cette pensée lui donne envie de hurler de désespoir.

Ils devaient être maudits… Est-ce que la violence serait à jamais leur lot quotidien ? Est-ce que leur vie serait toujours un combat permanent ? A se battre les uns contre les autres ? A se faire souffrir pour survivre ? A se faire du mal ?...

Il se souvint alors des mots de Sam. Que lui et Castiel se faisaient du mal, justement… Et cette constatation raviva encore une fois sa culpabilité…

« Je lui fais du mal Sammy ? » souffla-t-il, entourant son corps de ses bras alors que le froid semblait revenir en force

L'interrogé soupira, passant une main incertaine dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle Dean ? » demanda-t-il, douloureusement

Son frère acquiesça.

« Oui, je… Je crois que j'en ai besoin… Parce que tu as dit que c'était à cause de ça qu'Algedone avait agi ?

\- Oui, et je… »

Sam se tut quelques minutes son regard de perdant dans le vague.

« Votre relation a toujours été assez… Destructrice, d'une certaine manière. »

Il croisa le regard perplexe de Dean avant de continuer.

« Vous vous êtes toujours complètement impliqués l'un pour l'autre… Tu ne t'es jamais autant investi que dans cette relation avec Castiel. Tu t'es ouvert à un point que tu n'avais jamais fait auparavant, tu lui as offert ta confiance absolue, et forcément, tous les mensonges, les trahisons, les secrets t'ont fait souffrir… Mais tu avais beau avoir ce lien si particulier avec lui, cette amitié qui semblait _évidente_ à tes yeux, tu n'as jamais été capable de mettre des mots dessus ! Tu étais si convaincu que Castiel serait toujours là pour toi que tu n'as jamais daigné lui dire ne serait-ce qu'une fois à quel point il comptait pour toi !

\- Et cette fois où il était sous le contrôle de Naomi et qu'il a manqué me tuer ? contesta Dean, J'ai fait quoi à ton avis ? »

Il avait voulu sembler plus convaincu, mais il donnait plutôt l'impression d'essayer de se justifier pour donner tort à son petit frère…

« Tu lui as dit qu'il était de la famille… Que tu avais besoin de lui… Mais Dean, tu étais en train de te faire massacrer ! Tu crois pas que c'était loin d'être un moment idéal pour lui faire ce genre d'aveu ?! Tu crois pas que ça sonne comme un appel désespéré plutôt que comme une déclaration sincère ?

\- Je…

\- Tu as du mal à t'exprimer en règle générale… Et c'est encore plus vrai avec Castiel… Depuis plus de cinq ans qu'on le connaît, tu ne l'as jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour nous… Et surtout pour toi ! Il a beau être un ange, je pense qu'il aurait apprécié plus de reconnaissance de notre part… »

Sam se mit à jouer avec ses mains, stressé, et il respira un bon coup.

« En fait… Quand j'y réfléchis… J'ai l'impression que lorsqu'on acceptait d'être honnête avec lui, c'était surtout pour lui faire des reproches… Et je ne crois pas qu'il y était insensible… »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'il jurait que de nouvelles larmes semblaient vouloir envahir ses yeux.

« Et il n'y a pas que ça, continua-t-il, la voix tremblante, Je pense que pas mal de choses se sont aussi accumulées depuis… »

Dean ne lâcha pas son frère des yeux, muet, essayant de faire taire ses remords qui lui déchiraient le cœur... Mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Pas quand Sam mettait enfin à plat tout ce qui n'allait pas depuis que Castiel était entré dans leur vie…

« Toutes les fois où il s'est sacrifié pour nous et où j'ai pas été foutu de le remercier… souffla-t-il, Quand je l'ai laissé moisir dans cet hôpital psychiatrique alors qu'il avait besoin de soutien… Quand j'ai pris pour acquis qu'il me suivrait n'importe où si je le lui demandais… Quand je l'ai viré du bunker alors que je lui avais juré qu'il était de la famille… Ma façon de le repousser continuellement dès qu'il s'approche de moi… Et mon comportement inacceptable à son égard ces derniers mois… »

Oui… Il arrivait désormais à entrevoir quel avait dû être le calvaire de Castiel par sa faute…

« Je crois qu'on a bien merdé avec lui… murmura Sam en essuyant une nouvelle larme qui roulait sur sa joue

\- Pas « on », Sammy, je…

\- Non Dean. On a merdé. Tu es peut-être celui que vise la punition d'Algedone, mais j'ai aussi mes torts envers lui… »

L'aîné des Winchester observa son petit frère un long moment avant de laisser un petit sourire désabusé apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bah… Belle conclusion. Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ? interrogea-t-il, toujours abattu malgré sa volonté de paraître un peu plus enjoué

\- Ma discussion avec Gabriel… »

Dean n'ajouta rien d'autre en voyant l'affliction sur les traits de son cadet.

Il soupira et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il repensa à Castiel. A son ange dont la grâce s'obscurcissait inexorablement. A son meilleur ami qu'il avait détruit sans le réaliser. A celui qu'il aimait au-delà de toute raison, même si l'angoisse persistait. Cass à qui il devrait _enfin_ oser s'ouvrir pour le retrouver…

Il revit les prunelles d'un bleu bien trop sombre.

Il réentendit les paroles bien trop glaciales.

Il ressentit la distance entre eux. Le mépris. La violence bien trop intense. Celle qui arrivait à le faire sincèrement douter que cette histoire se finisse bien…

Son cœur se tordit désagréablement dans sa poitrine alors que les larmes envahissaient à nouveau ses yeux… Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère qui ne dit rien.

« Sammy… Tu crois que je l'ai définitivement perdu ? »

Le souffle de Sam se bloqua dans sa poitrine, la douleur s'insinuant dans ses veines en entendant le ton résigné de son aîné.

« J'en sais rien Dean. J'en sais foutrement rien. »

* * *

 **Dean qui accepte, enfin, de comprendre et Sam qui avoue, enfin, la vérité... Je sais pas si c'est un chapitre complètement "positif" mais j'espère quand même que cette mise au point vous a plu !**

 **Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, comme d'habitude, merci à tous ! Merci de me lire, merci de laisser des reviews, merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Ca me touche toujours autant ! Plein de bisous sur vous ! Et bien sûr, bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ;)**

 ** _Mysty_ , Dean va effectivement avoir besoin de courage !**

 ** _Ethel_ , il fallait évidemment passer par le whisky ! C'est bien plus efficace dans certains cas ;) L'amélioration ? On s'en approche doucement. Très doucement ! :D**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , faut bien que je rattrape, de temps en temps, ma tendance à faire reculer leur relation :P**

 ** _Melie_ , j'approuve le champagne ! ;) Et pour la solution à cet épineux problème, à savoir comment Cass avouera-t-il ce qu'il ressent... Et bien, tu verras :P Merci encore pour tous tes compliments ! Merci pour chaque sourire que m'offrent tes reviews ! Bisous !**

 ** _Pommeda_ , de la souffrance ? Je crois que je vais en réserver un peu à tout le monde ! :)**

 **Petite information pour les deux prochains chapitres, donc celui-ci et celui de la semaine prochaine, j'aurais pu les rassembler en un seul gros chapitre. Malheureusement, je vais entrer dans une période assez chargée avec les répétitions pour mon spectacle, et comme je travaille sur un chapitre qui va sûrement être difficile à écrire, j'ai préféré conserver cette séparation en deux pour me laisser le temps de bosser correctement dessus ! Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de repasser à un format plus réduit pour ce chapitre 24 et le chapitre 25 ! Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 24_

Quand Gabriel arriva au Paradis, il ne put retenir un soupir découragé.

Sa conversation avec Sam avait duré longtemps et ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il était plus que temps de tout révéler à Dean. La situation était bien trop catastrophique pour garder cela pour eux, et il fallait absolument que le principal concerné soit au courant de ce qui se tramait. Et tant pis s'il n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'il faille avouer ses sentiments à Castiel ! Ils avaient plus grave à affronter que les exclamations outragées, les manières de drama-queen et le déni exacerbé de Dean Winchester !

Ils en avaient aussi profité pour faire une mise au point des dernières années où Castiel avait fait partie de leur vie. L'archange avait remarqué que Sam semblait avoir trop de choses sur le cœur à ce sujet, et en discuter avait semblé lui faire du bien. Alors Gabriel avait décidé d'être une oreille attentive. Et non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que la détresse du chasseur le touchait !

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Crowley était également réapparu. Et non, ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il s'inquiétait du sort des chasseurs et des anges ! Mais simplement par conscience professionnelle puisqu'il avait accepté d'être embarqué dans cette histoire ! Sam et Gabriel lui avaient simplement souri, clairement pas dupes. L'archange l'avait rassuré, ils s'étaient débarrassés de cet enflure d'Alaziel, et le démon n'avait plus aucune raison de rester, il pouvait repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Crowley avait hoché la tête et s'était volatilisé, offrant un léger sourire à Gabriel.

Après cela, celui-ci avait ramené Sam au bunker et l'y avait laissé, avant de repartir au Paradis. Il espérait sincèrement que Sam saurait s'occuper de son frère… Parce qu'il avait bien vu la douleur et la déception dans les yeux de Dean, ainsi que sa volonté évidente de lui en mettre une. Il le comprenait tout à fait. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir la possibilité d'agir autrement, mais la situation ne le lui permettait pas… Il ressentait l'envie – et il aurait bien aimé dire _ridicule_ – de le protéger. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait offert une arme angélique, même s'il se doutait que, sur le moment, le chasseur n'avait absolument pas dû comprendre son geste, bien trop perdu dans les méandres de ses émotions…

Enfin bref, un Sam désemparé, un Dean à deux doigts de l'explosion, et un Castiel qui avait décidé de remonter au Paradis. Autant dire qu'il avait de quoi faire ! Et il fallait désormais qu'il ne lâche pas son frère d'une semelle. Pas après son enlèvement, sa séance de torture, son inconscience, le danger qui planait sur sa tête… Et surtout pas après son dernier coup d'éclat contre son protégé. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus encore que tout le reste, il devait bien le reconnaître !

Il sentait déjà le mal de crâne pointer.

Il fit apparaître une part de tarte au citron meringuée alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du QG des rebelles. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion, celle où il avait amené Castiel la première fois. Les anges de la salle d'opération lui avaient confirmé qu'Hannah et les autres s'y étaient rendus, Sachael à leurs côtés. L'archange n'avait aucune idée du plan qui avait bien pu germer dans la tête de son frère, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste sur la touche. Il allait littéralement le coller au cul cette fois ! Et il ne s'excuserait pas pour la vulgarité !

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Sachael, assis sur une chaise, tremblant de tous ses membres, hagard, alors que les autres anges présents le dévisageaient. Balthazar était assis sur la table, les bras croisés sur son torse, Castiel restait debout aux côtés de Sachael qu'Hannah observait avec une attention mêlée de curiosité, et d'un peu de suspicion malgré tout.

« Vous les avez tués… Vous les avez tués… »

L'ancien partenaire d'Alaziel semblait répéter ces mots comme une litanie sans fin, sous le regard désespéré de la chef des rebelles, ce qui n'échappa pas à celui acéré de l'archange.

« Eh bah ! Le disque est rayé on dirait ! Vous l'avez cassé ou quoi ? » lança-t-il malicieusement

Tous les anges présents l'observèrent, même Sachael qui se tut un bref instant en croisant son regard, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

« Gabriel… murmura-t-il, semblant reprendre vie, ce qui exaspéra quelque peu les autres, Vous… Vous les avez tués ! »

L'archange soupira. Et bah, si c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer de lui depuis tout à l'heure, il était temps qu'il arrive.

« Si tu veux parler de cet enfoiré d'Alaziel et de ses acolytes non moins enfoirés, oui. On les a bien tués. » répondit-il naturellement

Sachael se raidit sur sa chaise et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-il plaintivement, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sursauter Castiel, Balthazar et Hannah

Et pour cause, c'était ses premiers mots autres que _Vous les avez tués_ depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Est-ce que c'était dû à la présence de Gabriel ? A son aura d'archange qui poussait les autres à lui parler ? Probable. Mais l'important était que Sachael donne enfin l'impression d'être sorti de son état de choc.

Gabriel se saisit d'une chaise et s'installa face à l'ange qui semblait toujours aussi terrifié.

« Parce que, Zack, eux, n'auraient eu aucun scrupule à nous descendre si on ne s'était pas défendu ! »

L'ange tiqua au surnom.

« Zack ? interrogea-t-il, perdu

\- Oui. Zack. Sachael c'est trop long. Sachael. Sack. Zack. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Non. Enfin, si ! C'est juste que… »

L'ange buta sur les mots en se tordant les mains et l'archange lui offrit un petit sourire joueur.

« Tu t'y feras vite. J'adore donner des surnoms. Par exemple lui… »

Il désigna Balthazar qui l'observait, amusé.

« C'est Balthy. Lui… »

Il pointa Castiel qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

« C'est Cassie. Et elle… »

Et alors qu'il arrivait à Hannah, celle-ci lui décocha un regard blasé, un sourcil haussé, et il reporta rapidement toute son attention sur Sachael.

« En fait, elle, elle a pas de surnom. Je l'aime pas assez pour ça. »

Il décocha un sourire éblouissant à la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle.

« Donc, poursuivit-il, Pas d'inquiétude. Si je te donne un surnom, c'est que je t'aime bien ! »

Sachael resta muet de stupeur alors qu'il laissait son regard passer sur tous les anges présents. Ils ne semblaient pas lui vouloir de mal. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur sa présence ici. Surtout quand il avait entraperçu les cadavres de ses frères et sœurs dans ce salon délabré. Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose, sa tête le faisait encore horriblement souffrir à ce moment, mais il n'avait pas pu manquer les cendres de leurs ailes sur le sol…

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là… Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué aussi ? »

Sa voix tremblait à nouveau et il avait décidé que ses cuisses étaient un sujet d'observation particulièrement intéressant.

« La vraie question est, pourquoi, toi, tu ne voulais pas nous tuer ? »

La voix de Castiel avait été douce, rassurante, et cela suffit pour que Sachael lui accorde toute son attention. Il vit dans les prunelles bleues une interrogation sincère, un véritable désir de comprendre, et absolument aucune trace de rancune, ce qui l'aida à se détendre alors qu'il osait reprendre la parole.

« Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas voir le Paradis déchiré… »

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux alors que sa tête venait reposer sur ses poings serrés.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore plus mutilé qu'il ne l'est déjà… chuchota-t-il, Je ne veux plus que l'on s'entretue… Je ne veux plus voir un seul de mes frères et sœurs mourir… Je veux… Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Castiel l'observa de longues minutes, un air abattu clairement marqué sur ses traits. Il comprenait tout à fait qu'il en ait assez de voir leur famille se détruire. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal avec ça. Surtout en sachant que beaucoup de sang céleste était sur ses mains…

« Et pour les humains ? »

Il devait avouer que cette question ne cessait de le tarauder. Quand Alaziel avait évoqué la possibilité de tous les tuer, Sachael avait clairement affiché sa désapprobation, mais il lui avait aussi semblé qu'il condamnait autant le meurtre des anges que celui des chasseurs… L'ange releva la tête, ses yeux tiraient désormais vers le gris foncé, un gris tourmenté qui serra le cœur de Castiel.

« Je… Je ne souhaite pas leur mort non plus… souffla-t-il, son regard subitement fuyant

\- Alors pourquoi avoir suivi Naciel qui veut les exterminer ? » s'enquit Hannah à son tour

Sachael écarquilla les yeux en la dévisageant.

« Pardon ? » hoqueta-t-il, clairement horrifié

Gabriel fronça les sourcils en ne lâchant pas l'ange du regard.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif

L'interrogé secoua la tête avec véhémence alors que l'archange levait son regard vers Hannah.

« Nous, nous le savions, expliqua-t-elle, perplexe, Alors que nous ne sommes même pas dans le même camp ! Comment pouvais tu l'ignorer, toi, alors qu'Alaziel était ton partenaire, et que lui savait ?!

\- Je savais que Naciel avait les humains en horreur. C'était de notoriété publique. Mais il n'a jamais… »

Sachael passa une main nerveuse sur son visage.

« Il n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait les exterminer ! En tous cas pas à moi. Et il n'a pas fait d'annonce publique non plus. Et il a pu en parler à Alaziel qui, lui, ne m'a rien dit. J'imagine que seuls certains anges devaient être au courant… »

Il se tut un instant en réfléchissant alors qu'un sourire amer apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Je comprends pourquoi… dit-il tristement

\- Alors pourquoi ? interrogea Balthazar à son tour, curieux

\- Parce que la plupart des anges n'en ont rien à secouer des humains. Et ceux-ci pourraient vivre ou mourir qu'ils n'en auraient absolument rien à faire. Mais certains, dont moi, continuons de les considérer comme une création majeure de notre Père et qu'elle a autant le droit que nous d'exister. S'il avait clairement dit qu'il voulait les supprimer, il y aurait des mouvements de contestation. Pour un ange qui veut nous unir, créer des discordes au sein de son camp serait mal vu… »

Sachael soupira, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y en a qui pourraient se retourner contre Naciel s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il prévoit de mettre un terme à l'Humanité ? »

Les yeux de tous se rivèrent sur Castiel qui ne lâchait pas le blond des yeux, un air concentré ne quittant pas son visage.

« Je… J'imagine oui. Pourquoi ? » demanda Sachael avec prudence

Gabriel observa Castiel avec attention, la détermination qui irradiait dans son regard, et à ce moment, il sut qu'il était repassé en mode stratège. Et il devina que le plan qu'il prévoyait de mettre en place s'assemblait petit à petit dans son esprit.

« Sachael, tu veux que le Paradis soit réuni à nouveau, commença Castiel, Et nous aussi. C'est pour cela que l'on se bat depuis tout ce temps contre Naciel parce que, tout comme toi, nous voulons la sauvegarde des humains. Alors, est-ce que tu accepterais de nous aider ? »

L'interrogé ouvrit la bouche, indécis sur le comportement à adopter alors qu'il fixait le brun sans ciller. Les aider ? A défaire Naciel ? C'est ce qu'il sous-entendait ? Trahir le camp au côté duquel il avait été ces derniers mois ?

« Castiel, est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? intervint Hannah, Le mettre à contribution ? Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas s'il est digne de confiance ! Son petit coup d'éclat contre Alaziel pourrait tout aussi bien être une mise en scène pour que nous accueillions à bras ouverts un nouvel agent double dans nos rangs !

\- Il a quand même manqué se faire tuer ! pointa Balthazar, Et sa réaction m'a paru on ne peut plus authentique ! »

Hannah observa Balthazar, puis Castiel qui semblait du même avis, avant de se focaliser sur Gabriel.

« Et toi Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'interrogé retint difficilement un ricanement. La jeune femme apprenait de ses erreurs finalement puisque, cette fois, elle semblait vouloir entendre son avis. Comme quoi, l'enlèvement de Castiel avait rappelé à tout le monde que l'instinct d'un archange était peut-être quelque chose en lequel il fallait se fier !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une petite pointe d'orgueil dans sa poitrine qu'il s'obligeait à faire taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de rappeler que lui avait eu raison quand tout le monde avait refusé de l'écouter.

« Je connais Sachael, finit-il par dire, Et Castiel aussi, au moins un peu. Il est trop honnête pour pouvoir jouer la comédie. Sa prestation de tout à l'heure était tout à fait sincère, j'en suis convaincu. Alors, oui, à lui, je lui fais confiance. »

Sachael lui jeta un regard surpris avant de réellement sembler touché… Gabriel restait un archange malgré tout, et pour tous les anges du Paradis, cela restait une reconnaissance énorme que d'être digne de sa confiance.

« Bon très bien, admit Hannah, Mais même en le considérant comme fiable, est-ce qu'on peut oublier qu'à cause de lui nombre de nos frères et sœurs ont été torturés par Alaziel ? »

Elle observa fixement l'ange qui soutint son regard sans flancher.

« Parce qu'il n'arrivera pas à me faire croire qu'il ignorait ce que faisait Alaziel aux anges qu'il lui confiait ! » continua-t-elle

Le concerné se redressa, affrontant tacitement la jeune femme.

« Je le reconnais, lança-t-il farouchement, Je savais ce qu'il leur faisait. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je comprenais que l'on puisse recourir à la violence. Et je le pense toujours. La fin justifie les moyens à mes yeux, tant que cela ne nécessite pas un meurtre gratuit. Et je suis sûr que vous comprenez ça puisque vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer ces anges tout à l'heure pour vous protéger ! Je pense que tu es mal placée pour me faire des reproches. »

Hannah ne répondit rien, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer, parce qu'elle devait reconnaître que Sachael n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à tuer Hathanaëlle. Et même s'il s'agissait de légitime défense, elle s'était battue avec Balthazar en renfort. Ils auraient pu se contenter de la mettre hors d'état de nuire sans lui prendre la vie. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'ombre d'un doute en la mettant à mort. Il lui fallait admettre que la violence était inscrite en eux, et qu'elle le serait toujours, quoi qu'ils fassent. Ils étaient tous des soldats de Dieu, des machines faites pour tuer, et ils ne pourraient jamais complètement se débarrasser de cet instinct.

« Et puis, intervint Castiel, Tu n'as pas l'air de me tenir rigueur du nombre d'anges qui sont morts par ma faute non plus. Si vous avez su me pardonner mes erreurs, je pense qu'on devrait être tout à fait capable de lui pardonner d'avoir simplement _envoyé_ certains de nos frères et sœurs entre les griffes d'Alaziel. »

Hannah soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Castiel avait raison.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'on a rien à craindre de Zack, il faudrait peut-être savoir s'il a envie de nous aider, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Gabriel avait décidé de recentrer la conversation. Parce qu'après tout, il lui semblait que s'ils étaient tous présents ici, c'est parce que Castiel considérait qu'il pouvait leur être utile d'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien visualiser.

« Gaby a raison, confirma Balthazar, Alors, Sachael, est-ce que tu es prêt à changer de camp et nous filer un coup de main ? »

Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas exactement les bons mots pour convaincre le concerné. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise, terrifié, pour essayer de sortir en courant de la pièce.

Gabriel soupira et se précipita vers la porte pour couper toute retraite à l'ange. Celui-ci, voyant son issue bloquée, se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche, enfouissant sa tête contre ses genoux.

« Bien joué Balthy, grogna l'archange, Tu peux pas faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu dis parfois ?

\- Eh, est-ce que c'est ma faute s'il semble aussi réfractaire à l'idée de tourner le dos à ses anciens alliés ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme nous ! »

L'archange haussa un sourcil face à la remarque de Balthazar, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas lui donner tort. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sachael, attentif à ne pas le brusquer à nouveau.

« Zack ?

\- Vous voulez que je trahisse… Vous voulez que je le trahisse ? Que je les trahisse ? Je… Je ne suis pas un traître ! Je ne suis PAS un traître ! »

Sachael semblait chamboulé. Complètement perdu. C'était bien le moment de tomber sur un ange loyal à toute épreuve !

« Sachael… Nous savons que tu n'es pas un traître… »

Castiel s'était approché à son tour et avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule du petit ange.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas les abandonner. Nous ne te le demandons pas. Nous voulons que tu les sauves, justement. Que tu sauves ces anges prisonniers et trompés par Naciel. Que tu leur ouvres les yeux. Que tu sois celui qui leur fasse comprendre le danger auquel ils sont exposés. »

Le brun se tut un instant en voyant Sachael suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Nous aussi nous voulons rassembler les anges, continua-t-il, Je suis certain que tu le sais. Quand il a fallu choisir, tu as pensé que Naciel était la solution, mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais, tu t'en rends bien compte. Et c'est ce qui te fait le plus peur. Tu as fait une erreur et tu crains qu'on ne te le pardonne pas. Mais pire encore, tu crains de ne pas pouvoir te le pardonner. »

Les iris de Sachael devinrent brillantes alors qu'elles ne lâchaient pas celles bleutées de Castiel.

« Mais Sachael, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et toi plus que quiconque est prêt à pardonner ceux qui font les mauvais choix. Tu n'es pas l'ange des pénitents pour rien ! »

Castiel laissa un doux sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres alors que Sachael avaient désormais les larmes aux yeux.

« Si tu nous aides, tu feras le bon choix… Tu auras la possibilité de les sauver. Et personne ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir d'avoir fait ce qui te semblait juste pour le bien du Paradis ! »

Sachael ne put retenir ses sanglots et Castiel n'hésita pas à le serrer contre lui quand il se jeta dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Certains anges avaient toujours été plus sensibles que d'autres, et ce petit blond était l'un de ceux que les conflits célestes touchaient le plus.

Gabriel observait son petit frère réconforter l'ange dans ses bras avec une sorte de joie amère. Castiel avait toujours été doué avec les autres, il avait toujours su trouver les mots… Un ange plein de compassion, ouvert aux sentiments, sincère. Un ange aimant, ce qui était plutôt rare au Paradis. Un ange qui aimait ses frères et sœurs angéliques. Qui aimait ses amis. Qui aimait l'humanité. Qui avait choisi d'aimer en particulier certains humains. Sa famille terrestre. Celle qui avait absolument besoin de lui en ce moment. Celle à qui le vrai Castiel manquait. Celle qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil depuis qu'on lui avait imposé ce nouveau Castiel…

L'archange se redressa, las. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver du moment où son petit frère redeviendrait lui-même. Où il se comporterait à nouveau envers Dean Winchester comme il le faisait avec cet ange blond contre lui…

« Gaby ? Tout va bien ? » murmura Balthazar à ses côtés, parfaitement conscient de son trouble

L'interrogé observa son vis-à-vis en lui faisant un petit sourire triste.

« Je me dis juste que j'aimerais bien que Castiel soit _toujours_ comme ça…»

Balthazar hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire l'archange. Depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant de la situation, lui aussi souhaitait de tout son cœur que son ami soit à nouveau lui-même. Pas seulement pour faire plaisir à Dean Winchester, mais parce qu'il sentait que Castiel avait du mal à comprendre ses dernières réactions. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, même si cela semblait noyé derrière sa colère, Balthazar savait qu'une part de lui était effrayée par ce qu'il se passait…

Après de longues minutes, Castiel reprit la parole quand les sanglots de Sachael se calmèrent et qu'il réussit à reprendre contenance.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de nous aider alors ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas perdu sa douceur et l'ancien partenaire d'Alaziel prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à la question.

« Oui, je suis d'accord… »

Cela lui semblait la bonne chose à faire. Il ne pourrait pas continuer à être fidèle à Naciel en ayant connaissance de l'ensemble de ses plans. Et il avait toujours su que ces deux partis qui s'opposaient l'un à l'autre recherchaient la réunification du Paradis autant l'un que l'autre. Il avait choisi de faire confiance à Naciel, il s'était trompé, il _avait été_ trompé, et il ferait tout pour se rattraper.

Castiel lui jeta un regard bienveillant. Il était parfaitement conscient de la difficulté du choix qu'il faisait et il ne lui laisserait pas l'opportunité de se culpabiliser. Sachael était un ange droit, qui faisait sincèrement de son mieux, et il ne voudrait pas le voir vivre avec des regrets…

« Bon Cassie, à quoi tu penses exactement ? lança Balthazar avec enthousiasme, Non parce que tu nous as dit que tu avais une idée, mais il serait peut-être temps qu'on en discute tu crois pas ? Histoire qu'on puisse te dire si c'est une idée pourrie ou non ! »

L'interpellé se redressa en emmenant Sachael dans son sillage, amusé, et d'un geste, il les invita à tous s'assoir autour de la table, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner, bien trop curieux de ce qu'il avait à leur proposer.

Il leur lança un long regard entendu et s'arrêta sur Gabriel qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« On va partir du même principe qu'a dû utiliser Gabriel pour venir me récupérer quand j'étais torturé là-bas ! » annonça-t-il simplement

L'archange fronça les sourcils un bref instant avant que la compréhension ne se peigne sur tous ses traits, et il nota qu'Hannah et Balthazar devaient avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensée puisqu'ils hochèrent simplement la tête.

« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Sachael, complètement largué à ce stade

Et il y avait de quoi puisqu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison qu'il soit au courant du plan de sauvetage qu'avait mis en place Gabriel pour chercher son frère.

Castiel sourit simplement en accordant toute son attention au blond.

« Une attaque de l'intérieur. »

* * *

 **Hé oui, un petit retour au Paradis ! :) Avec un peu d'action en perspective !**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très très fort et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne s'est pas trop fait attendre ! ;)**

 **Et évidemment, comme d'habitude, merci d'être là, merci de me faire confiance (:D), merci aux nouveaux followers, merci aux reviewers ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir, sachez le ! Et en particulier, merci à Yakusokuyumi pour la 200e ! Gros bisous à toi ! ;)**

 ** _Mysty_ , j'aurais pas dit mieux ! La révolte est bien en marche ! :)**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , tu as peur pour la suite ? Mais non, faut pas ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà donné des raisons d'avoir peur ? ... (En fait, il ne vaut mieux pas répondre à cette question :))**

 ** _Melie_ , je vais pas m'épancher, mais merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments qui sont, comme à chaque fois, un véritable rayon de soleil ! (Ah et il y aura peut-être matière à critiquer bientôt ;)) Plein de bisous sur toi ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce dernier chapitre sur le conflit céleste ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 25_

Naciel faisait les cent pas dans son bureau sous le regard inquiet d'un de ses anges de main. Alaziel l'avait prévenu qu'il était invoqué sur Terre par un démon et qu'il y avait de fortes chances que les rebelles soient impliqués là-dedans. Il était parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et Naciel devait avouer que cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son bourreau attitré n'était pas descendu tout seul, et cette absence de nouvelles ne pouvait être que mauvais signe.

« Monsieur ! Sachael demande à vous voir ! »

A l'entente du nom, Naciel fit volte-face et fit comprendre d'un signe à l'ange qui venait d'accourir dans la pièce de le laisser entrer. Sachael était dans un sale état : un œil tuméfié, des marques de coups sur son visage, du sang séché sur ses vêtements…

Naciel le fit assoir d'autorité sur une chaise quand il vit combien ses jambes tremblaient.

« Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il gravement alors que, d'un geste, il se chargeait de guérir le petit ange

\- On… On les a sous-estimés… » murmura Sachael en soupirant de soulagement alors que ses blessures se refermaient

Naciel s'assit dans son fauteuil, l'encourageant du regard à continuer.

« Ils ont réussi à nous surpasser… Alaziel… Est mort. Tous les autres aussi… Ils les ont tués… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et il baissa la tête alors que Naciel semblait se contraindre au calme le plus absolu. Alaziel était mort ? Voilà qui allait compliquer beaucoup de choses.

« Pourquoi pas toi ? demanda-t-il à Sachael qui se tendit

\- Ils… Ils ont laissé sous-entendre que je pourrais leur être utile… Qu'ils pourraient réussir à me soutirer des informations… C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont… »

Sachael désigna son corps d'un vague signe de main.

« Qu'ils t'ont torturé… Je vois. Ils sont loin d'être bêtes. Ils ont compris qu'ils auraient pu facilement t'embobiner avec leurs belles paroles. »

Naciel se releva et se détourna du bureau, les mains dans son dos, les sourcils froncés.

« Qui auraient cru qu'ils s'essaieraient à la torture ces chers petits chéris ? Il faut croire que la fin justifie les moyens. »

Sachael ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder.

« J'imagine que tu étais leur prisonnier, continua le châtain en le transperçant de son regard acier, Comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ? »

L'interrogé secoua la tête.

« C'est là que ça devient étrange, souffla-t-il, J'étais simplement enfermé dans une pièce, ils se relayaient pour me faire parler. C'était au tour de Gabriel de m'interroger mais un des leurs est venu le voir pour une urgence et ils sont sortis en trombe de la pièce, en oubliant de la verrouiller… Alors je me suis dit que c'était ma chance, j'ai foncé et j'ai pu sortir. Mais ça m'a semblé…

\- Trop facile ? »

Sacheal acquiesça alors que Naciel semblait perplexe.

« Ils t'auraient laissé partir ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, Quel aurait été l'intérêt ? Ils savent où nous sommes, pas besoin de te traquer pour ça… Non, ce qu'ils attendent, ce serait une fissure dans la carapace, un moment d'inattention pour nous tomber dessus… »

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant.

« Toi, aboya-t-il à l'ange de main, Vérifie les environs, toutes les sécurités ! Ces emmerdeurs de rebelles sont peut-être déjà presque sur nous ! Bouge-toi ! »

L'ange s'exécuta et se précipita hors de la pièce, son chef sur les talons qui jurait intérieurement. Depuis le départ d'Alaziel, ils étaient loin d'être sur le qui-vive, tous plus ou moins inquiets de ne pas le voir revenir. Il suffisait aux rebelles de garder Sachael à leurs côtés suffisamment longtemps pour les tourmenter encore plus et de profiter du moment de soulagement dû à son retour pour frapper. Un moment d'inattention.

Il disparut brusquement dans le couloir et Sachael sourit.

oOo

Finalement, les semaines suivantes furent plutôt calmes du côté du clan de Naciel. Le jour du retour de Sachael, il avait été persuadé que les rebelles allaient tenter quelque chose, mais il avait bien fallu admettre qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement suspect qui pouvait prouver leur présence. Ni ce jour-là, ni les jours d'après. Il s'interrogeait toujours sur les raisons qui avaient poussé les partisans d'Hannah à laisser Sachael s'échapper aussi facilement, mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver de valable. Cependant, il avait toujours la profonde conviction qu'ils avaient forcément quelque chose derrière la tête en faisant cela…

Et il avait raison. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Sachael n'était pas resté inactif. Gabriel avait réussi, il ne savait pas trop comment, à le brancher sur sa fréquence céleste personnelle. Résultat, chacune de ses pensées était directement reliée à l'archange. Et il savait que Castiel et les autres n'attendaient que son signal pour agir. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour que Sachael soit leur allié infiltré. Son objectif ? Rallier les anges en qui il avait confiance, ceux qui comme lui ne voulaient pas l'extermination des humains, et les convaincre de gangrener l'unité du clan de l'intérieur. Sachael avait eu un instant de doute. Après tout, tous avaient pu en témoigner, il n'était pas bon pour jouer la comédie. Et s'il se faisait prendre ?

Les autres l'avaient rassuré. Il n'aurait besoin de faire semblant que face à Naciel quand il devrait lui expliquer la situation qui avait dégénéré au moment de l'incantation. Et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, il avait quelques atouts pour lui : le respect et la confiance de beaucoup d'anges à son égard, et la position d'ancien partenaire d'Alaziel. Naciel ne devait avoir aucune raison valable de se méfier, pas quand Sachael avait la réputation d'être un ange fidèle à sa parole !

Ils avaient convenu ensemble de l'histoire que Sachael devrait livrer à son chef, et c'est Gabriel qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit crédible en agrémentant leur nouvel allié de blessures sanguinolentes. (« Un simple tour d'embrouilleur. » avait-il dit). Et il fallait avouer que Sachael avait réussi la première épreuve avec succès puisqu'il semblait que Naciel ne le soupçonne de rien. Celui-ci l'avait même mis à profit pour tenter de trouver un remplaçant à Alaziel. Parce que s'il était honnête, sans sous bourreau, nombre d'anges prisonniers chez eux ne lui jureraient jamais fidélité. Alaziel avait toujours été un atout considérable, et sa perte ne pouvait être que néfaste. Il fallait quelqu'un pour prendre la relève, et Naciel avait hésité à le proposer à Sachael. Mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il avait beau être l'ancien partenaire d'Alaziel, ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qu'il se passait exactement dans les salles d'interrogatoire, et il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de le faire.

Il préférait largement discuter avec ces anges enfermés, ces anges farouchement opposés à Naciel qui avaient reçu avec un soulagement notable la nouvelle de la mort d'Alaziel – mais, ça, il n'allait clairement par en parler à son chef ! -. Ils avaient forcément eu quelques réserves à discuter avec Sachael au début. Après tout, il restait l'ange qui les avait poussés dans ces cellules… Mais après plusieurs jours, ils réalisèrent son changement d'allégeance, et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'en plaindre. Ils l'avaient écouté, ne répondaient jamais plus que quelques mots, mais Sachael voyaient leur soutien dans leurs yeux. Et quand les autres anges du camp s'étonnaient de le voir passer autant de temps avec ces traîtres, hostiles à la réunification, il répétait simplement qu'il était l'ange des pénitents. Il tentait encore de leur faire entendre raison. De les rallier à leur cause. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils connaissaient tous Sachael et son habitude de voir le bien en chacun d'entre eux…

Sachael savait qu'il pouvait se fier à ces anges prisonniers. Il avait aussi convaincu pas mal de ses amis qu'il avait ici de se joindre à lui. Ils lui avaient également fait confiance rapidement. La nouvelle de l'extermination des humains avait, pour la plupart, suffi à les plonger dans une remise en question pour finir par les faire revenir sur leurs positions. D'autres avaient eu plus de mal à y croire, mais ils avaient placé leur confiance en Sachael, et ils se sentaient prêts à le suivre, même s'ils n'étaient pas convaincus.

Résultat, de fil en aiguille, Sachael avait réussi à créer son réseau au sein du QG. Il n'avait pas été naïf au point de croire qu'il arriverait à rassembler _tous_ les anges. Certains étaient bien trop influençables, bien trop fidèles à Naciel pour retourner leurs vestes, mais il avait réussi l'exploit considérable d'en avoir suffisamment pour avoir une certaine prise sur la sécurité du lieu. Suffisamment pour faciliter l'attaque des rebelles…

oOo

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » rugit Naciel en se précipitant dans le couloir, croisant nombre d'anges qui couraient à contre sens

Il en saisit un par le bras pour le forcer à interrompre sa course.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau, fusillant l'ange du regard

\- Je… Je ne sais pas monsieur ! Une faille dans la sécurité ! Les rebelles ont réussi à pénétrer ici sans que personne ne donne l'alerte !

\- Une… Faille ? »

Naciel resta statufié dans le couloir, médusé. Une faille ? Comment pouvait-il y avoir une _faille_? Les rebelles n'avaient décemment pas pu échapper à leur radar de contrôle, il en était certain. Ils avaient forcément dû être repérés ! Et pour qu'ils puissent ensuite pénétrer ici, passant outre toutes les protections mises en place, il aurait fallu que les anges responsables de la sécurité les laissent faire… Les. Laissent. Faire.

Des traîtres. Il y avait des traîtres. Des traîtres qui avaient accès à la sécurité du lieu. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ?!

Il se remit à marcher dans le couloir à grandes enjambées, bien décidé à comprendre par lui-même ce qui avait merdé, indifférent au sentiment de panique générale qui régnait autour de lui.

« Oh tiens. Salut Naciel. Ca fait un bail non ? »

L'interpellé interrompit brutalement sa marche et crispa le poing en voyant Gabriel, planté au beau milieu du couloir, jouant nonchalamment avec sa lame angélique. Son aura céleste en cet instant était si puissante qu'elle le fit reculer d'un pas malgré lui. Foutus archanges !

« Gabriel, rétorqua Naciel, Ravi de te revoir. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant que Gabriel ne se décide à faire un pas en avant, son sourire éternellement joueur accroché aux lèvres.

« Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais revoir ton système de sécurité. Il n'a pas l'air très au point. »

Naciel eut un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il essayait d'affronter de son mieux la puissance archangélique qui menaçait de le submerger. Et ce n'était pas simple. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à Gabriel, celui-ci s'était assuré de paraître affaibli et inoffensif. Mais là, il n'avait aucune raison de faire semblant. Et, bon sang, que Naciel haïssait ce sentiment d'être noyé sous la force céleste d'un autre ange.

« Et moi, enchaîna-t-il, J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez pu retourner certains de mes fidèles contre moi !

\- Oooooh ça ? »

Gabriel se prit le menton, une moue faussement intéressée sur le visage.

« Eh bien, j'aurais tendance à dire que leur cacher certaines informations capitales, comme ton plan d'extermination des humains, n'a pas dû être à leur goût. »

Naciel fronça les sourcils, un air de profonde incompréhension marquée sur ses traits.

« Pardon ?

\- Oh, tu m'as bien compris. L'info a filtré. Et, de toute évidence, elle ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

\- Mais comment… »

Naciel se tut en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Admettons, finit-il par dire, Certains traîtres vous ont laissé entrer. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi évident pour vous de ressortir ! »

Gabriel éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don de passablement irriter son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ?! s'énerva celui-ci

\- Naciel chéri, répondit finalement l'archange quand il eut réussi à se calmer, Crois-tu que nous n'avons que des alliés pour nous permettre de pénétrer ici ? Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point nous avons du soutien au sein de ton propre clan ! Ce n'est pas simplement une brèche à l'entrée, c'est une faille dans tout l'ensemble ! »

L'archange replaça distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux avec sa lame.

« Tu peux te battre si tu le souhaites. Sacrifier encore des vies angéliques – ce n'est pas comme si tu avais de réels scrupules à le faire - . Mais il faut que tu saches que toi, et ce qu'il reste de tes fidèles, vous êtes pris en tenaille. On pourrait se retirer sans difficulté, mais je n'en dis pas autant pour toi. Tu es coincé ici, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Gabriel désigna d'un geste théâtral le lieu.

« Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ! Tu as toujours cru que cet endroit te protégerait de nous. Et maintenant, il sera ta prison !

\- Gabriel ! Tout va bien ?! »

Hannah venait d'arriver en courant et elle se stoppa net en voyant Naciel lui jeter un regard meurtrier.

« Oh… Salut Naciel, lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'archange

\- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il, Et de ton côté ?

\- On a réussi à prendre pleinement le contrôle de la sécurité. Il y a bien évidemment eu de la résistance mais nos alliés ici ont plutôt bien tenu jusqu'à notre arrivée. J'ai chargé Balthazar de mettre simplement hors d'état de nuire les opposants avant que lui, et d'autres anges, passent au reste du lieu.

\- Parfait. Et Castiel ?

\- Il tenait absolument à libérer les prisonniers… Donc il est parti rejoindre Sachael.

\- Quoi ?! »

Naciel semblait scandalisé, ce qui arracha un rictus à Hannah.

« Oui. Sachael, l'informa Gabriel, Tu sais, cet angelot fidèle envers et contre tout. Apparemment, il est aussi dévoué à la cause humaine. Ca n'a pas été trop difficile de le faire changer de camp quand il a su pour ton plan d'extermination. Franchement, Naciel, tu pensais pouvoir garder ce petit détail combien de temps pour toi ? »

L'interrogé semblait à deux doigts d'hyperventiler vue la fureur qui se dégageait de lui.

« Enfin, je dois avouer que Sachael a fait un super boulot, en rajouta Gabriel, Comment tu le vis ? D'être trahi par un des anges en qui tu avais le plus confiance ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- Saloperie d'enfoiré ! »

Naciel avait perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même et s'était précipité sur l'archange qui l'immobilisa dans sa course d'un simple mouvement de main. Gardant son bras tendu devant lui, Gabriel s'approcha, jetant un regard venimeux à son prisonnier qui se débattait dans le vide.

« Ecoute moi bien, expliqua-t-il, glacial, Tu as perdu. Tu m'entends ? Perdu. Et en ce moment, j'hésite franchement à t'exploser la tête pour tout ce que tu as fait à nos frères et sœurs. Alors tu as deux options. Soit tu te calmes et tu acceptes docilement ta défaite. Soit tu fais encore des tiennes… »

Ses prunelles virèrent au doré lumineux et ses ailes claquèrent dangereusement.

« …et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à me débarrasser de toi ! » siffla-t-il

L'autorité archangélique était si impressionnante qu'elle tétanisa les anges qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de cesser de courir pour assister à la confrontation Naciel/Gabriel. Et même Hannah n'en menait pas large alors qu'un instinct impérieux lui soufflait de s'incliner face à Gabriel…

Naciel ne _voulait_ pas se rendre. Mais face à un archange en colère, face à son QG envahi de rebelles, face à la nouvelle de la traîtrise de Sachael, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien. Il cessa de s'agiter, conscient que cela ne l'avancerait à rien…

Gabriel dut comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête puisqu'il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait avant de balancer Naciel contre le mur du couloir. Hannah ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés avant de dévisager l'archange qui haussa simplement les épaules, un air enjoué inscrit sur son visage.

« Quoi ? J'en mourrais d'envie depuis tout ce temps ! »

oOo

Les dernières semaines avaient été particulières pour Castiel. Il avait renoué avec ses habitudes de « pré-enlèvement », avait retrouvé avec plaisir les anges avec lesquels il avait sympathisé et s'était de nouveau complètement investi pour aider ses autres frères et sœurs qui recherchaient toujours activement leur aide. Par bien des aspects, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement quitté le QG. Mais il y avait quand même une chose qui était légèrement différente : il avait beaucoup moins de contact avec Gabriel et Balthazar. Ce n'est pas comme si ces deux-là l'ignoraient, loin de là même, mais quand ils discutaient, Castiel était parfaitement conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il savait exactement quoi.

Son dernier contact avec Dean Winchester.

Il voyait le questionnement permanent dans les prunelles de Gabriel et Balthazar. Il voyait l'angoisse… Il s'était bien sûr interrogé sur cette fameuse altercation, sur ce moment étrange où il avait ressenti l'envie fugace de tuer. Il savait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais ce n'était pas ses pulsions meurtrières du moment qui le tourmentaient depuis lors. Non. C'était de ne pas avoir le moindre remord. Aucun.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'excitation qui l'avait saisi à ce moment. Cette joie malsaine à tenir le chasseur en son pouvoir. Ce désir violent de voir la lumière s'éteindre dans les prunelles vertes…

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de tout ça aux deux autres… Cependant, comment pouvait-il décemment dire qu'il rêvait de la mort de Dean Winchester ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer que tout cela lui semblait légitime au vu de ce que le chasseur lui avait fait subir ? Il était certain qu'ils le considéreraient comme fou. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lucide et sûr de lui de toute son existence. Il arrivait à se rendre compte que c'était, peut-être, une solution extrême, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas moins pour autant…

Il avait quand même essayé les premiers temps de la faire taire, obnubilé par l'attente du signal de Sachael et impliqué dans l'élaboration des plans d'attaque, élaboration supervisée par Gabriel et Hannah. En se plongeant à corps perdu là-dedans, il avait pu maintenir son esprit éloigné de ses envies assassines… Il avait pu les ignorer quand Sachael leur avait donné le feu vert, il avait pu faire abstraction quand ils pénétraient le camp ennemi et qu'il se chargeait de rejoindre Sachael pour libérer les anges prisonniers…

Mais désormais, Naciel était vaincu. Gabriel avait personnellement veillé à ce qu'il soit enfermé dans une des geôles célestes. Celles dans lesquelles Gadreel avait été retenu pendant de longs siècles. Celles dans lesquelles ils avaient envoyé Métatron une fois le Paradis ré-ouvert… Naciel ne serait plus un danger pour personne. Ses alliés avaient été, pour la plupart, simplement déboussolés de cette intrusion soudaine et n'avaient, par la suite, pas eu de problème à accepter le commandement d'Hannah (Gabriel s'était retenu de faire à nouveau une remarque sur leur besoin maladif d'avoir quelqu'un à suivre !). En revanche, ceux qui avaient été parfaitement formatés à cause des tortures d'Alaziel représentaient un tout autre défi. Ils ne pouvaient supporter l'idée d'obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que leur ancien chef, et Gabriel avait dû user de son autorité d'archange pour arriver à se faire entendre. Hannah, quant à elle, avait rapidement réussi à charmer ses anciens ennemis et Castiel ne se faisait aucun souci pour elle. Avec ses anges tacticiens, ses amis, le soutien de Gabriel (« Occasionnel hein ! » s'était-il senti obligé de préciser), elle arriverait sans problème à gérer tous leurs frères et sœurs. Il avait réellement appris à la connaître au cours des derniers mois, et il savait qu'elle saurait réunifier le Paradis.

Gabriel était occupé avec les anciennes victimes d'Alaziel, Balthazar se liait d'amitié avec les anges libérés par Sachael et Hannah tenait un premier conseil composé de ses propres alliés et les anciens de Naciel. Pour Castiel, le Paradis semblait se remettre sur de bons rails. Il espérait que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible. Même si, avec les anges, rien n'était moins certain. Mais pour le moment, sa famille était de nouveau réunie, et il en était réellement heureux !

Cependant, pour être complètement satisfait, il savait qu'il lui restait une chose à faire.

* * *

 **Hum... Si à ce stade de l'histoire, vous appréhendez légèrement... C'est normal :P**

 **J'espère que la fin de ce conflit angélique vous aura plu ! A dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce chapitre parce que... Heu... Comment dire... Il n'a clairement pas été agréable à écrire. Mais surtout, _surtout_ , n'oubliez pas, happy end prévue ! (Non, sérieux, n'oubliez pas !) **

**Merci encore d'être là avec moi ! Ca me touche toujours autant !**

 ** _Gryffinbird_ , bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !**

 ** _Ethel_ , qu'est-ce que je mijote avec Castiel ? J'aurais tendance à te dire : réponse aujourd'hui :)**

 ** _Guest-sans-nom_ , la suite est là ! ;)**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , faut bien faire payer Naciel pour ce qu'il a fait :P**

 ** _Pommeda_ , oui, ça va commencer à s'améliorer. Un peu. :)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture ! (Enfin, j'espère.)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 26_

Les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été des plus simples pour Dean. Une fois remis de sa séance whisky/révélation, il n'était pas revenu sur ses découvertes. Il _savait_ qu'il aimait Castiel. Mais il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour l' _accepter_ complètement. L'alcool l'avait aidé sur le coup, et par la suite, il avait dû prendre un peu de temps pour faire complètement taire son déni qui avait voulu revenir en même temps que sa sobriété. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure malheureusement et il avait manqué faire quelques crises de paniques malgré tout (« Putain Sammy ! Tu crois pas que je suis en train de délirer ! Bordel, Cass ?! Merde à la fin ! »). D'ailleurs, il ne remercierait jamais assez Sam qui l'avait soutenu sans faillir. Celui-ci avait bien compris que, même si son frère était de toute évidence sur la voie de l'acceptation, il fallait malgré tout éviter qu'il ne pense qu'à ça ! N'avoir que Castiel à l'esprit semblait inévitablement déclencher ces fameuses crises de panique. Sûrement parce que Dean venait à se rappeler, dans ces conditions, que Castiel était supposé l'aimer en retour. Et il semblait avoir plus de mal avec cette idée, il fallait l'avouer (« Avec tout le mal que je lui ai fait, comment il _pourrait_ m'aimer Sammy ?! Tu trouves pas ça ridicule ?! »).

Enfin, bref, pour sortir son frère de ces spirales infinies de questionnement, Sam avait voulu qu'ils se remettent en chasse, pour se changer les idées avait-il dit. Mais il avait rapidement fallu se rendre à l'évidence, Dean n'était clairement pas dedans. Il restait obnubilé par l'absence de Castiel, ses inquiétudes marquées au fer rouge dans sa chair alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait là-haut. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de se repasser en boucle tous les moments où Castiel l'avait rejeté, et son cadet était persuadé qu'il le faisait pour se punir encore plus… Résultat, ses cauchemars, qui s'étaient tus pendant un long moment, étaient revenus en force, bousillant son sommeil, le fatiguant inévitablement, le rendant inapte à chasser correctement. Et avec l'éloignement de l'ange, ce n'était pas parti pour s'arranger. Alors, après une nouvelle blessure au bras parce qu'il n'avait, encore, pas fait réellement attention aux vampires qu'ils traquaient, Dean avait été ramené de force au bunker par son frère.

L'aîné des Winchester avait protesté, clamant qu'il allait bien ! Mais son fichu petit frère n'avait pas du tout eu l'air convaincu et, une fois la plaie suturée, l'avait contraint à accepter de ne pas repartir en chasse. « Pour l'instant ! » avait-il précisé, et le regard qu'il avait eu alors avait défié Dean de faire la moindre remarque.

Celui-ci avait donc baissé les armes de mauvaise grâce, et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas décollé du bunker. Enfin, il avait bien pris l'Impala quelques fois pour s'aérer l'esprit parce que sinon, il savait qu'il serait devenu fou à force de tourner comme un lion en cage dans ce foutu QG ! Le reste du temps, il le passait sur son ordinateur, à lire des articles en vue d'éventuelles prochaines chasses, à essayer de se vider la tête en regardant ses mangas porno (qui le laissèrent étrangement insatisfait) ou à simplement visionner des vidéos à la con sur internet ! (Y avait pas à dire, l'ennui vous faisait vous perdre au fin fond de YouTube…)

Il était parfaitement conscient des raisons qui le poussaient à faire ça. Il avait bien compris que trop penser à Castiel n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs en ce moment… Alors il essayait de dissimuler avec ces pseudo-activités le fait qu'il se faisait toujours un sang d'encre pour l'ange. Mais surtout, il tentait de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le fait que son meilleur ami lui manquait horriblement. Le manque de Castiel, il l'avait déjà expérimenté, sans réellement mettre de mots dessus. Mais depuis qu'il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui allait bien au-delà de l'amitié spéciale, ce manque était devenu dévorant. Au point que parfois, dans l'obscurité solitaire de sa chambre, il retenait difficilement ses larmes…

Alors cet après-midi-là, tandis qu'il était installé à une des tables de la bibliothèque, regardant une série qu'il avait récemment découverte, Sherlock (Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour ignorer son existence tout ce temps ! Il allait presque la mettre au même niveau que Dr. Sexy !), quand Castiel apparut, il resta complètement tétanisé.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment réagir.

Après toutes ces semaines sans la moindre nouvelle, il avait l'impression que son cerveau n'arrivait décidément pas à traiter l'information concernant la présence de son ange gardien ici, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mais son corps et son cœur semblaient avoir intégré la situation puisqu'ils lui hurlaient de bouger son _putain_ de cul de sa _putain_ de chaise et de prendre Castiel dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne reparte pas ! Et il n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être relevé et d'avoir entrepris d'avancer vers l'ange, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais alors qu'il continuait de s'approcher, plus par un automatisme instinctif qu'autre chose, son cerveau sembla commencer à se réveiller et à lui envoyer de multiples signaux d'alarme !

Dean fronça les sourcils et, par réflexe, stoppa tout mouvement alors qu'il continuait de fixer Castiel avec attention, essayant de comprendre l'étrange sentiment d'urgence qui coulait à présent dans ses veines et faisait battre son cœur d'appréhension.

Il était toujours aussi statique, les mains dans les poches de son jean, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux qui…

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua brutalement dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux…

Ils étaient noirs. Plus aucune nuance de bleu ne venait colorer les iris. Et ce noir était si pénétrant, si glacé, qu'il raviva le froid en lui. Ce fameux froid qu'il avait tant essayé de combattre quelques semaines auparavant à coup d'alcool.

Il fit d'instinct un pas en arrière alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard des prunelles de l'ange qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Cass…tiel, finit-il par balbutier difficilement, Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de faire taire les battements affolés de son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réussit-il à articuler, Tu n'as pas du boulot au Paradis ? »

A dire vrai, il se foutait de la réponse, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser retomber le silence. Parce que le silence qui risquerait de les envelopper serait dangereux… Trop dangereux.

« Du boulot ? »

Dean se figea. Parce que la voix de Castiel était… Telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Et s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait aisément imaginer que son meilleur ami était toujours lui-même. Mais les yeux noirs lui rappelaient douloureusement que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Si tu veux parler de Naciel, et bien, sache que la situation est sous contrôle, continua l'ange, Il ne sera plus jamais un problème. »

Castiel se tut un instant, son regard toujours désagréablement ancré dans celui de son protégé.

« C'est… Cool. Bonne nouvelle, commenta simplement Dean

\- C'est vrai. Naciel était une menace pour le Paradis. Mais je dois avouer, malgré tout, qu'il m'a aidé à comprendre quelque chose d'important. »

L'ange fit un pas en avant, son interlocuteur, un en arrière.

« Vraiment ? interrogea celui-ci, la voix peu assurée

\- Oui, vraiment. »

Le brun eut un étrange sourire. Et l'angoisse de Dean se changea en terreur quand il le reconnut.

Le sourire de Castiel possédé par les Léviathans.

« Naciel rongeait le Paradis… reprit celui-ci, C'est pour cela qu'il fallait le faire tomber. En fait, j'ai réalisé que quand quelque chose vous empoisonnait l'existence, il fallait s'en débarrasser… »

Et à la façon qu'eut l'ange de le fixer, Dean comprit.

C'était lui, et lui seul, qui lui empoisonnait l'existence depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il n'avait pas fait preuve de suffisamment de considération à son égard. Avait pris son soutien et son amitié pour acquis. L'avait pris, lui, pour acquis. L'avait blessé plus d'une fois, et de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

« Castiel, souffla-t-il, Je…

\- Oui, Dean. Toi, le coupa Castiel glacial, Parce que c'est bien ce qui importe depuis toujours non ? Toi. Et toi seul. »

L'aîné des Winchester resta tétanisé, incapable de bouger alors que l'ange continuait d'avancer vers lui. Son cerveau avait beau lui hurler de fuir, il n'y arrivait pas, bien trop obsédé malgré lui par les iris noires qui ne le lâchaient pas.

« Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'en ai pris conscience, mais ce lien entre nous, cette relation, cette _amitié_ , s'il te plaît de l'appeler ainsi, elle me détruit. Et je suis fatigué de subir cela. »

Castiel fit un nouveau pas en avant, appréciant la peur grandissante dans les prunelles de Dean.

« Castiel, lança précipitamment le chasseur, Je sais. J'ai merdé. Mais je vais me rattraper. On peut arranger ça. Je te le promets !

\- Arranger ça ? »

L'ange s'approcha encore.

« Tu as eu de multiples occasions « d'arranger ça ». Et plus de temps qu'il n'en faut. Plus de cinq ans Dean. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus réellement d'espoir à ton sujet. Et puis… »

Un nouveau pas en avant.

« …Tu penses sincèrement qu'il reste quelque chose à arranger ? »

Castiel éclata d'un rire qui glaça le sang de son protégé.

« Ce lien. Tu l'as dénigré, piétiné. Tu l'as brisé. Comme tout ce que tu touches ! Mais, moi, je n'accepterai pas que tu me brises. Alors je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû avoir le courage de faire il y a bien longtemps… »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Celle qu'il avait marquée. Celle qu'il avait agrippée de toute sa force angélique pour le sortir de l'enfer. Et ce geste sembla ranimer quelque peu le chasseur.

« Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça. » conclut Castiel

Et Dean prit enfin la mesure de la menace qui planait sur sa tête. Parce qu'il se rappela des paroles de Sam. Parce qu'il sentit la folie meurtrière derrière chaque intonation de l'ange. Parce que Castiel ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi implacable qu'en cet instant.

Il voulait le tuer.

Dean se dégagea de sa prise et recula, le sang lui battant aux tempes alors qu'il lui semblait que l'angoisse le submergeait.

« Castiel… supplia-t-il, Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal… »

L'interpellé pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, ne quittant pas ce fameux sourire qui criait à Dean que _Cass_ était définitivement perdu. A cause de lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ce serait un problème pour moi. » dit tranquillement l'ange

Dean eut tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur avant que le poing de Castiel ne lui explose la joue. Il sentit le sang envahir sa bouche alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous la douleur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'il sentit tout son oxygène quitter ses poumons. Le coup qu'il venait de recevoir au ventre le laissa plié en deux alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« Non Dean, fit Castiel, ennuyé, Tu ne peux pas simplement te laisser faire. Où est l'amusement sinon ? »

Le chasseur grogna alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, ravalant les larmes de colère qui menaçaient d'apparaître. Ce n'était pas Castiel ça. Ca ne l'avait jamais été. Et c'était de sa faute s'il agissait ainsi…

La haine qu'il eut pour lui-même à cet instant fut si vive qu'il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas empirer la situation en s'attaquant à son meilleur ami. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ça !

Castiel l'observa se défiler et ne retint pas un soupir de déception. Il s'approcha à nouveau du chasseur et le saisit violemment par le col. L'instinct de Dean se réveilla puisqu'il ne réfléchit pas en pliant les bras contre son torse, tentant de protéger ses côtes qu'il savait être la cible de l'ange. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à riposter. Et chaque impact, chaque douleur qui apparaissait dans son corps ne le faisaient pas plus réagir.

Il se faisait massacrer, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il accueillait cette souffrance presque comme une délivrance. Une façon de se faire pardonner…

Il fut brutalement projeté au sol, son dos cognant contre l'une des étagères, la force de l'impact faisant apparaître un voile noir dans son champ de vision. Il entendit le craquement sinistre du meuble qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la bibliothèque. Il avait tendance à oublier combien la force céleste était impressionnante…

Sa tête retomba sur son torse alors qu'il sentait le sang couler contre sa tempe, qu'il tentait de faire taire les cris torturés de son corps, qu'il essayait d'ignorer sa respiration sifflante alors que ses côtes le lançaient horriblement.

Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin.

Un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Un pantin désarticulé bon à jeter.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais faible Dean… »

La voix tranquille de Castiel lui écorcha le cœur et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'es qu'un humain. Je m'imaginais naïvement que tu saurais me tenir tête dans ce combat. Mais finalement, on en revient toujours au même point. Comme quand tu as voulu dire oui à Michel. »

L'ange s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui saisit les cheveux pour tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Regarde-moi, Dean Winchester ! »

Il avait retrouvé cette fameuse intonation céleste. Celle autoritaire et sans appel à laquelle Dean ne pouvait pas résister. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il cligna plusieurs fois pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Il tomba dans ceux d'un noir d'encre de Castiel…

« Tu me déçois. Toujours. » murmura l'ange à son oreille

Le chasseur eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de sa poitrine… Il s'en doutait, évidemment. Mais l'entendre… L'entendre était une autre histoire. Il n'avait jamais réussi à gérer cette partie de sa vie. Il avait toujours tout fait pour rendre les gens fiers. Sa mère, son père, son frère, Bobby, Castiel… Et il avait échoué à chaque fois. Il vivait avec, arrivant à encaisser ses erreurs, n'ayant besoin de personne pour se flageller. Mais que Castiel, son ange gardien, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il _aimait_ , le fasse remarquer… Ca, ça le tuait…

« Dean ! Tout va bien ?! J'ai entendu du bruit et… »

Sam se tut en voyant son frère, affaissé au sol, son visage en sang, les yeux brillants… Et Castiel qui s'était redressé en le voyant débarquer dans la bibliothèque. La gravité de la situation lui sauta au visage et il sentit son estomac se tordre violemment. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver n'est-ce pas ?! Il avait depuis longtemps été conscient du danger, mais il avait toujours gardé le stupide espoir qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à ce stade !

Il se précipita vers les deux hommes mais Castiel l'immobilisa d'un simple geste. Ce qui eut le don d'augmenter sensiblement son sentiment de panique.

« Cass ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! s'exclama-t-il, épouvanté, Lâche-moi ! »

L'interpellé secoua la tête, un air profondément désolé sur ses traits.

« Je suis navré Sam. Mais cela ne concerne que ton frère et moi. Tu n'as pas à intervenir. »

Accompagnant ses paroles, il envoya le cadet des Winchester de l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant valser une des tables par la même occasion. Sam se retrouva paralysé à son tour contre une étagère, incapable de se relever. Tout juste bon à s'agiter inutilement contre des entraves invisibles.

« Cass ! Merde ! Libère-moi ! » hurla-t-il, hystérique

L'ange soupira et lui accorda toute son attention.

« Sam… Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça. Mais je ne te libèrerai pas. Tu m'empêcherais de faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Cass…

\- Sam. Je ne te libérerai pas. Alors tu as deux options. Soit tu te calmes. Soit tu continues de t'agiter et je serai contraint de t'assommer. Ce qui ne me ferait vraiment pas plaisir… »

Sam se tut, sidéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère en face de lui de l'autre côté de la pièce… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider s'il restait collé par terre. Mais s'il était lucide, il pourrait encore moins lui venir en aide s'il finissait assommé.

Il baissa la tête, furieux d'être si impuissant, dégoûté de voir leur ami guidé par ses pulsions meurtrières, coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher…

En voyant son cadet ainsi, Dean réalisa ce que lui-même était en train de faire.

Il baissait les bras.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Et même s'il avait l'impression que son âme se brisait en un millier d'éclats empoisonnés, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'il se batte. Pour lui. Pour son frère. Mais surtout pour Castiel. Parce que l'ange méritait plus que quiconque tous les efforts du monde.

« Cass… »

Ce simple murmure lui brûla la gorge mais l'interpellé se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, intrigué.

« Merde… C'est pas toi ça ! C'est pas toi… Il faut que… »

Dean essaya de se relever mais la douleur lancinante le contraignit à simplement se redresser. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant son corps à l'agonie.

« Il faut que tu te battes. Je sais que tu es là. Ce qu'Algedone t'a fait… Tu peux… Tu peux l'affronter…

\- Ce qu'Algedone m'a fait ? »

Castiel s'approcha, curieux, et s'agenouilla à nouveau auprès de son protégé, plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes. Il semblait l'écouter avec un intérêt sincère et Dean ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou encore plus inquiet…

« Oui… souffla-t-il, Tout ça. Cette violence. C'est elle qui t'a fait ça. Elle t'a changé… Mais je sais que tu peux affronter ça… Tu peux vaincre ça ! »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il laissait les souvenirs de leur affrontement avec la déesse affluer dans sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle lui ait fait quoi que ce soit. Mais il se souvint qu'il avait eu ce fameux blanc après qu'elle l'eut plaqué contre ce mur. C'était peut-être à ce moment que Dean faisait référence. Et si Algedone lui avait fait quelque chose, il comprenait mieux ses dernières réactions. Fille d'Eros. Mais surtout de Thanatos.

La mort ancrée dans sa chair.

L'ange sourit en se penchant vers le chasseur.

« Penses-tu réellement qu'elle m'a changé Dean ? »

L'interpellé se crispa.

« Et si elle m'avait simplement libéré ? continua Castiel, Rien de ce que je ressens aujourd'hui n'est nouveau. Toutes ces déceptions, ces trahisons, ces blessures… Elles sont authentiques. Je crois… »

Il posa sa main sur la joue meurtrie de Dean.

« Je crois qu'elle m'a simplement donné le courage d'ouvrir les yeux sur toi. Et sur nous. »

L'aîné des Winchester se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux hurlant sa détresse. Détresse à laquelle Castiel resta insensible alors qu'il effleurait distraitement la peau du chasseur.

« Cass, souffla celui-ci avec difficulté, Je t'en prie… »

L'ange suspendit son mouvement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de son protégé. Un regard dur qui sembla réduire en poussière le cœur de Dean.

« On a besoin de toi… » murmura celui-ci

La crypte… Il était à nouveau dans cette foutue crypte de Lucifer… Implorant son meilleur ami contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais cette fois, il voulait se convaincre que cet appel désespéré, il le lançait pour ramener Castiel parmi eux. Pour sauver son meilleur ami…

Il sentit un nouveau froid glacer ses veines quand l'ange se mit à rire.

« _Vous avez besoin de moi_? interrogea-t-il, presque espiègle, Je t'en prie Dean… »

Il eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il se décidait à s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses du chasseur, leurs regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Cela restait quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas d'ailleurs. Il avait beau le mépriser jusqu'au plus profond de sa grâce, il ressentait toujours cette envie de s'approcher de lui. Pour le faire enrager avec son espace personnel, certes, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça. Comme s'il restait toujours cette connexion muette qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Attirance inconsciente d'un papillon pour la lumière…

Castiel prit le visage de Dean entre ses mains et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

Et l'aîné des Winchester maudit son corps de réagir à cette soudaine proximité. Maudit son cœur de battre à un rythme endiablé. Maudit cette soudaine chaleur qui envahissait son ventre. Maudit son besoin plus qu'urgent de serrer l'ange contre lui… Parce qu'il en rêvait depuis des semaines. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à faire taire ses fantasmes qui se manifestaient violemment depuis qu'il avait réalisé son amour pour cet ange. Cet ange qu'il désirait à en crever. Cet ange qui était là et dont il voulait, à son tour, prendre le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Cet ange qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir…

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes de dépit qui menaçaient de déborder.

« Tu ne peux pas croire que me dire ça fonctionnera à chaque fois quand même ? »

La voix de Castiel eut le mérite de le faire sortir de ses pensées torturées.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, perdu

Le brun laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire.

« « On a besoin de toi ». Cela ressemble beaucoup à ce que tu m'as dit quand j'étais à deux doigts de te tuer dans cette crypte n'est-ce pas ? »

Il laissa sa main effleurer le front sur lequel il observa avec fascination le sang qui séchait.

« Tu t'étais demandé ce qui avait rompu le lien entre Naomi et moi. Je n'en avais aucune idée sur le moment. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. »

Un doux sourire vint illuminer ses traits.

« C'était mon attachement pour vous. Pour toi. Pour ton frère. Tu m'as rappelé ce qui me liait à vous. Et ce lien était bien plus fort que celui que Naomi avait instauré. »

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« A ce moment, finit-il par dire, Je n'étais plus moi-même. Et, je te le reconnais, tu as réussi à me faire revenir à moi. Mais _aujourd'hui_ Dean… »

Il laissa sa main reposer sur l'épaule gauche du chasseur qui eut envie de hurler de frustration face à ce geste.

« Je suis toujours _moi_. Je ne suis manipulé par personne. Je n'ai personne à qui obéir. Mes choix sont dictés par mon propre libre-arbitre. Et mes émotions sont réelles. Tu ne pourras pas me _faire revenir_ , parce que je suis bien là. Le Castiel en face de toi, c'est le vrai Castiel. »

Il serra doucement, presque tendrement, sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Et je vois bien que tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier cet état de fait. Mais il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. »

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers Sam qui ne les lâchait pas du regard, l'inquiétude marquée sur tout son visage.

« Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences, reprit l'ange, _Vous_ n'avez pas besoin de _moi_. »

Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres frôlant la mâchoire crispée de son protégé qui retenait difficilement un gémissement de désespoir.

« _Tu_ as besoin de _nous_ , Dean. »

Le chasseur se tendit violemment alors que Castiel s'éloignait à nouveau de lui.

« Pardon ?... » réussit-il à murmurer, ses prunelles ancrées dans celles de l'ange

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

« Tu as bien entendu, continua-t-il, Tu as besoin de nous. Tu as toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un. »

Castiel sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir, ses yeux noirs s'égarant un bref instant sur le plafond.

« Et, quand je repense à tout ce que tu as fait, je me dis que tes motivations étaient très souvent égoïstes. »

Dean sentit clairement son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal…

« Cass… tenta-t-il, Je ne suis pas… Non. Je ne suis pas comme ça… Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour…

\- Nous, le coupa Castiel, Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour nous. C'est loin d'être vrai mais c'est une bonne chose que tu arrives à t'en convaincre.

\- Je…

\- Tout ce que tu as fait, Dean, tu l'as fait pour toi. »

L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'un son n'arrive à en sortir.

« Obsédé par la peur de finir seul… » souffla Castiel en posant son front contre celui de son protégé

Celui-ci voulut s'écarter par réflexe, bien trop effrayé par l'état de Castiel pour vouloir être aussi proche de lui, mais ses blessures et la bibliothèque dans son dos lui ôtaient tout moyen de retraite.

« Le départ de Sam à l'université t'avait déjà ébranlé… Mais tu pouvais gérer ça. Tu avais encore ton père. Mais quand John a disparu, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es parti à la recherche de ton frère ! Parce que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça _seul._ Et qu'importe que tu l'aies presque obligé à abandonner l'université pour ça… Et puis toutes ces fois où tu t'es sacrifié sans ciller pour lui. Parce que tu préfèrerais mille fois la mort à une vie sans Sam. Il faut que ta vie soit telle que _tu_ te l'imaginais, telle que _tu_ en as besoin… Et tu prends bien sûr pour acquis que tout le monde fera tout pour te satisfaire… Parce qu'on t' _aime_. »

Castiel rit en se redressant alors que Dean restait pétrifié, sa respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir, et jamais encore il ne s'était senti si démuni… Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de secouer Castiel… Lui en mettre une pour piétiner son cœur avec si peu de considération… Mais il savait que les propos de l'ange le touchaient autant pour une simple et bonne raison. Ils étaient véridiques.

Il ne sentit même pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Sam eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles en voyant son frère craquer ainsi… Et il comprenait tout à fait qu'il le fasse. Le comportement de Castiel devait lui retourner l'esprit à un point qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Il était parfaitement conscient que la proximité entre l'ange et son frère ne devait pas l'aider à se concentrer. Mais que leur ami lui assène des vérités aussi blessantes sans hésiter, cela devait lui changer également…

Il retint à grand peine un rire nerveux quand il réalisa. Castiel n'avait plus aucun scrupule à affronter Dean quelles que soient les situations. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait que féliciter Algedone pour le boulot _formidable_ qu'elle avait fait sur leur ami… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs en voyant l'ange agir ainsi. Parce qu'il sentait, au plus profond de son être, qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de l'instant fatal où leur ami basculerait inévitablement… D'ailleurs, il était même persuadé qu'il l'avait déjà fait…

Et il ne pouvait pas accepter de rester ainsi, impuissant. Pas quand il savait le danger auquel son frère était exposé ! Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour intervenir ? Il était toujours assis au sol, incapable de se relever… De rage, il gesticula brutalement. Et il sentit un froid caractéristique frôler sa peau. Il porta sa main à sa hanche et ferma les yeux quand il comprit. La lame que lui avait donnée Gabriel. Cette arme céleste qu'il avait toujours gardée sur lui, coincée dans son pantalon et dissimulée sous son T-shirt… Parfaitement conscient de l'épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait beau avoir espéré, il n'avait pu faire taire sa raison pour autant…

Il se mordit les lèvres de désespoir alors qu'il refoulait ses propres larmes. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ça ? Condamner Castiel pour sauver Dean ? Le sacrifier pour épargner son frère ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait vivre avec cette culpabilité ? Vivre avec la responsabilité de la _mort_ de leur ami ? Vivre avec un frère que cette perte détruirait irrémédiablement ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient réellement surmonter ça ?...

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Dean… »

Le ton de Castiel était affectueux. Suffisamment pour inquiéter encore plus les deux frères qui se raidirent en silence. Dean ne lâcha pas du regard son meilleur ami qui lui souriait tranquillement, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment.

« Bientôt, tu n'auras plus peur de rien. »

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux d'épouvante muette alors que Castiel se saisissait de l'une de ses épaules, sa main libre s'approchant doucement de son front…

Alors c'était comme cela que tout devait se finir ? Tué de la main de Castiel ? Tué comme toutes ces ordures de démons ? Il allait mourir comme ça ? Ici ? Impuissant ?

Et alors qu'il prenait brutalement conscience de l'urgence du moment, quelque chose hurla en lui. Quelque chose qui l'avait gardé vivant tout ce temps. Son instinct de chasseur.

Ce n'était plus Cass en face de lui.

Ce n'était plus son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était plus qu'un ennemi qui en voulait à sa vie…

« DEAN ! »

Lui et Castiel tournèrent brutalement la tête au cri de son frère.

Il vit l'éclair argenté filer vers lui.

Il sentit le métal sous ses doigts.

Il entendit la chair se faire transpercer…

Un étrange moment de flottement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son corps semblait s'être tétanisé et son esprit n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

Il laissa ses yeux remonter vers Castiel. Son visage était baissé et le chasseur resserra sa prise en ne lâchant pas les cheveux bruns du regard. L'ange releva doucement la tête, dévoilant ses traits considérablement marqués par la surprise. Dean sentit son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine et chercha d'instinct le regard de son meilleur ami. Il laissa ses prunelles se perdre dans la noirceur de…

Une seconde.

L'horreur envahit chaque fibre de son être alors qu'il voyait distinctement le noir disparaître des iris de Castiel… Il observa avec une inquiétude grandissante le bleu reprendre ses droits. Le bleu qu'il connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans. Le bleu qui avait été sa bouée de sauvetage depuis tout ce temps. Le bleu originel. Le bleu de Castiel…

« De…Dean ? »

Non. Le bleu de Cass.

« Cass ?! »

La voix du chasseur se brisa en croisant la détresse dans les prunelles de son meilleur ami qui laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif… Dean écarquilla ses yeux qu'il baissa presque immédiatement sur sa main.

Sa main. Qui tenait la lame angélique. Lame qu'il avait enfoncée sans réfléchir dans le ventre de son ange…

Une vague de panique l'envahit alors qu'il retirait l'arme et qu'il la jetait au loin, ne pouvant ignorer la nouvelle plainte de Castiel qui s'effondra presque immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Cass ? Bordel, Cass ?! »

Dean essaya de tenir au mieux son meilleur ami contre lui, l'allongeant sur ses cuisses, le maintenant d'une poigne ferme. Il laissa son regard passer sur le T-shirt qui se teintait inévitablement de rouge. Mais le sang ne l'inquiétait pas autant que les filaments bleus lumineux qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper aussi…

« Merde ! » jura Dean, complètement terrorisé

Il posa sa main au niveau de la blessure, espérant empêcher sa grâce de fuir ainsi son corps…

« Cass ! Cass ?! » hurla-t-il

L'ange ouvrit les yeux et étouffa une grimace qui tordit l'estomac de son protégé.

« Dean… ? souffla-t-il difficilement, recherchant désespérément les prunelles vertes

\- Oui, Cass, murmura le chasseur à son tour, Je suis là…

\- Est-ce que tu vas… »

Castiel se tut en voyant le visage tuméfié de son protégé, le sang qui avait coulé, les bleus qui devaient le faire souffrir, ces blessures qu'il lui avait infligées… Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés alors qu'il essayait de se redresser. La douleur au ventre l'en empêcha, le renvoyant dans un cri dans les bras de Dean.

« Cass, t'agites pas bon sang ! supplia celui-ci, T'es blessé, tu ne vas qu'empirer la situation…

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça… »

L'ange ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce visage qu'il avait violemment frappé. Il ne pouvait faire abstraction de ce corps qu'il avait tout aussi douloureusement martyrisé. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait voulu le tuer. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas ignoré, rejeté et rabaissé ces derniers temps… Et de la plus horrible des façons. Mais comment, _comment_ , avait-il pu, sciemment, lui faire subir une chose pareille ?!

Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il accrochait désespérément une de ses mains à celle de Dean qui contenait sa blessure.

« Dean… gémit-il en agrippant son regard débordant de culpabilité à celui du chasseur, Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolé pour…

\- Non Cass… le coupa abruptement son protégé, essayant d'ignorer la peine qui lui lacérait le ventre, C'est moi qui suis désolé.

\- Que… »

Dean lui lança un regard si tourmenté qu'il fit taire l'ange mais réveilla son besoin viscéral de protéger cet humain envers et contre.

« Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, enchaîna rapidement Dean, La façon dont je t'ai traité ces dernières années. Et encore plus ces derniers temps. J'ai vraiment été le pire des… Le pire des amis et… »

Il se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il se plongeait à nouveau dans les yeux de Castiel, se perdant dans ce bleu qui lui avait tant manqué. Et la connexion se fit… Ravivant la chaleur dans son corps. Semblant apaiser son cœur en miettes pendant un bref instant… Il s'obligea à gérer le tumulte d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Et je méritais tout ce que tu m'as fait… Je méritais plus encore… »

Il raffermit sa prise, essayant de lutter contre les larmes qui semblaient vouloir couler à nouveau.

« Algedone a eu raison… souffla-t-il douloureusement, J'ai vraiment agi comme un salaud envers toi…

\- Algedone… »

Castiel essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas lâcher ces émeraudes fixées sur lui, sa vision se troublant de plus en plus sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais la mention de la déesse avait semblé débloquer quelque chose chez lui et avait ravivé sa lucidité alors qu'un hoquet de souffrance lui échappait.

Algedone… Elle l'avait plaqué contre ce mur. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais de nouveaux souvenirs se rappelaient à lui. La déesse qui lui demandait comme il faisait pour gérer sa souffrance… Sa souffrance due à…

Il étouffa un nouveau gémissement de douleur alors qu'il enserrait plus fermement la main de Dean sous la sienne.

Sa souffrance due à sa passion amoureuse pour Dean. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Et cela lui avait semblé si… Etrange. Si Insensé. Lui, un ange du Seigneur, aurait-il pu réellement tomber amoureux d'un humain ? Mais maintenant… Il observa avec attention cet homme qu'il était allé chercher en Enfer. Cet homme qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de choisir avant sa propre famille. Cet homme qu'il cherchait à protéger par tous les moyens. Cet homme qu'il voulait toujours garder près de lui… Cela pouvait-il être réellement de l'amour ? En tous cas, ce que les humains appelaient « amour » ?

Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui saisit les entrailles et il prit une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler. Malheureusement, ce simple réflexe le fit tousser, et il sentit clairement Dean appuyer plus fortement sur sa blessure, ravivant la souffrance. Il ne put retenir une nouvelle plainte alors qu'il lisait tout le désarroi du monde dans les yeux de son protégé.

Et cette détresse lui brûla sa grâce déjà considérablement affaiblie. Il avait toujours haï la vision d'un Dean blessé, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Les dégâts que lui avaient infligés les Enfers l'avaient convaincu que, plus jamais, il ne laisserait qui que ce soit s'en prendre à lui… Alors il l'avait protégé de son mieux, l'intégrant petit à petit à son existence, apprenant à connaître, et à apprécier, l'humain derrière l'âme meurtrie… Il avait découvert son monde, sa famille, son frère…

Sa respiration lui brûla cruellement la gorge alors qu'il pensait à Sam.

Sam était son ami. Pour lui aussi il serait prêt à tout. Mais sa relation avec lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle qu'il entretenait avec Dean, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais l'image de cette serveuse à Kansas City s'imprima dans son esprit. Il revit Dean intéressé. Il se souvint de sa frustration. Il se souvint de l'étincelle torturée dans sa poitrine. Et il sentit son cœur se glacer en imaginant son protégé dans les bras d'une femme… Alors qu'imaginer Sam avec une femme ne lui faisait rien… Il savait qu'il serait même content pour lui ! Mais Dean… Non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait jamais se réjouir de le savoir _appartenir_ à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait envisager de le voir s'éloigner de lui ainsi. Il l'avait marqué. Il le voulait à lui. Et rien qu'à lui…

Et là, il comprit. Il retint à grand peine un éclat de rire qui lui donna l'impression de lui déchirer le ventre, et il manqua s'étrangler sous le coup.

« Cass ?! »

L'ange sourit tristement en entendant l'angoisse dans la voix de son protégé. Cela lui avait manqué, il ne pouvait pas le nier, cette manifestation évidente que Dean s'en faisait pour lui. Qu'il tenait à lui… Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit pas noyée derrières les multiples piques et critiques qu'avait pu lui faire le chasseur. Il aurait aimé que leur relation ne se consume pas à cause de cela. Il aurait aimé éviter la souffrance qui l'avait brûlé. Cette souffrance qu'avait repérée Algedone. Cette souffrance qui avait encouragé la déesse à lui offrir un « cadeau ». Et désormais, il comprenait de quoi il s'agissait… Elle lui avait insufflé ce comportement. Ce comportement qui l'avait déstabilisé par moments. Ce comportement qui l'avait rendu si froid envers son protégé. Ce comportement qui n'était absolument pas le sien. Même si, il devait l'admettre, beaucoup de choses qu'il lui avait dites sous l'emprise de ce sort étaient réelles…

Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant malgré lui à la douce torpeur qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Bordel Castiel ! Ferme pas les yeux ! Reste avec moi ! »

Le hurlement désespéré de Dean lui offrit un regain d'énergie et il observa cet humain, _son_ humain, avec une tendresse sincère. Et alors qu'il appréciait la chaleur et le réconfort que lui offrait l'étreinte du chasseur, un autre élément de sa conversation avec Algedone s'imprima dans son esprit.

 _Tout te reviendra en mémoire dans l'amour… Ou dans la mort…_

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation. Mais pas à cause de l'amour.

Il étouffa un nouveau gémissement alors qu'il essayait de faire taire sa respiration qui le torturait horriblement.

Il se souvenait de la conversation. A cause de la mort. Il était en train de mourir. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Tout son être lâchait prise, s'offrant aux ténèbres qui le dévoraient. Sa lumière, sa grâce, s'éteignait. Bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide. Un ange aux ailes brûlées.

Il partirait, laissant derrière lui les Winchester.

Laissant Dean derrière lui…

Son cœur se brisa et sa grâce se tordit de désespoir à cette pensée. Est-ce qu'il pourrait partir sans lui dire ? Lui dire ce qu'il avait réellement sur le cœur ?

Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans ceux de son protégé. La peine et la peur qu'il y décela le frappèrent de plein fouet et il usa de toute la force qui lui restait pour poser doucement sa main sur ce visage marqué.

« Dean… »

Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure. Une simple mélodie usée, écorchée, brisée…

Il se concentra alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer sa tête qui lui tournait et rapidement, il sentit une légère tiédeur se diffuser sous la peau de Dean.

« Mec, supplia celui-ci, Qu'est-ce que tu fous… »

Il savait reconnaître la grâce de Castiel. Cet imbécile était en train d'essayer de le guérir alors que c'est lui qui s'était pris une foutue lame dans le ventre ?! Mais à quoi il pensait ?!

« Dean… » répéta laborieusement l'ange, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficile

L'interpellé ne le quitta pas des yeux, incapable d'ignorer ce bleu fixé sur lui. Incapable de lâcher prise. Incapable de laisser Castiel…

« Dean… Je t'… »

Le dernier mot mourut sur les lèvres de Castiel alors que sa main retombait mollement contre lui et que ses paupières se fermaient…

Figé, Dean l'observa.

Perdu.

Hagard.

Incapable de réagir.

Cet ange qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Cet ami qui lui avait appris à s'ouvrir et à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère.

Celui qui avait réussi à briser toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites autour de lui.

Castiel…

Castiel à qui il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de dire tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui ?!

Non…

Non.

« NON ! » hurla-t-il à s'en casser la voix

Il posa sa main qui comprimait auparavant la blessure sur la joue de son ange.

« Bordel Cass ! T'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! T'as pas le droit de crever ! Et surtout pas à cause de moi ! Putain, je t'aime espèce de foutu emplumé, alors, par pitié, reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je pourrai pas continuer, pas sans toi, tu m'entends ?! Cass ? Cass ?! CAAAAAAAAAASS ?! »


	28. Chapitre 27

**Hello les gens ! Bon, vous vous en doutez je pense, mais on s'approche doucement de la fin :) (Nooooon ce sera pas ce chapitre :P)**

 **Je voulais vous le dire, mais désolée pour les crises de larmes, les crises cardiaques et les crises de nerfs qu'a suscité le dernier chapitre... Fallait en passer par là ! La suite ira mieux ! On a touché le fond, maintenant on peut que remonter ! ;)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos lectures... Savoir que vous êtes là me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 ** _Mysty_ , voilà la suite ! Et Dean mérite bien tous les câlins du monde ;)**

 ** _Pommeda_ , j'espère que ce chapitre apaisera un peu ta haine :)**

 ** _Gryffinbird_ , j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop douloureuse :D**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , mais nooooon c'est pas du sadisme ! Le sadisme ça aurait été de _terminer_ l'histoire sur le chapitre précédent :P**

 ** _Melie_ , je n'écris jamais comme on s'y attend ;) J'espère quand même que tu t'en es remise à peu près correctement ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arrêter de vous torturer :D Merci encore à toi et plein de bisous ! **

**(Ha et, je sais que ça n'a absolument rien à voir, mais quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il remarqué que dans le film Pitch Perfect (soit Hit Girl en VF), ils chantent "Carry on My Wayward Son" ?! J'ai dû me repasser la scène deux fois pour être sûre :P)**

 **Bref, la voici, la voilà, la suite !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 27_

Anesthésié…

Dean était complètement anesthésié. Vidé. Quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de lui, et plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Excepté ce froid grandissant. Ce froid qui le tétanisait. Qui l'engourdissait. Qui lui donnait la furieuse envie d'abandonner, de se laisser aller… Il regarda sans vraiment le voir le visage de Castiel qu'il tenait toujours fermement contre lui. A quoi bon se battre encore quand son ange gisait là, dans ses bras. Une place qui n'aurait jamais dû être la sienne…

Il caressa en tremblant le visage de son meilleur ami. Effleura les pommettes. Remonta jusqu'au front. Passa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes… Il interrompit son mouvement et fixa les paupières closes. Son cœur se serra violemment alors que son ventre se tordait douloureusement, réveillant le besoin urgent de hurler sa peine à nouveau.

Ces paupières closes… Celles qui s'étaient à jamais refermées sur le bleu céleste, éteignant sa lumière. Celles qui lui criaient que jamais il ne croiserait à nouveau le regard de Castiel. Celles qui lui confirmaient de la pire des façons qu'il n'était plus là…

Et à cause de lui.

Il étouffa au mieux le sentiment torturé qui déchirait son âme. Il avait tué Castiel. Il l'avait tué. Poignardé. Sans aucune hésitation. Sans un mouvement de recul. Il avait assassiné son meilleur ami. L'homme, ou l'ange (Est-ce que ça avait vraiment une importance désormais ?) qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il s'était juré qu'il ne poserait pas la main sur lui. Qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal… L'ange du Seigneur, le soldat de Dieu, celui qui avait tout perdu pour lui, celui qui avait toujours placé sa survie et son bien-être au-dessus de tout… Etait mort de sa propre main.

Il savait depuis toujours que la mort était attachée à lui. Trop de pertes qui avaient marqué sa chair. Trop de cadavres qui jonchaient sa route. Il avait également énormément de sang sur les mains… Ces meurtres qui étaient sa propre malédiction. Une ombre grignotant son âme. Mais il supportait tout ça. La pensée de faire ce qui était juste l'aidait à continuer à avancer. Mais l'assassinat de Castiel… Le sang de Castiel… La vie de Castiel qu'il avait prise… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais, _jamais_ , porter cette culpabilité. Cette mort fera assurément de sa vie un véritable calvaire.

Il s'était arraché une des choses qui comptaient le plus pour lui par _instinct de survie._ Cette saloperie d'instinct de survie qui avait guidé son bras alors que la mort s'approchait de lui à grands pas… Alors, oui, il vivait. Mais en voyant le cadavre de son ange entre ses bras, en sentant son cœur saigner, en éprouvant l'incendie destructeur qui réduisait son âme en cendres, il réalisa que la mort aurait été bien plus douce que cet affreux sentiment de vide qui le prenait aux tripes…

Qu'importe de lutter sans Castiel ? Qu'importe de vivre sans lui ? En sacrifiant son ange, son meilleur ami, il s'était tué aussi…

Il enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Castiel, réprimant le sanglot qui lui étreignait la gorge. Il s'accrocha désespérément à ce corps contre lui. S'imaginant que le tenir aussi fermement contre son cœur l'aiderait à maintenir l'illusion que Castiel ne l'avait pas quitté…

Il ne le lâcherait pas.

Il ne le lâcherait jamais.

Sam observa avec une douleur grandissante son frère… Son frère si fort, si prompt à encaisser, à prendre sur lui… Son frère qui avait surmonté tant d'horreurs, qui avait survécu à tant de pertes, mais qui, en cet instant, rendait les armes. Il pouvait le sentir. Face au chagrin, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi démonstratif. Et il ne pouvait que comprendre sa peine quand lui-même n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que _Castiel_ n'était plus. Cet ange qui avait toujours été là pour eux. Cet ange qui avait fait des erreurs, mais qui, en fin de compte, avait toujours eu à cœur de les maintenir en vie. Cet ange avec lequel ils s'étaient apprivoisés mutuellement jusqu'à devenir une famille. Cet ange qui était revenu d'entre les morts presque aussi souvent qu'eux, leur donnant l'impression, erronée, qu'il serait toujours là…

Force était d'admettre qu'ils s'étaient complètement fourvoyés. Parce qu'il ne leur était jamais venu à l'idée que cet ange puisse mourir _à cause d'eux_. Pour eux, oui, vu sa façon maladive de vouloir se sacrifier pour les épargner, lui et son frère (Et Sam se rappela avec une tristesse croissante de ce moment où l'ange l'avait sauvé de sa folie en acceptant de déplacer le mal qui le gangrénait dans son propre esprit…). Mais à cause d'eux… Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Par omission, par désintérêt, par mépris, ils l'avaient condamné… Ils avaient fait de lui un mort en sursis.

Et lui et Dean étaient aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. Dean pour avoir été incapable de lui dire combien il comptait pour eux, pour l'avoir considéré avec dédain, pour avoir eu la critique bien trop aisée, sans prendre en compte les sentiments de leur ami. Sam pour avoir jugé l'ange avec autant de sévérité que son frère, pour ne pas avoir su empêcher celui-ci de le briser à force de le rejeter, pour n'avoir pu empêcher la situation de dégénérer au point de contraindre Algedone d'agir…

Et puis, il ne pourrait jamais oublier qu'il avait envoyé cette arme à Dean pour qu'il s'en serve contre Castiel. Il n'avait peut-être pas porté le coup fatal, mais il n'en était pas moins responsable pour autant…

Son cœur se brisa à cette pensée et il se mordit la lèvre pour refouler son propre chagrin. Il bougea sans conviction, ressentant le besoin de mettre un terme à son immobilité… Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus du tout entravé et il se releva, incertain, ne lâchant pas du regard son frère qui enlaçait toujours Castiel. Evidemment qu'il n'était plus fixé au sol… L'emprise de Castiel avait dû se volatiliser en même temps que sa grâce.

Les remords se firent acides et lui dévorèrent l'estomac alors qu'il s'approchait des deux autres, les jambes tremblantes.

Il avait vu toute la scène. Il avait vu Castiel s'effondrer. Il avait vu la tourmente dans les yeux de son frère. Il avait vu l'ange redevenir lui-même… Il avait entendu le hurlement brisé de Dean… Un hurlement qui hanterait ses cauchemars, il en était sûr.

Un nouveau pas en avant.

La peur s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver. Il s'en doutait. Mais est-ce qu'il arriverait vraiment à gérer ? Entre savoir et voir… Il y avait un grand pas. Est-ce qu'il pourrait surmonter la confirmation du décès de leur ami ?

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de Dean, n'osant l'approcher plus de peur de réveiller sa fureur. Il savait que c'était sa façon de gérer son deuil. Et au vu de ce que représentait Castiel pour lui, s'il laissait libre cours à sa colère, cela ne serait franchement pas beau à voir… Mais il encaisserait. Il serait là pour lui. Comme toujours. Et tant pis s'il devait se prendre tous les reproches de Dean parce que celui-ci ressentirait le besoin d'extérioriser. Il ne les laisserait pas se déchirer… Même si la perte qu'ils subissaient en ce moment serait sûrement une des pires de toute leur misérable existence.

Il observa avec une appréhension glaçante le corps de Castiel… Il ne voyait pas son visage, dissimulé par le corps de Dean qui l'agrippait toujours avec force. En revanche, il avait une vue parfaite sur le T-Shirt sanglant, et cela lui retourna l'estomac… La blessure avait été profonde vu la quantité de sang qui imprégnait le tissu. Aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Ses yeux le piquèrent et il contrôla au mieux les frissons d'horreur qui saisissaient son corps.

Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner cela. L'assassinat de leur ami. L'assassinat de leur ange gardien…

Son regard balaya le corps allongé en passant une main fébrile sur son visage, essayant de repousser au plus loin cette désolation qui lui crevait le cœur.

Castiel n'aurait jamais dû poser les yeux sur eux… Ils ne lui avaient apporté que des ennuis à la pelle. Un ange perdu par leur faute.

Leur ange…

Sam observa le sol sans vraiment le voir alors que quelque chose murmurait doucement à son esprit torturé…

Castiel.

Leur ange.

Un _ange_.

Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau un bref instant, restant encore, pour quelques secondes, insensible à l'affliction qui menaçait de le noyer.

Il écarquilla les yeux pendant que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine.

« Dean… » souffla-t-il

L'interpellé ne broncha pas.

« Dean, répéta-t-il plus fort

\- Fous-moi la paix Sam… »

Sa voix était éteinte. Morte. Et le cœur de Sam se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Dean, reprit-il en s'agenouillant auprès de son frère, Castiel, il… »

Il ne put manquer toute la tension qui s'empara du corps de son aîné à la mention de ce nom. Mais il fallait que Dean l'écoute. C'était primordial.

« Je t'en prie, écoute moi. Tu…

\- Merde Sam ! »

Dean se redressa et foudroya son cadet du regard.

« Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix. » gronda-t-il, les yeux brillant d'une détresse palpable

Sam secoua la tête, essayant de faire taire son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'était pas en meilleur état que son frère, ses émotions en ébullition lui hurlant de se laisser aller à pleurer sans retenue, mais sa raison… Sa raison continuait de lutter, lui envoyant de multiples signaux qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Qu'il ne _voulait_ pas ignorer.

« Je sais, réussit-il à articuler, Mais… Il faut que je te parle de…

\- Non. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Ne me parle pas de lui, c'est clair ?! »

Instinctivement, Dean resserra sa prise autour du corps de l'ange, se réfugiant encore une fois contre son cou.

« MERDE DEAN ! »

Le hurlement de Sam eut le mérite de ramener sur lui toute l'attention de son frère qui le regarda. Peiné. Perdu. Incertain…

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il essayait de rester calme. Du moins autant que possible au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Le sol… » souffla-t-il finalement

Dean fronça les sourcils, regarda son frère, regarda le sol, et regarda son frère à nouveau.

« Quoi "Le sol" ? » interrogea-t-il hargneusement

Son cadet se força à ne pas répondre à son frère sur le même ton. Il était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu y vois ? » continua-t-il, imperturbable

Son aîné jeta à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil au sol avant de dévisager à nouveau Sam avec une colère grandissante. Il se foutait de lui là ?

« Bon sang Sam, il n'y a rien sur ce foutu plancher. A quoi tu joues ?!

\- Justement ! Il n'y a _rien._ »

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté, incapable de comprendre son frère sur le coup. Celui-ci dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il passa une main impatiente sur son visage. Mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Son frère était sous le choc. Autant que lui.

« Dean, reprit-il le plus doucement possible, Castiel… »

Il ignora son aîné dont le regard s'était durci et qui semblait à deux doigts de lui cracher quelque chose au visage…

« Castiel est un ange. S'il était mort, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait y avoir par terre… »

Il lui lança un regard implorant en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Dean ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes, enregistrant les paroles de son frère… Il avait vu mourir nombre d'anges. Des êtres à la grâce brûlée. Des soldats aux ailes réduites en cendres…

Des ailes. Réduites en cendres.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa à nouveau le plancher. Le plancher immaculé. Vierge de toute marque d'ailes… Une étrange chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine. Un fol espoir qui ne demandait qu'à ravager son âme en peine. Si l'ombre des ailes ne s'était pas imprimée, est-ce que cela pouvait réellement sous-entendre que… ?

Il jeta un regard complètement affolé à Sam qui semblait vouloir le rassurer muettement. Mû par un instant impérieux, il releva le T-Shirt de Castiel. Le sang qui avait coulé avait séché, mais la blessure… Sous ses doigts qu'il passa craintivement sur le ventre, il ne sentit que la peau. Une peau exempte de toute entaille. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été poignardé par une lame angélique.

Mais comment…

« Sammy… C'est quoi cette connerie… »

Il s'étrangla sur les derniers mots alors que Sam semblait aussi perdu que lui.

« Je… Je sais pas… Tu crois que ça pourrait-être sa grâce ? osa celui-ci, troublé

\- Non… » murmura son aîné

Dean inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

« Quand je l'ai… Sa blessure, elle… Elle était mortelle pour lui. Sa… Sa grâce s'échappait Sam ! Je l'avais condamné ! Sa grâce n'aurait pas pu le sauver… »

Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade au plus profond de sa poitrine. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à ses nouvelles émotions. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache à cet espoir qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Parce que si Castiel était vraiment parti… S'il l'avait définitivement tué… Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas cette désillusion… Celle d'avoir cru à un miracle pendant un bref instant alors que son ange serait perdu à jamais.

Mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Qu'il vérifie. Parce qu'il haïssait l'idée d'être dans l'expectative…

Alors, avec une appréhension presque paralysante, il redressa le corps de Castiel contre lui, s'accrochant encore plus désespérément à lui, si c'était possible. Il le secoua légèrement, mais n'obtint aucune réaction, si ce n'est son propre cœur qui se serrait d'angoisse.

« Cass… ? » souffla-t-il, sans grande conviction

Le silence lui répondit et il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

« Castiel ? » répéta-t-il plus fortement

Plus qu'une interrogation, une supplique… Une prière…

Il lutta contre la souffrance qui le prit à nouveau à la gorge et il baissa la tête, complètement défait, alors que l'horreur de la situation lui dévorait le ventre.

Et puis, un tressaillement.

Un tressaillement si léger que Dean crut l'avoir rêvé.

Mais il ne put ignorer le mouvement plus franc au creux de ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils alors que l'information parvenait lentement à son cerveau torturé. Castiel… Castiel avait _bougé ?!_

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du visage de l'ange. Il avait halluciné, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait seulement imaginé ce mouvement ! D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être tout simplement lui qui avait fait bouger Castiel par inadvertance ! Mais son cœur qui cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine semblait vouloir s'accrocher à l'idée qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Il ne lâcha pas le brun du regard alors qu'une étrange anticipation mêlée de fébrilité se répandait dans tout son être. Et il le vit. Le froncement de sourcil… Castiel venait de froncer les sourcils et avait faiblement tourné sa tête vers le torse du chasseur, comme s'il recherchait instinctivement sa chaleur.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

« Cass ? » répéta Dean doucement, alors qu'il jurait que son cœur se remettait à battre dans un rythme à la fois ardent et bienfaisant

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux qu'il cligna lentement plusieurs fois, cherchant à mettre au point sa vision considérablement troublée. Il était un peu perdu, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de ses pensées chaotiques. Il ne savait pas où il était, ne réussissait pas à mettre en ordre ses souvenirs pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il laissait simplement ses sens se réveiller. Les silhouettes floues qu'il arrivait à discerner. La chaleur plus qu'agréable contre laquelle il se blottissait. Des battements de cœur frénétiques qui n'étaient pas les siens. L'odeur si familière… Si rassurante. Et cette voix…

« Cass ?! »

Cette voix qui le ramenait quelques semaines en arrière. Cette voix qui l'avait bercé dans son inconscience. Cette voix qui avait été capable d'apaiser le brasier qui menaçait de le consumer. Cette voix qui l'avait sauvé de la torture qui l'emprisonnait.

Une vague d'émotion le saisit alors qu'il arrivait enfin à discerner ce qui l'entourait.

« Dean… ? » souffla-t-il, toujours légèrement désorienté

Et la souffrance de Dean fut complètement balayée alors qu'il accrochait ses prunelles à celles de l'ange. Le bleu était de retour. Un bleu un peu hébété, un peu trouble, mais un bleu définitivement… Vivant.

Et là, il ne sut pas si c'était le fait de réaliser qu'il avait réellement été à deux doigts de perdre Castiel, si c'était le soulagement de le sentir vivant contre lui ou bien si c'était tout simplement ses nerfs qui lâchaient à cause du trop-plein d'émotions, mais quelque chose se brisa au fond de lui.

Une larme roula sur sa joue - vestige de sa douleur ou manifestation de sa joie, il n'en savait rien - et il laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui ressembla fortement à un sanglot. Il ne réfléchit pas alors qu'il se penchait brutalement en avant pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Ce n'était même pas un baiser. Juste le besoin urgent de s'assurer que l'ange était bien là. Le besoin irrépressible de sentir sa chaleur. Le besoin impératif de le savoir avec lui, vivant.

Il se sépara de lui assez rapidement et ne put retenir un franc sourire alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami toujours aussi à l'ouest, sa tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait encore à bien comprendre la situation. Et ce geste raviva tant de tendresse au fond de son cœur qu'il approcha à nouveau Castiel pour l'enserrer fermement dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour en profiter, ignorant son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait. Il sentit l'incertitude de l'ange qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'être sûr de ce qu'il se passait, mais rapidement, Dean sentit qu'il lui rendait timidement son étreinte, et il dissimula son sourire contre l'épaule de Castiel.

Bon sang… Ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Et Sam les observa, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de s'accrocher à ses lèvres alors que le soulagement l'envahissait à toute vitesse. Castiel était vivant… Castiel enlaçait Dean. Et Castiel… Castiel s'était fait embrasser par Dean ?! Décidément, c'était bien trop d'informations pour son cœur qui avait lui aussi été considérablement malmené ces derniers temps. Mais il se réjouissait. Sincèrement.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour les sortir de leur bulle, attirant sur lui l'attention de l'ange qui lui fit un petit sourire.

« Sam…

\- Salut Cass, répondit le cadet des Winchester, Comment tu te sens ? »

L'interrogé fronça les sourcils et se redressa avant de s'éloigner quelque peu de Dean pour s'assoir correctement. Il nota avec une certaine stupeur que la main de son protégé restait obstinément fixée sur son épaule et qu'il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre à cette constatation.

« Bien, commença-t-il, Je… »

Il tenta de se redresser encore un peu plus mais une vague douleur à l'estomac l'en dissuada et la grimace qu'il fit n'échappa pas aux deux frères.

« Cass ? » s'inquiétèrent-ils immédiatement

L'ange les observa l'un après l'autre et leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

« C'est rien, leur dit-il, J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre et… »

Il se tut brusquement. Mal. Au ventre. La douleur. Ses entrailles qui se déchirent. Le brasier. La longue agonie brûlante de sa grâce… Il s'était senti partir. Il s'était senti _mourir_ ! Alors pourquoi était-il toujours… Là ?

Il lança un regard désemparé à ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je suis vivant ? J'ai… Ma grâce s'éteignait. J'allais inévitablement succomber alors… Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? Comment ça se…

\- CASSIE ! CASTIEL ! »

Dean, Sam et Castiel sursautèrent brutalement et dévisagèrent Gabriel qui venait d'apparaître au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. Il semblait complètement paniqué, et tous trois jurèrent que l'atmosphère s'était désormais mis à crépiter autour d'eux.

« Gabe ? osa Sam, Tout va bien ? »

L'archange posa ses prunelles dorées sur l'étrange tableau que formaient les trois hommes et ses ailes se mirent à claquer frénétiquement sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

« Bon sang ! s'écria-t-il, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! Vous allez bien ? »

Il se précipita aux côtés de son frère qui l'observait toujours, médusé.

« Gabriel, demanda celui-ci, perplexe, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'interpellé ne le regarda pas, bien trop obnubilé par le sang qui imprégnait le T-shirt de Castiel, mais sa fureur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que JE fais là ? Je suis parti à ta recherche, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Au vu de ton récent comportement, je m'étais juré de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Alors imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus au Paradis. Quand ni Balthazar, ni Hannah, ni Sachael, ni aucun autre foutu ange de la création ne t'avait vu ? Tu n'as pas idée de la peur que j'ai ressentie. Peur de ce que tu avais en tête et de ce que tu pourrais faire. » gronda-t-il

Il n'avait même pas besoin de hausser la voix. Son intonation céleste suffit à tétaniser tous ceux autour de lui. Castiel, toujours un peu étourdi par l'angoisse sous-jacente qu'il percevait dans les paroles de son frère, ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Gabriel… Je… »

Il se tut rapidement en voyant l'archange secouer la tête.

« Bref. On ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus. »

Gabriel passa son regard sur chacun des hommes présents dans la pièce, le doré de ses yeux commençant à disparaître, preuve qu'il recouvrait peu à peu son calme.

« Mais ce que je veux savoir, exigea-t-il, C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Pourquoi Cassie est recouvert de sang ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ? »

Dean, Sam et Castiel s'entre-regardèrent, pas certains de ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire dans de telles circonstances. L'archange sentit leur hésitation et se pinça l'arête du nez avant d'ancrer ses prunelles dans celles de Sam.

« Sam ? »

Et la façon qu'il eut de l'appeler ainsi ne souffrait aucune contestation.

« Euh… Je… commença le cadet des Winchester, impressionné malgré lui par Gabriel

\- J'ai poignardé Castiel… »

Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que tout le monde dévisageait Dean qui soutenait sans fléchir le regard de l'archange. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

« Légitime défense ? » demanda-t-il, fixant toujours sans ciller l'aîné des Winchester

Cela sonnait plutôt comme un constat qu'une question. Gabriel était parfaitement conscient que si Dean Winchester en avait été rendu à poignarder Castiel, c'est que ses craintes s'étaient confirmées… Sous l'emprise du sort, son frère s'était durement attaqué à son protégé…

« J'ai essayé de le tuer… » lâcha Castiel d'une voix blanche

Il baissa la tête alors que la pleine mesure de la situation s'imposait à son esprit et qu'un lourd silence suivait ses paroles. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien commença à lui mordre les entrailles…

Sam, ne voulant pas laisser s'éterniser un silence qui, il le savait, serait pesant, osa enfin prendre la parole. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une étape agréable, mais Gabriel méritait d'être au courant. Pour toutes ces fois où il avait été un soutien majeur, où il s'était inquiété pour lui, pour eux… Et l'angoisse qu'il avait manifestée en débarquant ici ne faisait que le confirmer. Il avait eu peur que son frère fasse une bêtise. Mais il avait aussi eu peur pour Dean, cela lui semblait évident.

« Castiel a effectivement essayé de tuer Dean, commença-t-il, incertain, Alors, oui, Dean s'est servi de la lame contre lui et il… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné qui ne semblait pas en mener large non plus, l'euphorie de savoir Castiel vivant semblant s'évaporer peu à peu.

« Et il l'a bien amoché… A dire vrai, sa grâce était touchée et… Et après ça, il est redevenu lui-même… »

Gabriel jeta un regard à la fois triste et ému à son frère qui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

« Mais la blessure était… Elle était mortelle et Cass… »

Sam fixa son ami qui semblait s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Cass n'aurait pas dû y survivre. On a même cru pendant un moment qu'il était mort mais… Apparemment, on s'est trompé. Il est bien là et… Il semble évident qu'il n'est plus sous l'emprise du sort d'Algedone. »

L'archange observa la main de Dean qui s'était crispée sur… L'épaule de Castiel. Il eut un léger sourire. Cela lui suffisait comme confirmation. Si son petit frère avait toujours été victime de la déesse, il n'aurait pas supporté ce contact entre lui et son protégé. Le soulagement le gagna à la pensée de le savoir sauvé. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une nouvelle incompréhension de tirailler sa grâce.

« C'est génial mais… Si Dean t'avait blessé à mort… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui s'appliquait à fixer le sol.

« …Comment as-tu pu survivre ? »

Tous trois poussèrent un soupir découragé.

« Alors ça Gabe, c'est la grande question… » souffla Sam

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et les observa à nouveau tour à tour, leur donnant à chacun l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

« Vous êtes sûrs de m'avoir tout dit ? » renchérit-il, persuadé qu'il y a avait eu _plus_ que cette simple confrontation entre Dean et Castiel

Mais de toute évidence, personne ne semblait vouloir ouvrir la bouche, ce qui lui confirma qu'il avait dû se passer autre chose. Et tout son instinct archangélique lui hurlait que la solution résidait dans ce qu'ils semblaient s'appliquer à taire. Il retint la vague de frustration qui menaçait de le submerger, essayant de rester raisonnable. Tant pis s'il leur manquait des informations, tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'avoir à nouveau Castiel parmi eux.

« Comme vous voudrez. » renonça-t-il, retenant un nouveau soupir

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère qui osa enfin croiser son regard. Et Gabriel n'eut pas honte de reconnaître que sa grâce semblait se mettre à rayonner de nouveau en retrouvant cet éclat si familier dans les yeux de Castiel.

« En tous cas Cassie… Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. »

Il avait retrouvé un ton un peu plus enjoué. Il voulait faire éclater cette espèce de bulle de malaise qui les entourait et les étouffait.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord avec ton emmerdeur de frangin. »

Et il offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant à Dean qui l'avait suivi.

« Tu refais plus jamais ça ! » ajouta le chasseur, à moitié sérieux

Castiel tourna lentement son visage vers celui de son protégé et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence entre eux perdura. Complice. Confortable. Un silence à eux. Et les yeux de l'ange s'illuminèrent, réchauffant l'âme de Dean qui se retint de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Entendu… » souffla Castiel, ne pouvant se résoudre à mettre un terme à leur connexion qui, il le réalisait maintenant, lui avait cruellement manquée

Mais un très léger élancement dans son ventre l'obligea à y porter toute son attention. Et il sembla enfin prendre conscience de son T-Shirt tâché de sang. Il fronça les sourcils. Un T-Shirt ? Et un jean ? Bon, ce n'était pas tant que cela le dérangeait, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Dean ? Tu aurais mon trench-coat ? »

Dean, Sam et Gabriel ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

 **Eh oui, Castiel n'est pas mort ! On peut tous respirer à nouveau :) Et je sais que la raison reste un vrai mystère pour le moment ;) Mais si vous avez des théories, n'hésitez pas :P**

 **Allez, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors je n'y croyais pas moi-même, mais ce chapitre est le dernier de cette histoire. Il y aura encore un épilogue, bien plus court que les chapitres précédents, mais quand même... Ca fait super bizarre...**

 **Merci encore d'avoir été avec moi jusque là (je l'ai déjà dis, mais je vous le redis) ! Que ce soit par vos reviews, vos mises en favori, vos choix de suivre cette histoire ou vos lectures !**

 ** _Ethel_ , ravie que la référence à Sherlock t'ait plu ! ;) Merci encore pour tous tes compliments ! Et pour la survie de Castiel, pseudo-réponse dans ce chapitre :)**

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , j'aimerais autant que tu ne me tues pas s'il te plaît ;) Et pour le lemon, je suis d'accord qu'ils le méritent mais, désolée, ce n'est pas prévu au programme :) **

**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Chapitre 28_

Sam allait finir par exploser. Vraiment. Il était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Castiel était redevenu lui-même et que Gabriel l'avait consigné de force au bunker. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, l'archange avait catégoriquement refusé que son petit frère remonte au Paradis pour le moment (« Tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter, on gère là-haut. Et si je t'y vois, je te jure que je t'attrape par la peau des plumes et que je te ramène fissa ici ! »). D'après lui, le QG des Hommes de Lettres était le seul endroit où Castiel pourrait se reposer tranquillement. Celui-ci avait bien évidemment protesté devant la surprotection que semblait vouloir démontrer Gabriel. Mais l'archange avait à nouveau usé de son autorité céleste pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, donc, que Dean, Sam et Castiel cohabitaient à nouveau ensemble. Et si le cadet des Winchester avait cru qu'après les derniers évènements la situation reviendrait à la normale, il s'était lourdement trompé. Parce que son abruti de frangin et son non moins abruti d'ami s'appliquaient, depuis, à s'ignorer royalement ! Et il exagérait à peine. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils fuyaient le contact de l'autre. Et ils refusaient même de se regarder. Et tout cela allait le rendre fou !

Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre leurs réticences mutuelles… Ils devaient tous deux être rongés par la culpabilité. Pour changer. Mais merde à la fin ! Dean avait réussi à s'avouer ses sentiments pour l'ange, il les lui avait même hurlés aux portes de la mort, il l'avait _embrassé_ bon sang ! Et Castiel… Il savait que leur ami aimait Dean, et il pensait que son frère l'avait compris. Alors pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à, enfin, oser faire un pas vers l'autre ?!

Il soupira en buvant une gorgée de son café. Il allait devoir intervenir. Encore.

« Hey Sammy. Il reste du café pour moi ? »

Il leva les yeux à l'entrée fracassante de son frère dans la cuisine.

« Oui, sers-toi. » répondit-il simplement

Il observa alors du coin de l'œil Dean chercher une tasse dans les placards.

« Cass n'est pas avec toi ? »

Sam avait posé la question innocemment mais il ne loupa pas la tension évidente qui émana de son aîné. Celui-ci s'obligea à reprendre contenance et, remplissant sa tasse, il prit la parole.

« Non. Je crois qu'il est encore enfermé dans sa chambre. »

Le cadet des Winchester retint un petit sourire amusé. _Sa_ chambre. Dean n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à Castiel. Il lui avait presque imposé cette fameuse chambre où il l'avait veillé après l'affrontement avec Algedone, celle qu'il avait désignée à Gabriel quand l'archange avait ramené son frère torturé du Paradis. La chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Toujours ce besoin flagrant de l'avoir à ses côtés…

« Tant mieux, lâcha Sam alors que Dean s'asseyait en face de lui

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle Dean. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sam, sérieusement, je…

\- Non. Tu n'y échapperas pas. »

Dean marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible alors qu'il s'appliquait à boire une gorgée de son café.

« C'est quoi le problème avec Cass ? » attaqua Sam

Son frère croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un problème ? rétorqua-t-il, clairement de mauvaise foi

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que ça fait plusieurs jours que vous ne vous êtes pas adressés la parole ? C'est quoi ce nouveau plan ? Vous ignorer jusqu'à la fin de votre existence ?

\- Sam… Je…

\- Parce que si ce que tu as prévu de faire, je tiens à te prévenir que je risque d'encastrer ta tête dans ce putain de mur ! »

Dean se mordit la lèvre, accordant désormais toute son attention au liquide chaud qu'il faisait tourner dans sa tasse. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son frère, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. Et il fallait avouer que cette situation lui pesait à lui aussi. Il y avait trop de choses qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit depuis ces derniers jours. Le genre de choses qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil la nuit. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait amener le sujet…

« Sam… commença-t-il, incertain, C'est… »

Il osa ancrer ses prunelles dans celles de son frère, appréhendant ce qu'il pouvait y trouver. Mais il n'y vit que de l'encouragement…

« C'est… C'est difficile pour moi de…

\- Difficile ? le coupa Sam, Plus difficile que de t'avouer que tu aimais Cass ? Plus difficile que de me l'avouer à moi ? Plus difficile que d'avoir pensé le perdre ? »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, médusé, avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Il était vrai que, par rapport à tout cela, ce qui le minait maintenant semblait, si ce n'était dérisoire, au moins surmontable. Mais il n'empêchait…

« J'ai peur Sam… » avoua-t-il à mi-voix en baissant la tête

Son cadet pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

« Peur ? Mais… De quoi exactement ? » tenta-t-il de comprendre

Parce qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas de raisons légitimes qui pourraient effrayer son frère !

Celui-ci soupira en se passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

« Je… Il m'aime… » murmura-t-il

Et Sam n'en fut pas moins perplexe.

« On le savait déjà ça, pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Non, Sam, tu ne comprends pas. Il… Il m'aime. Il me l'a _dit_. »

Le cadet des Winchester fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin, il ne me l'a pas complètement dit, continua Dean, Mais avant de mourir, il… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ses derniers mots. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il a essayé de m'avouer. Même s'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de les dire en entier. »

Il n'était pas sûr d'être très clair, mais il espérait sincèrement avoir été compris.

Sam ouvrit la bouche alors qu'il essayait d'intégrer les paroles de son frère. Au seuil de sa mort, Castiel s'était ouvert à son protégé. A deux doigts de perdre son meilleur ami, Dean avait réussi à se dévoiler. Ils s'étaient avoués ce qu'ils ressentaient… Et quelque chose s'imposa alors à son esprit. Le sort d'Algedone qui ne pouvait être complètement levé que si les deux concernés acceptaient leurs sentiments et osaient se déclarer l'un à l'autre.

Il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à la raison qui avait empêché Castiel de mourir de la main de Dean, simplement heureux de le savoir à nouveau parmi eux, mais il devait bien admettre qu'en cet instant, une nouvelle hypothèse germait dans son esprit. Et si le coup porté par Dean n'avait pas réellement levé le sortilège ? S'il n'avait que fait revenir Castiel mais qu'une partie du sort était toujours présente ? Alors peut-être que leur déclaration mutuelle avait fait en sorte que le sortilège sauve Castiel. Cela paraissait plausible mais il n'arrivait pas à être complètement convaincu malgré tout. Parce qu'Algedone maîtrisait les pulsions amoureuses et les pulsions de mort. Mais vu l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé leur ami, il aurait fallu une force vitale, pas simplement une suspension de sa mort, pour régénérer sa grâce et ramener la vie en lui. Il savait la déesse puissante, mais elle ne…

Son sang se figea dans ses veines quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre de Freud, au moment où ils cherchaient encore à comprendre ce qu'ils traquaient. Le psychanalyste avait bien parlé de Thanatos, la pulsion de mort, et d'Eros… D'après lui, il ne s'agissait pas que de pulsions amoureuses, mais, surtout, de pulsions de vie ! Sam s'était focalisé sur l'aspect amoureux à cause de la relation entre son frère et l'ange. Mais Freud l'associait à la vitalité également ! Ce qui permettait à Algedone de maîtriser les pulsions mortelles, les pulsions amoureuses et les pulsions vitales… Elle avait donc la possibilité d'interrompre un processus funeste pour réinsuffler la vie…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? se braqua Dean en haussant le ton

\- Quoi ? Ha, non, non, ça n'a rien à voir je… »

Sam but une gorgée de son café avant de reprendre leur conversation où elle en était.

« Mais Dean, je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème de savoir qu'il t'aime. Qu'il te l'ait dit ou pas. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

\- Oui, mais… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… »

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de mettre des mots sur le bordel qu'était sa tête en ce moment.

« Dean… souffla Sam

\- C'était plus facile de reconnaître ce que je ressentais quand il n'était pas lui-même. »

Le cadet des Winchester referma la bouche, surpris par la vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait dans les paroles de son frère.

« C'était plus facile de lui jeter mes sentiments à la gueule quand je pensais qu'il allait mourir… C'était plus facile de gérer quand je croyais que rien n'était possible… »

Dean releva la tête et Sam en eut un coup au cœur en voyant ses prunelles brillantes de douleur. Il avait pensé que le retour du véritable Castiel aurait évité qu'il ne croise à nouveau cette peine et cette insécurité dans les yeux de son frère, mais il semblait évident que tout n'était pas encore réglé. Loin de là même.

« Je suis heureux que Cass soit vivant, continua Dean, Vraiment. Je sais que je n'aurais pas supporté sa mort. Peut-être même que je n'y aurais pas survécu. Mais maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Je veux dire… Il m'aime. Je l'aime. Tout est redevenu comme avant et… Ca veut dire que je… Je peux tenter quelque chose ? Qu' _on_ peut tenter quelque chose ?! Comment, Sammy, dis-moi comment je suis supposé gérer ça ?! Merde ! »

Sous le coup de la frustration, il balança sa tasse qui vint s'exploser violemment contre le mur, faisant sursauter Sam par la même occasion. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, incertain de la réaction à tenir.

« Je... commença-t-il, troublé, Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de…

\- Bordel Sammy ! »

Dean s'était redressé et avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, essayant de contenir au mieux ses émotions tumultueuses.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un modèle de stabilité. Je suis le genre de mec à collectionner les conquêtes, pas les relations ! Et les rares que j'ai eues n'ont pas été… Je… Ca ne s'est pas bien fini et… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et Sam commença enfin à comprendre ce que son frère cherchait à lui dire.

« Et Cass… Il… C'est mon meilleur ami Sammy. Je ne peux pas envisager de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés. Et si ça devait mal se finir avec lui je… Je ne pourrai pas. »

Dean se rassit, complètement défait, enfouissant à nouveau son visage entre ses mains, contrôlant les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

Son frère ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à cette vision. Dean n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments pour Castiel. Il avait peur de s'engager dans une relation durable. Et il le comprenait tout à fait. Après tout, leur vie de chasseur leur avait rapidement fait comprendre que les relations sérieuses n'étaient absolument pas envisageables, que s'attacher aux gens finirait inévitablement par les faire souffrir. Et ils en avaient tous deux fait les frais. Le genre de blessures qui vous dissuadaient d'envisager de vous engager à nouveau…

Mais Sam savait qu'avec Castiel, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Il avait sauvé Dean de l'Enfer, liant leurs âmes au-delà de toute commune mesure. Il l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois encore, essayant à chaque moment de faire de son mieux. Un ange toujours présent malgré les épreuves. Le soutien le plus précieux qu'il n'ait jamais été donné à Dean. L'ami le plus fidèle et le plus dévoué… La première personne sur laquelle son frère avait accepté de se reposer totalement. Parce que la différence la plus importante résidait là.

Dean avait toujours été là pour tout le monde. Toujours à essayer de les protéger, à chaque instant de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais baissé sa garde, n'avait jamais accepté d'aide extérieure. C'était son combat, sa mission de s'assurer que les personnes qu'il aime restent en vie. Mais depuis l'arrivée de l'ange dans son existence, la donne avait changé. Parce qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour le porter à son tour.

« Dean… souffla-t-il, Je comprends que tout ça ne soit pas simple. Mais tu ne peux pas le garder pour toi. Tu n'es pas le seul concerné par cette histoire. Castiel l'est aussi. Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui en parler ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser de côté alors que c'est une situation qui vous touche tous les deux. »

Son aîné releva la tête et Sam dut admettre qu'il n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il voyait dans les prunelles vertes.

« Je… Je peux pas, avoua Dean, Avec tout ce que je lui ai fait, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire encore plus de mal et…

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! »

La colère avait soudainement explosé en Sam. Une colère latente depuis qu'il était témoin du comportement odieux que pouvait avoir Dean à l'égard de Castiel. Une colère alimentée par la peur de voir son frère sombrer à cause du récent comportement de leur ami. Une colère exacerbée par l'irritation qui ne le lâchait pas depuis les derniers jours. Une colère intense et bouillonnante. Et il faisait de son mieux pour résister à l'envie foudroyante d'empoigner son frère et de le secouer comme un prunier. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, surpris par la fureur qu'il ressentait chez son cadet.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que…

\- J'en reviens pas que tu viennes de me dire ça. Tu n'as donc rien retenu de ces dernières semaines ? Le sort d'Algedone ne t'a rien appris ?! »

Dean resta muet. Il se savait incapable de répondre à son frère quand celui-ci était aussi déchaîné contre lui.

« Tu étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu n'étais pas loin d'être complètement brisé par les rejets permanents de Castiel ! Le sort d'Algedone a été une torture pour toi, et tu ne peux pas le nier. Et puisqu'il semble que tu ne l'aies pas compris, Algedone s'en est pris à Castiel parce qu'il _souffrait_. Mais tu sais pourquoi il souffrait ? »

L'aîné des Winchester fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas très bien s'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique ou non. En revanche, ce qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, c'était son estomac qui se nouait face aux nouveaux reproches de son frère. Des reproches qui sonnaient étrangement familiers.

« Il souffrait parce que _tu_ lui faisais du mal. Et il souffrait d'autant plus parce qu' _il_ n'était plus capable de te tenir tête. Tu n'arrivais pas à être mesuré avec lui, et lui n'arrivait pas à te dire les choses en face. »

Sam prit une profonde inspiration en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de fusiller son frère des yeux.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui a véritablement fait merdé votre relation ? » demanda-t-il, froidement

Dean ouvrit la bouche, ignorant le malaise qui dévorait son corps.

« C'est votre incapacité à _communiquer_. C'est la base de tous les problèmes que vous avez rencontrés jusqu'ici. Bordel Dean, c'est ce qui a alimenté cette détresse chez Castiel qu'Algedone a repérée, entraînant toutes ces merdes depuis ! Et toi… »

Sam soupira en secouant la tête, soudainement las.

« Et toi, malgré tout ça… Malgré ta culpabilité, tes remords, malgré ta souffrance, malgré Castiel qui a failli mourir à cause de ce sort… Tu refais les mêmes erreurs... Tu refuses de parler à cœur ouvert avec lui… »

Le souffla de Dean se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que les paroles de son frère lui faisaient l'effet d'une claque magistrale.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi… souffla Sam sans vraiment attendre de réponse

\- Sammy, tenta son aîné, Je…

\- Ecoute moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. »

Dean se tut malgré lui, la tension envahissant chaque parcelle de son être. Les traits de Sam étaient durs, son visage fermé, et ses yeux, impitoyables. Il l'avait rarement vu si implacable…

« Tu culpabilises, et c'est normal. Mais il va falloir que tu aies les couilles de te faire pardonner. Arrête de fuir à tout bout de champ. »

Sam ignora de son mieux le malaise évident qu'il perçut chez son frère et il continua.

« Et, je veux que tu le saches, je me fous que toi et Cass formiez un couple ou non, je me fous que vous ne restiez qu'amis, tant que _vous_ faites ce qui est bon pour _vous_. Alors il est absolument hors de question que vous continuiez à vous ignorer comme vous le faites. Ca ne fera que bousiller à nouveau votre relation. Et je refuse d'en être, encore une fois, le témoin. Alors arrêtez de choisir la solution de facilité et parlez-vous. Bordel Dean, parle-lui ! »

Il serra convulsivement sa tasse alors qu'une boule lui enserrait désagréablement la gorge. Il voulait se montrer inflexible pour faire réagir son frère, mais lui aussi avait été touché par les récents événements. Lui aussi avait souffert. Surtout à cause de la douleur de son frère. Et il se serait bien épargné cette nouvelle « engueulade ». Parce qu'après tout ça, il n'aspirait qu'à pouvoir enfin arrêter de s'inquiéter à tout bout de champ pour ces deux abrutis…

« Je t'en prie… »

Et l'accablement qu'il sentit chez son cadet suffit à faire éclater le cœur de Dean.

« Ne gâche pas tout. Pas encore… »

L'aîné des Winchester observa silencieusement son frère, sensible à sa peine qui faisait horriblement écho à la sienne. Il avait mal. Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui balançait au visage, et avec raison, combien il agissait comme un con. Et même si, en cet instant, l'envie de sortir - ou de s'enfuir - de la cuisine le tentait dangereusement, il fallait qu'il voie la vérité en face. Qu'il ose affronter ses erreurs. Sam avait raison. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait plus se laisser aller. Il s'était suffisamment laissé submerger par ses émotions récemment, s'était trop souvent caché derrière ses peurs. Et il était temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle.

oOo

Castiel aurait bien aimé retourner au Paradis, mais il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'une apparition là-haut, Gabriel le saurait et s'empresserait de le faire redescendre. Il aimait son frère, mais en cet instant, il hésitait à le maudire de l'avoir obligé à rester au bunker. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie des Winchester, loin de là-même, mais il n'était pas à l'aise. Pas quand il se souvenait avec précision de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites ou dites au cours des dernières semaines. Et il avait beau savoir qu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, pour lui, cela ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait subir aux frères.

Alors, quitte à être coincé ici à cause d'une foutue autorité archangélique, il avait décidé d'éviter le plus possible de sortir de sa chambre. Enfin, la chambre que Dean lui avait proposée sans sourciller. A ce souvenir, une chaleur devenue familière irradia de sa grâce et il s'obligea à l'ignorer, même s'il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait continuer à se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il avait enfin compris ce qui le liait à Dean. Et c'était bien plus puissant que ce qu'il s'était complu à croire. Bien plus effrayant également. Mais ce qui le frappait le plus, c'était de se rappeler qu'il avait osé le dire à son protégé… Enfin, son aveu avait été tronqué, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins sincère. Et il ne pouvait oublier que sa grâce lui avait semblé apaisée à cet instant. Un soulagement indicible juste avant de sombrer irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres…

Et depuis, il avait la furieuse impression que sa grâce était bien plus sensible à ses émotions. Sa période humaine l'avait déjà rendue plus réceptive, mais depuis qu'il s'était déclaré, depuis qu'il avait frôlé la mort, elle semblait en ébullition. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Dean. Et quand il croisait le chasseur, il avait beaucoup de mal à concilier sa grâce qui se mettait à rayonner et ses remords qui lui déchiraient le ventre… Ca faisait mal, définitivement trop mal d'être proche de lui, alors il s'appliquait à l'ignorer. Et même si quelque chose en lui hurlait de désespoir depuis qu'il avait remarqué que son protégé avait l'air de s'être décidé à l'ignorer également, il en tirait une certaine satisfaction. C'était plus simple de limiter les contacts quand ils étaient deux à se fuir.

Et il en profitait également pour éviter Sam. S'empêcher de lui parler n'était pas plus agréable que de le faire avec son frère, mais il ne voulait pas l'affronter… Il ne voulait pas voir de jugement dans ses yeux. Il était certain de l'avoir déçu sur bien des sujets et il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette idée. Alors il préférait s'enfermer dans cette chambre. Loin de leur rancune et de leurs regards accusateurs. Sa raison lui criait qu'il se comportait comme le pire des lâches, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire rappeler continuellement qu'il avait blessé, au sens propre comme au figuré, deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il préférait vivre avec sa culpabilité. Seul.

Il fut donc surpris quand on frappa à sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse que Dean entrait dans sa chambre.

« Dean ? » interrogea-t-il alors que son cœur s'emballait et que sa foutue grâce se mettait à vibrer

Il observa le chasseur refermer nerveusement la porte avant de se tourner vers lui. Et en croisant ce regard vert, il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir apparaître la détresse qu'il avait causée. Toute cette affreuse souffrance qu'il avait sciemment provoquée et dont le poids de la responsabilité lui empoisonnait l'âme. Et presque immédiatement, il revit aussi tous les coups qu'il avait portés sur son protégé. Il revit ses gestes menaçants, il se revit le plaquer violemment au mur, il revit sa lame céleste sur sa gorge, il se revit le frapper sans discontinuer, simplement heureux de voir le sang couler… Il revit ce corps épuisé. Martyrisé. Brisé. Par sa faute…

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de se détourner, triturant les manches de sa chemise qu'il avait relevée jusqu'aux coudes. Il n'avait pas réellement retrouvé ses habitudes vestimentaires, il ne s'était pas à nouveau vêtu de son costume, mais il avait récupéré son trench-coat qu'il laissait sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de le remettre pour le moment, comme il restait cloîtré au bunker, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait bien à l'idée d'avoir ce manteau si symbolique à nouveau près de lui. Il y avait quand même eu un fait intriguant pour lui. S'il s'était débarrassé sans hésiter du T-shirt imprégné de sang, il s'était senti étrangement attiré par l'idée de garder le jean. Il le portait d'ailleurs en ce moment et…

« Cass ? Tout va bien ? »

Il braqua instantanément ces prunelles dans celles de Dean en réalisant l'inquiétude qui marquait son interrogation. Il comprit qu'il avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées futiles concernant ses _vêtements_. Mais il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Tout plutôt que d'affronter son protégé. Il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau son rejet… Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à calmer son cœur qui battait toujours la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement quand Dean lui accordait ce regard concerné… Ce regard qui faisait brûler l'espoir en lui. L'espoir qu'il ne lui en veuille pas pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il fallait être lucide. Comment Dean pourrait-il lui pardonner sa cruauté ?

« Je… réussit-il à articuler, tournant ostensiblement sa tête vers le mur, Oui, ça va… »

Sa voix tremblait. Et il se maudit de ne pas faire preuve de plus de retenue. Il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas lui la victime de l'histoire. Il n'avait été que le bourreau. Le pire des bourreaux.

« Cass, reprit Dean prudemment, Il… »

Castiel ne le regardait toujours pas, bien plus intéressé par le mur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il le trouvait fascinant à bien des égards. La couleur était un peu passée, rien d'étonnant après tout ce temps, mais il arrivait encore à en distinguer les nuances et il devait avouer que…

« Il… Il faut qu'on parle. »

La voix de son protégé le ramena à nouveau sur terre alors qu'il enregistrait ces paroles.

 _Il faut qu'on parle_.

Pour avoir observé l'humanité pendant suffisamment de temps, il savait que ces mots n'étaient jamais synonymes de bonnes nouvelles. Son sang se figea dans ses veines…

« Dean, je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit…

\- J'ai parlé avec Sam. »

La grâce de Castiel crissa, comme un ongle sur un tableau noir, déclenchant un frisson de terreur dans tout son corps. Lui et Sam avaient parlé ? De quoi ? De lui ? De la façon dont il s'était absolument mal comporté avec eux ? De la meilleure façon de lui faire payer ? C'était en tous cas ce que lui ferait. Quel que soit le châtiment que les deux frères lui infligeraient, il l'accepterait de bonne grâce. Même s'ils décidaient de le chasser définitivement de leur vie. Il comprendrait. Comment pourraient-ils encore vouloir à leurs côtés un ange qui avait essayé de les tuer ? Enfin, en tous cas, au moins l'un d'entre eux… Et même si les quitter lui déchirerait très certainement le cœur pour plusieurs raisons évidentes, il n'insisterait pas, tant pis pour sa propre douleur… Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la vague d'appréhension qui glaçait sa grâce. L'angoisse de partir, de disparaître sans leur avoir fait comprendre combien il regrettait… Combien il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait…

« Dean… Je suis désolé. »

Son ton était urgent. Trop urgent. Un véritable appel au secours qui lui fit honte. Il fit un pas en arrière, baissant la tête, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de faire abstraction du venin qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Si sa raison acceptait l'idée de partir, toutes ses émotions semblaient lui rappeler à quel point il souffrirait de cette alternative.

« Que… Pardon ? » s'exclama Dean, interloqué

Castiel enfonça encore plus la tête entre ses épaules, contrôlant de son mieux le chagrin qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer à son tour.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, bien moins assuré qu'il ne le voudrait, Pour… Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Tout ce que je vous ai fait. Mais surtout à toi. Je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais, s'il te plaît Dean, je… Je veux que… J'ai besoin que tu saches que…

\- Bon sang Cass ! »

Castiel se tendit immédiatement, prêt à recevoir les reproches de son protégé qui lui expliquerait que ce qu'il avait fait été trop grave pour qu'il lui pardonne… Trop grave pour espérer recoller les morceaux de leur amitié qu'il savait brisée…

« Arrête de t'excuser pour ça ! » s'exclama à nouveau le chasseur et Castiel crut discerner une certaine tristesse dans son intonation, sans trop comprendre d'où elle pouvait venir

Il entendit Dean soupirer avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est moi qui devrais te demander de me pardonner Cass… Je te l'ai déjà dit quand… Quand tu allais… »

Le chasseur se racla la gorge, peu désireux de raviver les cicatrices encore sanglantes de ce jour où il avait cru perdre son meilleur ami pour de bon.

« Bref… C'est… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Merde Cass ! C'est _moi_ qui t'ai poignardé ! »

L'ange releva la tête et osa enfin croiser le regard de son protégé. Le vert était fuyant, coupable, douloureux… Il ne comprenait pas. Dean n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher ! Il n'avait fait que se défendre.

« Tu m'as poignardé parce que c'est _moi_ qui allais te tuer. » contra Castiel, les regrets gagnant en puissance à cette pensée

L'aîné des Winchester rit… Un rire sans joie. Un rire las…

« Tu allais me tuer parce que tu étais sous l'influence du sortilège d'Algedone, renchérit-il, Et tu l'étais par _ma_ faute. Parce que _j'ai_ passé ces dernières années à te faire du mal. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de se battre pour assumer la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé ? Il restait toujours un peu perdu mais une nouvelle idée semblait faire son chemin dans son esprit agité. Se pourrait-il que Dean se sente aussi réellement coupable de la situation ? Se pourrait-il, en fin de compte, que Dean ne lui garde pas rancune de ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« J'aurais pu résister… J'aurais dû résister à son emprise. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal ! » s'écria-t-il malgré tout

Mais même lui devait s'avouer que cette raison ne lui apparaissait pas réellement valable…

« Cass… »

Son cœur fit une embardée. Une telle tendresse... Son nom soufflé si affectueusement qu'il jura que sa grâce s'apaisait doucement.

« Tu crois sincèrement que tu aurais pu résister à Algedone ? »

Ce n'était pas une critique, il le savait. Il le sentait.

« Quand on l'a affrontée, tu t'es effondré à cause de la puissance de son aura. Tu sais parfaitement quel pouvoir elle a et combien tu y étais sensible. Malgré toute ta volonté, tu n'aurais jamais été capable de contrer son sort. Et je suis sûr que tu le sais. »

Castiel ne lâchait pas son protégé du regard, une douce chaleur rayonnant à travers tout son être. Dean était manifestement déterminé à lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire... Qu'il n'était pas responsable… Qu'il était une victime lui aussi… Et ses mots semblaient adoucir les remords qui le ravageaient.

« Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable, continua Dean, Je le suis également… Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point parce que… »

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, le regard de l'ange lui brûlant la peau. Ses émotions commençaient à joyeusement se bousculer à nouveau dans sa tête et son cœur se mit à accélérer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« C'est moi qui ai merdé avec toi, avoua-t-il, Tout est de ma faute et… Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais pas suffisamment. Je suis… Je suis désolé Cass… Vraiment désolé. »

Il y avait tant d'autres choses qu'il avait envie de lui dire, mais se retrouver en face de Castiel… Le véritable, cela le tétanisait, comme d'habitude. Il y avait toujours eu cette tension entre eux, et désormais, il arrivait enfin à mettre un nom dessus… Et la panique que son frère avait réussi à faire taire pour le forcer à affronter l'ange semblait vouloir revenir en force maintenant qu'il était confronté à ce bleu qui l'agrippait fermement.

« Et je… Je veux qu'on arrête de se faire du mal parce que… »

Il jura silencieusement, de plus en plus tenté par l'idée de faire machine arrière. Il haïssait parler de ses sentiments.

« Dean… »

Et cette idée devenait de plus en plus attrayante si Castiel lui parlait avec cette voix si particulière… Si compréhensive… Si rassurante… Si… Lui quoi ! Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'intimait au calme. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Qu'il ose affronter tout ça. Parce que s'il se défilait maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus de deuxième chance.

« Bon sang Cass, manqua-t-il d'exploser, J'ai failli te perdre à cause de ce foutu sortilège. Et il en est hors de question ! Tu es… Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi avec Sammy. Et si tu devais disparaître, je… »

Castiel eut l'étrange sentiment que son âme s'illuminait doucement, les paroles de Dean s'insinuant en sa grâce comme une lumière chantante… Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui ravivait cette quiétude qui lui avait tant manqué. Il avait la sensation que l'âme de Dean s'ouvrait timidement à lui, lui faisant inconsciemment partager sa clarté. Cette clarté qu'il avait eu l'occasion de percevoir et réparer en Enfer. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il ressentait plus encore…

« Le sort d'Algedone a été une véritable saloperie, continua le chasseur, incertain, Mais… Il a eu quelques avantages malgré tout et… »

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Des avantages ? Quels avantages Dean pouvait-il bien avoir décelés ? Il fit un pas en avant quand il perçut le battement de cœur frénétique de son protégé ainsi que… De l'angoisse ?

« T'avoir à nos côtés sans que tu ne sois toi-même, ça… »

Dean se mordit la lèvre en détournant les yeux. Le regard de Castiel lui retournait l'estomac. Il y voyait tant d'incertitudes, tant d'inquiétude pour lui et tant de… Quelque chose auquel il ne voulait pas penser tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir vidé son sac.

« Ca, c'était le pire, réussit-il à dire, Pas forcément parce que tu t'en prenais à moi. Mais parce que ça avait bousillé qui tu étais réellement. Et je… »

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il racontait. En tous cas, il n'y réfléchissait plus. Il laissait les mots venir sans essayer de les contrôler.

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Tel que tu es. J'ai… Putain, c'est pas nouveau, mais j'ai besoin de _Cass_. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami. Celui qui a toujours été là pour moi. L'ange qui est peut-être loin d'être parfait mais l'ange que je… »

Il se tut soudainement alors que la peur l'envahissait à nouveau.

« L'ange que tu quoi Dean ? »

Castiel fit un nouveau pas en avant, s'approchant prudemment de cet homme qui lui donnait l'impression de vouloir s'enfuir à nouveau. Et il comprenait pourquoi. Dean Winchester n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'ouvrait facilement. Et ce qu'il faisait en cet instant devait lui faire user d'un courage inhabituel… L'ange sourit doucement en réalisant combien son protégé prenait sur lui pour lui parler. Pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Et cette simple idée réchauffa à nouveau tout son être.

« L'ange que je… Que je… »

Dean n'arrivait décidemment pas à faire taire sa terreur grandissante. Il avait commis l'erreur de croiser à nouveau les prunelles de Castiel. Et la lueur si tendre qu'il y avait vue avait déclenché un brasier dans son âme. Un brasier plus qu'agréable, certes, mais qu'il continuait à craindre malgré tout. Son cœur se remit à battre comme un fou alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du visage de l'ange.

« Je… Bordel Cass… Ne m'oblige pas à le redire, je t'en prie… »

Et voilà. Exactement comme il l'avait dit à Sam. Il avait passé la barre du déni, avait réussi à en discuter à son frère, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'en discuter avec le principal concerné, il bloquait…

« Me redire quoi ? »

Castiel était clairement intrigué désormais. Et étrangement proche également. A quel moment s'était-il autant rapproché d'ailleurs ?

Il se racla la gorge, essayant d'échapper aux iris bleues qui le clouaient sur place et faisaient bouillonner ses émotions sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il était à deux doigts d'être à nouveau submergé…

« Cass… gémit-il, désemparé, Je… Je peux pas je… »

Il se souvint des mots qu'il avait hurlés à son ange inconscient, et il fallait bien qu'il ose les lui dire en face un jour. Parce que si lui était conscient des sentiments de son meilleur ami, celui-ci en revanche, n'avait certainement pas eu l'occasion d'entendre les siens à ce moment…

Il repensa à la façon dont il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Il repensa à ses désirs que l'alcool lui avait mis sous le nez. Il repensa à son besoin maladif de tenir l'ange contre lui. Il repensa à la sensation des lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes… Ca y était. Le trop-plein de sentiments le bouleversait encore une fois. Il perdait le contrôle. Il le savait.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. L'âme de Dean était en effervescence, libérant malgré elle ces sensations qui semblaient l'étouffer. Il reconnut la peur et la détresse, si familières chez le chasseur, mais il y en avait d'autres. D'autres qu'il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion d'expérimenter. Et si intenses qu'elles le bouleversèrent à son tour, parce qu'il sentait qu'elles étaient dirigées vers lui. La chaleur, le besoin, l'affection… Non. Pas simplement de l'affection. Il sentit sa grâce vibrer quand il comprit. Parce que cette sensation si brûlante qui semblait dominer toutes celles du chasseur, il l'avait lui-même expérimentée quelques jours plus tôt. Une prise de conscience aux portes de la mort. Et il repensa brusquement aux lèvres de Dean sur les siennes quand il s'était à peine réveillé. Il avait cru que cela ne signifiait rien. Et si c'était tout le contraire en fin de compte ?

Sa grâce le poussa en avant, le poussa vers son protégé sans qu'il ne puisse réellement réfléchir.

« Dean… souffla-t-il

\- Castiel, dit Dean, toujours aussi troublé, Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et, après tout ce que je t'ai fait, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de toi mais je… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque Castiel l'embrassa.

Il se figea, complètement surpris, et certain qu'il devait être en train d'halluciner. Mais les deux mains qui s'agrippaient à ses épaules semblaient lui hurler le contraire. Et la chaleur qui irradiait de la brûlure sur son épaule gauche l'apaisa presque immédiatement alors qu'il laissait l'information envahir son esprit.

Castiel l'embrassait.

Castiel _l'embrassait._

Et il manqua hurler de frustration quand l'ange s'éloigna subitement de lui. Dean fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'intéresser au sol de la chambre, se mordillant les lèvres.

« Cass ? »

Sa propre voix était rauque et il constata que son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine.

« Je… Je suis désolé Dean, murmura Castiel, clairement embarrassé, Je… Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation. Mais j'ai peut-être mal compris, peut-être que tu ne veux pas et… »

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche, perplexe. Comment Castiel pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'il n'avait pas voulu de ce baiser ? Il…

Il ferma les yeux, s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Castiel l'avait embrassé. Et lui avait été tellement abasourdi par le geste qu'il n'avait pas réagi. Pas étonnant que l'ange pense qu'il n'en avait pas envie ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse fuir à nouveau.

Il prit d'autorité le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour. Il sentit sa surprise mais il sourit contre ses lèvres quand il le sentit se détendre et lui rendre son baiser.

Et son cœur explosa.

Ce contact désespéré qu'il avait initié quelques jours auparavant ne lui avait offert qu'un bref aperçu de ce que pourrait être un baiser avec Castiel. Et s'il avait rêvé, depuis, de ce à quoi cela ressemblerait, ce qu'il vivait à présent était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait jamais supposé que le tumulte d'émotions serait si fort. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle euphorie coulerait dans ses veines. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce sentiment de libération alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

Il laissa ses lèvres découvrir celles de l'ange et il ne put réprimer un frisson de bonheur quand celui-ci posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules, rapprochant leurs deux corps l'un de l'autre. Leur lien se manifesta brutalement, les rassemblant à nouveau dans cette bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, embrasant leurs âmes. Dean raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de Castiel alors que le baiser s'enflammait.

Il devint plus éperdu, plus possessif…

Un exutoire.

Le besoin de savoir l'autre près de soi. La nécessité de se prouver qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Castiel accrocha avec une force quasi désespérée l'épaule marquée de son protégé alors que sa main libre, mue par un instinct qu'il ne savait pas posséder, descendit lentement le long de son flanc pour se loger au niveau de ses reins. Sans même réfléchir, il attira Dean tout contre lui, refusant de laisser le moindre espace entre eux. Il avait besoin de le sentir. Besoin de l'avoir entre ses bras.

Et à ce nouveau contact, l'incendie se propagea alors dans tout le corps du chasseur. Bon sang, il allait finir par perdre la tête. Castiel lui faisait perdre la tête. Et le feu qui brûlait dans son ventre ne l'aidait pas à rester lucide. Ce feu si familier qui faisait battre son cœur, qui le poussait désespérément à chercher toujours plus de contact, qui réveillait ses désirs les plus violents…

Il tiqua quand il sentit la main de l'ange dans son dos. Il était passé sous sa chemise, effleurant la peau qui rayonnait d'une chaleur enivrante… Et si ses propres mains se languissaient de connaître la texture de la peau de l'ange, son cœur commença à battre à un rythme étrange… Le désir était là, palpable, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand il sentit les lèvres de Castiel migrer contre son cou, sa main quittant le dos pour caresser son ventre, son estomac se tordit… Tout cela allait trop vite… Bien trop vite.

Il saisit l'ange par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant muettement du regard et Dean retint à grand peine un gémissement de frustration en voyant le désir évident dans les prunelles bleues et les joues rougies par cette chaleur qui irradiait de chaque parcelle de son être. Bon sang, Castiel était magnifique et il baissa la tête pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de contrôle…

« Cass… Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à… »

Castiel l'observa, confus. A quoi Dean n'était-il pas prêt ? Il pouvait percevoir la rougeur de ses joues, il devinait son cœur qui battait trop vite, il sentait toute cette chaleur émaner de lui et qui attirait inexorablement sa grâce, tout ce désir que le chasseur éprouvait pour lui…

Le désir… Il comprit alors le problème et ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Dean n'avait jamais été qu'avec des femmes. N'avait jamais éprouvé du désir que pour des femmes. Et Castiel avait choisi un vaisseau masculin. Il se doutait que ce ne devait pas être une situation simple pour lui et il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Dean soit parfaitement à l'aise avec la proximité physique dès les premiers instants. Mais il savait qu'il finirait par l'être. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il n'était pas _encore_ prêt ? Ils pouvaient déjà s'embrasser sans que Dean ne fuie en courant. Ils n'allaient pas non plus brûler les étapes.

« Dean. »

Il prit le visage de son protégé entre ses mains pour le forcer à croiser son regard et il sentit à nouveau son cœur battre la chamade quand il repéra une réelle fragilité dans ces prunelles vertes qui lui accordèrent toute leur attention.

« On a le temps. » murmura-t-il tendrement

Dean lui sourit alors, le soulagement envahissant chaque fibre de son être, et il posa son front contre celui de Castiel, prenant à son tour ce visage angélique entre ses mains.

Ils profitèrent de ce moment de sérénité, appréciant cette simple proximité, parfaitement conscients de ce que cela impliquait désormais.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas naïfs au point de croire que tout serait simple. Ils risquaient encore de faire des erreurs. Mais, quoi qu'il advienne, ils savaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne baisseraient pas les bras, ils n'abandonneraient jamais.

Mais plus important, ils ne s'abandonneraient jamais.

* * *

 **Bon sang, même sur le dernier chapitre, ils m'auront donné du fil à retordre ces deux-là ! :)**

 **J'espère en tous cas que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu, et on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour l'épilogue ! (Qui sera peut-être posté plus tôt que dimanche, on verra, si je le finis assez vite :))**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	30. Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, le voilà, l'épilogue de cette histoire, et comme je vous l'avais dis, il est réellement bien plus court que les autres chapitres. Mais j'en avais besoin pour boucler la boucle.**

 ** _Mysty_ , merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité tout au long de cette histoire !**

 ** _Melie_ , franchement je sais même plus quoi dire à part un énorme merci ! C'est moi qui ai des papillons dans le coeur avec tous tes superbes compliments :) Je suis vraiment super touchée que tu aies aimé cette histoire. Gros bisous ! **

**J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Epilogue_

Sam était soulagé. Vraiment soulagé. Il pourrait même dire qu'il était heureux. Apaisé en fait. Parce que la vie avait repris son cours. Parce que tout était revenu à la normale.

Enfin presque.

Parce qu'il était impossible d'ignorer le changement qui s'était opéré entre Dean et Castiel.

Parce qu'il était impossible d'ignorer que _tout_ avait changé entre eux.

Il le voyait aux sourires bien plus intimidés qu'ils s'échangeaient. A la façon dont la main de Dean restait bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Des doigts qui s'enlaçaient doucement quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était des étreintes qui s'éternisaient. Une nouvelle lumière dans leurs yeux. Leurs corps qui se cherchaient naturellement. Et c'était Dean qui ne faisait plus de remarques sur l'espace personnel. Des lèvres qui se trouvaient quand ils pensaient que Sam ne regardait pas. C'était des mots. Un « Prends soin de toi. Prenez soin de vous. » inquiet quand les frères partaient en chasse à deux. Un « Tu vas me manquer. » à peine audible quand Castiel devait repartir parfois au Paradis.

Oh bien sûr, rien n'était parfait. Il arrivait encore que Dean s'en prenne à Castiel. Parfois sans raison. Souvent lorsqu'il était particulièrement inquiet et qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer autrement que par la colère. Mais désormais, l'ange ne se laissait plus faire. Et si leurs engueulades étaient tendues, voire explosives, et que, dans ces cas-là, Sam préférait de loin ne pas se trouver dans les environs, au moins, ils osaient s'avouer les choses. Ils communiquaient. A leur façon, mais ils communiquaient. C'était toujours mieux que de les voir intérioriser et se détruire en silence.

Et même si ces confrontations faisaient mal, elles ne remettaient jamais en question ce qui les unissait tous les deux. Elles avaient même tendance à les rapprocher. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient - enfin, se hurlaient dessus plutôt - le sort d'Algedone se rappelait à eux. Et le besoin de se faire pardonner, de prouver à l'autre combien il comptait, s'avérait plus fort que tout le reste. Et ils n'étaient jamais aussi enflammés que lorsqu'ils se réconciliaient…

Alors oui, il y avait toujours des hauts et des bas. Mais ils avançaient ensemble, affrontant les obstacles avec une détermination violente, et profitant des bons moments avec une intensité brûlante.

Parce qu'après tout, c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient.

Passionnés.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Honnêtement, j'arrive pas à réaliser que je suis arrivée au bout de cette histoire. Et je l'avoue,** **je me suis sentie étrange en en écrivant les derniers mots. Mettre un terme à une aventure de six mois (j'ai même pas vu le temps filer), c'est pas simple du tout. Ceci dit, je ne pense** **pas me détourner complètement de cette histoire, alors je reviendrai sûrement la compléter avec quelques bonus. Je crois que j'ai matière à faire :)**

 **Je voulais quand même vous remercier à nouveau. Merci aux fidèles de la première heure, merci à ceux qui ont pris le pari de suivre cette histoire dès le début sans avoir la moindre idée d'où j'allais les mener, merci à ceux qui m'ont rejointe en cours de route et qui pourtant avaient pu se rendre compte combien cette histoire ne serait pas tendre... Votre confiance et votre fidélité m'ont beaucoup touchée, sachez-le !**

 **Et si jamais vous avez encore envie de me suivre, je suis en train de travailler sur une nouvelle histoire qui sera totalement différente de celle-ci. Et pour cause, ce sera un UA qui ne veut pas quitter mon esprit depuis plus de deux mois :P Je ne sais pas encore quand je commencerai à la publier (je vais attendre de prendre suffisamment d'avance) mais si vous voulez tenter une nouvelle aventure, passez sur mon profil de temps en temps ;)**

 **Encore une fois, merci à tous, et à la prochaine ! (Qui sera sûrement une mise à jour des Petits Trucs :))**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	31. Bonus 1

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec un premier bonus :) Un bonus qui me tenait à coeur :P**

 **J'en profite pour remercier encore ici tous les guest qui ont laissé des reviews sur l'épilogue et à qui je n'ai pas l'occasion de répondre personnellement !**

 ** _Mysty_ , normalement, il n'y aura plus de raison de pleurer désormais sur cette fic :D**

 ** _Ethel_ , encore mille mercis pour ton enthousiasme ! **

**_Guest-sans-nom_ , merci à toi d'avoir lu cette histoire, et merci à toi de l'avoir appréciée. Et encore désolée pour le désespoir et les larmes ! :)**

 ** _Melie_ , je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre directement à tes reviews, mais sache qu'elles me font toujours chaud au coeur ! J'espère que tu as conscience que je t'envoie tous mes remerciements spirituels à chaque fois que tu laisses ton avis (d'ailleurs, merci aussi pour ta review sur "Est-ce que ce n'était pas ironique?" :) Moi aussi j'ai eu envie de balancer mon ordi après l'épisode 15...) Au plaisir de te revoir, plein de gros bisous !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Bonus 1_

Adossée à un arbre, elle observait silencieusement l'eau dans laquelle elle avait tranquillement trempé ses pieds. Elle avait toujours adoré cet endroit, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. L'ombrage des arbres, le soleil qui caressait toujours agréablement sa peau, l'étang à l'eau si translucide qu'elle discernait les pierres du fond et les poissons multicolores qui nageaient paresseusement... Oh oui, cet endroit lui avait cruellement manqué.

Elle se redressa pour mieux observer la surface et un sourire attendri vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as pris un risque énorme ma chérie, tu le sais ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle repoussait une mèche de ses cheveux argentés derrière son oreille et qu'elle se relevait doucement, ne quittant pas l'eau des yeux.

« Je le sais bien père, souffla-t-elle, Mais j'avais confiance en eux. »

Elle observa alors son père qui venait de se placer à ses côtés, posant tendrement sa main sur son épaule. Grand et imposant, des muscles sèchement dessinés, des yeux noirs comme la nuit, des cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés, des traits durs et marqués et un sourire mutin… Il portait son plastron de fer noir orné d'arabesques argentées, mettant en valeur sa tunique blanche, ses pieds étaient chaussés de sandales de cuir et des bracelets de métal noir habilement travaillés enserraient ses avant-bras. Il était… Comme dans ses souvenirs.

« Et puis regarde les… continua-t-elle en désignant l'étang, Tu ne les trouves pas trop mignons ? »

L'interrogé grimaça pour toute réponse.

« Mignons ? M'aurais tu confondu avec cette fleur bleue d'Eros ? »

Ses éclats de rire cristallins firent pétiller les yeux noirs de Thanatos.

« Eh bien, aurait-on omis de me prévenir qu'il y avait une réunion de famille ici ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement coordonné pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant et si elle eut un sourire comblé, Thanatos lui, sembla rayonner…

Eros était toujours aussi… Envoûtant. Elle n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son second père. Il avait beau être légèrement moins grand que Thanatos, sa musculature finement, et parfaitement, sculptée donnait envie à quiconque le voyait de caresser sa peau dorée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu bien trop hypnotique, ses cheveux blonds aux reflets argent illuminaient ses traits parfaits et un doux sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres rosées. Il portait son plastron en bronze, s'associant parfaitement avec sa tunique crème, ses sandales de cuir également et ses avants bras étaient nus.

« Bonjour papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant sans ménagement dans ses bras

Eros sourit et rendit son étreinte à sa fille.

« Algedone… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à ton imbécile de père que je ne suis pas fleur bleue ? »

Elle pouffa pour toute réponse.

« Voyons Eros, intervint Thanatos, Tu sais bien que _j'adore_ ton côté fleur bleue. Cela ne te rend que plus adorable ! »

L'interpellé s'écarta de sa fille pour planter son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

« Je ne suis pas adorable, protesta-t-il, Attirant, beau à tomber, sexy. Je t'autorise même à dire bandant. Mais adorable ? Je ne suis pas un chérubin. »

Thanatos s'approcha de son amant et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

« Je confirme. Tu n'as rien d'un chérubin, souffla-t-il, amusé, Tu es beaucoup moins… Innocent… conclut-il en emportant dans un baiser à couper le souffle Eros qui gémit de plaisir

\- Raaaaah par pitié. Père, papa, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça ! » se plaignit Algedone en cachant son visage dans ses mains

Les deux dieux rirent doucement en détachant leurs lèvres et observèrent, amusés, leur fille qui s'était détournée.

« Voyons, tu sais bien ce que c'est… plaisanta Thanatos, Je ne peux pas résister à ton père.

\- Personne ne le peut, se crut obliger de rajouter Eros

\- Oui, oui, je sais, se hâta de dire Algedone, Mais je me passerai de démonstration, merci bien. »

Ses deux pères se jetèrent un regard de connivence avant qu'Eros ne reprenne la parole.

« Bref. De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité

\- De ta fille qui prend des risques inconsidérés. » lui répondit Thanatos

Le blond haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« De l'affaire Dean/Castiel, se sentit obligée de préciser la déesse

\- Haaaaa, oui, je vois…

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ? interrogea Thanatos, les sourcils froncés

\- Que voudrais tu que je dise ? Cette histoire se finit bien. Elle a parié et elle a raflé la mise. »

Il passa une main affectueuse dans les longues boucles lumineuses de sa fille.

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en son jugement tu le sais, et puis… »

Il offrit un regard taquin à Thanatos.

« Sa fâcheuse tendance à prendre des risques, ça, elle le tient de toi. »

Thanatos grogna en attirant sa fille contre lui.

« Et son côté _fleur bleue_ , de toi, contra-t-il, Elle est bien trop attachée à tous ses protégés.

\- Pour la dernière fois, s'exclama Eros en roulant des yeux, Je ne suis pas…

\- Si papa. Tu es un peu fleur bleue quand même. » intervint sa fille

Les prunelles bleues la transpercèrent violemment et elle se racla la gorge.

« Un peu, papa. Juste un peu, précisa-t-elle précipitamment, Reconnais que ça te fait plaisir que ces deux là soient enfin ensemble ! »

L'interrogé soupira après un court silence avant de sourire à Algedone.

« Je le reconnais, admit-il de bonne grâce, Et toi Thanatos ?

\- Moi ? Je ne peux décemment pas me réjouir pour eux alors qu'ils ont _poignardé_ notre fille !

\- Père… gémit la déesse en passant une main désespérée sur son visage

\- Et si je ne me retenais pas, j'irai les tuer moi-même !

\- Père, intervint encore une fois Algedone, Tu sais bien que c'était la seule solution ! »

Le brun observa sa fille, sa mâchoire crispée alors qu'Eros l'enlaçait tendrement, ce qui eut le mérite de le détendre légèrement.

« C'était le seul moyen pour moi de vous retrouver ici, sur l'Olympe, continua-t-elle, J'étais bien trop liée à l'humanité pour simplement me retirer du monde humain comme vous l'avez fait… Et je ne pouvais pas mettre fin à mes jours, mon instinct de survie m'en a bien trop souvent empêchée…

\- Et ça, mon cher Thanatos, tu admettras que c'est de ta faute, nota Eros en souriant, C'est toi qui as tenu à ce qu'elle soit autant accrochée à la vie en réduisant au minimum la mort en elle. Un vrai père poule. »

Le concerné pinça les lèvres et accepta de mauvaise grâce le baiser que posa son amant sur sa joue.

« Ils m'ont tuée, oui… continua Algedone et sa voix se mit à trembler, ce que ses deux pères remarquèrent sans problème, Mais je le voulais. Tu le sais. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être là-bas. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de vous. Et vous, vous étiez bloqués ici et… »

Les deux dieux enlacèrent instinctivement leur fille quand ils virent une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« Vous me manquiez tellement… Vous m'avez tellement manqué… souffla-t-elle, appréciant cette étreinte dont elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de profiter depuis des centaines d'années

\- Tout va bien… murmura Eros, Nous sommes ensemble désormais. Bloqués sur l'Olympe pour le reste de l'éternité. Il n'y a plus aucune raison que l'on soit séparé. »

Elle rit doucement alors qu'elle sentait un baiser sur son front.

« Tu nous as aussi énormément manqué ma chérie… avoua doucement Thanatos, Tu sais qu'on aurait préféré être à tes côtés… Et te voir si mal ces derniers temps a été une véritable torture… »

Ils restèrent collés les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'Algedone s'éloigne d'eux, ses yeux noirs si semblables à son père s'illuminant à nouveau alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses parents. Elle était enfin chez elle… Elle passa une main distraite sur la marque argentée qui luisait sur sa poitrine.

« Ah, avant que j'oublie, s'exclama joyeusement Eros, Algedone, ta grand-mère aimerait te voir. »

La déesse fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Aphrodite ? Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-elle, curieuse

Le blond sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris, avoua-t-il, Une histoire de Destiel qui lui file des cheveux blancs depuis presque six ans.

\- Des…Quoi ? demanda Thanatos à son tour, perdu

\- Je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas bien compris, répéta Eros en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, Mais je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de continuer.

« J'oserais même dire hystérique… Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Destiel, mais de toute évidence, ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

\- Ta mère a toujours été hystérique, se moqua gentiment Thanatos

\- Ose encore faire une remarque sur ma mère et c'est abstinence ! »

Thanatos eut un sourire espiègle et attira suavement le corps du blond contre le sien.

« Eros… lui chuchota-t-il en passant une main câline dans son cou, Tu sais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas…

\- Allumeur… susurra Eros, le provocant à son tour de son regard qui s'était fait brûlant

\- Tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches… »

Le brun embrassa passionnément son vis-à-vis qui lui rendit son baiser avec un enthousiasme brutal non dissimulé.

« Père, papa… » se lamenta Algedone encore une fois

Les deux dieux se séparèrent à nouveau à regret, lançant un regard faussement contrit à leur fille qui n'était pas dupe.

« Comment ça se fait que ta fille soit si prude ? interrogea Thanatos, ancrant son regard dans celui d'Eros, Je croyais qu'elle avait hérité de ton côté… Insatiable et débauché ?

\- Tu es conscient que tu parles de notre fille là ? »

Thanatos fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de fermer la bouche. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'associer sa fille, son bébé, à insatiable et débauchée… Il frissonna à cette pensée.

« Je ne suis pas prude, intervint Algedone, un peu vexée, Mais la vie sexuelle de mes parents… Comment dire… Je préfère éviter. »

Les deux dieux échangèrent un regard entendu avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est noté, conclut Eros, Thanatos, pas touche quand elle est à proximité. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, allons retrouver ta grand-mère, enchaîna le blond

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans un instant. » répondit la déesse

Ses parents l'observèrent avec curiosité et lui offrirent un sourire compréhensif. Elle les remercia tacitement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour rejoindre un autre endroit de l'Olympe.

Algedone retourna près de l'étang et s'agenouilla, les pans de sa robe s'étalant gracieusement autour d'elle. Elle observa avec attention l'eau qui se troubla légèrement sous sa caresse et sourit…

Elle avait toujours été profondément attachée aux personnes à qui elle venait en aide. Une sorte d'instinct protecteur, et un peu maternel, qui s'était considérablement développé chez elle. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait eu un coup de cœur particulier pour Castiel. Peut-être parce que c'était le dernier être qu'elle avait tenté de sauver, peut-être parce que sa détresse l'avait complètement retournée… Elle n'était toujours pas sûre à vrai dire. Mais cet être céleste avait réussi a touché l'être divin qu'elle était…

Le mal-être des frères Winchester l'avait également profondément peinée bien sûr, mais rien n'était comparable à la douleur de cet ange. Elle avait vu tant d'incertitude, de regrets, de souffrance, de cicatrices, qu'elle avait senti son essence hurler d'injustice. Et cette passion amoureuse avait été la goutte d'eau… Elle ne pouvait pas guérir toutes ses blessures, mais elle pouvait au moins faire quelque chose pour cet amour destructeur…

Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait absolument pas eu conscience de toute la rancœur que cet ange avait alors à l'encontre de Dean… Il fallait avouer que Castiel était très doué pour intérioriser et ne rien laisser paraître de ce qui le rongeait… Alors, elle n'avait pas honte de l'admettre, elle avait cru bien faire. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu par la suite ne l'avait absolument pas rassurée.

Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement effrayée par sa froideur, et le coup de la cafetière l'avait quelque peu fait sourire. Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'avait pu lui faire subir le chasseur. Mais quand elle l'avait vu s'attaquer directement aux faiblesses de Dean dans la foulée, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait fait que croître par la suite. Et elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lâcher d'une seconde l'évolution de la situation.

Elle aurait aimé accéder au Paradis pour libérer Castiel de ses tortionnaires, et leur faire payer une telle conduite à l'égard d'un ange si proche de l'humanité. Elle n'avait pu que voir ses yeux virer au noir en disant qu'il laisserait mourir son protégé sans problème. Et le sortilège ne datait que de quelques semaines… Et il n'avait quasiment pas vu Dean durant tout son temps. Son sort évoluait rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Elle avait eu envie d'embrasser Gabriel qui avait sauvé son frère, de sourire en lisant l'âme d'un Castiel inconscient qui ne s'apaisait qu'en présence de Dean, de prendre Sam dans ses bras quand il avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Son cœur s'était emballé quand l'ange s'était réveillé et avait confronté son protégé sur son départ du bunker, et glacé quand il l'avait rejeté à demi-mot de sa vie. Et la souffrance croissante et lancinante de Dean au cours des semaines lui avait également crevé le cœur plus d'une fois. Elle avait voulu le faire réagir et le punir un peu. Pas le torturer inutilement.

Elle avait réellement commencé à s'inquiéter quand Castiel avait menacé Dean de sa lame. Il ressemblait bien trop à Thanatos dans cette situation… Elle avait eu confiance en eux dès le départ, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des sentiments aussi forts, mais cette scène avait commencé à faire vaciller ses convictions. Elle aurait aimé rassurer et apaiser Dean lorsqu'il avait enfin pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait, et hésitait encore sincèrement à remercier Hannah pour avoir servi de moteur indirect à cette prise de conscience… La jalousie avait du bon parfois. Elle s'était ensuite réjouie de la nouvelle situation au Paradis, mais avait déchanté quand Castiel était revenu au bunker. Complètement possédé par les pulsions de mort. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se termine comme ça ! Pas eux !

Et cet affrontement… Elle préférait le bannir de sa mémoire. N'acceptant que de se souvenir de leurs sentiments avoués aux portes de la mort. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait… Si Castiel était mort… Elle n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Et elle aurait passé le reste de son éternité à se maudire. Parce que trop de vies auraient été brisées par sa faute… Elle qui haïssait cela plus que tout au monde.

Mais ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient surmonté son sortilège. Et elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour remercier Sam d'avoir encore été là pour son frère et l'obliger à se bouger. Parce qu'en voyant Dean et Castiel s'ignorer par la suite, elle avait juré que sa patience divine avait été à deux doigts de voler en éclats. Et sa frustration avait été telle que Zeus lui-même s'était inquiété de voir le ciel de l'Olympe se mettre à gronder sans qu'il n'ait rien à voir là-dedans…

Mais ils étaient enfin ensemble. Heureux. Et son âme s'était réchauffée à cette vision. Il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir, c'était indéniable, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie désormais. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle.

Elle se releva, épousseta le tissu de sa robe et se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Destiel ?

* * *

 **J'avoue que ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais j'adore Algedone, et j'avais envie de la retrouver :)**

 **J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu quand même ! Et si la question vous intéresse, la prochaine histoire avance... Comme elle peut en fait :P**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	32. Bonus 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Alors, voilà, un nouveau bonus à cette histoire. Pas vraiment prévu mais j'en avais besoin pour me vider la tête, parce qu'en ce moment, c'est pas la joie :)**

 **Bref, encore merci à _Mysty_ et _Melie_ pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! **

**J'en profite aussi pour dire que j'ai commencé à publier ma nouvelle fic "Le Lac des Cygnes", donc si ça vous intéresse, passez y jeter un coup d'oeil !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse sur ce nouveau bonus.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Bonus 2_

Allongés sur deux transats, les doigts de pied en éventail et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les deux hommes profitaient du soleil qui leur chauffait agréablement la peau et du bruit des vagues. Ils étaient sur une plage perdue du Pacifique, seuls, dégustant avec plaisir leurs boissons. Le T-shirt et le bermuda étaient de rigueur, ce qui, ils devaient bien le reconnaître, les amusait considérablement.

Le premier prit une longue gorgée de son cocktail et joua avec le parasol qui décorait le verre avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu ne crois pas que le Paradis va avoir besoin de toi ? »

L'interrogé fit tourner paresseusement le soda dans son verre en souriant.

« Ils peuvent gérer. Hannah s'en sort très bien. Et toi, l'Enfer ?

\- Pareil. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour leur dire comment récolter les âmes. »

Gabriel rit doucement et vida son verre d'un trait avant de le remplir d'un claquement de doigt.

« Et puis, j'avais bien besoin de vacances, renchérit Crowley, Ces imbéciles me fatiguaient avec toutes leurs histoires.

\- En même temps, tu te tapes les démons. On ne doit pas s'attendre à du très haut niveau.

\- Parce que tu penses que les anges sont mieux ? interrogea le roi de l'Enfer en tournant son visage vers son interlocuteur

\- Absolument pas. Je te rappelle quand même qu'on vient encore de se taper une guerre civile.

\- Un point pour toi. »

Ils se turent quelques minutes, profitant du calme ambiant, loin des problèmes démoniaques ou angéliques.

« Au fait, comment va Castiel ? » finit par s'enquérir Crowley

Avec sa récente participation au combat de l'ange chéri des Winchester, il devait avouer qu'il était sincèrement curieux de savoir comment il gérait désormais.

« Si tu veux savoir, il rayonne tellement en ce moment qu'il va finir par me cramer les yeux… » grogna Gabriel

Le roi de l'Enfer haussa un sourcil, surpris par la frustration évidente qu'il sentait chez l'archange.

« C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il finalement

\- Le problème, s'échauffa l'interrogé, C'est que mon cher petit frère n'a toujours pas daigné me faire savoir _officiellement_ que lui et son imbécile de chasseur sont _enfin_ ensemble ! »

Crowley en resta stupéfait alors que l'information faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

« Pardon ? réussit-il finalement à articuler, Ensemble, ensemble ? Comme dans « Ensemble » ?

\- Oui, grommela à nouveau Gabriel en échangeant son soda contre un bon whisky, il avait désormais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort

\- Tu te fous pas de moi ? Sérieusement ?

\- Mais oui sérieusement ! »

Le roi de l'Enfer releva ses lunettes pour observer avec attention son interlocuteur qui semblait s'être mis à bouder. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de ricaner.

« Eh bah, il était temps, commenta-t-il simplement

\- Certes, il était temps, s'emporta à nouveau Gabriel, Mais ils auraient au moins pu m'en parler. Je veux dire, Cassie est mon petit frère ! Je devrais au moins avoir le droit de juger si Dean est digne de lui ou non. Comme n'importe quel grand frère devrait le faire !

\- Bah tiens, se moqua Crowley, Tu veux pas non plus qu'il ait la bénédiction de tous les anges en plus ? »

L'archange soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, amusé malgré tout.

« Peut-être pas, admit-il, Mais merde ! C'est _mon_ Cassie. Et c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais été aux premières loges pour essayer de les sortir de cette situation dans laquelle Algedone les avait foutus. Par égard pour mon investissement, ils auraient dû me mettre au courant ! » asséna-t-il

Crowley sourit en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail.

« Dans ce cas, ils auraient dû aussi m'en parler, remarqua-t-il, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de Gabriel

\- Comment ça ? demanda celui-ci

\- J'ai été celui qui a fait très subtilement remarquer à Mowgli à quel point il était jaloux d'Hannah. Je suis certain que ça a dû l'aider dans sa prise de conscience.

\- Tu as osé dire à Dean qu'il était jaloux ?! fit Gabriel, interloqué, Le Dean qui part en courant quand on lui parle de ses sentiments ? Le Dean qui s'est persuadé que Castiel n'était et ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami ? Le Dean roi du déni ? T'es pas un peu suicidaire ? »

Le démon haussa les épaules.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, il m'a foutu un pain quand je lui ai dit ça. » avoua-t-il

Gabriel se tut quelques secondes, imagina la scène et ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer en souriant.

« Alors que tu ne cherchais qu'à l'aider, compléta-t-il, joueur

\- Que veux-tu, l'aide des démons souffre considérablement de mauvaise publicité auprès des chasseurs. Surtout ces deux-là. » plaisanta Crowley

Ils laissèrent le silence retomber avant que le roi de l'Enfer ne reprenne à nouveau la parole.

« Alors l'angelot et Mowgli ont finalement enlevé les œillères qu'ils portaient, et ont décidé de ne pas nous tenir au courant. »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Moi qui pensais qu'on avait suffisamment partagé de galères pour qu'on se parle de ce genre de choses… se lamenta faussement le démon

\- A croire qu'ils ne nous font pas confiance… renchérit l'archange en secouant la tête

\- Ils méritent qu'on les rappelle à l'ordre tu ne crois pas ? »

Gabriel releva ses lunettes à son tour et fixa avec attention le démon. Et au bout de quelques minutes, son sourire d'embrouilleur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je trouve aussi qu'ils méritent qu'on leur remette les pendules à l'heure, approuva-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire… murmura Crowley pour lui-même, observant l'océan tout en donnant l'impression de réfléchir intensément

\- J'ai déjà réussi à tuer Dean une bonne centaine des fois dans une boucle temporelle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'être aussi extrême soit une bonne idée. Cassie risque de m'en vouloir de m'en prendre ainsi à son… Petit ami… »

Il grimaça à ces mots, arrachant un éclat de rire à son interlocuteur.

« J'arrive pas à savoir si t'es heureux pour eux, ou non, remarqua celui-ci, moqueur

\- Je suis heureux ! Mais le grand frère et ami concerné que je suis n'aime pas être maintenu en dehors du coup.

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt parce que tu es un insupportable fouineur et la pire des commères ? »

L'archange ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, prêt à lâcher une remarque cinglante, mais il se ravisa en voyant le sourire goguenard du démon.

« Bon, reconnut-il, J'imagine que je devrais être vexé, mais tu n'as pas tort. Alors cette fois, un point pour toi. »

Crowley leva son verre et trinqua avec entrain avec Gabriel.

« Mais cela ne résout toujours pas le problème, enchaîna le roi de l'Enfer, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces deux-là ? »

L'archange se redressa dans son transat et commença à entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux, reflet de son intense concentration. Leur faire avouer leur relation, jouer avec eux sans être trop démoniaque ou tricky… Lui, l'embrouilleur de renom, et Crowley, un démon expert en manipulation, devaient pouvoir s'en sortir non ?

Il cogita de longues minutes tout en buvant à intervalles réguliers, parfaitement conscient que Crowley devait faire de même de son côté… Bon sang, ce n'était pas simple du tout ! Après ce que leur avait fait Algedone, qui relevait très certainement du pire, ils devaient être blindés contre n'importe quoi ! Parce qu'il fallait avouer que la déesse était douée en punition, et elle…

Il se figea subitement, attirant sur lui l'attention du démon.

« Toi, t'as trouvé quelque chose… » remarqua tranquillement celui-ci

L'archange se leva et fit quelques pas dans le sable, toujours silencieux, son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure.

« Gabriel ? » reprit Crowley

L'interpellé dévisagea le démon qui s'était approché de lui, un sourcil haussé, l'encourageant tacitement à s'expliquer.

« Oui. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose… souffla-t-il en fin de compte

\- Tu m'expliques ? » le pressa Crowley, l'excitation le gagnant

Gabriel sourit en secouant la tête.

« Il faut que l'on voie si c'est possible, commença-t-il, Mais si c'est le cas… Je crois que l'on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Comment ça ? » s'enquit son interlocuteur, légèrement perplexe

Le sourire de l'archange s'agrandit alors et une lueur bien trop espiègle illumina ses prunelles alors qu'il répondait.

« S'amuser avec Cassie et Deano. Et se venger gentiment d'Algedone. »

* * *

 **Le tandem Gabriel/Crowley :) J'avais beaucoup aimé imaginer qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, donc j'espère que ce bonus vous a plu !**

 **A dimanche pour le Lac des Cygnes, ou sinon, à une prochaine fois !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	33. Bonus 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau bonus :) (Je n'ai pas encore de panne d'inspiration pour cette histoire on dirait :D)**

 ** _Tiva_ , je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ma version du tandem le plus dangereux de l'univers ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **

**Ah et, je me répète sûrement, mais n'hésitez pas à passer voir ma nouvelle fiction "Le Lac des Cygnes" :P**

 **Sans transition, place au bonus !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Bonus 3_

Un éclair d'argent.

Sa chair qu'il transperce.

Son corps qui s'effondre.

Son sang qui s'écoule.

Ses yeux vides qui le regardent sans le voir.

La mort entre ses bras…

« CASTIEL ! »

Dean se redressa brutalement dans son lit, le souffle court, son cœur cognant avec acharnement dans sa poitrine, et la culpabilité lui dévorant les entrailles…

Cass…

Cass était mort.

Il l'avait tué.

Sans état d'âme.

Il leva ses mains tremblantes devant ses yeux et eut envie de vomir en voyant le sang incrusté dans sa peau. Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Avait-il à ce point perdu son humanité ? Méritait-il de vivre quand il avait ôté la vie de son meilleur ami, son ange gardien, celui qu'il aimait au-delà de toute raison ?

Fébrile, il commença à frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Doucement d'abord. Puis de plus en plus fort, essayant d'effacer les traces de son acte. Et il retint un haut-le-cœur quand l'odeur du sang agrippa férocement ses narines. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son T-Shirt, sentant la panique gagner chaque fibre de son être en voyant le vêtement imprégné du liquide écarlate…

Son agitation s'amplifia alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer son dégoût.

« Dean… Dean ?! »

Deux mains fortes encerclèrent son visage, l'obligèrent à tourner la tête et il se retrouva happé par un bleu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa respiration restait erratique alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Ca… Cass ? » murmura-t-il après de très longues minutes, son corps toujours parcouru de frissons glacés

Castiel ne le lâchait pas du regard, un pli inquiet marquant son front.

« Dean… Je suis là. Je suis vivant. Tu ne m'as pas tué. »

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux, des bribes de son cauchemar toujours accrochées à son esprit.

Tué…

Tué ?!

Il plaqua brutalement l'ange sur le matelas, releva violemment le T-Shirt qu'il portait – une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'ils partageaient leurs nuits, même si Castiel ne dormait pas vraiment – et il inspecta avec frénésie son ventre.

Pas de trace de sang.

Aucune blessure.

Même pas une cicatrice.

Il inspira longuement alors qu'il laissait ses mains frôler la peau à découvert, ignorant les frissons qui s'emparèrent du corps de l'ange.

Castiel n'avait rien.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le ventre, goûtant sa chaleur.

Castiel était vivant…

« Dean… »

Le murmure de l'ange attira toute son attention et il se perdit encore une fois dans ces prunelles bleues qui ne le lâchaient plus.

« Tout va bien… »

Sa voix semblait craquelée et cela le ramena définitivement sur terre. Il abandonna le ventre dénudé pour remonter vers le visage toujours anxieux de son petit-ami. Il connaissait cette expression. C'était celle qu'arboraient les traits angéliques à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar…

Il posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Castiel et celui-ci n'hésita pas un instant avant de l'enlacer, le ramenant au plus près de lui. Et le soupir de satisfaction qui échappa à Dean le soulagea.

Le sort d'Algedone avait laissé des traces. Et même si Dean et lui étaient heureux et ensemble à présent, parfois, la culpabilité les prenait à nouveau. Castiel était rongé par le remord en repensant à son comportement. Et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre ce moment où il avait cru l'avoir tué pour de bon. Certaines nuits étaient donc particulièrement agitées. Et tous deux savaient parfaitement combien l'autre avait besoin de soutien dans ces cas-là.

L'ange caressa tendrement les cheveux du chasseur dans un geste apaisant.

« Cass… Encore désolé… souffla Dean, sachant parfaitement que le concerné savait de quoi il retournait

\- Dean… On en a déjà parlé. Tu n'as pas à…

\- Je SAIS. » s'agita le chasseur en agrippant convulsivement le T-Shirt de Castiel et celui-ci se tut

Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'ange, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait toujours frénétiquement.

« Mais… murmura-t-il, Dans ce cauchemar. Je te vois mourir. Je me vois te _tuer_ … Et tu me connais… J'ai… J'ai besoin de savoir que… Que tu vas bien. Que… Que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Dean…

\- Et le sort d'Algedone… Ca m'a foutu les jetons. Je peux pas supporter de te perdre. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu es _là._

\- Dean.

\- Et je sais que tu _comprends,_ évidemment. Mais j'ai tenu ton cadavre entre mes mains ! Merde Cass, ça s'oublie pas ça. Surtout quand c'était moi l'assassin.

\- Dean.

\- Et je me répète sans doute, mais sans toi… J'y arriverai pas. J'y arriverai plus. Alors, je te le dirai autant de fois que nécessaire mais…

\- Je t'aime. »

Dean se tut soudainement et releva les yeux pour accrocher ceux débordant de tendresse de Castiel. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois que l'ange lui murmurait ces trois mots. Ils ne les disaient pas souvent. Ils y accordaient bien trop d'importance. Ils ne le faisaient que lorsque que c'était nécessaire… Et Castiel savait parfaitement que c'était dans cette situation que le chasseur en avait le plus besoin.

Celui-ci sourit doucement, ses prunelles s'illuminant d'un bonheur brûlant, et il se redressa pour embrasser l'ange.

Il était certain qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. De cette chaleur qui les liait l'un à l'autre. De cette douce caresse qui calmait son cœur et son âme. De cette bienfaisante intimité qui leur prouvait qu'ils étaient bien là. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Sans sortilège pour les séparer.

« Je t'aime aussi… » souffla à son tour Dean, tout contre les lèvres du brun, ses prunelles ancrées aux siennes

Castiel l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front.

« Rendors-toi Dean… » fit-il affectueusement tandis que son petit ami se blottissait contre lui, fermant les yeux, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres

Il vit avec joie que les traits du chasseur s'apaisaient, celui-ci se laissant à nouveau gagner par le sommeil, bercé par la chaleur céleste qu'il étreignait.

« Je veille sur toi… »

* * *

 **Parce qu'avec ce que je leur ai fait subir durant cette histoire, je me suis dit qu'il en resterait forcément des séquelles... J'espère que ce bonus vous a plus malgré tout.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour Le Lac des Cygnes, ou bien RDV je ne sais pas quand pour un autre bonus :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	34. Bonus 4

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau bonus. Mais les circonstances ont fait que j'avais vraiment, vraiment, besoin de me replonger dans cette histoire.**

 **Alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à la retrouver.**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

 **Eros & Thanatos**

 _Bonus 4_

« Et je t'assure ma chérie, je n'ai pas fait dans la subtilité, tu peux me croire. Les heart-eyes, les sacrifices, leur besoin maladif, voire obsessionnel, d'être l'un avec l'autre…Mais est-ce qu'ils auraient remarqué quelque chose ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Aphrodite monologuait sur la relation Dean/ Castiel, semblant enfin laisser libre court à une frustration qui couvait depuis des années.

« Grand-Mère… remarqua Algedone, Ils étaient les êtres les plus obstinés qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Pas étonnant que tes techniques habituelles n'aient pas marché. »

Cela eut le mérite d'interrompre la plaidoirie de la déesse de la Beauté qui cessa sa marche. Algedone la regarda avec tendresse et sourit.

Aphrodite était toujours aussi belle et sensuelle.

Son visage aux traits mutins, presque provocants, était illuminé d'un regard vert aussi enivrant que l'absinthe. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une jupe en voilages rosés, simplement maintenue à la taille par son cestus, sa fameuse ceinture brodée d'or offerte par Zeus lui-même. Son ventre et sa poitrine étaient dissimulés, avec une pudeur presque aguichante, par ses longs cheveux couleur cuivre qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Piquées dans sa chevelure, des fleurs de pommier dégageaient un parfum envoûtant qui subjuguait tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher. Ses bras étaient ornés de plusieurs bijoux en or rose, et, au-dessus de son sein droit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Algedone savait que les contours d'une pomme étaient dessinés à l'encre d'or…

Sa grand-mère avait toujours eu un certain sens du drame.

« En tous cas, merci d'être intervenue, fit Aphrodite avec un sourire éblouissant, et Algedone s'inclina légèrement devant elle, retenant un éclat de rire

\- J'aurais aimé être un peu plus impliquée quand même. Je n'ai rien _contrôlé_ … »

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque, et Algedone lui en fut gréée. Après tout, elle, Héra et Athéna avait réussi à créer un conflit des plus meurtriers à cause de leurs orgueils démesurés. Les dieux grecs n'avaient jamais été un exemple de maîtrise d'eux-mêmes.

Elle vit Aphrodite s'apprêter à reprendre la parole quand une onde de choc les fit tituber et elle se rattrapa au bras de sa grand-mère. Perplexes toutes les deux, elles observèrent les alentours. L'Olympe semblait normale, mais cette onde ne l'était pas… Et le tonnerre qui résonna les conforta dans ce sentiment. Pour une raison encore inconnue, Zeus était en colère.

Un éclair zébra le ciel.

Rectification, il était carrément furax.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Aphrodite, resserrant sa prise sur sa petite-fille dans un inconscient geste de protection

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… répondit-elle, ses sens aux aguets, Mais cela ne me dit rien qui…

\- Algy ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. »

Elle se figea et ferma les yeux avant de soupirer dramatiquement.

 _C'est pas vrai…_

Elle lâcha le bras de sa grand-mère et se retourna doucement, un rictus aux lèvres, Aphrodite faisant de même à ses côtés, confuse.

« Gabriel… fit-elle finalement en voyant l'être céleste face à elle, Cela fait longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, poursuivit l'archange, une sucette à la main, Toujours aussi canon. Et cette magnifique créature est sûrement ta sœur, poursuivit-il, espiègle, son regard parcourant le corps d'Aphrodite

\- Je t'en prie… répliqua Algedone, amusée malgré elle, Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es.

\- Algedone ? Tu les connais ? » intervint alors la déesse de la Beauté

L'interpellée jeta un coup d'œil à sa grand-mère avant de revenir sur Gabriel et l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Grand-Mère, je te présente Gabriel, l'informa-t-elle en désignant le premier homme, Et Crowley. » en désignant le second

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, semblait bien trop obnubilé par la présence d'Aphrodite, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la déesse qui lui offrit un sourire joueur en le remarquant. Le démon se redressa brutalement en se raclant la gorge, ses yeux fuyant le corps parfait de la femme face à lui.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Zeus est en pétard, remarqua Algedone en plantant son regard noir dans celui marron de Gabriel, La présence d'un archange et du roi de l'Enfer sur l'Olympe doit être un affront pour lui. »

Gabriel étouffa un rire alors qu'Aphrodite écarquillait les yeux, sidérée de toute évidence.

« Un archange ? éructa-t-elle, visiblement outrée, Un _archange_?

\- Exact, s'enorgueillit Gabriel, L'archange messager pour être exact. Pour vous servir Aphrodite. » conclut-il en s'inclinant, un soupçon d'insolence irradiant de son être, ce qui n'échappa pas à la déesse face à lui

Ses traits se durcirent soudainement et un éclat dangereux dansa au fond de ses yeux verts.

« Il n'a rien à faire ici, gronda-t-elle, Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

\- Oh mais, allez-y ma chère, se moqua Gabriel, Je suis impatient de savoir ce que peut faire une déesse païenne contre un être céleste. »

Les iris d'Aphrodite s'illuminèrent, son aura devint instantanément agressive, et les prunelles de Gabriel virèrent au doré en réponse, sa grâce appréhendant tout de même, et avec raison, la réaction de la déesse.

« Ok, ok, on se calme ! »

Algedone se plaça entre les deux opposants, sous l'œil intrigué de Crowley, ses mains tendues vers l'un et l'autre, son regard dur et tranchant les dissuadant de faire le moindre geste agressif.

« Grand-Mère, poursuivit-elle quand les yeux de celle-ci reprirent leur éclat normal, Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de cela. Rejoins Zeus, et dis-lui qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Gabriel et Crowley ne nous poseront pas de problèmes. »

Aphrodite les considéra avec défiance avant de se détourner avec une grâce dédaigneuse et de les quitter sans un mot.

« Toujours aussi sexy ta grand-mère Algy, remarqua Gabriel, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune femme, Et aimable. »

Elle le dévisagea, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? répliqua-t-elle, Quasiment tous les dieux de l'Olympe vous détestent, toi, tes frères les anges, ton père…

\- Mais pas toi ? intervint Crowley, curieux

\- Pas moi, confirma-t-elle, Mais je suis un cas particulier. »

Gabriel esquissa un sourire et sortit une sucette à la cerise de la poche de sa veste avant de la tendre à Algedone.

« Tu les aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais se saisit de la friandise sans un mot, la déballa et la plaça dans sa bouche.

« C'est déloyal de m'acheter avec ça… se plaignit-elle, profitant du sucre qui fondait sous sa langue, Maintenant, dites-moi, comment avez-vous réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici ? interrogea-t-elle, en les accusant de sa sucette

\- Oh ça ? Crowley, je te laisse expliquer ? »

Le démon eut une moue dubitative qui s'effaça bien vite devant le regard impérieux de la déesse.

« Je suis le roi de l'Enfer, comme tu as l'air de le savoir, même si je ne sais pas comment, et ce que toi et tes pairs appelez le Tartare est un lieu de l'Enfer que je connais bien. J'y vais rarement, j'en conviens, mais quand Gabriel m'a demandé de trouver un moyen de rejoindre l'Olympe, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait trouver les informations là-bas.

\- C'est pas vrai… grogna-t-elle, Hadès a cafté ?

\- Il a cafté oui, poursuivit Gabriel, Il nous a laissés utiliser le passage qu'il emprunte d'habitude pour se rendre sur l'Olympe.

\- Pour quelle raison il a fait ça ? Depuis quand il file des coups de mains aux anges et aux démons ?

\- Je crois surtout qu'il voulait, je cite, « emmerder son adorable petit frère », s'amusa Crowley

\- Sérieux ? Ils changeront jamais ces deux-là… se lamenta-t-elle

\- Et en chemin, on a pu faire la connaissance de Perséphone, s'emballa l'archange, Bon sang, elle est sublime ! Les déesses grecques sont vraiment aussi belles les unes que les autres.

\- Gabriel… se renfrogna Algedone, Je sais que tu as un faible pour les déesses païennes, mais est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de fantasmer sur celles de ma famille ?

\- T'inquiète ! la rassura Gabriel en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Tu resteras toujours la plus belle pour moi. »

Elle eut l'inexplicable envie de lui mettre son poing dans sa figure.

« Algedone ? Tout va bien ? Nous t'avons sentie contrariée. »

Et elle sourit quand le bras de l'archange se contracta contre son cou.

« Tout va bien. » fit-elle rayonnante, alors que ses parents approchaient

Eros posait un regard perplexe sur les deux intrus alors que Thanatos irradiait de rage en voyant l'archange si familier avec sa fille.

« Gabriel… souffla Algedone à son ami, Si tu ne veux pas perdre tes ailes, je te conseille de t'éloigner. Mon père est à deux doigts de te réduire en fumée.

\- Ton père ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ?

\- Gabriel ? L'archange ? » demanda Thanatos en croisant le regard de sa fille

Algedone acquiesça. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler à ses parents. Eux, plus que les autres dieux, pouvaient entendre qu'elle apprécie les anges.

« Oh, vous me connaissez ? Je suis flatté ! le provoqua Gabriel, ignorant le regard désespéré de la jeune femme

\- Alors écoute-moi bien… le toisa Thanatos, et une vague inquiétude naquit au fond de sa grâce, Je sais que les anges ont un ego surdimensionné et se croient plus fort que les dieux païens, mais n'oublie pas que tu restes un être _mortel_ , et qu'en tant que tel… »

Le regard du dieu devint polaire.

« … J'ai tout pouvoir sur toi. »

Et Gabriel sembla enfin comprendre quelque chose.

« Attendez… Vous… il désigna le brun qui le fixait, Etes Thanatos ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas et Gabriel en profita pour lâcher Algedone et faire un pas de côté.

« Au temps pour moi, fit-il, fusillant du regard son amie qui se retenait de rire

\- Donc ? s'enquit Eros en s'approchant de son compagnon, l'apaisant par sa présence, Algedone, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que Gabriel et… Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? se reprit-il en voyant Crowley

\- Crowley. Juste le roi de l'Enfer, répondit celui-ci, ses mains dans les poches

\- Le roi de l'Enfer ? Hadès, tu as bien changé dans ce cas, se moqua Thanatos

\- Hadès n'est pas le roi de l'Enfer, voulut répliquer le démon, vexé, Il n'est que… Pardon, pardon, j'ai rien dit ! » se reprit-il immédiatement en croisant les prunelles meurtrières du dieu

Il n'avait jamais côtoyé les dieux grecs, mais force était de constater qu'ils avaient une présence et une assurance qui le faisaient _presque_ trembler.

« Je reprends ma question, que font Gabriel et Crowley ici ? répéta Eros

\- Ils n'en sont pas encore arrivés à cette explication… reconnut sa fille en observant son ami

\- Nous avions un service à demander à votre fille, répliqua Gabriel en jouant avec sa propre sucette

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, perplexe

\- Oui, intervint Crowley, Et si vous aviez l'amabilité de nous accorder un petit instant… »

Eros haussa un sourcil face à l'outrecuidance du démon.

« Vous avez du culot, remarqua-t-il, Vous arrivez à l'improviste dans un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre, et vous avez la prétention de demander de l'aide à Algedone ? »

Crowley se tut, affrontant du regard le dieu qui ne sourcilla pas. Et il se surprit à, encore, baisser les yeux.

« Ton papa en impose, Algy, se moqua Gabriel et Eros le fixa

\- Ne prenez-vous donc jamais rien au sérieux ? répliqua-t-il, froid

\- Si justement, s'offusqua faussement Gabriel, Je vous prends au sérieux. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec les Cupidons que je côtoie.

\- Encore heureux. Je ne suis pas de ces enfants joufflus aux ailes ridicules !

\- Eros… souffla Thanatos en prenant son compagnon par la taille

\- Mais ôtez-moi d'un doute, poursuivit Gabriel, N'est-ce pas comme ça que la plupart des humains vous visualisent ?

\- Ce n'est pas… fulmina Eros

\- Oh allez, surenchérit l'archange, Ils n'ont quand même pas tort. Vous les avez bien, vos petites ailes.

\- Gabriel… gronda Algedone

\- Les clichés ont toujours une part de vrai, continua l'archange, en jouant avec sa friandise, Et au risque de vous décevoir, vous serez toujours représenté comme un gosse aux ailes _ridicules_.

\- Espèce de…

\- Gabriel !

\- Eros ! »

Une explosion de lumière les aveugla subitement et Gabriel fut brusquement projeté au sol. Quand il releva les yeux, Eros avait pointé une épée contre son visage, et l'archange eut le souffle coupé en regardant derrière le dieu. Des ailes majestueuses, aux plumes d'or, rayonnant d'un halo doucereux, étaient déployées dans son dos, plongeant l'assistance dans une torpeur hypnotique.

Son regard bleu luisait de colère, mais cela le rendait, étrangement, encore plus attirant. Et Gabriel n'eut pas honte de reconnaître qu'il était subjugué.

 _Bordel…_

« Papa… murmura Algedone en posant une main une main sur le poignet de son père, Calme-toi… »

Mais les yeux d'Eros ne quittaient pas l'archange qui tentait, prudemment, de se relever.

« Ouah… Algy… souffla celui-ci, Je comprends de qui tu tiens vraiment ton caractère. »

L'épée continuait de le menacer et il leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

« Excusez-moi, continua-t-il, Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Marrant, remarqua discrètement Crowley qui s'était approché de lui, Il me ferait presque penser à un archange, pas toi ? »

Gabriel ne répondit rien, mais réalisa qu'il avait raison. Même si cela faisait un peu mal de l'admettre.

« Eros, intervint alors Thanatos, Ne te préoccupe pas de lui. Il ne le mérite pas. »

Et Gabriel ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait la langue. Il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à deux dieux en colère.

Thanatos obligea son compagnon à croiser son regard, et la colère du dieu de l'Amour se dissipa presque immédiatement. Celui-ci baissa son arme avant de la faire disparaître et de poser son front contre celui du brun, inspirant profondément, ses ailes se rétractant dans son dos.

« Algedone… reprit Thanatos en dévisageant sa fille qui avait posé une main inquiète sur l'épaule de son second père, Occupe-toi de ça… »

Et le regard meurtrier qu'il lança à l'ange et au démon les mit mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Algedone acquiesçait silencieusement, se détachant de ses parents pour les laisser repartir.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant dramatiquement.

« Tu tiens vraiment à te mettre toute ma famille à dos, _Gabichou_ ?

\- Hey, on avait dit que tu ne m'appellerais _jamais_ comme ça, s'outra le concerné

\- Gabichou ? remarqua le démon, goguenard

\- Ta gueule Crowley !

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, fit-elle, visiblement contrariée, Ma grand-mère, maintenant mon père… Enfin, _mes pères_ , pour être exacte. Tu es sur l'Olympe _bordel_ , tu pouvais pas garder ton _putain_ de numéro d'archange céleste orgueilleux vénéré par les humains à plus tard ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard et Gabriel eut la décence de se sentir coupable. Juste un peu, faut pas charrier. Mais il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de l'énerver – elle s'était mise à jurer bon sang –, et comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver au risque de se retrouver pulvérisé.

« Ok, pardon, admit-il d'une bonne grâce toute relative, mais elle ne releva pas

\- Bon, maintenant, est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? redemanda-t-elle, son impatience bouillonnant légèrement dans ses veines

\- Crowley l'a dit, on aurait besoin que tu nous rendes un service.

\- Un service ?

\- Oui, un service. » confirma le démon

Elle haussa un sourcil et fixa Gabriel de longues minutes, puis son front se plissa et elle leva un doigt vers lui.

« Non. Non, non, non, s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée, Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse ça, tu m'entends !

\- Oh allez, Algy. Tu nous le dois bien. »

Son regard se fit menaçant et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne te dois rien Gabriel. Tu ne me rendras pas complice de tes _conneries_.

\- Je crois pourtant que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… remarqua Crowley

\- Vraiment ? rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique

\- Vraiment, renchérit Gabriel, Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je connais deux chasseurs qui seront sûrement très intéressés de savoir qu'il y a un moyen de te trouver… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée, et retint ses pulsions de violence en voyant le sourire satisfait de son ami.

« Tu n'oserais pas… gronda-t-elle

\- Que tu crois. Ta malédiction a peut-être permis à Dean et Castiel d'ouvrir les yeux et de finir ensemble, mais tu oublies toute la souffrance qu'ils ont dû endurer et… »

Il s'approcha de la déesse qui ne cilla pas.

« Ils seraient plus que ravis de te faire payer le calvaire que tu leur as fait vivre. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, elle, agacée, parce qu'elle savait que cet imbécile avait parfaitement raison. Pour avoir suivi l'évolution de l'affaire Dean/Castiel, elle avait conscience que, tous les trois, devaient lui en vouloir. Et même si elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose sur l'Olympe, pas quand ses pères étaient présents, elle savait que si les Winchester trouvaient le moyen de parvenir jusqu'ici, ils risqueraient de faire des dégâts. Avant de très certainement se faire tuer. Et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter non plus.

Pour le bien de sa famille divine et celui des Winchester, il fallait qu'elle suive Gabriel dans son plan.

Même si elle n'approuvait pas.

Loin de là même.

« Ok, très bien. » accepta-t-elle

Elle les regarda l'un et l'autre, ses yeux plus froids que la glace manifestant clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas la situation.

« Je vous suis... »

Crowley sourit et Gabriel lui offrit une nouvelle sucette pour se faire pardonner. Elle la saisit violemment, sans le regarder.

« On va bien s'amuser, tu verras ! » s'exclama-t-il, emballé, et elle leva les yeux au ciel

Elle en doutait fortement.

* * *

 **Le retour d'Algedone. Parce que je l'adore, et que je voulais la faire interagir avec Gabriel ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour "C'est quoi le contraire de The French Mistake", pour les intéressés bien sûr :)**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
